home and away a charlie and joey story
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: this is a Charlie and Joey story and when you think it's the end of the story be prepared for a massive twist were it might, just might start all over again but in a different kind of way...It's not a boring restart though and it gets better I swear read to find out more :D
1. Chapter 1

Home and away c/j story

_So the storm has being and gone, Tegan died, Liam got put into a coma but then woke up...preposed to Bianca and she said yes but then they broke up and Irene was diagnosed with cancer..what could posibly happen next..._

It was Charlie's day of from being Sargent, two hand half years now when Charlie was walking past the boat sheds when she saw a picture of joey, she ignored it and carried on walking thinking she would be well gone by now. when Charlie got home later that day she entered her bedroom walked round the side of her bed to plug her phone into charge when her ring slipped of her finger she bent down to pick it up from under her bed when she found a box of joey's that she left behind but Charlie had only just found out about it, she picked it up and opened it inside was a picture of them both and a letter it red:

_Dear Charlie,_

_If you find this letter you'll be happy to know you've past the test. I wrote this letter just before i left_, _if you find this letter a year or two later you would probably would of forgotten about me, god why am I writing this of course you would of forgotten. I didn't want to leave but I though it was best for both of us, I will be returning in December 2011 if our boat is lucky. I miss you Charlie you are my life._

_Love jo jo x_

Charlie dropped the letter and ran into the living room and grabbed ruby by the wrist.

Charlie: look ruby if someone drops by for me tell them to wait.

Ruby: but Charlie what's all this about?

Charlie ran out the house and down the dinner to meet Leah as there was a Christmas eve party going on.

Charlie: Rubz what are you doing here?

Ruby: I came to join in the fun

The next day Charlie woke up with a hung over from the night before, Ruby had found the letter and had shown Leah it. Charlie walked into the kitchen to see ruby and Leah smiling.

Ruby: hey Charlie I found the letter ,you ok?

Charlie: yeah fine thanks just a bit nervous.

Leah: we will be here for you

Charlie: thanks Leah, what if she is only coming back to work or something like that.

Ruby: I doubt it Charlie otherwise why would of she wrote this letter.

Charlie nodded and when to the gym for her daily work out after all being a sergeant is hard work after all.

She had just finished when Brax came walking in.

Charlie: what are you doing here?

Brax: I came to see you

Charlie: Brax its over between us I've told you that, so just listen.

Brax: I know but I want another chance with you.

Brax stept forwards and wrapt his hands around her waist, Charlie felt uncomfortable so decided to tell him her past life.

Charlie: look Brax there is something you need to know, you know joey Collins ,Bret Collins sister.

Brax nodded.

Charlie: well i.. well me and joey we.. we dated.

Brax stood in shock with nothing to say.

Charlie: yeah, her brother made a complaint against me forcing her to leave her family home when Robbo asulted her, and then that night we weren't evan aloud to see each other or talk to each other. So then I was a bit drunk and pissed of so I slept with hugo because he kept labelling me gay.

Brax: wait Robbo asulted her

Charlie: yeas I take it you and heath met him in jail.

Brax nodded and stood there evan closer to Charlie.

Charlie: joey found out, so she moved out and got a three month job and never came back ,and I found a box of hers under my bed inside was a letter she wrote.

Charlie handed him the letter and Brax gave her a friendly hug as he felt sorry for her. Just at that point joey walked through the door and straight back out again. Charlie ran after her leaving Braz astonished.

Charlie: joey wait please

Joey: Ruby told me you would be her working out not hucking up with a river boy.

Charlie: look joey I can explain

Joey: I bet you can Charlz

Charlie and joey walked down to the beach and sat down to talk.

Charlie: me and Brax dated this year secretly and I broke up with him a few weeks ago but he wants another chance but I said no and I had to tell him so I showed him the letter you wrought me and he felt sorry for me and gave me a friendly hug and that's all it was.

Joey: wait the letter when did you find it.

Charlie: yesterday and im so grateful I have missed you so much joey.

They walked back up to the dinner/gym and Brax was gone by then.

Charlie: hey jo how about you come back to mine for a tea

Joey agreed and they headed back to Leah's ,they walked into the living room to see Leah and Ruby watching tv.

Joey: hey ruby, Charlie found a letter a wrought her I hope she showed you it.

Ruby: yeah she did im so glad your back joey we have all missed you more than ever.

Ruby stood up and shot over to her to give her a hug.

Joey: I hope you have being looking after your sister latly?

Charlie: look joey there is something else you need to know.

Joey: what is is?

Charlie: sit down and we will explain. The thing is ruby isn't my sister, she… she is ,is my daughter.

Joey: Charlie.

Charlie: my dads elzimers was getting worse so we decided to tell Ruby the truth, when I was 15 I was raped by my boyfriend.

Joey stood up trying to take it all in as Charlie explaind the wrest and about her dad dying that previous year.

Joey: look Charlie im so sorry

Charlie: it's not your fault

Joey sat down and gave her a hug hoping she would appreciate it. Leah an Ruby went out to give them some time to saught things out. After five mins of joey feeling sorry for Charlie she spoke.

Joey: so were does this leave us?

Charlie: good friends… that's if you want to

Joey: sure

Joey and Charlie were soposingly giving each other a hug wich turned out to be a kiss when Leah and Ruby walked back through the door and Ruby coughed awkwardly. Charlie and Joey came apart and blushed.

Charlie: so joey were are you staying

Joey: in a motel

Leah inturupted

Leah: oh no your not ,Charlie tell her she is staying, Charlie agreed and carried her stuff into her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

later that night when VJ was in bed they all settled down to watch a film, 40 minites into the film there was a loud knock at the back door. they paused the film and stood up to enter the kitchen, charlie and joey moved towards the door as ruby and leah stayed by the kitchen table. Charlie opend the door and they all stepped back in shock and disgust...

Charlie: Robbo, what are you doing here. out of jail?

Robbo: ahhh yo know i'm on trial

Joey became worried so leah and ruby comforted her. behind Robo stood Bret.

Charlie: i think you should both get the hell out of here before i call for backup

Robbo started laughing

Robbo: you need backup now do you sergeant? oh jo dont look so scared we had fun 2 years ago... didnt we

Robbo and Brett legged it as Charlie reached for her gun which was on the table behind her.

* * *

><p>the next day when Joey was still in bed, Leah at work and VJ and Ruby at school Charlie took a trip down to the station to speak to her boss.<p>

Boss: ah Charlie i'm glad your here, i need to tell you something actually

Charlie: what like... that Robbo is out of jail. yeah he payed a visit to my house last night with Brett Collins, they obviously knew Joey Collins was back in the bay and staying at mine

Boss: Joey is back?

Charlie: yes she got back yesterday

Boss: well, we lett Robbo out of jail on trial becuse as i thought you would have known before you cheated on her Joey left to soon to take him to court for 15 years so he only made 2 years instead.

Charlie: Thats pathetic sir, so what happens now?

Boss: watch your tone

Charlie: why i'm not on duty

Boss; Charlie! we will pick him up and arrest him today - 13 years incase you were woundering

Charlie: thanku sir, but what if Joey wasnt back what would of happend if he came round last night then aswell?

Boss: we would of charged him now i must get on we promise we will put him in the lock up

Charlie: good make sure he stays there this time

when charlie got home Joey was sat at the kitchen table with a coffie

Joey: where did you get of to this morning?

Charlie: the station there getting robo now and locking him up.

Charlie made her own coffie and came to sit opposite her

Charlie: hey Joey ,would you like to have lunch out on your boat today

Joey: are you being seriouse?

Joey: what dont you like boats anymore

Joey: are you kidding me i still love them i just never thought you would actually ask

* * *

><p>Charlie made a picnic and met Joey on the boat at midday. After an hour out on the boat Charlie asked Joey a question she was happy to here.<p>

Charlie: i dont want to rush things or anything but..

Joey: but..

Charlie: do you want to try again? ...

Joey; only if you want to

Charlie: of course i do

Joey: then yes

Charlie: good atleast i didnt make and idiot out of myself

they got back to the docks, still on the boat Joey and Charlie kissed, Brax was walking down towards them he stood shocked hoping what he was seeying wasn't real.

Joey and Charlie got of the boat and started walking home, Charlie didnt notice Brax stood in the boat sheds, he pulled on her arm and dragged her in.

Joey: Charlie!

Charlie: Joey!, Brax get the hell of meits over between us im back with Joey

Brax: Why!

Charlie: because i love her and made a massive mistake which i have to make up for and im glad she gave me another chance because i seriously didnt think she would she is to good for me

Brax pushed her out and into the water, he then turned and ran of as Joey helped Charlie out. they returned home had a shower ate tea then Ruby went round April's and Leah and VJ went to stay at roo's whilst trying to avoid sat down and watched friday nigth with jonothan ross.

Charlie: Joey, do you feel like watching yours, mine and ours?

Joey laughed...Joey: sure

just as the film finineshed Charlie noticed that Joey had fallen asleep on her lap and dint want to wake her so coverd her with a blancket kissed her on the forhead and layed her own head on the armchair to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>the next day Leah was at work, Ruby and VJ at school, Charlie and Joey were layed on the sofa next to eachother. five minits later Charlie was awoken my a knock at the door, she walked into the kitchen to open it there stood Brax Charlie looked shocked as he walked in grabbed her by the waiste and pushed her onto the table Charlie shouted Joey's name but Brax coverd her mouth with his hand to soon. and asked her why they had split up in the first place and that if she didnt take him back there would of being trouble. two minits later after Brax left Joey walked into the kitchen as she heard Charlie crying.<p>

Joey: Charlie whats the matter

Charlie: Brax was round here,.. he threatned me he grabbed me by the waiste pushed me onto the table and said if i didnt take him back there would be trouble.

Joey sat down next to Charlie thinking of what to do.

Joey: Charlz your a sergeant you've got work today get changed go down the police station and report him say you were just about to leave the house when he came walking in plus you have a whitness.

Charlie: who?

Joey: me

Charlie; ypu would seriously do that for me after everything i did to you 2 years ago

Joey: of course, plus i've put all that behind me now its in the past.

Charlie: thanku, your too kind, will you come with me?

Joey: sure

little did they know Brett was in questioning when they got down there as Charlie and Joey walked in Brett walked out in handcuffs ready to go to prison for two months.

Boss: ah Charlie you've got another 10 mins before you start your shift

Charlie: yeah i know ive.. we've come to report Darryl braxton

Boss: who is we've?

Joey stepped out from behind Charlie

Boss: would you like to come through to the interview room girls

after they had come out they went o collect brax to put him on trial for two months, Joey went home and had a bath to relax in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**three months later:relationship record:**

Joey asked Leah and Ruby to take VJ with them round to Bianca's for the night as she wanted to prepare something special for Charlie. later that night at around half 8 Charlie arrived home to see Joey standing at the kitchen table with food and candles on there with a red table cloth.

Joey; table for two?

Charlie smiled and agreed she went to get dressed for the lovly meal Joey prepared.

Charlie: you didnt have to do this for me Joey

Joey: i didnt, i did it for us

Charlie smiled and fineshed of her pasta as did Joey. after they fineshed Joey suggested a movie, "paranormal activity", Joey and Charlie snuggled up to each other as it got scarier, Charlie jumped and Joey laughed.

Charlie: i'm glad thats fineshed you feel like watching pretty little liars?

Joey; i only suggested it you didnt hve to agree and yeah sure.

* * *

><p>half twelf Charlie's watch flashed.<p>

Charlie: time for bed i think

Joey: hold on wait here

Joey walked into the bedroom pulled a box from under the bed pulled out red petals scatterd them over the bed put the candals on the bedside tables and windersill and lit them then dimed the lights, Joey called Charlie's name and gave her permission to come in.

Charlie: WOW!, Joey this is amazing whats all this for anyway?

Joey: just to let you know what an amazing cop you are.

Charlie: i think there's more to it than that.

Joey: okaiy and what an amazing girlfriend you are.

she grinned in a loving way. Charlie and Joey kissed as they layed down on the bed enjoying the comfort of eachothers sensational smell, as any couple would they told eachother how much they loved each other. they snuggled closer occasionally kissing eachother on the lips. the next day Joey was awake watching Charlie sleep.

Charlie: don't watch me sleep

Joey: you have a good sense young lady

Charlie; you have to when your a cop and going out with Joey Collins.

Joey laughed at her humor this early on in the morning.

Joey: that was very quick mrs

Charlie: well, what are you a mind reader

Charlie stood up and headed for a shower. when she walked downstairs after getting dried and dressed she went into the kitchrn.

Joey: Charlie, what do you mean am i a mind reader?

Charlie: carnt say im late for work meet me on your boat at 6:30 okaiy...Leah me and Rubes will catch a ride with you

Joey: oh, okaiy

Leah: okaiy hurry up

* * *

><p>when Leah was at work VJ and Rubey and school Charlie was at work and sat in her office doing paper work and couldnt stop smiling to walked in smirking.<p>

Watson: what are you so happy about this morning then Charlie

Charlie: sergeant, im on duty its sergeant to you thanks

Watson: okaiy i apologise, sergeant

Charlie: better, and nothing, just what Joey did for me last night and what im going to do for her tonight.

Charlie gestured for Watson to sit down so that she could explain what happend and what is going to happen. at lunch Joey took Ruby to the diner, where they were suprisingly met by Aiden. Joey hadnt seen him in two months and never knew what happend to belle. she was happy to be reunited as mates agin.

Joey; AIDEN! what are you doing here

Aiden: i thought i might suprise you

Joey: well...you've done that alright

Aiden: yeah well... ive decided to move back to the bay for good

Joey: same here. you remember Ruby right charlie's dau... sister

Aiden: yeah who doesn't

she led Aiden over to were Ruby was sat.

Ruby: hey Aiden

Aiden: hey rubes how are you and you sister these days has she moved further up in the police force yet

Joey and Ruby glanced at eachother awkwardly

Aiden had never heard the truth about Charlie and Ruby being mother and daughter. Joey told him to sit down so that her and Ruby could explain to him before Joey had to get to work and Ruby get back to school.

* * *

><p>Later that day at about 6 o'clock Joey walked into the kitchen and found a letter adressed to her she piked it up and beagan to read.<p>

_dear Joey_

_Charlie here, don't forget 6:30, there's a dress in your wardrobe try it on and see you soon _

_lots of love seregeant buckton xxx._

* * *

><p><em>6:28pm<em>

__Joey walked down to her boat in the tight short red dress that Charlie had brought her and put it in her wardrobe. Joey stepped onto the lit up boat with a romantiv table lay out with lit candles.

Joey: Charlie! ... she said coursiously

Charlie stepped up from below the deckand gestured for Joey to sit down. after eating there meal that Charlie "cooked up", she poured the whine and gazed into eachothers eyes.

Joey: Charlie what's all this for , honestly

Charlie: you know you said " well that was very quick mrs" this mroning

Joey: yes

Charlie: and i said can you read my mind or something , beacause of tonight

Charlie stood up and grabbed Joey's hands and dragged her to her feet.

Joey: what about tonight

Charlie: i was thinking, well maybe, um... would... would you like to get.. married?

she said worridly

Joey looked at her face and glanced into her eyes as she lent in to kiss her they then pulled apart

Charlie: thats a yes then?

Joey: of course it is

Charlie led Joey into there bedroom and started making out ,Charlie led Joey back onto the bed and they started making love by taking eachothers cloths of step by step.

* * *

><p>please review xx<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

two months later, Charlie, Joey and Ruby now have a place of there own.

it was the day before there wedding day febuary 27th knew about the wedding going ahead evan casey and heath braxton, but one river boy that didnt know was darryl brax braxton. Charlie and Joey didn't paticually want him to know either until the wedding had fineshed.

* * *

><p>the next day Charlie and Joey woke up in different houses like they promised and got ready for there wedding. at the wedding down on the beach with the sun shinning everyone gathered as Charlie and Joey stood side by side saying there vouls.<p>

marriger: you may kiss

Charlie and Joey came together for a kiss. when they parted Brax came walking down the middle towards Charlie and Joey and assulted Joey. With Charlie and Watson trying pull him of her they both recieved a hit across the face from him. 4 hours later Brax was in jail and Charlie and Joey and all there guests were enjoying there night time beach party which would last until 2 in the morning. A month ago Watson met a girl called hiedi, they were now dating and Charlie decided to invite her half and hour left of the party Joey was completly plasterd and Charlie had had a few knowning she would have to look after Joey, Joey began walking towards Watson. Charlie was walking behind Joey as she fell into Watson's arms.

Joey; ohhhh

Watson began laughing

Charlie: right time to get you home i think mrs

Joey; but im having fun

Charlie: yeah you can have fun at home in bed with a glass of water

Joey: what do you have in store for me then

Charlie: wait and see

* * *

><p>a week later<p>

Charlie arrived home from work and shot straight upstairs to find Joey asleep in bed. Charlie had noticed she hadnt been herself latly. Charlie got dressed and snuggled up next to Joey trying not to squish her.

* * *

><p>the next day Charlie woke up by herslef Ruby was at school and it was Charlie's day of, wouringly she got up and walked down stairs rapping a dressing gown around her. she shouted Joey's name but she was nowhere to be seen or heard. she made herslef a coffie and sat down at the kitchen table. <em>she's left me she doesnt like me anymore i took it a step to far<em> she thought to herself. a minite later Joey came walking in through the front door and stormed straight upstairs ignorning Charlie calling her name.

Charlie: Joey please wite whats the matter?

Joey continued ignorning her and slammed the door behind her and stubbing Charlie's toe on it.

Charlie: thanks... Joey please just open up and talk to me already

Joey: GO AWAY !

Charlie: Joey please let me in what have i done wrong.

Joey sat quetly on her bed ,crying, after a minite of silence from the ohter side of the door Joey stood up and Charlie iin they both moved to sit on there bed.

Charlie: Joey..

Joey: Charlie don't please

Charlie: Joey please tell me whats wrong

Joey: i.. ihave.. menajitese and Brax trashing the wedding and working on the trawler with gibsy has being hell for me with this added on top.

Charlie: why didn't you tell me about this we could have worked through this together.

Joey: i didn't think you would care you didnt two years ago so why should you now

Charlie: what do you mean two years ago?

Joey: when Robbo raped me

Charlie: of course i cared, i took you in and looked after you if that isn't caring then i dont know what is.

Joey: your right but when you didnt call for lunch when you suprisingly forgot i needed to tell you something but you weren't there for me to tell you.

Charlie; well wat about after work i came straight home you could of told me then

Joey: i was going to ,i went o kiss you on the cheek and then tell you but you pushed me away so there was no point.

Charlie: why didnt you tell me once we were together.

Joey: because i was so rapped up in your love and i forgot and i didnt want to ruin it ,right up to the point were you cheated on me with hugo.

Charlie: well carn't you tell me now

Joey: theres no point it's being saughted with and as far as i know it will never come back

Charlie: what will never come bACK

Joey: i ... i had cervical cancer Charlie

Charlie's jaw dropped in shock, she felt so guilty for not being there for her and not knowning what was going on. she rapped her arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Charlie: im so sorry Joey, im going to be with you through everything the thick and thin.

Joey: you mean that

Charlie: yes of course i do

They smiled at eachother and closed the gab between them.

the next day they woke up in eachothers arms, after getting up and having a shower they both walked downstairs to see Ruby crying ,Charlie went over to sit beside her daughter and put her arm around walked closer to sit down and confort her also. Back in October 2011 irene was diagnosed with breast cancer and had had the lump removed but still had to have chemo but it didn't seem to up Charlie saw April walk into the kitchen from the bathroom following behind her also a little bit tearful was Bianca. they all sat down around the kitchen table.

Charlie: whats going on?

Bianca; irene passed away early this morning without warning.

Charlie and Joey looked shocked ... "im so sorry" they said in unison.

April: theres a will that she wrought and we are all in it.

Lter that day Leah,April, Bianca, Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Alf, Roo, and Marilyn gatherd at the diner for lunch with elijah. he decided to read the will out to them all.

elijah:_ dear family and friends_

_in my will i have left leah the diner, april and bianca the house between them and in my bank there is $1000,000 stashed away to be shared between roo, charlie, ruby, colleen, marilyn, april, bianca and leah and don't think ive forgotten the old days, if joey ever comes back there is some for here aswell she is a good kid/adult. give my love to everyone in the Bay - elijah, alf, miles, vj, sid, watson, giena, and john. i will miss and love you all stay strong and see you soon_

_with all my heart lots of love irene xxxxxxx_

__they all began crying apart from elijah who managed to stay strong.

* * *

><p>two weeks later:<p>

it was the day of irene's funeral everyone getherd to say there final goodbye's. after the funeral everyone went home in an upset mood they hoped they would never forget irene she never had a bad name for anyone but they hope they would move on and enjoy what life had to ofer them


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

may 2012

it had being a month since irene's funeral and everybody was getting on with there life but still never forgot irene the person who never had a bad name for anybody. Charlie was at work saughting out an investigation which had gone down the week before, Charlie and Joey arrived home from a meal out and there house had being broken into ,and now her and Watson had to saught it out.

knock, knock, knock.

* * *

><p>Charlie: hey Watson what's up<p>

Watson: hate to be there bearer of bad news but you have being dropped from the pending investigation following the brake into your house

Charlie: what, why?

Watson: beacause it is your house involved, but we will keep you updated and aseen as your my mate i will let you tell me if you find any clues and ill pass it on as me and counstable weiss finding them.

Charlie: okaiy thanks, for the update, but i can guarantee i know who it is

Watson: who?

Charlie: Brett Collins

Watson: i agree with you there Charlie, but we carn't point fingers yet.

Charlie: i understand, oh hey are you and heidi up for a meal tonight.

Watson: yeah sure

Charlie: okaiy, well meat you on the beach at 6:30

Watson: the beach, why the beach?

Charlie: just meat us there okaiy

Watson: alright alright keep your case on

Charlie: thats not funny

Watson walked of smirking just as Joey arrived home from work.

* * *

><p>6:20<p>

Charlie: Joey! you ready yet ?

Joey: yeah im comming now... wow you look amazing

Charlie: why thanku, your not half bad yourself, i'll be back in a sec just need to nip upstairs to get Watson's present.

Joey: and you tell me to hurry up

ten minits later they all arrived at the beach in dresses, Charlie and Joey bought Watson a birthday present as she was turning 32

Heidi,Charlieand Joey: HAPPYBIRTHDAY WATSON!

Watson: you seriously did all this for me ? thanks Charlie

Charlie: don't thank me it was Joey ideas

they smiled at eachother and they all gave Watsona hug and birthday kiss. after they sat down and ate there meal under the moonlight. there favourite song came on they grabbed eachother Charlie and Joey, Heidi and Watson, and began to dance to concrete andgel by martina mcbride and love only hurts by blanch duboise. after that Ruby, Xavier, April, Bianca, Jai, Leah, VJ, John, Alf, giena, and Roo showed up for the late night party. as always everyone knew that Joey and Watson would get waisted, by 1 o'clock Joey and Watson were still partying as everyone began to settle down. by this time therey were plasterd and no-one wanted to take them home or deal with getting them into bed or up in the morning, so Charlie and Heidi decided to take them to Charlie nad Joey's house and leave them there and Charlie and Ruby would stay at Leah's and Heidi go home.

* * *

><p>Charlie: cya<p>

Heidi: bye sweetheart

they walked away when they had drpped Joey and Watson of for the night. when inside Joey and Watson kissed and continued to, later that night they were laid in bed kissing eachother passiontly-it had being two hours since they got there so they managed to sleep with eachother

in the morning they woke up and realised what they had done ,they enjoyed it but agreed it was a one of due to them bieng drunk. Charlie and Heidi arrived within minits after Joey texted them saying that her and Watson had some bad news to tell them. Charlie and Heidi thought they had burnt down the place knowing them it was possible.

Watson: please, don't hate us we were drunk you know that ,and the truth is , we kinda slept with eachother...sorry

joey: sorry

Charlie: well... im not going to fuss over it ill just say it was pay back for me sleeping with hugo before

Heidi: yeah, it could have being worse... it could have being a man you slept with so we will ley you of this time

guilt immediantly hit Charlie

Charlie: i agree

they all smiled and Charlie and Joey said goodbye to Watson and Heidi and then they both went for a shower and then out to lunch at the diner for Leah to serve them. later that day Charlie and Joey sat down at home watching a movie, Charlie's phone rang, Joey lifted up so that she could answer it.

Charlie: Watson, hey whats up

Watson: are you in

Charlie: yeah sure

Watson: okaiy see you in ten

ten minits later there was a knock at the door Charlie answerd it and let Watson in.

Watson: you said it was mostly Joey's things that had being stolen

Charlie: yeah thats right

Watson: we were tracking Brett Collins card, he cheked in at a local hotel we decided to check it out and we found all of your things

Joey: thats great ,thanku

Charlie: have you got them with you now

Watson: i have, and here you go

Joey: thanku

Charlie: thanks

Watson: no problem, he is going through security now

Watson left and Charlie and Joey sat down to talk

Joey: hey Charlz.

Charlie: yeah

Joey: how would you feel like having a baby, i would have it to safe you the stress and merturnity leave, what do you think

Charlie: i was just about to ask you the same thing actually

Joey: thats a yes then

Charlie: im game if you are

they smiled at eachother and the next day they went to the clinic to find Watson and Heidid there. they were there for exacually the same thing.

Joey: het Watson, fancy seeying you here.

Watson: yeah well, me and Charlie planned it ,you and Heidi are going to get pregnant hopefully.

they all smiled and sat down to wait until it was there turn to go in.

* * *

><p>three weeks later, june 2012:<p>

Joey managed to get pregnant but Heidi didnt and Watson and Heidi promised only to try it once. Charlie and Joey were up downstairs having a decaffinated tea, they both had the day of work, but Ruby had driving lessons so they were left alone, already Joey was having morning sickness.

Charlie: hey Joey. how are you this morning

Joey: better thanks

a month later at miday Charlie and Joey were enjoying the sun down on the beach with a picnik when Ruby came running up behind them screaming.

Ruby: EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK Charlie, Joey, i past my driving test

they turned around to see her holding a certificate

Charlie: congratulations Rubz

Joey: well done

Ruby: thanks guys, oh and i have some news for you

Charlie: wasn't that just the news?

Ruby: yes but i have some more

Charlie and Joey raised there eyebrows

Charlie: your not pregnant are you

Ruby: NO! Charlie, who do you think i am

Charlie: sorry

Joey: well what is it then

Ruby: me... me and Xavier are back together

Charlie sat with her jaw hung open

Charlie: i had no idea you still liked eachother that much

Joey: well obviously they do, i had kno idea you went out

Ruby: yeah well, if you stuck around longer and gave Charlie another chance or come earlier you would have known

guilt imeadiantly hit Joey and Charlie mostly Joey.

Ruby: im so sorry i didnt mean it like that Joey

Joey: its fine, honestly but me and Charlie have some of our own news to tell you

Ruby: what is it... you found out that your actually related.

Charlie: no

Joey: no actually im pregant

Ruby: finally, hallelughiah, your 27 and pregnant you dont now how long ive being waiting for you to say that ... for this day to come fineally

Charlie: your happy now?

Ruby: well yeah obviously, how many months?

Joey: one

Ruby sat down to join them with the picnik and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 6 months later november 2012:

Joey was quite big now and everybody was enjoying there. it was Charlie's birthday and Charlie and Joey didn't want a big party so they had a small get together with Leah, Bianca, Ruby, Watson, Heidi and April and they ate tea at the diner and went back to Charlie and Joey's house. llater that night April and Ruby went to Bianca's and April's and Charlie had Bianca, Leah, Watson, Heidi sleap round.

* * *

><p>december<p>

it was christmas eve and Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Watson, Heidi, and Leah were gatherd in the living room excited about christmas and who bought who what. it was edging 11 o'clock and they decided to crash. the next day Ruby woke everybody up at 8:30 am, they all went downstairs ate breakfast had a shower and got dressed ready to unrap there presents. Charlie prepared snacks and put them on the table. Joey unrapped her present from Leah.

Joey: WOW, this is amazingg thanku so much Leah.

Leah: no problem

Leah had bought her a photo frame with pictures of her and Charlie in it from 2009 :0

Charlie then unrapped hers from Leah she had bought her exacually the same but with pictures in it from 2011/2012. everybody else opend ther epresents from eachother and thanked eachother. two months ago Charlie had passed her motobike test but did not have one yet. Joey unrapped her present from Charlie, she had bought her a pandora bracelet, a pair of earings, and all together it cost $150.

Joey: wow, oh my god Charlie thanku so much these are amazing its exacually what i wanted.

Charlie: i'm glad you like them, i saw you looking at them a couple of weeks ago so i saved up some money and decided to buy them for you.

they both stood up and gave eachother a hug and a kiss.

Joey: right time for your present now, here rap this round your head so that its coovering your eyes mrs.

Charlie: oh okaiy then...mrs

everyone made there way outside and Joey followed them whilst guiding Charlie as she had a blindfold on, once outside Joey removed the blindfold from her wife and the enjoyment began. Charlie stood there with her jaw hung open.

Charlie: Joey...this must have cost loads

Joey: i saved up and managed to get a discount with your work.

Joey had bought her a black and blue suzuki hayabusa GSX 1300R Supersport 1340cc the one Charlie always wanted but never knew if she would be able to hold it up or not.

Charlie: Joey its amazing but this is like $10,000, i dont know how to match this

Joey: wel.. after ive had this one you can make it up and also i'll teach you how to surf.

Charlie: sounds good to me

they hugged and kissed and they all walked back inside once the cover was back on the bike.

* * *

><p>january 2013<p>

Joey had given birth to a beautiful girl and named it Ada Buckton Collins. four hours later Charlie and Joey could go home with the baby. she has deep brown eyes, like Joey's, her hair was a dark brown halfway between Charlie's natural hair couler which was dark red and Joey's hair which is black. later that night Ada was in bed fast asleep and Charlie and Joey were tucked up next to eachother talking about how great the year had being and how soon everything would have happend if Joey didn't leave but that is in the past and was proberly the best thing that had happend to them, and its now january a knew start and everything had gone so quick but as far as they were concerned everybody was enjoying life to the limit.

* * *

><p>febuary 2013<p>

today was Charlies first surfing lesson as Leah, VJ and Ruby agreed to look after Ada.

Joey: you got your board

Charlie: yep

Joey: lets go

the two girls walked down to the beach put there strappies on round there ankle and ran out into sea. once in the sea they were sat on there boards when a wave came up behind them Charlie layed down, paddled ans stood up and caught the wave which she managed to stand up on for about 10 seconds. after an hours session they headed back up to the house and put there boards away.

Joey: for a beginner your not half bad.

Charlie: yeah i caught a few decent waves.

they giggled together and headed inside were they were met with Ruby making dinner and Leah and VJ were playing with Ada.

Charlie: errmmm Joey can you get me a glass of water please i dont believe what im seeying my very own daughter Ruby Buckton making tea for the first time in her life

Joey: i think im just as shocked as what you are Charlie

Ruby turned around to talk to them

Ruby: HAHAHAHA, very funny but i can guarantee you that this will be the best slap up meal you've evr had.

Charlie: i hope so to, is Leah and VJ staying

Ruby: i dont know i havnt asked them yet

Charlie rolled her eyes

Charlie: no suprise there then

Joey and Ruby giggled Charlie went to ask Leah if she was staying and she said yes, then her and Joey went for a shower.

* * *

><p>the next day it was Bianca's birthday, that night she was having a beach party and the following people were invited: Charlie, Joey, Leah, Watson, Heidi, Ruby, VJ, Roo, Sid, Elijah, John, Alf, Giena, April, Xavier, Dex, Indie, Romoeo, Aiden and Jai. Morag voulounteered to look after Ada fro charlie and Joey but they werent going to pay her.<p>

everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIANCA !

Bianca: thanks guys

after the party Joey and Charlie collected Ada and them and Ruby went home together and went to bed. everybody else went home ,Bianca and April crashed at Leah's that night so that April wasnt left alone with Bianca whilst she was drunk.

* * *

><p>a wekk later it was Heidi's birthday and the same people were invited to her pool party as everybody was to Bianca's beach party.<p>

march 2013:

Charlie could now surf almost as good as Joey could. Ada was three months old and it was April's 19th birthday. after the party almost everbody was no more than tipsy and Charlie was really suprised that it had being Joey's third party she had attended and she managed to stay sober prvebly beacause they had Ada to look after.

Charlie woke up early the next day for her shift, she turned her head to see Joey and the baby had gone. she got up out of bed got dressed and walked downstairs and put a smile on her face when she saw Joey making her full english breakfast. at the table sat Ruby feeding Ada.

Joey: morning it tuck you some time to get up

Charlie: morning(she said yawning) is this for me

Joey: it sure is

Cahrlie: thanks

Joey: coffie?

Charlie: yes please

Charlie and Joey sat down to eat there breakfast drink there coffie. when they fineshed Charlie and Joey kissed eachother goodbye and Charlie took Ruby to college on her motobike and then headed to work herslef, Ruby was very popular at college with everyone knowning her mum is a sergeant and also road a motobike and looked very sexy when she took her helmet of and flicked her hair.

* * *

><p><em>please review and tell me what you think i hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of which are to come here are a few spoilers for you<em> ... _it comes Joey's birthday, something bad happens to Bianca,__ Charlie reveals all to Joey, Brax wants to talk to Charlie, things heat up at and all girls party ... enojoy_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: April 2013

it was the day of Joey's 28th birthday party and she was having an all girls beach party. Liam volouteerd to look after Ada.

10:30pm and the party was well on its way. Charlie had had a shift and had only just arrived to find Joey tipsey after all she's a light weight. Charlie didn't get drunk very often and it was getting boring so she decided to night was the night her and Joey would need escourting home by Waton and Heidi. at 2:30 the party had fineshed and Joey and Charlie were plastered Watson and Heidi took them home and then headed of themselves.

* * *

><p>later that night at about 3:15 Charlie and Joey were half way through making love 100% naked and indulging in eachothers essences.<p>

Joey: i love you loads Charlie

Charlie: i love you loads to..

Ruby knew what she would have to put up with so decided to crash at Leah's with Ada and VJ. The next day Charlie and Joey woke up at 9:30 and went to collect Ada from Leah's and Ruby went into town with Xavier and April to do some shopping. Charlie and Joey were sat on the living room floor with Ada who was playing with her dolls when there was a knock at the door. Joey stood up to answer it when Charlie pulled her back down and kissed her on the lips.

Charlie: oh no your not, im answering it your getting to old now that you turned 28 yesturday

she said cheekly

Joey: hey ,you carnt talk mrs Charlie Buckton Collins who is now 30 years old.

Charlie: yeah do you think we can leave that out of it.

they both chuckled as the door was answerd by Charlie. there stood Bianca with blood seeping from her head and a suposingly dislocated sholdier.

Charlie: oh my god Bianca what happend to you

Joey shot into the kitchen as soon as she saw Bianca standing there crying. Charlie put and arm around her and guided her to a kitchen chair and sat her down whilst Joey made her a glass of water and went back into the living room to look after Ada and give Charlie and Bianca some time as she knew they had being mates since Leah and Charlie dated in 2008 evan if it was jsut for a week and Leah had being straight since then.

Charlie: Bianca what happends

Bianca: i...i i was walking acroos the road from he diner, when... when heath came racing round the corner and hit me then drove of leaving me there to die.

Charlie: we need to get you to hostpital urgently.. Joey!

Joey: yeah

Charlie: drive us to the hostpital drop Ada of at Leah's on the way there she wont mind she isnt working until later

Joey: okaiy comming

Charlie and Joey got ready to take Bianca to the hostpital once there they went straight to A+E were they where met by Rachel who had just came back a week ago after 1 year of leaving they were please to see her again. Rachel took Bianca straight to and into surgery to have the deep cut on her head stiched up and her shoulder put back in place. April had being informed at what had happend and rushed straight down to the hostpial as soon as she could wich would be in an hour.

Joey: Charlie darling she will be okaiy she's a strong women she has being through exacually the same as what we have apart from she is older than what we were.

Charlie: yeah i know but she's my best mate we've being through everything together like when: i drownednand nearly died ,me and angelo broke up, me and roman braking up, me and you braking up and you never comming back, hugo keeping me held hostage, me with Ruby and dad, me getting shot me and Brax, me being there when she got raped by Xaviers ex-girlfriends brother, me and Brax hitting liam on his bike and Bianca and Heath taking the blame, me getting suspended from work and me and Brax working out then we nearly moved to the citty but he broke his promise and got back with the stupid river boys so Ruby never went to the college she wanted to and i was with her with Irene... thats what i mean by everything me and Bianca evan fell out and hated eachother for weeks

Joey: Charlie you've never told me any of that apart from Ruby and your Dad and you and Brax at the beginnign and im back now i have being for 2 years almost, they go quickly i know but still, Charlie who shot you.

Charlie: im sorry Joey im really sorry and one of jake pirediths gang did, but jake is dead now because i kille dhim to save Brax's and my life when he kidnapped me and Brax did everything to protect me

Joey: im sorry Charlie and the truth is Brax is being let out of jail today i hope you two can be mates i didnt want to split you up and make you both unhappy.

Charlie lent across and hugged her they both jumped up to there feet when Rachel approache dthem.

Joey: how is she?

Rachel: she's awake and recovering well she has a few bruises on her torso

Charlie: can we go see her

she said a little to quickly

Rachel: of course you can

she led them into the room were Bianca was laying and then left them to it.

Bianca: hey

Charlie/Joey; hey

Charlie: ive phoned my boss and told him about heath he is in questioning now.

Bianca: thanks and thats funny, one Braxton gets let out of jail and the other one is going in

Charlie sighed

Charlie: Yeah

Bianca: so sorry Charlie didnt you know?

Charlie: its okaiy Joey just told me

Bianca: OH, they said im aloud home in 2 days

Joey: thats great

Joey pulled Charlie to one side

Joey: do you think we should let her and April stay for a couple of days once she is let out

Charlie: yeah sure

they walked back over to Bianca

Joey: hey, how do you feel about you and april comming to stay with me and Charlie for a couple of days when your out?

Bianca: ild love to thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:two days later

Charlie went to go pick up Bianca and April from the hostpital to bring them back to Charlie and Joey's house. they walked through the door to here loud music comming from Ruby's room and to see Joey playing with Ada on the floor in the living room. Charlie made them all a tea and went to join Joey in the living room with Ada.

Joey: thanks

Joey went to sit on the sofa with Charlie and Bianca and April in the chair.

Joey; how are you?

Bianca: yeah better thanks

Joey nodded

* * *

><p>up in Rub's room her, Xavier and jai could here voices downstairs so they turned the music of and went to investigate, Ruby said goodbye to her boyfirend and boy-friend, as she walked into the living room to share the chair with April.<p>

may 2013:

a week later when Bianca and April were back home and Ruby, Jai, Xavier and Aiden headed to college Charlie and Joey were working out in the gym when Brax approached them carmly.

Brax: can we talk

Charlie: yeah sure ,ill be back in a sec Joey

Brax: no, actually bring Joey with you

All of them walked down to the beach to talk.

Brax: Charlie i know things have being hard with you the last 4 years in the bay, and i'ld like to say sorry to both of you, i strongly appologise and i would like to make it up to you and maybe not be mates...but atleast get along

Charlie: thanks

Brax: so dinner tonight, my gift...okaiy okaiy ill pay for you to have a weekend away aswell.

that weekend Charlie and Joey were all packed up to go for there weekend away which Brax payed for with Ruby, April, and Xavier looking after Ada c/j said good bye and were wished on there way into the countryside to enjoy there very passionate yet naughty trip asway wich eachother and nobody else.

* * *

><p>they arrived home to see the house empty. they walked further into the kitchen. Joey looked out the window and onto the beach were Ruby and Xavier were making sandcastles with Ada. Charlie was making a cup of tea and hadnt noticed.<p>

Joey: they would make great parents you know

Charlie: huh who?

Joey pointed out the window to Ruby, Xavier and Ada.

Charlie: great. now your talking about my daughter being a mother with her boyfirend

Joey: no, im just saying, anyway what if she is pregnant

Charlie; thats not funny

Charlie slapped Joey on the arm and then Joey giggled. they walked outside to join them on the beach

Ruby: OH hey

Charlie: hey

Joey couldnt stop herslef from laughing

Ruby: whats so funn

Joey: i...

Charlie: NOTHING

Charlie butted in

Joey: ill tell you later

Charlie glared at Joey

Charlie: so do you guys know what Watson is doing for her birthday tomorrow

Xavier: i saw her yesterday in town with Heidi Ho looked like they were buying girls games

the girls laughed

Ruby: right, i can imagen what night there going to have

* * *

><p>the next day Charlie ,Joey, Bianca, and Leah recieved a text from Watson inviting them to her party that night.<p>

6:30pm

Ruby: why carnt i come?

Charlie: because you werent invited, plus you and April are looking after Ada.

now at Watsons house they were all playing twister.

Joey: YES, i won

Leah: yeah because we let you

Joey stuck her tounge out at her.

Heidi: right, who wants to play spin the bottle

Joey: yes

Charlie: yes

Watson: yes

Bianca: slight problem, me and Leah arnt together and are kinda straight and you lot are coupled up

Nearly everbody knew that Charlie and Leah had dated and that everyone thought that Charlie and Bianca should get together, but now Charlie is taken everybody thinks Leah and Bianca are a good match for eachother...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Watson spun the bottle and it landed on Heidi, they lent in and kissed eachother. Next it was Bianca's turn to spin it she did so and it landed on Leah.

Bianca; heh, yeah awkward

Leah: yeah, awkward

they looked at eachother in the eye and nodded they came into a kiss becomming deaper suprising themselves they suprisingly enjoyed it. parting Charlie, Joey, Watson and Heidi looked at them gone out

Leah: what its just a kiss

Watson: sooo... you two together now

Bianca ans Leah walked of to talk to eachother

Bianca;So, what do you think do you want to

Leah: if you want to, i know April won't mind but i don't know about VJ how he will take it

Bianca: well, he took it pretty well with Charlie and Joey didn't he

Leah: true, so should we then

Bianca: sure

they came in for a hug and a kiss they then walked back into the living room

Leah: we decided...

Joey: we saw

Charlie: congrats

later that night Charlie and Joey were layed asleep on the pull out sofa, Watson and Heidi on one half of the room on the floor and Bianca and Leah on the other half of the room on the floor tucked up next to eachother for there first time in there lives.

* * *

><p>The next day they were all sat around the table eating breakfast.<p>

Watson; so Charlz, Joey- did you have fun last night once the rest of us had got to sleep

Charlie: HEY, just because we have a 5 month baby now doesnt mean we still carnt sleep together...

Watson choked and everybody else laughed

Charlie: i didnt mean it like that.

Bianca: No, course not i know you to good Charlie

Joey: it is true though

Charlie blushed and everybody else smirked. Lter that day Charlie and Joey returned home to an empty downstairs, they glanced at eachother then made there way upstairs peeped there head into Ada's bedroom were she was fast asleep they then herd noises comming from Ruby's bedroom they walked over, Charlie nocked on the door then opend it and hurried straight back out shutting the door behind her from the sight of Ruby and Xavier layed naked in her bed having sex. Ruby and Xavier jumped to there feet and immiediantly got dressed. Charlie and Joey had made there way downstairs to waite for Ruby and Xavier to come and join them.

Charlie: i carnt beleive what i just saw Joey

Joey: Charlie, calm down she is 19 next month she is technically a adult.

Charlie: i dont care she promised not to do it under my... our roof

Ruby and Xavier came downstairs to meet Charlie and Joey in the kitchen

Xavier: Charlie im so...

Charlie: just get out

Xavier and Ruby kissed eachother good bye

Xavier: ill call you later

Charlie: no you wont now go Xavier

Ruby: oh my god Charlie could you be any harsher

Charlie: this is my... our house and you promised not under our roof

Ruby: Charlie we were being safe- and i didnt think you would be back yet

Charlie; thats irrelivent you shouldnt be doing it in the first place

Ruby: i..

Joey: GUYS!... Please dont do this to eachother again, Charlie might be being abit harsh...

Charlie shot glares and Joey

Charlie: thanks

Joey:.. But Ruby you did promise you would waite

Ruby: your right, thanks Joey- i'm sory Charlie

Charlie: i'm so... i 'm going out for a ride

Joey: on your bike ?

Charlie: yes

Joey: but your in shorts and a vestop and your a wrech at the minite

Charlie: GET LOST!

she stormed out the hose slammed the door behind her started the engon and road of down the road.

Ruby: Joey...

Joey: come here

they moved closer and gave eachother a hug

Ruby: your like a mum to me Joey

Joey started crying

Joey: thanks ruby, that means alot to me

3 hours later and Charlie atill wasnt back. Joey and Ruby started worrying

Joey: right i give up im going out looking for her

Ruby: Joey... Matbe you should just call watson first

Joey: okaiy

Joey rang Watson and she answerd almost straight away

Watson: hey Joey whats u...

Joey: Watson you have to help ,Charlie went out on her bike 3 hours ago after having a row with Ruby and she hasnt returned home yet. you know whats she's like when she is stressed.

Watson: okaiy calm down i'll gran counstable weiss and we will head out and look for her.

Joey: okaiy thanks.

Joey hung up and told Ruby they were looking for her now.

* * *

><p>1 hour later and Watson arrived at a motobike crash and recognised the bike, Watson suddnly panicked and legged it over to were they were treating an uncossiouse Charlie Buckton Collins.<p>

Watson; CHARLIE!

She leant down beside Charlie whilst the ambo's were treating her.

* * *

><p>half an hour later she was being rushed through the hostpital with Joey running behind and Ruby running along side Charlie<p>

Ruby: CHARLIE...CHARLIE!CHARLIE PLEASE

Nurse: your going to have to wait here miss

Ruby: CHARLIE!- is she going to be alright Nurse: we dont know yet

Doctor: she's crashing, lower, lower- charge-clear-charge-clear...

Ruby: MUM! please MUM!

Doctor: time

Ruby: noooooo!

Ruby and Joey started crying Ruby ran to Charlie's side and gave her c.p.r the doctors tried pulling her of her but she continued trying- "aaahhhh" charlie breathed

Ruby: MUM!

Charlie: Rubz

Doctor: right get her to surgery now

Ruby and Joey waited nervously for Rachel to come and tell the news. 5 minits later Rachel appeared

R/J: How is she

Rachel: she is conciouse but week, she has a broken arm, sprained ankle, she had inturnal bleeding, she has a bruised ribs and carnt remember the accident at all she is very lucky.

Joey: can we see her?

Rachel:

of course you can

she led them to Charlies room

Joey: Charlie

Charlie: hey

Ruby: mum.. im so sorry !

Charlie: hey you dont have to be it was my fault i should never of gone out in the state i was.

Ruby: i love you mum

Charlie: i love you to and i think i could get use to you calling me that.

Ruby: me to- hey Joey get in here with the mother-daughter hug.

Charlie: weres Ada

Joey: she;s with Leah and Bianca dont worry although you might be suprised with an arrival

Charlie: what

Joey: miles is back

Charlie: what about Bianca and Leah- you know

Joey: i know i was thinking the same thing

Ruby: what about Bianca and Leah?

Charlie: there together

Ruby: no way

Joey: yep

Ruby: oh my god, i never saw that comming im so pleased for them

Charlie; go give them a call if you wants

Ruby:okaiy-mother

* * *

><p>Joey: ive missed you<p>

Charlie: ive missed you to -come here

they came together for a hug and closing the gab between them kissing pationatly wishing it could be more right now.

* * *

><p><em>sorry it was a long chapter hoped you enjoy please review and get back to me asap much appreciated xx<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

two weeks later june2013

Charlie and Joey were sat at home planning Ruby's birthday. Charlie was no-longer on her crutches but she had four weeks left in her arm cast and it would be about 2 months before she could surf came downstairs with Ada in her arms after giving her a bath and getting her dressed.

Ruby: Morning

Joey: hey

Charlie: morning how are you

Ruby: yeah good thanks, carnt wait for my birthday tomorrow

Joey: good, you best like it

Ruby: okaiy, well im taking Ada down the beach to meet Leah, Bianca and VJ ok

Charlie: yep thats fine

the next day Joey was making breakfast for her, Charlie, Ruby and Ada.

Charlie: thanku, you know you could be the housewife more often

Joey: haha nice try

Ruby cam trotting down the stairs all giddy.

C/J: HappyBirthday

Ruby: urgh musley

Charlie: Hey, Joey did this for you and your having cake tonight, remember Rubz your diabetes

Ruby: Yeah Yeah, i knoow and thanku Joey

they all gigled and sat down to eat.

that night at the jukebox everybody was having a great time, Charlie and Joey stayed at home and trusted Ruby not to get drunk.

Joey: you seriously think we can trust her

Charlie: nope, but we never know until we give her a chance, anyway we gave her a deadline- 12:30, yeah she isn't going to be back by then.

Joey: hey, you never know until we give her a chance

Charlie slapped her playfully on the arm

Joey: hey

Joey protested, Charlie began tickling her with her right hand the arm that wasn't broken. Joey rolled of the sofa and onto her back on the floor. Charlie came to her height and straddled her-continueing the tickling. she bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Joey: eekk

Charlie: just because i have a broken arm doesn't meen i carn't tickle you to death

Joey: i'm only letting you because i don't want to hurt you

Charlie: oh really...Joey...Buckton...Collins

she said between kisses

Ada: mmwwaahhaa

Ada began crying from upstairs

Joey: i'll go

Charlie: okaiy i need toilet anyway so ill come with you

they went upstairs Joey went to carm Ada down and Charlie went to the toilet and then joined her after. after doing so they went back downstairs and sat on the sofa and began kissin.

Joey: i love you

Charlie: i love you too

* * *

><p>12:28<p>

Charlie and Joey were still kissing passiontly on the sofa. Charlie was slightly laying atop of Joey in a diagnol postition. Ten minits later Ruby walked through door to see Charlie and Joey in the exacually same position as ten minits ago. Ruby coughed awardly.

Ruby: hum

Charlie and Joey pulled apart fixed there cloths and sat up smirking.

Charlie: Ruby Hey- your late

Ruby: yeah ten minits-you going to ground me

Charlie: no

Ruby: good-because April is here

Charlie: be quet, Ada is sleeping

Ruby and April made there way upstairs.

Charlie: you know Ruby said your like a mum to her you could atleast help me out next time and act like her mum aswell

Joey: Ok but i didn't want to reck your mother-daughter conversation

Charlie: funny

She said sarcastically. Charlie and Joey began making out again, Joey removed Charlie's vestop and plonked it on the floor, she moved to lay atop of her, Charlie then removed Joey's t-shirt and aslo plonked it on the floor.

Charlie: maybe we should take this upstairs

Joey: yeah.

Joey moved of Charlie and guided her upstairs. once up there Joey guided Charlie back onto the bed and they started making out. Joey then started kissing down her jaw onto her neck and then her collerbone, she unbuttond Charlie's shorts then pulled them of her feet and chuked them onto the floor. She made her way back up to Charlie's lips and started kissing again. before she knew it Charlie had flung her onto her back.

Joey: i have to say for someone with a broken arm you can do an awful lot

they both giggled. Charlie then also removed Joey's 3 quarter shorts and flung them across the room. making her way back up to her lips kissing passiontly Joey caressed Charlie's breasts then reached round Charlie's back and unhooked her bra and flung it agross the room, Charlie did the same with Joey's bra but only with her right hand. kissing more Charlie kissed down to her neck and across her collerbone and down to her breasts. 5 minits later Charlie fell against the now knaked Joey and they kissed gently before falling asleep in eachothers arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: june-1 week later

Charlie and Joey were sat on the beach soaking in the sun when they recieved a text

_hey Charlz-Joey_

_there's a kareokie thing on tonight at crumble, was woundering if you would like to come- was Heidi's idea- so text back will pick you up at 6:30 if you want to come_

_lots of love Georgie "Watz" Watson xxx_

* * *

><p><em>hey Watz <em>

_sounds great see you then_

_love Joey xxx_

* * *

><p>Joey: carn't wait<p>

Charlie: my first night out since the crash.

6:25pm

Charlie: wow, nice tight short black dress

Joey: thanku, nice tight short red dress goes very well with you pruple cast

Charlie: ha funny

knock, knock, knock

Watson: you ready

Charlie: yep lets go

Now at the crumble kareokie night, Charlie, Joey, Watson and Heidi were sat at a round table in the corner drinking "Abby Creek" wine.

Heidi: you having fun then

Joey: yep

Charlie: we arn't singing tonight though

Joey: yeah we are

Watson: carn't wait you've always being a great singer havn't you Charlz especially in the shower

half an hour later and Watson and Heidi were up on the stage singing "written in the stars" by tinie temper ft chris brown. once done everybody clapped and they went to go sit down.

Alf: struth me, and next on the stage we have Joey and Charlie singing "Concrete angel" by martina mcbride

Charlie: what!

Joey: i put our names down

Charlie: your dead when we get home

Alf: here they are people

Joey dragged Charlie to her feet and they went up on stage and took there position...the music started playing.

C/J: she walks to school with the lunch she packed nobody knows what she's holding back, wearing the same dress she wore yesturday she hides the bruises with linen lace oh

the teacher wounders but she doesn't ask,its hard to see the pain behind the mask, bearing the burden of a secret storm sometimes she wishes she was never born.

through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she carn't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and they fly to a place where she's loved

concrete angel

somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbours here but they turn out the light, a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes it will be to late

through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she carn't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and she fly's to a place where she's loved

concrete angel

a statue stands in a shaded place, an angel girl with an upturned face, her name is written on a polished rock a broken heart that the world forgot

through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone in a world that she carn't rise above, but her dreams give her wings and they fly to a place where she's loved

concrete angel

the song fineshed and everybody clapped and cheered as they went to go sit down.

Heidi: WOW, your really good both of you

Joey; thanks, see Charlie wasn't that bad now was it

Charlie: yes it was, but it was kind of fun

Watson: told you

1 hour later and Joey was tipsy along with Watson and Heidi. Charlie was plasterd and put her name down to sing-but atleast she had comen sence to sing a song that means alot to her and Joey.

Alf: and now we have the beautiful Charlie

Joey: good luck

Charlie: this is called love only hurts by blanche dubois

she said slurring her words

Charlie: trust your breath in me for a moment we'll loose the worl, your body seems to slip the same way sweet rythm lie. she tells me i'll always have this, see it on the horizon. she tells me seet and nothing, oh love only hurts, and everybody could see it comming as clear as daybreak, truth be told i could see it comming but i held on anyway. but i didnt do it i could not do it love only hurts just a little, but i didnt do it i could not do it love only hurts just a little.

* * *

><p>1 minite later and the song had fineshed she went to go sit back down, the song ment everthing to Charlie and Joey as it was the song playing on the boat the first time they held hands and it ment something and that Charlie found out she was 100% bi.<p>

1 hour later Watson decided they should all go for a walk on the beach and have a good laugh and mess about without getting caught, which was going to be very hard aseen as they are very noisy when they've had something o drink. once on the beach they had a race and as always Charlie won and then Watson and Joey and Heidi came joint last.

Charlie: HA, beet you again

Watson: and how is your ankle

Charlie: fine

Joey: yeah give it 5 minits

they all giggled and began to play tig.

5 minits later

Charlie: ok, ok, stop, stop, wait

Joey: ankle?

Charlie: yep

Heidi: come here

Heidi was in R.S.O (rescue special operations) which ment she was traind as a doctor aswell.

Heidi: ok, 15 minits more fun then we're going home your going to have to rest your ankle for atleast a week or so.

Charlie: great

Joey: well thats the cost of having fun

Charlie: oh you wait until we get home.

Joey: i dont think i can.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 1 week later july 2013

it was saturday morning and Leah's birthday. she was having Joey, Charlie, Heidi and Watson round for the night-Bianca now lived with her and VJ took it really well, and now Leah and Miles were good mates.

Bianca: so you excited about tonight

Leah: yes i am actually

VJ came running out

Leah: hey VJ are you staying at your mates house tonight

VJ: yeah, im going for a surf now then comming back and then going

Leah: ok have fun, be careful

Bianca: bye

* * *

><p>Charlie and Joey were sat on the living room floor playing with Ada, she was now 6 months old<p>

Charlie: whats this, here ya go, aaawwwhhhaaawww

Ada: hehe

Joey: im so glad we had her

Charlie: yeah

Ruby came running in

Ruby: hey mum, now that April is living alone with Dex she was woundering if me and Xavier could live with them at weekdays then come back here at weekends?

Charlie; eeemmm, yeah sure, when are you moving in

Ruby: in an hour

Charlie: okaiy, can me and Joey talk to you about something first?

Ruby: yeah sure

they all sat on the couch

Charlie: me and Joey were thinking about adopting a boy or girl about 13 years, you know to keep Ada coumpany when she gets older.

Ruby: sounds great, make sure its a girl or twin boy and girl either way there has to be a girl with good fashion advise because seriously old people like you are no help what so ever.

Joey: hey, im only 28

Charlie: yeah im only 30... and none of your cheekinest i dont want you leading her or them astray

Joey: what if they leed her astray

Charlie: i doubt that very much.

Ruby: oh, now whoes the one being cheeky, right i'm going now i'll either see you out and about or next weekend

Charlie: okaiy bye have fun

Joey: bye-behave

they hugged eachother goodbye then Charlie and Joey returned there attention to Ada.

Ada: choly, jolie

Joey: how cute aww

Charlie: well she did just mix our names up

Ada: hehe, jolie, he

Charlie and Joey giggled and then called Roo to ask her if she could babysit Ada that night.

later that night Ada was at Roo's and Charlie, Joey, Heidi and Watson were round at Leah's and Bianca's.

Bianca: okk people. we have chocolate, wham bars, sweets and more chocolate with "abby creek" wine.

Joey: yes

Heidi: sounds good to me

they all sat down to watch "bad teacher"

* * *

><p>once fineshed they all sat down on the floor to play chinese whispers. Bianca started of with "i love chocolate", Joey was the last person to recieve it and she started laughing so hard she could barly breath<p>

Bianca: what i said isnt that funny Joey

Charlie: just say it

Joey: my names alice and i suck balls evan though im gay

everyone started laughing then Bianca told them what she really said.

Leah: you seem a bit quet tonight Watson are you ok

Watson: yeah thanks ,actually i would like to say something

Bianca: go on

Watson: Heidi

she pulled on a box and opend it in there layed a diamond ring

Watson: Heidi...will you do me the honour of marrying me

Heidi: i...i...YES!

C/J/B/L: WWOOO

They hugged and kissed eachother then Watson slipped the ring onto Heidi's finger.

three hours later and they were all layed aswleep on the floor covered up when there was a massive knock at the door waking them all up. they walked into the kitchen and Leah opened it they all stood there shocked.

Leah: Kirsty, Angelo, what are you doing here

Angelo: we got together and decided to move back to the bay but we have nowhere to stay so we thought we might come here because its raining but it looks like you and Charlie have your hands full so we will go now and leave you lot to it and hello again Joey good to see you.

Leah: waite, you can sleep in the spare room, come into the living room we'll explain everything to you, Joey cam back in late 2011, her and Charlie got back together got married moved out had a baby, Watson met Heidi, and me and Bianca got together and we are bi and miles left at the end of 2011 but came back this year. and Iirene got diagnosed with breast cancer in october 2011 then passed away a few months later because the chemo didnt work.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: 1 week later (jide is pronounced jd)

It was the weekend and Ruby had just arrived home from April's, she walked into the living room and went to go sit in between Charlie and Joey braking them up from holding hands.

Joey: yes, you may sit there

she said sarcasticly

Ruby: i know, were's Ada?

Charlie; sleeping, oh me and Joey are going to collect Ellie and Jide in a bit

Ruby: ok, how old are they and can i come please i promise ill be good

Joey: 13 and...Charlie

Charlie: no you can stay here thanku

Ruby: urgh

* * *

><p>1 and a half hours later Charlie and Joey arrived at Summer Bay childrens home.<p>

social worker: hi you must be Charlie and Joey

Charlie: yes we are

social worker: good, if you would like to follow me through to my office and we will fill out the papers

they followed her through and took there seats next to eachother

s/w: now, you mentioned you have a baby

Joey: yes 7months

s/w: okaiy, ellie is great with baby's and young kids and with jide he is kind to them but he doesn't particually spend much time with them he preferes to hang out with older lads, so he might need watching on that one

Charlie: okaiy

s/w: now, Charlie you have a 19 year old daughter, how does she feel about you fostering Ellie and Jide and soon adopting?

Charlie: she is excited and supportive and only lives with us on weekends and with 3 mates on weekdays for collage

s/w: ok fareenough, now your jobs, a sergeant and fisherwomen

Charlie: yes and i work monday, tuesday, thursday and friday from 8 till 7pm

Joey: yeah, i work on a trawler monday, thursday and friday 9 till 3.30pm and wednesdays 6.30 till 1.30pm

s/w: okaiy, thats fine. Are you working in the next to weeks

Joey: no Charlie is of because of her broken arm and i'm of looking after Ada and helping Charlie if she needs it so we are both on the sick pay at the moment

s/w: ok, if you would both like to sighn here, here and here please

after doing so she took them through to the room to meet Ellie and Jide

s/w: Elli, Jide this is Charlie and Joey

she said pointing to them induvidually

Ellie: hey

Joey: hi

Charlie; hey

s/w: Jide

she warned

Jide: yeah hi, can we go now i want to get out of this dump

Ellie: jide shut up and behave please

s/w: guys... you got your bags

Ellie: yep

s/w: good lets go

they walked out and through to reception

s/w: right, any problems give me a call

Charlie: ok, thanks bye

s/w: bye

Ellie: bye

they walked to the car, put there bags in the boot and they all climed into the car

Joey: ready?

Ellie: yep

Joey turned the engin on and drove away

Jide: so, you two are dykes

Ellie: stop it seriously

Joey: atleast he's talking

Jide: so whats the beach like and how big is your house?

Charlie: ITS fairly good, and its got a living room, kitchen, pool room two bathrooms and five bedrooms

Jide: sounds pretty good

Joey: it is

Ellie: carnt wait

* * *

><p>20 minits later they arrived home, they walked into the kitchen to see Ada sitting at the kitchen table and Ruby cooking tea, Ruby mooved away from the cooker to introduce herself<p>

Ruby; hi im Ruby

Ellie: hey im Ellie this is Jide

Ruby: hi, i like your skirt

ellie: thanks

Ruby returned to cooking dinner

Joey: i'll show you your rooms

they walked upstairs, Joey showed Jide his bedroom then walked across the landing to show Ellie hers, after unpacking there things they went downstairs to eat there dinner.

Charlie: i have to give it to you Rubz this is pretty good stuff

Ellie: yeah its really nice way better than food at the childrens home

Ruby: i'm glad you like it

* * *

><p>after eating Joey and Charlie took them on a tour of the house<p>

Jide: can we play a game of pool

Charlie: eerrmm, yeah sure, Ruby you want a game!

Ruby: i would love to but i have to study for college!

Joey: text Xavier you mean!

Ruby: whatever!

Joey and Charlie giggled

Ellie: whoes Xavier

Charlie: her boyfriend

Ellie: oh

* * *

><p>the next day Charlie was up with Ada in the kitchen eating breakfast whilst Joey was having a shower. 2 minits later Ellie came down stairs wearing white board shorts with a pink flour up the side of them and a red vestop.<p>

Charlie: morning

Ellie: morning, jide is in the shower

Charlie: Thats fine, cereal?

Ellie: yeah thanks

Ada; ceral

Charlie and Ellie giggled.

Ellie moved to sit next to Charlie, she poured her cereal then the milk and Charlie poured her a juice

Ellie: thanks

Charlie: what for ?

Ellie: me and Jide find it really hard to find me people to like us, because of his temper sometimes and not many people understand me so we dont get along then we get sent back

Charlie: ok, and what do you mean not many people understand you...

Jide: HEYYYY

Charlie: hey

* * *

><p>5 minits later and everybody was eating breakfast, when they had fineshed Jide was bored.<p>

Jide: can i go for a surf

Joey: yeah ill come with you

they walked of and Charlie turned to Ellie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Charlie: so, what do you mean people don't understand you?

Ellie: i'm very sporty, and i swim, surf, and play soccer but i love writing and singing, 4 of my mates say i can sing and my nan say i can but my mum says i couldn't and so does dad.

Charlie: ok, i believe all that but what's the proper reason

Ellie: ok please don't tell Jide because he doesn't know niether does our social worker but you can tell Joey

Charlie: go on

Ellie: I...I'm...I'm gay

Charlie moved to give her a hug and assured her everything was ok. 2 minits laternthey were sat on the sofa whilst Ruby was on the beach with Ada and Xavier.

Charlie; so is there anyone you like?

Ellie: well there is one person ive seen a couple of times her names Charlie Coicechie, she is 18, i know because i saw her celebrating her birthday a couple of weeks ago, i think she is a teacher though.

Charlie: well if she's a charlie she must be nice, but she's abit old though isnt she.

Ellie: only 4 years besides there is a girl my age that i like and actually me and Jide are 14 not 13.

Charlie: whats her name.

Ellie; Roxy, Roxy Mitchel

Charlie choked on her biscuit

Ellie: what !

Charlie: thats my bosses daughter

Ellie: oh, is she gay

Charlie: dont you know

Ellie: no, but if she is your bosses daughter id is a bad idea

Charlie: yeah, if she is gay he doesn't know because he always telling her to get a boyfriend to shut her up but she always tells him to get lost

Ellie: yep, that sounds like Roxy, my best mate knows her thats the only way i know her, my best mate abby is gay aswell but she has a girlefriend called laura Burgess.

Charlie: farenough, you excited about school on tuesday?

Ellie: yeah

Charlie: does your mum and dad know your gay

Ellie: my mum does and her boyfriend sean but my dad and his wife kim don't know, he lives in england and my mum and sean are going back there next week, but my auntie and her wife live here with there baby Skye, they know

Charlie: wow, never knew that, but you know im here for you, especially Joey she went through the same thing at your age your not alone

Ellie: thanku

* * *

><p>10 minits later Charlie joined Ruby, Xavier and Ada on the beach, and Ellie went for a surf with Joey and Jide. after 10 minits Ruby and Xvaier left to go to April's for the week. Joey, Ellie and Jide were still in the water when Watson and Heidi approached Charlie and Ada making sandcastles.<p>

Watson: you having fun down there mrs

Charlie: oh hey, Joey, Ellie and Jide are in there surfing

Heie: who?

Charlie; OH , yeah um, you know we said about fostering, well we fosterd Ellie and Jide twins, 14 sporty and one shy and one bad temperd but he hasnt shown us that side yer thank god.

Watson: thats good, can we join you?

Charlie: sure

a minit later Joey, Ellie and Jide came running out the water and towards where Charlie, Watson, Heidi and Ada were sat.

Joey: hey

Charlie: hey, um Ellie, jide this is Watson and Heidi they are engaged

Charlie winked at Ellie and she smiled back

Ellie: hey

Jide: wait Charlie you and Joey are married arn't you

Charlie: yes

Ellie slapped Jide on the arm

Heidi: we better get going we have a wedding planning to do nice meeting you

Ellie: bye, you to

Joey: bye

Jide: i didnt know lesbians could get married

Ellie: Jide stop it now !

she shouted at him then slapped him across the face

Jide: stop shouting at me and hitting me

Ellie: no i wont ok you do this everytime you be cheeky then it turns into you being rude and you never apologise and im sick of going back into care because you always mess it up i actually like Charlie and Joey ok and if you mess this up for me i will never ever talk to you ever again

Ellie shouted at him and ran of ignoring Charlie shouting her name

Charlie: ELLIE! ELLIE!, I'll go can you bring Ada in please

Joey: yeah sure, Jide can you bring my board up please

Jide: if i have to

Joey: and drop the attitude!

Ellie ran into her bedroom and slammed her door shut getting her board shorts and vestop back on she layed on her bed crying Charlie knocked on her door

Charlie: Ellie, Ellie please let me in...Ellie

Elli: what!

Charlie: can i come in

Ellie got of her bed to open the door then went back to sit on her bed Charlie walked in and shut it behind her joining her on the bed

Charlie: dont you think its about time you tell him

Ellie: i dont know how he will take it though

Charlie: i remember telling Ruby when i was 16 it took her a while to take it in but she did and especially when i told her she was my daughter

Charlie started to explain everything that happend in 2009.

Charlie: you know i think Joey would be able to help you she had a rough patch telling her brother im sure she can help

Elli: thanks Charlie ,would you be able to go get her for me

Charlie: yeah sure and ill go saught that brother out of yours

Charlie walked downstairs to go get Joey. Joey walked upstairs into Ellie's bedroom so that she could explain everything to her.

* * *

><p>later that night Ada was is bed and Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Jide sat down to eat there Chinese curry with naam bread.<p>

Charlie: that was deliciouse, thanku Joey

Joey: no problem, dessert?

Ellie: actually i'ld like to say something first, Jide i know i said most of it earlier but there's something you should know..

Joey: Ellie you dont have to if you dont want to

Ellie: no, i want to, Jide the truth is i..im gay.

Jide got up and collected everybody's plates and took them to the sink, he paused then turned around and walked up to sister and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Jide: it's ok

Ellie: really

Jide: yeah i thought there was something different about you , and im sorry Charlie and Joey

they smiled at him and he smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 tuesday

Charlie: Joey, Joey... Joey

Joey: uumm what

Charlie: we need to wake Ellie and Jide up for school

Joey: urgh, who do you want to take,

Charlie: i'll take Ada and Jide

Joey: fare play

they got up out of bed to go ans wake them up Charlie woke up Jide and he went for a shower then she got Ada and took her downstairs after getting dressed, when Joey went to go wake Ellie up she wasn't there.

Joey: hey charlie have you seen Ellie?

Charlie: what, isnt she there ?

Joey came running down the stairs

Joey; no... wait is that her down on the beach

Charlie: yeah, whoes that girl she is with

Joey: i don't know ive never seen her before

Ellie came running back up to the house with the girl.

Joey: where have you being

Ellie: yeah sorry, this is my mate Abby the one i was telling you about, she texted me telling me she was on the beach, she has come here with Laura to live with her auntie- Kirsty and her boyfriend Angelo

Charlie: Kirsty and Angelo

Ellie: yeah

Charlie: i never knew she had a neice, hi abby

Abby: hi

Joey: right you three best go get ready for school we're leaving in 4o minits

Ellie: okaiy, thanku

Jide came trotting down the stairs

Jide: who are they?

Charlie: Ellie's mates dont you know them

Jide: never seen them before

* * *

><p>Ellie, Abby, Laura and Jide were now at school sat in there first lesson history. Miles Copeland was stood at the front of the classroom introducing there new teacher Miss Coicechie.<p>

Miles: okaiy class i want you to be good for miss and no messing about... i'm just down the hall if you need me

miss coicechie: ok, thanks- hello im Miss Coicechie and today we are starting a new topic on world war one.

20 minits later and the year 9's were writing down what they already knew about ww1. Jide knew alot about it but Ellie struggled with history she was always better at PE, Art and English, miss was walking around cheking everyone kknew what they were doing when she came to Ellie who was just sat there thinking of what to write miss then bent down beside her with her arm on the back of her chair and her hand on Ellie's desk.

Miss; you okaiy there ellie?

Ellie: eerrmm, yeah, just thinking of what to write ive never being good at history. thi is my first day at this school with my brother Jide.

Miss: ok, if you need any help just ask okaiy

Ellie: ok

* * *

><p>at break Ellie met Abby and Laura at her locker immiediantly Abby smirked at her<p>

Ellie: what?

Abby: somebody has a crush on our history teacher.

Ellie: oh sut up we've seen her several times before now

Abby: yeah i bet your enjoying it

* * *

><p>at the end of the day Ellie, Abby, and Jide walked home together when they reached the beach they said bye to Abby and they headed home.<p>

Ellie: hellooooo

Joey: hey

Charlie: good day?

Jide: it's alright

Ellie: yeah good, hey you'll never guess what

Jide ran upstairs to get dressed

Ellie: my history teacher is Charlie-Coicechie

Joey: WOW

Charlie: behave- no im joking, are you happy

Ellie: yeah my launguages teacher isn't half bad either

Charlie: who?

she asked wourringly

Ellie: miss scott

Charlie: she is going out with Leah

Ellie: damn

Charlie: and is 30

Ellie: oh is she your guys mate, both of them

Joey: yes, and Leah works at the pier-diner

Ellie: cool

Ellie ran upstairs to get dressed and go for a surf with Abby, Laura and Roxy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: 1 week later august

it was the day of Watson and Heidi's wedding and everything had gone according to plan. Ellie and Jide were excited and Charlie and Joey were hopeing they would behave.

* * *

><p>6:30pm<p>

Everyone was celebrating at the jukebox and Charlie and Joey said that Ellie and Jide could have one small glass of WKD and all the emerge energy drinks they wanted.

8:30pm

Heidi decided to through a kareokie competition and Charlie and Joey put there names down, Ellie also put her name down so Jide thought he would give it ago .

Heidi: ok next on the stage we have Charlie and Joey

Everyone cheered and the music began, 1 minite later:

C/J;If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<p>

Run away with my heart  
>Run away with my hope<br>Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
>My life and love might still go on<br>In your heart, in your mind  
>I'll stay with you for all of time<p>

If I could, then I would  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>Way up high or down low  
>I'll go wherever you will go<p>

If I could turn back time  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>If I could make you mine  
>I'll go wherever you will go<br>I'll go wherever you will go

everyone clapped as they went to sit back down and Heidi called out Ellie's name she went up and took her position.

Ellie:We both lie silently still  
>in the dead of the night<br>Although we both lie close together  
>We feel miles apart inside<p>

Was it something I said or something I did  
>Did my words not come out right<br>Though I tried not to hurt you  
>Though I tried<br>But I guess that's why they say

Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn<p>

Yeah it does

I listen to our favorite song  
>playing on the radio<br>Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and  
>easy go<br>But I wonder does he know  
>Has he ever felt like this<br>And I know that you'd be here right now  
>If I could have let you know somehow<br>I guess

Though it's been a while now  
>I can still feel so much pain<br>Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
>but the scar, that scar remains<p>

I know I could have saved a love that night  
>If I'd known what to say<br>Instead of makin' love  
>We both made our separate ways<p>

But now I hear you found somebody new  
>and that I never meant that much to you<br>To hear that tears me up inside  
>And to see you cuts me like a knife<br>I guess

Though it's been a while now  
>I can still feel so much pain<br>Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
>but the scar, that scar remains<p>

but the scar remains.

everyone cheered as she went to go sit down Charlie and Joey congradulated her .

* * *

><p>an hour later Ellie and Jide had wounderd of with there mates Ellie was with Abby, Laura and Roxy as usual and Jide was with 17 and 18 year olds tracking down girls to pull.<p>

Ellie: hey Abby do you think roxy is ...

Abby: yes she is carnt you tell she flirts with you

Ellie: oh, ok... hey Roxy

Roxy: hey you okiay

Ellie: yeah thanks what about you?

Roxy; yeah good thanks, hey Ellie i was thinking do you want to go out

Ellie: yeah sure

they smiled at eachother and came together gor a kiss little did they know Charlie and Joey were watching them

Charlie: oh my god, Roxy's dad is going to kill her

Joey: yep atleast there happy

Charlie: yeah, i wounder if they know we are watching.

* * *

><p>2 hours later Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Jide were walking home VIA the beach.<p>

Joey: so, hows Roxy

Ellie: fine, why you ask

Charlie: we saw you two kissing

Ellie cringed

Ellie; yeah she asked me out

Jide: wait you two are going out, urgh your only 14 why go out with your best mate and someone who goes to the same school as you. i mean thats like having a crush on one of our teachers and making it so obviouse

Ellie: okaiy can you shut up, your doing it again starting an arguemen that doesnt need to be started.

Charlie: guys,, seriously stop this. Jide stop annoying your sister and Ellie... keep your temper down please.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: 2 days later

it was tuesday and Ellie and Jide were in there last lesson before lunch. the bell rang and the class scamperd out of the classroom ro grab lunch but Jide had other plans.

Ellie: Jide please don't he's not worth it, Charlie and Joey won't be very impressed

Jide: stuff Charlie and Joey im having this fight wether you like it or not.

Jide hurried of towards the playground to meet Luke Pirovic.

Luke: you showed them

Jide: why wouldnt i, im suprised you did you know with Jake shooting Charlie, then Charlie shooting and killing Hammer, oh waite Jake shot Charlie again and landed her in hostpital fighting for her life

Luke: dont you dare

Jide: or what?

Luke stepped towards Jide and pushed him Jide pushed him back and then punched him across the face. Luke came back up and swung one at him they broke out into a fight with punching, kicking and pushing 2 minits later Miles, Bianca and Miss coicechie broke them up and sent them inside.

mrs austin: you want to tell me what thats about boys

Luke: yeah he started threatning me and throwing nasty comments about my famly

Jide: what famly all of yours is either dead or in jail for shooting Charlie

Mrs Austin: ok, both of you have lunch time detention all this week Jide with miss coicechie and Luke with Mr Copeland. you both have a cut lip bleeding nose and Luke black eye. it stops now your both on your last warning for suspension.

Jide: Fine

Luke: tuh

Mrs shot glares at Luke.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Ellie went to go see miss Coicechie about "homework"... Knock, Knock. Ellie entered the classroom.<p>

Miss: hi Ellie, how can i help you

Ellie: erm, its about the homework im a bit stuck on it

Miss: take a seat. which part are you stuck on?

Ellie; erm, part two

she said unconvincenly

Miss: this isn't about the homework is it? its about your brother isnt it?

Ellie: yeah, i'm sorry about what happend at lunch time im sorry you have to waiste your lunch time on him, i told him not to but...

Miss: Ellie, its fine honestly. now how is the homework

Ellie: fine, erm yeah actually i better get going, bye

Ellie dashed out the classroom to meet Roxy. Miss Coicechie watched her in shock.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ellie and Jide got home he shot straight upstairsand Ellie joined Joey in the kitchen.<p>

Joey: Jide get down here now. !

Jide came running back down the stairs

Jide: what ?

Joey: why, especially luke pirovic. i got told that your on your last warning before suspension, i dont want you getting into anymore fights, when Charlie gets home she is proberly hoing to tall you of more, now go and get changed

Ellie: sorry, i did tell him not to

Joey: its fine. Charlie was thinking about going out for tea tonight if you want?

Ellie: sure. what about Ada?

Joey: Leah and Bianca are tacking care of her for the week so they can decide if they want a baby or not.

Ellie: ok can we go for a surf before Charlie gets home from work please

Joey: sure

* * *

><p>Lter that night after Charlie arriving home and telling Jide of they were all sat in the diner. they were just about to order what Roxy came walking in, Ellie's face lit up and they smiled at each other.<p>

Charlie: invite her over if you want

Ellie: ok, thanks

she walked over to were her girlfriend was standing, she turned around and they gave eachother a hug

Ellie: Charlie said you can join us if you want

Roxy: erm, ok yeah sure

Ellie: cool

they walked back over to the table and sat down.

* * *

><p>friday<p>

it was the end of the school day and Ellie, roxy, Abby and laura were stood in the corridor outside there lockers which happend to be outside Mrs Coicechie's room. Roxy had an after school detention so her and Ellie kissed eachother goodbye and Miss Coicechie was watching them, jelousy all of a sudden hit her and she didnt understand why.

Ellie and Jide arrived home with an invetation to VJ'S birthday party, they immediantly gave Joey it to fill in.

Ellie: hey Joey, can we go to VJ'S party on sunday please

Joey: yeah sure, we need to go get Ada from Leah's later

Jide: ok im going to get dressed then going for a swim

Ellie: he got into the school swimmming team and so did i and the surfing team also asked if would join them so i said yes.

Joey: great

* * *

><p>later that night when Ada was in bed Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Ellie and Jide were watching a film when there was a knock at the door<p>

Ellie: ill get it

she opend the door to see Roxy standing there crying with a bag on her sholder.

Ellie: hey, whats the matter

Roxy: my dad found out that i'm gay and that we're going out so now he has kiked me out

Ellie pulled her in for a hug as Charlie came walking into the kitchen. Now sat in the living room Roxy explained everything

Roxy: dont worry Charlie my dad has quit you now have a new boss, detective lesley

Charlie: look your more than welcome to stay here for a couple of days

Roxy: thanks, my mum is flying over her in 2 days so i can go live with her then

Ellie: ok, well do you want to put your bags in my room then we can go on the laptop and ps3

Roxy: yeah sure.

Ellie said night to everybody and gave Charlie and Joey a hug. Up in Ellie's room her and Roxy were layed on there stomachs next to eachother on the bed watching live at the appollo and there favourite comdian was on " Sarah Millican". there knees were bent so there feet were in the are and tangled up in eachothers and they occasionly kissed eachother softly on the lips.

* * *

><p>please review and hope u enjoyedxxx<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: sunday

it was VJ'S birthday and he was having a paintballing party he decided to invite: Jide, Ryan, Kieran, Dan, Kerron,River, Scotty, Shane, Ellie, Abby, Laura, Roxy, and Skye. after the party they all got a slice of cake and 3 vouchers to go paintballing for free on weekends. Ellie, Roxy and Jide arrived home at 3;30pm and Charlie and Joey were cooking sunday dinner-in other words it was in the oven and they were playing with now 8 month old Ada in the living room she could now say Charlie and Joey's names properly.

* * *

><p>it was monday morning and they were in there second lesson of the day, history, Ellie was considering extrer tuition lessons after school. She was starting to like it but wasnt very good at history so at the end of the lesson she stayed behind to ask her teacher Miss Coicechei.<p>

Ellie: miss, i was woundering...i'm starting to really like history but im not very good at it so i was counsidering having extrer tuition lessons after school

Miss: im glad to here that and eerrmm... yeah sure i can do fridays after school if thats alright

Ellie: yeah thats fine, thanks miss

Miss: no problem

at the end of the day Ellie was walking home with Roxy and Abby when the arrived at Ellie's they were suprised to see Charlie's car in the driveway.

Ellie: Charlie...Joey...Ada?

Charlie: hey, i've um ,twisted my anklw at work so ive got the week of work whilst it recovers and yes its the same ankle as the one i sprained.

Ellie: you ok, and where's Joey

Charlie: yeah thanks, and she's in bed with Ada she has a mingrain she banned her head at work today

Ellie: oh ok, well me and the "it's" are going to go get dressed and go for a swim

Charlie: okaiy have fun darling

* * *

><p>now in the swimming pool Roxy needed to brake the news to Ellie.<p>

Roxy: look Ellie my mum's moving to Zew Zealand and she wants me to go with her and she wont take no for an answer

Ellie: does that mean we are going to have to brake up

Roxy: im sorry Ellie.

2 hours later Ellie and Roxy kissed eachother goodbye, she said goodbye to everybody else before catching her plain to Zew Zealand with her mum. after she left Ellie went straight to her oom to carry on writing her Rescue Special Ops story. Charlie, Joey, Jide and Ada were sat in the living room watching telly.

Joey: what shall we do, she is in her room writing her story whilst she is stressed out

Charlie: we just need to be there for her, i mean i dont know what else to do she has supportive mates like Abby and Laura and other than them and us i dont know

Jide: i could be more supportive, and she told me the other night that you two are like her real parents to her and she really appriciates it and truth be told we would both love for you to adopt us

Charlie: really

Jide: yeah

c/j: thanks

they said in unison


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 friday;

Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Jide had just arrived home they had now just adopted them and now they have the rest of there things with them. Hauling there bags of there sholders they were met by Ruby, Xavier, April and Dex messing about in the living room-having a pillow fight. they stopped immiediantly at the first sight of Charlie.

Ruby: hey,, Charlie...Mum, whatever...um

Charlie raised her eyebrows

Charlie: how dare you!.. how dare you start a pillow fight with out us lot

they ran into the living room piked up a pillow each and carried on the fight. once fineshed they all collapsed on the floor and the sofa, Joey and Ellie threw there hands up in the air.  
>jOEY: yes! we won high five<p>

Ellie: oh yeah

Charlie: yeah yeah... me and Jide let you win

Joey: bull

Ruby: very true, just admitt it Charlie you lost-next time im with Joey

Jide: surf anyone?

Ellie:um...yeah ill be up for that, anybody else comming

everyone stood up, got changed and headed down to the beach with there boards

Charlie: lets make this a race 1...2...3...GO!

They all shot of into the water: 1st Charlie, 2nd Joey, 3rd Ruby, 4th Xavier, 5th Dex, 6th Ellie, 7th Jide and April came last. Leah and Bianca were sat on the beach with VJ and Ada watching them stumbling into the water.

* * *

><p>2 days later Joey had bought a yoht and had taken it out for a test drive ready for a two week boat trip over the six wekk cmas holidays. Ellie and Jide had just broken up from school that friday and Ellie was dissapointed as she thought she wouldnt see Miss Coicechie for 6 weeks, she was hopeing she would prove herslef wrong. the next day-monday.<p>

Joey: ready

Ellie: yep

Charlie: good lets go

Charlie,JoeyEllie and Jide were now on the water on the yoht, it had 3 bedrooms, 1 big kitchen, 1 medium living room and a big bathroom with a shower and a bath. they were 2 hours away from the bay so Joey decided to put the anker down whilst they were in calm waters.

Jide: can we have a barbecue tonight

Joey: erm, Charlie do you want to

Charlie: yeah, sure i dont see why not

Ellie: is it safe to go for a swim?

Joey: yeah, go right ahead ill join you in a min

Ellie and Jide jumed into the sea

Joey: you commming mrs

she said whilst kissing her lips

Charlie: i might do

they giggled and kissed pationtly asoon as they were below deck. they helped eachother remove there cloths in order to get there bikinies on. 10 minits later they were all messing about in the water. Later that night Joey was doing the barbecue whilst Charlie had a shower and Ellie and Jide were playing slaps. once Charlie had got out the shower she was now in shorts and a white vestop. she walked up behind Joey, rapped her arms around her waiste and kissed her sholder, Joey turned around, smiled and rapped her arms around Charlie's neck and kissed her softly on the lips, gradually turning into a more passionet kiss/snog Jide looked at them and scrunched him face up.

Jide: urgh, child on board

Charlie and Joey giggled and turned around to look atg him.

Ellie: stop it

Jide: what? i was giving my self opinion out

Ellie: own opinion, and i dont care keep it to yourself next time yeah

Jide: you wont be saying that next time i see you with your tounge down Roxy's throat, oh wait she's left.

Ellie launched herself at him and punched him he then got back up and pushed her overboard.

Joey; Ellie!, Charlie look after Jide and the barbie, im going after Ellie

Joey took of her vestop so she was in her shorts and her bra, she then dived into the sea in order to save her. swimming further down she saw Ellie with her ankle caught between 2 rocks, she moved the rocks and with Ellie in her arms she swam abck upto the surface she was unconsiouse, dragging her onto deck Charlie and Joey crouched besides her.

Charlie: she's unconsiouse, roll her on her side, do you know cpr

Joey: ok and no her pulse is low

they turned there heads to a boat that was sailing past

women: you ok there

Joey: um yeah do you know cpr

women: yeah do you want some help?

Charlie: if you wouldnt mind

the women climed onto there boat and crouched by Charlie and Joey she was happy it was ellie she was giving cpr to.

Charlie: sorry what did you say your name was

Charlie.c: um yeah sorry, Charlie... Charlie about you

Charlie: Charlie Buckton Collins

Joey: Joey Buckton Collins- married

Charlie.c: nice to meet you

Joey; um yeah i better go put a t-shirt on

1 minite later Joey came back. Charlie. C was giving Ellie CPR, nreathing into her mouth... a second later Ellie woke up, coughing up water she sat up and looked around when she saw Charlie.C sitting next to her with her hand on her back.

Charlie.C: um another name people call me is Cassie i prefer that, i better get going

Joey: thanku bye

Cassie climbed back onto her own boat and sailed of

Charlie: thats your history teacher

Ellie: yep

Jide was now tacking care of the barbie.

* * *

><p>october<p>

2 weeks later they arrived home at 10;30pm. now inside they went straight to bed Charlie and Joey tucked Ellie and Jide in then went to bed thereselvs. 1 hour later

Charlie; i love you

Joey: i love you two

they kissed pationtly and fell back onto the bed. 1 hour later now compltly naked lying next to eachother kissing Charlie and Joey fell asleep in eachothers arms. Jide got up out of bed and went across to Ellie's room tapping on her sholder she woke up

Ellie: uummm, Jide its 2 in the morning what do you want

Jide: Charlie and Joey, they were just having sex. couldnt you hear them

Ellie: well aseen as i was asleep no. and i dont care there adults they can do whhat they want, now just drop it and go back to bed already im tired forgodness sake

Jide: i knew you wouldnt understand.

the next day Jide had a lay in and Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Ada were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

Ellie: erm Jide heard you guys last night

Charlie choked on her water, Joey giggled and they both blushed

Charlie: you didnt hear us did you?

Ellie: no i was asleep but Jide came and woke me up to tell me but i said i couldnt care less and that your adults and you can do what you like.

Joey: right...

* * *

><p>2 hours later there was a knock at the door Charlie stood up to answer it.<p>

Charlie: Brax, what are you doing here

Brax: we havnt seen eachother since you went away. i miss you Charlie

Charlie: come in

they walked into the licing room to join Joey . Ellie and Jide were down the beach

Brax; i love you charlie i miss you

Charlie: i love you to, but i love Joey more im in love with Joey

* * *

><p>please review guys hope you enjoyed it :) gonna start a knew story soon which is personal and me thinking of it through my head with actual action helps me sleep xx<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 november:

it was Charlie's birthday and she decided to have a beach party after all she was turning 33, she may have had beach parties previously but she was sure to make this one the best one yet which meant getting drunk and having a swimming pool aswell. now sat in the living room Charlie was unrapping her presents.

Ellie: happy birthday

Charlie: thanku

she leant across to give her a hug; Ellie had bought her a pandora bracelet with a charm of a heart on had bought her a pair of boots that were proberly suiteble for work.

Joey: right now time for the biggest present yet and me and Ruby bought you this

Ruby: yeah so you best like it or else

she lead them outside there Charlie was met by the same bike Joey had bought her for the previouse christmas.

Charlie: this is amazing i never thought i'ld have another one, thankyou

she gave Joey and Ruby a hug and a kiss.

* * *

><p>8;30pm everyone was down on the beach celebrating Charlie's birthday, so far she and Joey had managed to stay just tipsy,, Roo was babysitting Ada and Ellie and Jide were aloud to stay for as long as they wanted to. 11;30pm Charlie, Joey, Watson, Heidi, Leah and Bianca were in the swimming pool half drunk wrestling.<p>

1 hour later

Joey: Charlie put it down you've had one to many to drink tonight lets go home now

Charlie: no, no im fine

she said slurring her words

Watson: you want some help getting her home

Joey: please,... come on princess home time

Charlie; ooooh im a princess now ha everybody loves me

Joey: yeah everybody means me... Ellie, Jide come on lets go.

* * *

><p>the next day Charlie woke up with the worst hangover ever<p>

Joey: im suprised you evan up this morning

Ellie: yeah you were cold out by the time we got home last night

Charlie: urgh _**"KILL ME NOW"**_

Joey: im going to go get Ada ill be back in 20 minits

Charlie: so what are you doing today

Ellie: going out with Abby, Phoebe and Laura in 10 mins

Charlie; ok well im going for a shower and getting dressed

Jide; urgh those scumbags arnt comming round are they?

Ellie: there not scumbags and yes they are comming round i dont see what your problem is you dont see me complaining when your hanging around with all the year 12 lads getting yourself into trouble

knock, knock, knock Ellie got up to answer the door

Ellie: hey come in

Jide: urgh, telll Charlie ive gone for a surf

Abby: your proberly gonna kill me for saying this but your brother is a boy version of you

Elllie: thanks,, and yeah your dead

Ellie chased Abby throughout the house. they reached the pool room and Ellie stubbed her toe on the pool table.

Ellie: argh god dam it shi.., bo..., fu...

Abby: ha

they walked back into the kitchen to get chocolate triffel

* * *

><p>2 days later they were all in the living room of Leah's house eating lunch with her and Bianca when there was a knock at the door, Leah stood up inorder to answer it<p>

Leah: um, Charlie its for you

Charlie walked into the kitchen, in a sturn voice she said.

Charlie: HUGO!...

_to be continued_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Charlie: what are you doing here

Hugo: i came to see you, but it looks asif your with that Joey girl...oh and you have kids, nice

Charlie:get out of here...you act just like Robbo, if Martha was here you wouldnt be acting like this

Hugo: yeah but she isnt she's dead and dont compare me to a rapeist

Charlie; get out...NOW!

she flung herself at him but Joey and Leah held her back

Hugo: ooohhh, sexy when your fiesty

he grinned and walked away as Charlie shot glares at him. they walked back into the living room

Bianca: you ok?

Charlie: yeah...thanks

Ellie: who was that

Charlie: just an old enemy that really liked me and who i slept with when i cheated on Joey...i wasnt thinking

Ellie: oh, he isnt going to hurt you is he

Joey: no, he isnt theres nothing to worry about,... anyway we better get going thanks for lunch bye

Leah: no problem bye

Bianca; bye

C/J/E/J:Bye

* * *

><p>Now at home Charlie heade straight into the living room to sit down and Ellie joined her whilst Joey got her a glass of water and Jide went upstairs to go on his PS3 and put Ada down for her afternoon nap.<p>

Ellie: you sure your ok, you look abit shaken up

Charlie; yeah im fine

Joey handed her the glass of water

Charlie: thanks

* * *

><p>2 days later<p>

Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Jide were sat around the kitchen table fineshing there breakfast.

Charlie: i'm going for a jog before work

Joey: ok, well me Watson and Heidi are going shopping with Aiden-and before you ask no he hasnt turned gay

Ellie: yeah, me,Abby, Laura and Phoebe are going out in abit

Jide: yeah im gonna go out with the lads

Charlie: ok well i'll see you later

she kissed Joey goodbye and headed out. 2o minits later she was on the beach when Hugo walked towards her from behind a boat, she stopped and turned to face him.

Charlie: what do you want

Hugo: what makes you think i want something, its a public beach

Charlie: im not stupid Hugo

Hugo: well im guess your just going to have to trust me arnt you

there was noone around so he walked towards her he put his hand around her mouth and dragged her behind a boat whilst she was kicking to get free he tied her hands and feet up with a rope and put black tape over her mouth then picked her up and chuked her in his car and then drove of. Ellie was now at home alone with Joey. it had being an 1 hour and Charlie still wasnt home.

Ellie: shouldnt Charlie be home by now...im going to call her

she called her before Joey could say anything, the phone was answerd at the other end.

Ellie: Charlie! thankgod were are you

Hugo: this isnt Charlie but dont worry she's in safe hands

Charlie tried shouting through the tape

Ellie: who is this were is Charlie

Hugo; carnt you recognise a voice

Ellie: hugo

Hugo: look if you want Charlie your going to have to come to the crates behind the boat sheds

Charlie shouted no through the tape

Ellie: fine, see you in 15

she hung up and told Joey she was going out, she scatterd before she could respond. Hugo took the tape of Charlie's mouth so that she could speak

Charlie: why did you tell Ellie to come here

Hugo: she seems hot, hey you never know i might actually stand a chance with her

Charlie: she's 14 if you hurt her you will regret it, you will get sent to prison

Hugo: oh please, i'll see you in hell.

there was a knock at the door, Hugo coverd her mouth back up and answerd the door, Ellie stepped inside and Hugo shut the door and pushed her over, she sat up against a box.

Ellie: you going to let Charlie go

Hugo: tuh no,, anyway your kinda hot

He bent down over her and tried to kiss her. She fell back and Hugo layed ontop of her, tacking his shirt of she tried wriggling free.

Ellie: get of me !

He undid his trousers and took her top of tacking his trousers of Charlie tried moving but failed and tried shouting through the tape as Ellie beagan to worry and still tried wriggling free.

* * *

><p>20 minits later Ellie layed curled up in her bra and knickers with a blancket couvering her, both her and Charlie were crying she had to sit there 20 minits straight watching her daughter getting raped by Hugo. Joey, Abby and Miss Coicechie found out and went out looking for her whilst calling th epolice and ambo's at the same removed the tape from around Charlie's mouth, Joey, Abby and Miss were walking past when they hurd shouting which sounded like Charlie...they huried over and opend the crate door Hugo legged it , Joey, Abbye and Miss Coicechie huried inside and untied Charlie and helped Ellie get dressed. 10 minits later the police and ambo's showed up Charlie and Ellie got questiond and cheked over.<p>

* * *

><p>Now at home Charlie and Ellie had a shower, a glass of water and something to eat then went out to sit on the water on there boards to get some fresh air. they couldnt get over what had happend that morning. heading back inside they curled up on the sofa with Joey and Jide whilst Ada was upstairs in bed sleeping and Hugo was getting arrested for 10 years. Charlie had the rest of the holidays of work as did Joey.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: christmas 2013

It was christmas day and Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Xavier, Ellie, Jide and Ada were sat in the living room opening there presents. 3:13pm they were all sat around the kitchen table eating roast dinner. Charlie had bought Ellie and Jide a new surf board each and Joey some more beads for her pandora bracelet and a new sofa for her yoht, Joey had bought Ellie and Jide a BMX each and bought Charlie a helmet for her bike and some new skinny leathers. Charlie and Joey decided to by Ruby a car. Tonigth Watson and heidi had invited Charlie, Joey, Leah and Bianca out to a gay bar christmas party so they thought they would go aseen as Ellie had Abby, Laura, Phoebe and this new girl in the bay called Bec Sanderson which thought was pretty cute sleeping round and Jide was at his mates Ruby and April agrred to look after Ada round Leah's whilst VJ was with Jide.

Ellie: so we have the house to ourselfs what shall we do?

Phoebe: can i just say something, Bec looks like a younger version of Joey and thats a good thing but she looks abit different which is also good

Abby: it is

Laura: only believe Ellie...actually dont

Bec; thanks ill take that as a complement

Phoebe: oh and im the only straight one round here...Bec we dont know that much about you yet...spill

Bec: i am gay, so yeah your the only straight one round here unless you invite my sister who is 1 year younger than me fly, she has a boyfirend

Ellie: whats her number and ill call her

Bec gave her her number and she called her to ask if she wanted to come round and she agreed

* * *

><p>Watson: so you having fun yet<p>

Charlie: lets just say i thought it would be alot worse than this, but i dont actually think ive seen Joey this gay before

Joey was wearing a short tight red dress with her hair down and a santa hat on and was wearing high heels so she was matching Charlies hight, she was on the dance floor partying pretty hard and more than likly had one to many to drink.

Joey: im officially knackerd

Bianca: yeah and absolutly drunk

Heidi: neeyeah she is a light wieght

Charlie giggled

Charlie: yeah, anyway on the way back to yours Watson we need to drop of at home to check on Ellie

Joey: stop worrying she'll be fine

she said slurring her words whilst laughing and falling of her chair at the same time, Charlie and Leah caught her just before she hit the ground.

Leah: how much jacobs creek have you had to drink

Joey: not that much just about 1 litre

Charlie: Yeah not much at all

she said sarcasticlly

* * *

><p>11;20<p>

All 6 girls were messing about in the living room when they hurd the front door open, they froze and looked at the door as Charlie and Joey came walking in

Ellie; heyy thought you werent comming back till tommorow afternoon

Joey: we're not but she is getting worried

she said slurring her words and laughing as did the 6 girls

Charlie: no i just cam to check if yur alright

Ellie: Yeah we're fine better than fine actually

she said as she winked as Charlie

Charlie: oh ill see you tommorow then

Ellie: yep bye

Abby: bye

Charlie and Joey left and they carried on messing about. They were having a massive pillow fight, Ellie hit Bec across the head with the pillow and she fell over so she dragged her down with her, falling ontop of her Ellie and Bec started giggling then gazed into eachothers eyes. 10 SECONDS LATER

Abby: right come on love birds

Ellie got of Bec and helped her up, putting the pillows down they decided to lay them all out through the living room and into the kitchen along with two matresses down, they decided to run from the pool roome and dive onto the pillows/matresses.

Laura: Ellie move Bec is comming

Ellie didnt take much notice and Bec jumped and squished Ellie between herself and thew sofa.

Ellie; ouhhh

Bec: haha sorry

Ellie: its kk

Abby: not again

they got up and carried on with the "game". an hour later and they were deciding on what to do.

Phoebe; wiegie board?

Laura: on your bike

Fly: i know we could...

Bec: no, your ideas are lame sis...no effence

Ellie: truth or dare?

Abby: yes, this should be fun

Fly: im going upstairs to bed as i am tired night

everyone: night

Laura; right Phoebe, truth or dare

Phoebe: dare

Laura: ok i dare you to... go outside onto the beach and shout at the top of your voice... i suck big boys pienes when he cumes

Phoebe: i'm gonna kill you

they all walked outside and at the top of her voice she shouted it, they then all walked back inside and sat back down whilst laughing there head of.

Abby: ok Ellie, truth or dare

Ellie: truth

Abby: ok is it true you fancy miss Coicechie...oh and you check her out each lesson.

Ellie: erm, no, maybe, yes, no ... yes yes i do

Bec: will she end up teaching me

Laura: more than likly, history teacher she is

Bec: cool

Phoebe: right Bec truth or dare

Bec: dare

Phoebe: i dare you and Ellie to kiss

both Bec and Ellie choked on there drinks

Ellie: are you being serious

Laura: a dare's a dare, Bec

Bec: urgh true i did agree for a dare

Abby: come on you know you want to

Ellie: shut up, now

Phoebe: come on already just kiss it isnt rocket science

Bec/Ellie: fine

they turned to eachother and slowly came together for a kiss, progressing more than what they thought it would Abby coughed awkwardly but they just ignored her and carried on kissing pationtly. Abby coughed again louder and dramaticly. they pulled apart and blushed, Phoebe, Abby, and Laura looked at them for an explanation.

Ellie: shall we move on

Abby: tuh no, come on are you to...

Ellie: Abbz it was one kiss it doesnt mean we are together

Laura: right

Laura turned to hug Abby

Ellie: oh Laura btw each time you hug Abbz she looks at your cleavige

Abby: i hate you

she got up and walked towards Ellie and pushed her over wrestling and play slapping they pulled apart and Abby had a massive red mark across her face where Ellie slaped her.

Bec: yeah Abbz you have a massive read mark

Abby: i know, have we got any food

Ellie: yes chocolate triffel, and i never thought i would be this naughty in Charlie and Joey's house ahh oh i have 10 bottles of Emerge Energy Drink in the fridge aswell

Abby: oh god, Bec be prepared for the hyper Ellie

Bec: great carnt wait

Ellie came to sit back down with the drinks and the triffel.

2;30am

Abby: Ellie carm down

Ellie: hehehe this is fun hehe come on Bec your just about as hyper as what i am come join me hehehe ahhh lol

Ellie and Bec had there bed socks on which ment they were really slippy on the kitchen floor, they kept running from the pool room and sliding on the kitchen floor and faceplanting the floor in the living room. 10 minits later

Ellie: im going to go get the laptop from upstairs

Abby: ill come with you

once upstairs in Ellie's room Abby turned to her and glared at her

Ellie: what?

Abby: seriously Ellie, its obvious you like Bec

Ellie: what gives you that idea

Abby: oh come on you two have being flirting with eachother all night

Ellie: fine ill ask her out if that'll make you hapy

she grabbed her laptop and they walked back down stairs, little did they know Bec, Laura and Phoebe could hear them talking

Bec: yes

Ellie: what?

Laura: we could here you two talking

Ellie: and for me asking you out Bec you say yes

Bec: yeah

and hour later and they settled down to go to sleep Ellie and Bec's eyes where stimulated and they nicked a bottle of WKD from Jide's mates when they came round that afternoon.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

the next day Charlie and Joey arrived home early, to early for Ellie's liking 9;30am they walked through the door to see them all asleep on the living room floor with Laura and Abby curled up to eachother and Ellie and Bec curled up to eachother. they walked further into the kitchen and put there bahs down, Charlie walked into the living room to wake Ellie up, she truned over and opend her eyes.

Ellie: urgh, what time is it

Charlie: have you being drinking

Ellie sat straight up and began to panick

Ellie: Charlie honestly me and Bec shared a bottle of WKD thats it and we shared 5 bottles of energy between us i swear that was it

she stood up and Bec woke up to see Charlie shooting glares at Ellie

Bec: Mrs Buckton i'm so sorry..i..

Charlie: no its fine its not your fault but you can both sit at the kitchen table and have a glass of water Ellie your breath gave it away but so did both of your two eyes.

Joey: your kidding me, you've being drinking

Ellie: only WKD

Joey: i dont care you promised me Ellie

this was the first time Joey had met Bec and she looked at her carefully, and started to think they look alike

Bec choked on her water when she recognised Joey.

Bec: Joey

Joey: Bec

Ellie: wait, you guys know eachother Bec why didnt you say anything last night

Bec: because i thought you ment a different Joey

Charlie: how do you know eachother

Joey: yeah, erm we are cousins

Phoebe, Laura and Abby were listning from the living room.

Ellie: are you being seriouse...thats why you look alike

Bec: yeah thanks now thats going to far, it isnt illiegal to go out is it

Charlie: no because your not blood related or by maadoption so you should be fine

Ellie: woah hey who said we were going out

Joey: its called seeying you two with your arms rapped round eachother

Ellie: erm yeah bout that

Bec stood up and walked towards Joey where she was met by a hug

Ellie shouted into the living room

Ellie: right you guys get your asses in here now i know you've being listning

they stood up and courtiously walked into the kitchen and took there seats at the kitchen table. 1 hour later and they were all dressed and down the beach sunbathing.

* * *

><p>Watson and Heidi were cleaning up from the night before when there was knock at the door and then cam walking in Leah and Bianca.<p>

Heidi: hey guys you alright

Bianca: yeah just abit bored so we thought we might pop round for abit...and help you clean up by the looks of it

Watson: yeah Charlie and Joey helped clean up abit

Bianca: yeah cleaning is Charlies week point unless she is pissed of

Leah: so did you guys have fun last night

Heidi: yeah it was helarious watching Joey show herslef up, best night ever next time you can try getting her into bed

Leah: yeah i thinki'll pass on thst one thanks

Watson: oi you lot less chatter more work

Bianca: yes mother

* * *

><p>Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe were down the diner drinking chocolate milkshakes when Jide and the older lads cam walking in.<p>

Phoebe: dont look now but

Ellie turned round to see her brother with a scar across is face and his jeans halfway down his ass

Ellie: Jide get here now

he walked over to her in a mood

Jide: what do you want

Ellie: what the hell happend to you Charlie and Joey are gonna kill you they had a good talking to with be when they found out that me and Bec had had a bottle of WKD between us

Jide: woah wait my sis braking the rules wow never thought ild see that comming

Ellie: hea funny

Jide: well i thought so and dont you dare say one word to Joey

Ellie: try and stop me

he walked of in a mood and the girls headed home. Phoebe, Abby and Laura went to there homes and Ellie and Bec went back to Ellie's.

Ellie: hey Charlie Joey would Bec be able to sleep tonight

they glanced at eachother and then the floor grinning

Ellie: urgh you two are desgusting

Charlie: well so are you if you knew we were thinking that

Joey: of course she can

she said at the same time as flicking Charlie on the arm

Charlie: hey your just as bad.

* * *

><p>january 2014:<p>

it was 2 days before school started again Ellie and Jide were saughting out there things and ioning there school uniform ready. they were now all sat round the table for tea.

Ellie: this is really nice what is it

Joey: food

Jide: ha funny

Joey: no its my very own homemade chiken curry with springrolls

Ellie: mm we should have this more often.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 tuesday.

it was tuesday morning and Ellie and Jide were getting ready for school whilst Charlie and Joey made there breakfast. once ready they came running downstairs and sat straight down to eat.

Charlie: and since when were you aloud to wear eyeliner and mascara at school...Ellie

Ellie: since i went into year 10 and since i wantedx to plus you carnt half talk you wear mascara and eye shadow for work

Charlie: yes but im aloud besides im 33 so im aloud

Jide: mmmm yeah Ellie you skirt looks abit short is that for miss Coicechie or you trying to get a girlfriend aseen as your so ugly

Ellie: that means your ugly aswell because Abbz said your a boy version of me and incase you must know me and Bec are going out

Jide: ha inbred

Joey: JIDE! there not related stop it now

Ellie: right im going to meet B.. my friends at the shop see you after school bye

c/j: bye

* * *

><p>Now at school at lunch Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe were sat outside at one of the benches when Fly cam up to them in a hurry.<p>

Fly: Ellie quick Blare is looking for you

Ellie: for me why

Fly: to start a fight its a good job you changed into your shorts at brake

Bec: Ellie dont do anything stupid

Abby: yeah she's right just hid somewhere

Ellie: no if she wants to fight ill fight her she's a bitch who needs to be put in her place especially from the amount of crap that comes outta her mouth

she stood up and they all followed her until she came face to face with Blare

Ellie: so, you want to fight me you seriously think you stand a chance against me

Abby: Ellie

Ellie: no lets see what she has to say for herself

Blare: charlotte

Ellie: oh so now you need the biggest girl in the year to fight me god your pathetic

she turned around to walk away when Charlotte grabbed hold of her arm swung her around and punched her in the stomache before she could do anything esle Miss Coicechie and Miss Scott came running out so Blare and her gang legged it.

Bec: Ellie you alright

Ellie: yep im fine

she said in a moening voice

Miss C: Ellie, you alright, here come with me, miss can you get Charlotte

Miss S: yep

Miss C escourted Ellie inside to her classroom and sat down next to her

Miss C: what happend Ellie

Ellie: Fly cam up to me to tell me Blare was looking for me so i went after her evan though both Bec and Abby told me not to and then she got Charlotte and i said she was pathetic for having to get the biggest girl in our year to fight me and i began to walk of but Charlotte pulled me back and punched me in the stomache.

Miss C: ok well i havnt got anymore classes this afternoon so im taking you of timetable so you can stay in here with me

Ellie: can Bec stay aswell...please

Miss C: Of course

she got up and llowed Bec inside to sit next to Ellie she sat down and immiediantly gave her a hug and a kiss forgetting where she was.

* * *

><p>When Ellie and Bec arrived home Charlie and Joey eyed them curiosly<p>

Ellie: phone call home?

Charlie: no actually a visit from your head

Ellie: ohhh

Joey: you should of listend to Bec

Ellie: oi famly favouritism much.

Charlie: next time walk of

Ellie: i tried

Joey: yeah but you confronted her first

Ellie: YES BUT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR ME ANYWAY SO IT WAS IRELIVENT

Charlie: dont shout

Ellie: well im sorry but i dont see what i did wrong, anyway im going to get payback weather you lot like it or not

Bec: Ellie

Charlie: Ellie, if you dare do anything i can guarntee you we will have no sympathy for you when you get beaten up

Ellie: oh so just because im not big and muscly means i carnt win a fight, forgoodness sake Charlie im about the same size as you and your strong so dont tell me ill get beaten up

Joey: Ellie thats enough

Ellie: oh my god get stuffed ive had enough of this im getting dressed and going out

Charlie: no your not your grounded

Ellie: well tuff im ungrounding my self

once dressed she came running down the stairs and out the house and Bec followed, forgetting to shut the door behind her Bec tried to stop Ellie so Charlie and Joey could now see there every move as they were still stood on the patio.

Bec: Ellie stop that was abit harsh dont you think

Ellie: look im sorry

Bec: do you think you could apologise to them

Ellie: i need to go for a walk first

Bec: Ell..

she got cut of with Ellie kissing her, kissing pationtly this was the first time Charlie and Joey had ever seen them kiss properly. Jide came walking up behind them.

Jide: urgh get a room Charlie and Joey can see you from here

they pulled away and blushed just realising they were still on the patio and had left the door open

Ellie: look im going for a walk you comming

Bec: sure

hand in hand they walked down the steps onto the beach to go for there nice long walk so that Ellie could figure out what she was going to say to Charlie and Joey when she got back home. Charlie and Joey were sat in the living room when Jide came walking in looking waisted.

Jide: hi

Charlie: jide... are you on drugs

Jide: what no

Charlie: Jide im not stupid i am a sergeant incase you havnt forgot.

Jide stood up and legged it out of the house.

Joey: great lost two kids in 15 minits we are doing well

Charlie: yeah well we are keeping this a secret it was bad enough going through court with hayley in 2011 i dont want it again evan if it is a compltly different topic.

* * *

><p>3 hours later Ellie and Bec came walking in through the door as Ada was sitting at the kitchen table and Charlie and Joey were making tea.<p>

Ellie: look Charlie, Joey im really sorry i didnt mean to snap at you or shout im really sorry

Joey put the knife down turned around and walked over to Ellie to give her a hug

Joey: its ok, and um we found you pescription for you adhd tablets

Ellie: Joey i was seriously going to tell you tonight

Charlei: bit late dont you think

she put the knife down and walked up to her

Charlie: twins are great at keeping secrets arnt they, im going for a walk

Joey: Charlie!

Charlie walked out the house and down onto the beach for a walk which turned into a run

Ellie: what just happend

Joey: um your brother cam ho waisted, he's on druggs

Ellie: urgh im gonna kill him, where is he

Joey: we dont know he bolted

10 minits later Charlie came running into the house and straight upstairs to get into her cop uniform, 2 minits later she came running down the house and out the door so Ellie, Bec and Joey ran after as Ruby just got in and was babysitting Ada.

Ellie: Charlie, what is it

Charlie i found your brother with Heath Braxton and Stu Braxton dealing drugs, im arresting Heath and Stu and bringing Jide home and grounding him for a month and he will probebly be put in jouvinial detention

Ellie started to worry and ran faster to catch up with Charlie, Charlie called for Watson and Angelo for back up. once there Jide ran of to Joey and Watson arrested Stu whilst Charlie got Heath.

Charlie; your under arest on persesion of drugs. you dont have to say anything, anything you do say maybe taken in evidence and will later reliy on in court.

* * *

><p>2 days later and Jide had been sentenced to 30 days in juevinial detention and Heath and Stu had been arested for 5 months for drug dealing and under age drug dealing. It was Ada's birthday and she was now 1 years old. the next day Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura and Phobe were sat in history, unfortuntly in the same class as Blare, somehow she had found out about Ellie having a crush on Miss Coicechie.<p>

Miss C: ok so when did worldwar2 start

ellie: World War Two in Europe began on 3rd September 1939, when the Prime Minister of Britain, Neville Chamberlain, declared war on Germany. It involved many of the world's countries.The Second World War was started by Germany in an unprovoked attack on Poland. Britain and France declared war on Germany after Hitler had refused to abort his invasion of Poland.

Blare: geek

Ellie: im just answering the question blare is that such a crime

Blare: well it is if your gay like you and have a massice crush on miss Coicechie and is actually going out with Bec Sanderson, oh wait isnt she your foster mums cousin

Ellie: you better shut your mouth

Blare: or what

Miss C: girls

Ellie: or this

she shot out of seet and slapped blare across the face, Blare stood up and pushed her back Miss tried braking them up but recieved a back hander from Ellie. she slapped Blare across the face again.

Blare: oh nice on now look what you've done to the teacher.

Ellie turned to see miss clutching her face

Ellie: miss im so sorry i didnt mean to ..i..

Blare: yeah good luck trying to get out of this one

the bell rang and evryone grabbed there things and left but Ellie, Bec, Abby and Laura stayed behind as miss walked back to her desk with a sore face

Ellie: miss im sorry i didnt mean to please dont ring Charlie and Joey.

Miss C: im not going to call them, look Abby, Laura can you give us a secong please

Abby: sure

they stepped outside so that Miss, Ellie and Bec could talk

Miss C: is it true that your going out and that you are Joey's cousin

Bec: yeah

she nodded

Miss C: right thats all you can go...actually Ellie can you waite a second pleae

Ellie: sure#

Miss C: do you...do you have a crush on me

Ellie twidled her fingers and looked down at the floor

Ellie: yeah

Miss C: dont worry you carnt help who you fall for if its your student or not

Ellielooked up at her

Ellie: parden

Miss C: nothing, you can go now

Ellie: no what do you meanstudent or not.. are you

Miss C: no... Ellie i have feelings for you

Ellie smiled at her and walked out of the classroom and headed home with Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 thursday:

it was thursday lunch time and Ellie was ment to have a lunch time detention with Miss Coicechie but didnt feel like going so decided to join Bec for lunch whilst Abby, Laura and Phoebe where else ware.

Bec: miss is going to kill you for not going

Ellie: i dont care i hardly did anything wrong...apart from back hand her but that was an accident

Bec: next time try and ignore Blare i know its hard but at my old school there was this girl called courtney and she was a right bitch, she played ice hocky and she thought she was all hard but really she was all talk so one day i went up to her after ignoring her for 2 years and punched her in the face and walked of and then she never came near me ever again...not that im saying thats what you should do its just, yeah.

Ellie: thanks, but Blare urgh she is just wierd i dunno there's something about her that she seems to be kepping a secret.

Bec: yeah, hey i was thinking its my birthday next weekend and i was woundering if you would like to come round mine..

Ellie: or you could come round mine aseen as you are Joey's cousin it would be well fun and Jide is still in Jouvie, got if mum found out she would kill him but as far as i fell Charlie and Joey are my real parents and meen everything to me especially with everything Charlie has being through i just fell really sorry for her.

Bec: yeah ok and i might just tell them you said that

Ellie: you dare...i will kill you

they giggled and came together for a kiss just as Miss C came walking up behind them

Miss C: Ellie my room now otherwise its after school

Ellie: carnt you see im in the middle of something here

Miss C: yes i can but i dont care

Ellie: why you jelouse

Miss C: my room now !

Ellie: ill see you in history last lesson by luv ya

Bec: bye luv ya to

Ellie and Miss C walked into her classroom and sat down

Ellie: so Charlie are you jelouse

Miss C: its miss to you and thats irelivent

Ellie: take that as a yes then but if it makes you feel any better i actually check you out each lesson

Miss C: yeah well i have a boyfriend

Ellie: why becuase you dont want any of the other students or teachers finding out...i wont tell them dont worry im not that much of a bitch

Miss C: can you shut up this isnt up for descussion

Ellie sighed and sat back in her chair.

* * *

><p>Charlie was at work and had just recieved a call of someone whitnessing robbery. sergeant Buckton and senior counstable Watson had just arrived at Rachel's house where she was stood outside being questiond by counstable Nicoles.<p>

Charlie: Rachel you ok

Rachel: yeah fine thanks

Charlie: ok well can you tell us who it was

Rachel: i dont know he was about your height maybe a bit taller quite muscly and had a tatoo across is chest

Charlie: ok senier counstable get Brax in for questioning please... dont worry i know who it is

Rachel: ok thanku

* * *

><p>Now at school Ellie was sat in her last lesson of the day-History- at the moment she wasnt having much fun and couldnt wait for it to be over.<p>

Miss C: right im comming round to collect your homeworks in have them out on the desk please

she walked round the classroom collecting them in then she reached Ellie

Miss C: Ellie where's your homwork

Ellie: written in the stars a million miles away a message to the main ohhh seasons come and go but i will never change

Miss C: get out now

Ellie: and im on my wayyyyyyyyyyy

she fineshed singing and stepped outside as she Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe were laughing and so was VJ, Dan and Louis. the bell rang and they all left and miss called Ellie back inside.

Miss C: you want to tell me what that was about

Ellie: what part where i sang or where the bell went cuz if its about the bell th...

Miss C: Ellie she warned

Ellie: ok, ok god look i forgot to do my homework ok thats it im not gonna die so let me of this time and for the rest of the year and we'llk have no trouble

Miss C: right im calling Charlie and Joey waite no even better let me take you and Bec home and then i can talk to them in person

Ellie gave her evils as Miss stood up and they walked to her care.

* * *

><p>knock, knock, knock.<p>

Charlie opend the door and Ellie and Bec walked in Ellie began walking up the stairs

Joey: Ellie stop, turn come back down and explain

Ellie: Charlie, Joey this is Miss Coicehie my history teacher Miss Coicechie this is Charlie and Joey talk and whatever but dont believe one another goodbye

Charlei: Ellie

Ellie: fine, miss please come in take a seat and tell them everything your hear to say get me grounded whatever but please dont believe them

Charlie: please take a set, whats all this about

Miss C: Ellie didnt do her homework and she back chatted me

Ellie: bull i sang the chorus to written in the stars its hardly back chatting

Joey: Ellie shut up

Miss C: and she was also very rude in my lesson aswell and she proberly hasnt told you this but on tuesday her and Blare started argueing in my lesson and Ellie got up and slapped her across the face so she pushed her back and accidently back hand me across the face then slapped Blare again

Ellie: thanks tell them everything

Charlie: Ellie, Bec go to your room now..please

Bec walked up stairs and Ellie glared at Miss C then stormed upstairs

Joey: thanku for telling us

Miss C: no problem

they shook hands and then she left

Ellie and Bec came walking downstairs.

Joey: you better saught you attitude out young lady

ellie: yeah i know im sorry

Charlie and Joey gave her a hug

Bec: eh hum

CHArLIe and Joey then also gave her a hug and then they went into the living room to go on the wii fit whilst Ada was taking an afternoon nap

* * *

><p>the next day Charlie and Watson arrested Brax and was now there with Stu and Heath for 5 months. Charlie arrived home to the smell of chiken corma and spring rolls.<p>

Charlie: i see you took Ellie's advise then mrs

she walked up behind Joey and rapped her arms around her wife's waiste

Joey: yes i did so i hope she apreciates it

Charlie: where is she anyway

Joey: in her bedroom with Bec... dont worry there only kissing

Charlie: heh funny

Joey turned around and gave Charlie a kiss...kissing pationtly Ellie and Bec came trotting down the stairs

Ellie: i heard voiced but now all i see is kissing so im going back upstairs

Charlie and Joey parted and blushed and then giggled

Charlie: hey you carnt half talk in your bedroom

Ellie: thanks Joey for telling her

Joey: no problem anyway tea's ready

Bec: good im starving.

* * *

><p>10:30pm and Ellie and Bec were in there bedroom on the laptop+kissing. they were layed next to eachother kissing pationtly when Charlie came barging in. Ellie and Bec jumped apart.<p>

Ellie: Charlie...hi... we were erm just

Charlie: i saw anyway me and Joey are going to meet Leah and Bianca there kind of in a difficault situation at them minite

Ellie: ok see you in abit

Charlie: bye

Charlie left and Ellie turnd back to Bec and they continued kissing, with it growing deeper Ellie rolled Bec onto her back and they began to take it to the next step without in minits Ellie and Bec were now in there bra and knickers. 1 hour later and Charlie and Joey arrived home and Ellie and Bec didnt here them come in they carried on laying in the bed kissing with just there underware on, 5 minits later Charlie and Joey started walking upstairs andie and Bec jumped out of bed and got dreesed just as Bec was dressed and Ellie was doing up her shirt she was was on the last 4 buttons when Charlie and Joey knocked then eneterd, Ellie froze and Charlie and Joey looked at her in a questioning tone.

Charlie: care to explain

Ellie: heh erm yeah ,we got carried away-kinda

Joey: we can see that

Joey started laughing and Charlie elbowed her in the ribs

Joey: ow

Charlie: this is a seriouse matter Joey

Bec: look Charlie seriously we did nothing more than Ellie lay on top of me and we were kissing in our underware thats it i swear

Ellie, Bec and Joey were laughing

Charlie: shut up but still if i catch you again...

the three girls raised there eyebrows

Charlie: bed now.. dressed night

E/B: Night

Joey: night girls

she said whilst grinning at them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 febuary

it was Bianca's birthday and she didnt feel like having a massive party so she decided to invite Charlie, Joey, Watson and Heidi round for the night. so that night Ellie and Bec decided to invite Abby and Laura round to sleep, Ellie had bought loads of chocolate and energy drinks so tonight she was sure she was gonna be hyper. later that evening Bianca, Leah, Charlie, Joey, Watson and Heidi were sat around the table in Masala eating there curry's, when they had fineshed they went back home and had a pamper evening. 9;00. Ellie, Bec, Abby and Laura were sat in the living room watching Sarah Millican on live at the appollo, 10 minits later it had fineshed and Ellie went to go get the energy drink, chocolate and sweets from the kitchen she placed them in the middle of there circle and they all tucked in. 10;00 Ellie had had two big bottles of energy drink and everybody else had only had 1, Ellie ran upstairs and her 3 mates followed her.

Ellie: right who's joining me to jump of the balcony and into the swimming pool

Abby: on your bike

Laura: yeah probably not the smartest thing you've ever come up with you know

Bec: yeah ill join you, anything for a bit of fun round here

Abby: you absolute moorons

Ellie: shut up, come on Bec

they held hands and stepped up onto the balcony and jumped of and into the middle of the swimming pool. 15 minits later they were dryed and dressed and they were all sat back down on the living room floor.

Ellie: ok joke time

Abby: your jokes are shit

Ellie: shut ya mouth, the lown ranger and tonto ride into town and pull up outside a saloon the both go to enter the soloon but the lown ranger reads a sigh on the door that says: no red skins aloud, he asks tonto if it would be alright if he went in alone, tonto agrees but says its very cold out here so lown ranger says why dont you run around the block to keep warm, so he does. lown ranger enters the soloon and goes to the bar for a drink, a man enters the bar and says to the lown ranger are you the lown ranger he says yes he says you've left your injun running outside.

they all laughed

Abby: fareplay to you thats the only good joke you've ever had.

Bec: Ellie has done a fare good jokes evan if they are rude

Ellie; you asked for it

Laura: great good one

Ellie: ok let me think...little johnny saw his mum get out of the shower and saw her titties he asks mommy what are those she didnt know what to say so she tells him to go ask his dad. well he does and his dad says they are balloons and when she dies they blow up and send her to about a week later uncle greg came to visit and little johnny walked into his moms room and ran straigh back out to is dad and says dad come quick moms dieing dad says why you say that, little johnny says uncle greg is blowing up her balloons and she's screaming om my god i'm cummin.

Abby: told you desturbing but funny

Bec: never heard that one before thats quite funny

Laura; Yep it was defo funny

Ellie: why thanku... now im still really hyper what shall we do

Abby: pin you down and you try to escape then you loose all your energy then we no-longer have to look after you

Ellei: i wasnt asking you to look after me

Laura: no but we are doing anyway

Bec: i'll always look after you

Ellie and Bec came together for a kiss

Abby: ehhem

Ellie: hey no-ones stopping you and Laura from kissing anyway its my house

Abby: technically its Charlie and Joey's house soo...

Ellie: do you want me to kill you

Abby: no im fine

Ellie and Bec laughed Ellie: right im bored and its 10;25 urgh carnt time go slower

knock, knock, knock.

Laura: who will that be

Ellie i dont know look you lot hide bihide the sofa and ill answer the door

they hid behind the sofa and Ellie went to go answer the door, Ellie stood there gobsmaked

Ellie: erm...mi...miss what are you doing here

Charlie C: its out of school hours you can call me Charlie

Ellie: ok Charlie what are you doing here

Charlie C: i was hoping we could talk

Ellie stepped outside and pulled the door almost shut behind her

Ellie: what do you want its half ten at night

Charlie C: I carnt stop thinking about what you said, and your right i dont want anybody else to find out i should of listned to you

Ellie: i always am right but still what are you doing here exacually?

Charlie looked over her sholder and then back at Ellie she gazed into her eyes and then put her arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, Ellie kissed her back then 5 seconds later she pulled away shocked.

Ellie: Charlie...i... i have a girlfriend im sorry but i asueme i like you more than what i like you

Charlie C: yeah you do i shouldnt of done that but Ellie evan if you were single this wouldnt be able to happen look i better go

she began to walk of when Ellie pulled her back

Ellie: Charlie...i love you

Charlie C: no...no you dont its just some stupid teenage crush i can promise you it'll be over by the time you leave school

she walked of and Ellie went back inside

Bec: who was that

Ellie: erm...there's no easy way to lie so i might aswell tell the truth... it was miss Co...Austin yeah she was woundering if Ruby and Xavier were round here and there not so i told here they were at April's

Bec: ok, so what shall we do now

* * *

><p>Back at Bianca's they were all asleep Charlie and Joey on the floor and Bianca and Leah and Watson and Heidi on the two sofa's. two days later and it was Heidi's birthday and she decided to through a party at the jukebox everybody she knew was invited and drinks were on the house, she also decided to invite Ellie and Bec as she thought they deserved a good night out, Roo and Alf didnt feel like going so they oferd to babysit Ada for Charlie and Joey. the next day was the date Jide was due to be released from jouvinial detention, Charlie, Joey and Ellie were looking forwards to him getting out but he would have to do an awful lot to make up for what he did especially with Charlie being in the force.<p>

Ellie: Jide im so glad your home i never thought i'ld say this but i actually missed you

Jide: ok now your starting to worry me...Charlie, Joey im really sorry

Charlie: you promise not to do it again

Jide: i promise

Joey: good

they both stepped forwards to give him a hug.

* * *

><p>march 2014:<p>

it was Abby's birthday and she invited Ellie, Bec and Laura round to sleep wich ment Charlie and Joey had the house to themselves. Abby decided to have a paintballing party and was looking forward to it aswell.

Abby: ok you ready

Laura; Lets go

Abby and Laura teemed up against Ellie and Bec, and they were sure they were going to win. 2 hours later and they were walking back to Abby's.

Ellie: i believe that was me and Bec who won not you and Laura is that right Abby

Abby: heheheh shut up we were close

Bec: yeah close but not close enough im afraid... but hay ho better look next time

Laura: yeah next time we will murder you

Ellie: yeah im soooo scared i might just skive of ill

meanwhile back at Charlie and Joey's they were layed on the sofa next to eachother watching tv. Joey turned over to kiss Charlie on the lips.

Joey: i love you Charlie buckton

Charlie; i love you to Joey Collins

they came together for another kiss, Joey was now layed atop of Charlie and began unbottening her shirt

Charlie: maybe...we...should take...this to...the bed...room

she said between kisses

Joey: fine

they stood up walked upstairs into there room. kissing pationtly Joey pushed Charlie back onto the bed and chucked Charlie's shirt across the bedroom, kissing more Charlie lifted Joey's vestop up over her head and chucked it on the floor besides them, carressing her breast Joey moved her hands down to Charlies shorts and undid the button and then the zip getting onto her knees she pulled Charlies shorts down and of the end of her feet, she gradually made her way back up to Charlie's mouth kissing every viseble bit of skin before she knew it Charlie had flipped Joey onto her back and straddled her undoing Joey's trousers she slid them down her legs and of the end of her feet, plonking them on the floor, she straddled her again and reached round to the back of Joey's bra unhooking it and flinging it across the room. 15 minits later they were both naked gasbing for air Charlie moved her fingers down inbetween Joey's legs touching her sensetive spot she slid in her index finger mooving it ever so gently Joey did exacaully the same. moening and groening Charlie began to cum, with Joey getting more excited so did she.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 1 monday:

Ellie, Bec and Jide had just arrived home from school to find the house empty with a note on the worktop

_to Ellie and Jide_

_gone out for abit will be back in about_ _2 hours Ruby is at April's with Ada_

_lots of love C/J XXX_

Ellie: well i guess we have the house to ourselfs

Bec; yep

Jide: hem

Ellie; oh yh you , you can go out

Jide: im grounded sherlock, and have you noticed Charlie and Joey hardly ever look after Ada there always dumping her of somewhere

Ellie: stop it that isnt fair

Jide: its true though, oh stuff it im going out cya

he walked out and went down the skate park with his mates.

Ellie: so now that he is gone home alone or with friends

Bec: alone

she said as they cam together for a passionate kiss. an hour later they were snuggled up on the sofa kissing when Charlie and Joey came walking through the door with Ada. Ellie and Bec didnt notice them stood at the living room doorway. Joey sniffed

Ellie: hey guys...how are you...

Joey: fine thanks and we are good at catching you like this arent we.

Bec: erm yeah, where did you get of to anyway

Charlie; none of your two's buisness

Ellie: wait...

she said standing up

Ellie: you werent at a gay bar were you

Joey: no so dont get to jelouse

Ellie: incase you havn't noticed i have a girlfriend

Charlie: yeah we've noticed...alot

Ellie and Bec blushed and took the piss and began to kiss

Charlie: urgh

she said turning into the kitchen

Joey: you fell right into that one Charlie

they were all now stood in the kitchen with Ada in Joey's arms

Charlie: wait a minite im not that stupid...where is Jide

Ellie: erm yeah he went out, i told him not to but

Bec: bull Ellie said to him oh yeah you can go out and he said carnt im grounded then he said stuff it im goign out

Joey: boys will always be boys

* * *

><p>Two days later Charlie and Watson got called out to Kirsty's house, once there there were two police cars a ferensics car and an abulance. Charlie and Watson got there car and walked towards Kirsty who was sat on the curb outside her house crying.<p>

Charlie: hey Kirsty whats happend

kirsty lifted her head and looked towards the ambulance where Angelo layed dead coverd up.

Charlie: im so sorry

she leant forwards and gave her hug

Charlie: what happend

Kirsty: i arrived home from work and i walked upstairs to get dressed and then i found Angelo layed on the bed dead bleading from what it lloked like to be a gunshot.

she began weeping harder, Angelo was a good man even if he did become opsessd with Charlie in 2010/2011.

8;30pm, Charlie arrived home depressed and went to go sit in the living room where Joey was sat watching tv.

Joey: hey you ok

Charlie: Angelo has passed away

Joey's jaw dropped and she lent forwards to give Charlie a hug.

Joey: do you want me to put tea on

Charlie turned her head

Charlie; You havn't eaten yet?

Joey: no we thought we migth wait for you to come home

Charlie: thanku you didnt have to do that and where's Ellie and Jide

Joey: in he rroom...with Bec and Jide is in his on the ps4

Charlie: ill go tell them tea is ready

Joey: Charlie there doing homework thats it...drama and history

Charlie: yeah right and since when did Ellie do her drama and history homework

Joey: yeah true, but come on Charlie just leave them

they shot there heads up to the cieling when they herd shrieking, Charlie legged it upstairs

Joey: CHARLIE!

once up there she knocked on Ellie's bedroom door and then walked in to find that Bec had fallen on the floor and Ellie was layed on her bed and they were both in there bra's and shorts.

Ellie: Charlie...not again

Charlie: Joey's doing tea now, if your staying to eat Bec then get dressed

Charlie walked out and back downstairs

Ellie: shit, she hates both of us now now

Charlie approached Joey standing in the kitchen in a threatning way

Charlie: did you know anything about this...Ellie and Bec, having sex

Joey: ok Charlie calm down ok, there not sleeping together the most naked you've seen them is the other week when we both caught them thats it i promise you they havnt done anymore than that

Charlie: if i find out your lying

Jide cam walking downstairs

Jide: woah Ellie and Bec are sleeping together

he ran back upstairs with his phone up against his ear

Joey: nice one

* * *

><p>a week later and the rumor had spread throughout school, everyone now thought that Ellie and Bec had slept with eachother when they hadnt the only teacher who had found out was Miss Coicechie and she didnt know if to believe it or not. the bell rang and everybody left history in a hurry to get home.<p>

Miss C: erm Ellie can i talk to you for a second please

Ellie: sure whats up

Miss C: is it true about you and Bec

Ellie: no but we havnt really done much latly because Charlie has caught us 4 times in our underwear so now its thrown Bec of abit.

Miss C: right, anyway i better get going im meeting my boyfriend at the diner at half 4

Ellie: ok bye

Ellie arrived home by herslef and Charlie and Joey were in the living room playing on the floor with Ada.

Charlie: hey good day?

Ellie: not to ba... hey can we go to the diner

Joey: erm yeah sure why

Ellie: no reason just feel like going

_ok actually there is a reason i want to see Miss Coicechie before monday as its friday all ready _she thought to herself.

4;25 they arrived at the diner with Jide and Ada and took there seats at a round table in the corner, Ellie and Jide were now sat with there chocolate milkshakes and Charlie and Joey with there coffies. 5 minits later Charlie C came walking in through the door with her boyfriend and her hair loose, Ellie looked at her lonigly until she spotted her and Ellie blinked out of the stare.

Joey: Ellie were you just cheking Charlie out by any chance

Charlie: yeah i wouldnt make it to obviouse

Ellie: yeah ok thanks and anyway her full name is Charlotte

Charlie: ohh detail

Ellie fineshed her milkshake and went up to the bar to order another

Charlotte; do you know how close your stood to me

Ellie: yes i do

Charlotte: and Charlie's right you make it obvious when you check someone out

Ellie: yeah about that

they both gigled and orderd.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 saturday:

the night before Bec had seen Ellie at the diner flirting with Charlotte, and that morning she had rang Ellie up to meet so they did and they starting argueing about Ellie having a crush Charlotte. Bec had decided to brake up with her as Charlie made her feel uncomfortable but Ellie knew it was a hell lot more than that. After speaking wiith Bec, Ellie needed some space to think so she decided to go for a walk on the beach, 20 minits into her walk she turned her head to see Charlotte walking out of the water with who she pesuemed was her sister and they were both carrying there surfboards, Ellie began to daydream.

the next day Ellie was down the surfclub with Abby and Laura when Charlotte came walkign in.

Ellie: i'll be back in a sec

Ellie walked up to Charlotte who was stood at the bar

Ellie: hey, i saw you yesturday with your sister?

Charlotte: cousin actually

Ellie: oh

Charlotte: you seem abit down is everything ok wit you and Bec

Ellie: erm yeah, she broke up with me... aparently i was flerting with you on friday night at the diner

Charlotte sipped her water and looked down, Ellie looked at her shocked

Ellie: oh what you believe her

Charlotte: you were, just abit, nd before you ask no you can never see me surf.

Ellie: hey who said i was gonna ask.

* * *

><p>the next day Ellie, Jide, Abby, Laura and Phoebe were sat in there maths class before lunch, Bec had being moved down a set. 10 minits later the bell rang and they all fled out of the classroom. Ellie, Abby, Laura and Phoebe were sat at there normal bench when Bec came walking up to them.<p>

Bec: can we talk

Ellie: sure

Bec: alone

Ellie stood up and walked over towrds the HISTORY block with Bec

Ellie: what do you want

Bec: look im really sorry, please Ellie can we try again

Ellie: your really sorry, and im sorry but i didnt meen to flert with Char.. Miss C

Bec: its fine i shouldnt of jumped to conclusions

Miss C was looking out her window at the two girls talking

Ellie: so we back together

Bec: im game if you are

they smiled at eachother and then came together for a hug, Miss C choked on her water and fell of her chair making a bang her fire exit door was open and the two girls rushed inside to see what was going on

Ellie: miss you alright

she stood up

Miss C: yes im fine thanku

Bec: erm Miss i didnt meen to jump to conclusions about Ellie flerting with you

Miss C: no its fine

Ellie: really because you seemed abit shocked when me and Bec just hugged

Miss C: i hiccuped?

Bec; nice try

Abby, Laura and Phoebe came rushing into the classroom before they saw miss they jumped to conclusions

Abby: please dont tell me your fighting or evan worse getting it on in here gu... hey miss

Miss C: Abby, can i help you

Abby: erm..

Laura: we cam to get Ellie and Bec we have dance pratice... remember

Miss C: right well i'll see you guys later

Laura was always the clever one with comming up with excuses and come backs in there group.

Ellie arrived home from school and had invited Bec, Abby and Laura round for tea hopeping Charlie would apollogise to Ellie and Bec for bieng so strict about things

Ellie: heyy

Joey: heyy Charlie is still at work she fineshes at 6;30 tonight

Ellie: ok, what are we having for tea

Joey: i was thinking chiken fried rice

Ellie: yeah sure

Ellie and her mates went upstairs to get dressed 5 minits later Jide came walking through the front door.

Joey: good day

Jide: with after school detention tomorrow, yeah i'm thrilled

Joey: why have you got detention

Jide: i answerd teacher back and punched this lad at lunch...bit strict if you ask me.

Joey sighed and continued playing with Ada on the living room floor. 6:45 and Charlie arrived home and went to go sit next to Joey on the sofa.

Joey: heyy, ive fed Ada she was tired so i put her to bed

Charlie:: ok erm where's Ellie and Jide

Joey: Jide is out and will be back at 7 and Ellie...well she is upstairs in her bedroom with Abby and Laura...and Bec, there back together and was hopeing you would forgive and forget

Charlie: right, well i'm going to go get dressed

Charlie walked upstairs and stopped at Ellie's bedroom door, she went to go knock but then put her hand down as she did Ellie opend the door, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Ellie: i take it Joey told you

Charlie; I was just comming to talk to you about dinner, i'm glad you invited Bec over it's probebly good that you invited thte other girls aswell.

Ellie: no, thats fine i was just goign toilet

they smiled at eachother and Charlie went to go get dressed and Ellie went to the toilet. half an hour later Charlie, Joey, ruby, Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura,and Jide were sitting round the table fineshing there dinner. Ruby stood up and took everybody's plates to the worktop. Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Bec looked awkwardly at eachother.

Charlie: i would just like to say that, i'm sorry and i was being strict and that i'm glad you two are happy i never ment to make you feel uncomfortable

Bec: thanks, i shouldnt of aloud me and Ellie to go that far under you roof Charlie

Ellie: yeah i'm sorry Charlie

Charlie smiled at the two girls and they smiled back

* * *

><p>it was monday and Ellie, Bec, Laura, Abby, Phoebe, Jide and VJ were sat in there 3rd lesson before lunch. the bell rang and they all flooded out of the classroom. Ellie and Bec made there way towards Miss Coicechie's room as they had a 20 minite lunchtime detention for not doing 3 pieces of homework in a row. they knocked on the door and enterd and then took there seets next to eachother in the back of the classroom in the corner. they were holding hands, giggling and kissing when Miss C approached them with two pieces of paper and a text book, she plonked them on the table and walked of back to her desk.<p>

Miss C: page 45

Ellie: are you takeing the piss

Bec: Ellie

she hushed

Miss C: page 45 read the text and answer the questions

Bec pulled out her pen and began the work, Ellie sat there glaring at Miss C.

Miss C: problem

Ellie: yeah actually

miss raised her eyebrows

Ellie: this is a piss take i'm not doing this i'm sorry but im not so you can take the book and your detention and shuv it up your ass cuz i aint doing it so i'll see you some other time yeah...good bye

she stood up and left the classroom as Miss C and Bec was shouting her name

Miss C : Ellie get back in here now otherwise it's after school tonight

she continued walking and went to go join Abby, Laura and Phoebe outside eating there lunch

Abby: arn't you ment to be in detention with Miss C and Bec

Ellie: i am and Bec is but Miss wanted us to read the text and answer the questions so i told her to shuv the book and her detention up her ass

she sat down

Abby: Ellie you absolute idiot your dead when she finds you

Laura: she can see us from here anyway but the worst that can happen is an after school detention and call Charlie and Joey

Ellie: yeah well she said if i carried on walking it would be an after school detention

Phoebe: oh well you can join me i have an after school detention with Miss Scott today.

Abby: nice to know you to are the bad man's in this group

they all giggled as Miss Scott approached them

Miss S: Ellie can i have a word please

Ellie: sure

she stood up and walked over to the tree to talk to Miss S

Miss S: Miss Coicechie told me what happend and you have a detention after school today with her-an hour

Ellie: no suprise there then and by the way i'ld much rather you pop round mine to tell Charlie and Joey about it than Miss ring them up, thats if they havn't being told already.

Miss S: no they havnt so i'll pop round after school

Ellie: ok and tell Leah i say hey

they smiled at eachother and Ellie went to rejoin her mates at the bench. 15 minits later Bec was out of her detention and when to meet Ellie and the gang

Bec: you idiot Ellie, you've just landed yourself in an after school detention

Ellie: yeah i know im sorry i'll call on you when its over i promise babes

she stood up and gave Bec a hug and a kiss

* * *

><p>after school Ellie went to Miss Coicechie's classroom and took her seat in the corner of the classroom at the back, putting her bag on the floor Miss approached her with the text book and paper.<p>

Miss C: page 45

Ellie; ahh you do love me dont you

Miss C work now.

Ellie pulled out her pen and began to read the text that miss had given her. 25 minits later she put down her pen stretched and closed the book.

Ellie: ahhh fineshed, can i go now

Miss C: no its an hour after school detention now 25 minits, you can sit there in silence or do your other homework_ spanish is it that you have

Ellie: yep but it isn't due in until two weeks time so i dont have to do it for your information

Miss C: drop the attitued

Ellie sighed and got out her phone and texted Bec to tell her she was bored Miss C looked up at her in dissapointment

Miss C: phone away now or give me it

she put her phone away and picked her pen up and started tapping it on her desk

Ellie: bbrrrr, eerrhhhh brrrr rrrr arrrhhhh eerrhhh brrrrrr arribberrrr

Miss C: ELLIE! Silence now

Ellie: i'm bored though miss carnt you make me unbored like cheer me up or something you know i like you and all

Miss C: Ellie you have a girlfriend and i have a boyfriend and it's illiegal for me to go out with you, so incase you don't mind drop the attitued and the comments and shut up it's shocking that Charlie and Joey wanted to addopt you in the first place

Ellie shot glares at her and stood up and started walking towards her with anger in her eyes, Miss C saw her and stood up immiediantly, raising her eyebrows at her Ellie made sure the blinds were shut and the door was shut and they were so she looked back at Miss C and stepped towards her and pushed her against the white bored lis inches apart they looked into eachothers eyes and Miss was sure she had pushed a button and now wished she hadn't

Ellie: you are a bitch arn't you and it's my birthday next week so if i end up back in care because of you there will be trouble

Miss C: Ellie i'm 21 you don't threaten me

she pushed Ellie away and she ended up falling on the floor, Ellie looked up at her with disgust in her eyes

Miss C: Ellie i'm sorry i didn't meen to

she extended her hand to help her up Ellie excepted it but pulled her down and she landed ontop of her, Ellie rolled her over onto her back and they gaised into eachothers eyes. Closing there eyes they slowly came together for a kiss, gradually growning Ellie moved her hands to meet the bottom of her teachers short black skirt, rubbing the bottom of it she moved her hands up to her shirt and placed her hands on Charlotte's waiste. moving her mouth to Charlotte's neck she kissed down her neck and along her collerbone making her shiver she moved back to meet her lips and began unbottening her teachers shirt, Charlotte got inpashent and started to pull of Ellie's polo shirt lifting it up and over her head she placed it on the floor next to them Ellie did the same with her shirt. Now both of them in there bra and skirts Ellie carressed Charlotte's breast and began kissing her harder, with hips beginning to move they got more excited by the minits. 30 minits later Ellie was sat on the floor rapped in Charlotte's arms.

Miss C: we should get going we've ran over by 15 minits already and none of that should of happend i'm sorry Ellie

Ellie turned her head to look up at her

Ellie: i know i'm sorry i shouldn't of forced you either anyway i should actually better get going i need to call on Bec we had plans for tonight...not in that way we were going to go surfing and then ice skating.

they both stood up and put there polo/shirts back on grabbing her back Ellie said goodbye and left the classroom, she couldnt believe what had just happend she knows Miss said to her none of it should of happend but obviously she anted it to otherwise it would of never happend and she would have stopped her straight away.

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and keep reading there are some good storylines comming up envolving a big catrastophie with Charlie, Joey, Ellie, Bec, Bianca and Charlotte. xx<em>


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

the next day Ellie and Bec skived of scchool, the night before Bec had stayed at Ellie's that mornign the facts that were true is that they both had a headache and there muscles were aching but they decided to make it out to be worse than that with Charlie being at home as it was her day of and Joey being at work they had to be really careful not to look well enough to go to school. once Jide was dressed he came down stairs to meet Charlie and Ada sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Jide: hi, you dont seriously believe them to are ill do you

Charlie: Jide can we not start this please, if you have seent thwm two this morning you would know that they both are ill and are pale so dont start that one.

he sighd and said goodbye to Charlie and then headed to school with VJ.

an hour later Charlie was layed on the sofa with Ada layed next to her, Ellie came walking down the stairs to get her and Bec a drink and something sweet to eat as they felt light headed.

Charlie: you ok

Ellie: yeah just getting us a drink each and something sweet to eat-we feel light headed

Charlie: ok you know Jide reckons you two are skiving just because you want to spend more time with eachother

Ellie: that isn't true Charlie dont believe him we have pe, art and history today there our 3 favourite lessons so i dont see why we would skive them seriously dont believe a word he says to you

Charlie: dont worry i believe you i did tell him not to start again and thats its pathetic

Ellie: ok i'm going back upstairs now have you phoned school

Charlie: ok and i have and they said its mysteriouse both you being of but i reminded them im a cop so obviously i know when someone is lying or trying to hide something

_shit what if she finds out i half slept with Charlotte then what is she going to think and when me and Bec are half skiving shitttttttt _

Ellie: ok cya later

she walked back upstairs and into her bedroom and gave Bec her drink and sat down with her own.

* * *

><p>Jide returned home from school at half 4 and was later followed by Ruby and Xavier.<p>

Charlie: hey guys didnt know you were stopping tonight

Ruby: yeah we felt like we havn't spent much time with you guys latly so we decided to stay if thats alright with you

Charlie: thats fine by me

Jide: where's Joey

Charlie: takeing a shower

he nodded and shot straight upstairs to get dressed and Ruby and Xavier went to go join Charlie and Ada in the living room

Charlie: so what ha sbeing happening with you guys latly

Ruby: oh nothing much the usuall what about you lot

Charlie: erm, nothing really just as much as you know from what we've told you basically but Ellie is truning pissy at school

Xavier: why i thought she was all goody to shoes

Bec: obviously not

she said as she cam trotting down the stairs

Bec: Charlie, Ellie's just being sick

Charlie: ok i'll grab her a galss of water and i'll be straight up

Bec: ok

she went back upstairs to comfort her loving girlfriend. a minite later Charlie came up with the glass of water and took a seet next to Ellie in the bathroom

Charlie: you ok

Ellie excepted the glass of water and took a sip

Ellie: yeah thanks

Charlie: come on lets get you back into bed, Bec helped move her into her bed. Once comfy in bed Charlie kissed her on the forehead and went backdown stairs. 10 minits later Bec recieved a text from her mum saying she wanted her back hom ASAP.

Bec: look i gotta go i'll see you tomorrow ok

Ellie: ok

they kissed eachother goodye and she went downstairs and said goodbye to everybody else then set of on her journey home.

* * *

><p>an hour later and Joey was cooking dinner with Charlie whilst Jide was sitting in the living room playing on the ps4 and Ada was on the floor playing with her dolls.<p>

Charlie: i'll go ask Ellie if she wants any dinner

Joey: ok

she went upstairs and knocked on Ellie's bedroom door and eneterd she went and sat on the edge of her bed

Charlie: do you want any dinner

Ellie: no thanks, can you send Joey up here please i need to talk to her...no effence

Charlie: no its fine i'll go get her

she kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs to get Joey and take over makeing dinner, Joey walked upstairs and into Ellie's bedroom she slid herself into her bed next to her

Joey: whats the matter

Ellie: alot, and i just still feel really ill and i've missed you i feel really bad for being so naughty at school latly and answering you back it's just being hard for me the passed 4 years with going in and out of care and now i've finally founf a family thts loving and caring its just over whelming and makes me miss my mum. I dont particually want to go live with her but you are basicually like a mum to me Joey and Charlie is like my mum/bodygurd a really strict one

Joey gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead before she knew they had both fallen asleep with Ellie's head on Joey's sholder and Joey's other arm raped rond her keeping her safe. 20 minits later Charlie came up stairs to get Joey to tell her tea was ready she enterd the bedroom to see the two girls fast asleep, she walked slowly round the side of the bed and gently tapped Joey on the sholder wakeing her up she told her tea was ready and she quitly moved up out of bed both of them kissing Ellie on the forehead they went downstairs and sat around the table to eat there dinner with Ruby, Xavier and Jide.

* * *

><p>The next day Ellie and Bec got dressed for school and went downstairs to eat their breakfast.<p>

Charlie: you fell any better

Ellie: yeah thanks

Charlie: good, right i'm of to work i'll see you at about half 7

E/B/J/J:Bye

she kissed Joey goodbye and took of to work on her motobike. Now sat in there last lesson of the day Ellie was hopeing Miss Coicechie wouldnt keep her behind to talk to her about the other day, the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave

Miss C: don't forget homework for tuesday, class dissmissed... erm Ellie can i have a word please

she stopped and sighed

Ellie: sure

She turned around and walked over to her teachers desk

Miss C: are you free tonight i need to talk to you about the other day

Ellie: erm yeah i can meet you on the beach at half 6 Charlie isn't back home until half 7 and it'll be dark so noone will see us

Miss C: ok and Ellie we arn't going to do anything but i'll see you then

ELLIE nodded and smiled and then turned to leave the classroom to be reunited with Abby, Laura and Bec

Bec: what did she want

Ellie: about homework and behavier

they held hands and walked home. they got home and got changed and went out Ellie told Bec she had to be back by half 6 wich would give her time to pretend to go home and then run to the beach to meet Charlotte. 6;35 and Charlotte was sat on the beach by the sea when Ellie cam walking up behind her.

Ellie: hello stranger

Charlotte looked behind her and then stood up

Charlotte: hey...look about the other day it was a big mistake Ellie i'm really sorry it should never of happend, which is why i'm resighning...im to young for teaching plus there's another job that has captured my eye

Ellie: well obviously you wanted it to happen otherwise it wouldn't have and if you leave i wont enjoy History as much

Charlotte: i understand that but teaching just isnt for me im afraid

Ellie: ok what job is it then ?

Charlotte: it's a lifeguard on the beach i did lifesaving from the age of 10 till 17 so i know the stuff so i'm thinking of applying for that

Ellie: what beach

Charlotte: the one we're standing on right now

Ellie: thats great...anyway i betta get going Bec is comming round and at 7 and Charlie is home at half passed so yeah i'll see you on monday

Charlotte: yep well i see you then bye

Ellie: bye

they smiled at eachother then walked back home. Ellie returned home minits before Bec knocked on the door, she got up and answerd it letting her in she gave her a kiss hello and Bec placed her bag down on the kitchen floor.

Bec: weekender

Ellie:

yep tonight to ourslevs-with Charlie, Joey and Jide in the house then on saturday nigth again along with Abby and Laura carnt wait

Bec: yep

they smiled at eachother and kissed again when Jide came walking down the stairs

Jide: hehem get a room

Joey came walking into the kitchen

Joey: oi leave them alone otherwise i give them permission to do that to you when you get a girlfriend... if you ever get one that is

Jide: heh funny he said sarcasticually

Ellie: yeah well, we thought so

* * *

><p>1;15 Charlie, Joey, Jide and Ada were fast asleep in bed and Ellie and Bec were sat in Ellie's bed, she closed the laptop lid, put it on the floor and then layed down on her back and Bec layed on her side facing her.<p>

Ellie: brrrrrr im bored, what shall we do

Bec; well..

they both grinned at eachother and then came together for a passionate kiss Ellie rolled Bec onto her back and straddled her, pulling her t-shirt up and over her head Bec did the same with Ellie's shirt laying down ontop of Bec they began kissing harder Ellie began kissing he across her jaw, down her neck and across her collorbone, lifting up she slid Bec's shorts of her legs and then the bottom of her feet plonking them on the floor she moved back up to Bec's lips and before she knew it she had fliped her onto to her back and them Bec did the same with Ellie's shorts moving back up to her lips by kissing every visible part of her body she caressed her breast and then moved her hands round to the hook of her bra and opend it pulling in of her ams she flinged it on the floor. 15 minits later they were both completly naked kissing pationtly Ellie rolled onto the bed on her back both breathing heavily they laughed at eachother and then kissed eachother gently on the lips snuggling up to eachother they pulled the quilt up to cover themselvs.

Ellie: that was...wow

Bec; thanks

they smiled at eachother and snuggled back up to go to sleap

the next day Ellie and Bec went down the beach to meet Abby and Laura.

Ellie: hey guys

Abby: hey you alright

Bec: yeah thanks you?

Laura: yeah good thanks

they all smiled at eachother and then walked up to the diner taking their normal seats in the corner they orderd choclate milkshakes and chocolate triffel. the recieved their order and and tucked in. 20 minits later and they left and walked back home VIA the beach when they bumed into Charlotte with her couisn Skye carrying there surfboards they all stopped to say hi.

Laura: hey miss didnt know you surf

Ellie: yeah Charlote's a good surfer i saw her yesturday and last week

Abby: really, so your names Charlotte is it then miss

Charlotte: erm yeah

Bec: how good are you, could you maybe teach us sometime

Charlotte: i might be able to it depends really

Abby: on what

Ellie: erm we need to go

they all said goodbye and then walked back to Ellie's were they were met with Charlie and Joey on the beach with Ada makeing sandcastles

Ellie: dont let Colleen see you, she might start protesting

Charlie: erm yeah lets not go there

Bec: what, she's started already

Joey: kinda

Ellie: urgh we were just down the diner aswell thats proberly why she was giving me the glares

Abby: Ellie evrybody gives you the glares

Ellie stook her tounge out at her and they walked up the steps to the house and went on the Mac-Book


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:tuesday

It was the last lesson of the day-History-the bell rang and miss dismissed them all-well all apart from 1.

Miss C: erm Ellie a word please

Ellie: sure, (she walked over to Miss C's desk) did you hand in your resignation

Miss C: yes i did and Miss Austin wants me to stay until easter holidays so thats what i'm going to do

Ellie: fareplay, so doese that meen i should get onto breaking up with Bec

Miss C: Ellie i still have a boyfriend incase you havnt noticed and like i said before i'm never going to be with you

Ellie: yeah well i'ld like to see how that plans out...i'll see you later

she walked out and slammed the door behind her. sunday ; and Charlie, Joey, Ellie, Jide and Ada were sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast when Ellie's phone went of she opend the text and smiled.

Joey: Bec?

Ellie: what oh erm no

_hey _

_yeah i can meet you later i had fun yesturday same place?_

_love E xxx_

she sent the text and then returned to her food, Charlie eyed her curiously. "she walks to school with the lunch she packed" she opend the text

_yep see you there at 11 carnt waite_

_lots love xxx_

Ellie giggled to herslef

Charlie: who is it then

Ellie: nobody honest

Joey: bet its Roxy, she moving back

Ellie: it's nobody, will you just drop it already jesus crist, i'm going out at 10;30

Charlie: ok

10;45 and Ellie had gone out, Jide was in his bedroom with VJ and Bob and Charlie and Joey were sat in the living room watching tv with Ada.

Charlie: so, who do you think it was that Ellie was texting earlier

Joey: i don't know but i pesume it's someone she knows so don't get to worked up about it

Charlie;aerhhahh, yeah

* * *

><p>Watson, Heidi, Leah and Bianca knocked on Charlie and Joey's door, Joey opend it and they came flooding in<p>

Watson: hey girlfriends we havn't spoken in a while so we thought we might pay a visit

Charlie got up and carried Ada into the kitchen with her

Charlie: yeah you ceartnly payed a visit...with wine

Bianca: hey it's Jacobs creek, best one yet

Heidi: yeah and if you think it's to early to open it now then we could always stay over and open it tonight

Joey: what are we celebrating anyway

Watson: erm Charlie has being chosen to be detective and im now sergeant, didnt she tell you

Joey: no she didnt

Charlie: i've only being chosen i still have to agree to it

Joey: well your going to except it aren't you

Charlie: i don't know it's more hours, more fuss, more paper work i think i might just stay sergeant for now, but you never know maybe next year

they all moved into the living room and sat down to talk

* * *

><p>Abby, Laura, Phoebe and Bec were all sat at the diner<p>

Abby: were is Ellie today

Bec: i don't know i phoned her this morning but she said she was busy so i don't have a clue

Laura: i hope she's ok

Phoebe; neyeah she'll be fine

they all turned to glare at her

Phoebe: what she will she's a strong girl always sticking up for herslef if any of you actually listned to her in History you would know

Bec: we listen, we just don't act on her actions

Abby: errr we don't you do *cough*bed*cough*

Bec: your desgusting

now in there secret spot they gave eachother a hug and a kiss

Ellie: hey

_**to be continued**_

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed...and who do you think Ellie was texting and meeting stay tuned to find out...<em>


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: 2;15 sunday

Bianca was walking round the back of the diner with Leah to put the rubbish in the bins when they saw Ellie and Charlotte kissing, they stepped back slowly and silently and walked back round to the front

Bianca: what the hell, Ellie and Charlotte that must of being why she wants to resighn but she has a boyfriend and Ellie has girlfriend

Leah: we carnt tell anybody yet its to risky we just need to keep an eye on them thats the most we can do without hurting anyone

Leah walked back inside and said goodbye to Bianca, Bianca ran round to Charlie's house knocking on the door eargently Charlie walked to the door and opend it

Charlie: whats the matter

Bianca: i hate to tell you Charlz

Charlie: Bianca what is it

Bianca: me and Leah took the bags round the back of the diner to put in the bin and...and.. we saw Ellie..., kissing, Charlotte

Charlie raised her eyebrows

Bianca: Coicechie, Miss Coicechie

Charlie: what! but i though she had a boyfriend, and Ellie and Bec are going out plus she's her teacher

Bianca: she's resighning

they wen tinto the living room with Ada to talk, as Joey was at work until 5

* * *

><p>thursday<p>

4 days later and Bianca hadn't seen them again neither had Leah or Charlie so they decided not to say anything. Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura, and Phoebe were sat in there last leeson before lunch. the bell rang and they scatterd out of the classroom in one big pile...after all English is always boring.

Ellie: hey you guys go get our bench i'll be with you in a second i've just got to go give Miss C my homeworks

Bec: ok cya there

Ellie walked towards Miss C's classroom knocked on the door and enterd

Miss C: heyy

Ellie: hey, it's my birthday next week

Miss C: so i heard...you got your homework

Ellie: oh right yeah here

she pulled it out of her bag and handed miss iit

Miss C: thanku

she putit on her desk and stood up to face Ellie she grabbed hold of her hands and gaized into her eyes just as Miss Scott was walking passed she took a glance and most defently saw them holding hands she began to panick so she pulle dout her phone and texted Charlie, sat at her desk doing paperwork she pulled out her phone and read the text she had recieved from Bianca

_heyy Charlz, erm we have a problem call me ASAP_

_Bianca xx_

she diald her number and Bianca answerd it at the other end

_Charlie hi we have a massive problem can we go for lunch_

_Yep sure i was just about to go on my lunch break anyway,, meet you at the diner in say about 10_

_Yep i'll see you there bye_

_bye_

Charlie arrived at the diner and scanned the room for Bianca spotting her she went over and joined her

Charlie: BIanca whats the problme

Bianca: Ellie...and Charlotte, i was walking passed Charlotte's classroom and i took a glance and they were holding hands

Charlie: are you sure, are you sure she wasn't just giving in her homework because she told me this morning thats what she had to do and thats why she couldnt meet me for lunch and plus she was with her mates this lunch as always anyway.

Bianca: no they were most defently holding hands im so sorry Charlie but is it time to speak to them do you think

Charlie: speak to Charlotte im not goin got risk speaking to Ellie not yet anyway its to riscky

Bianca: ok well me and Charlotte both have a free period next so ill speak to her then and see what she says

they orderd there food and took in. now back in Charlotte's classroom

Ellie: i better go Bec and all that lot are waiting for me

Charlotte: ok i'll see you tomorrow if not sooner

Ellie: ok bye

she headed out of the classroom and went outside to join Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe

Abby: hey, you give in your homework

Ellie: yep and i now have no more detentions...thankgod

_actually im quite dissapointed i like spending time with her but atleast i ge to see her tomorrow here at school again and then on sunday aswell as usual im so excited _she thought to herslef.

* * *

><p>after lunch Bianca went to Charlotte's room and she welcomed her in<p>

Miis C: hey miss can i help you

Miss S: yeah i think so, you know your student Ellie brown

Miss C: yes why

Bianca took a seet

Miss S: look i'm sorry but me and Leah saw you two on sunday kissing and then i saw you again today holding hands at the beginning of lunch

Miss C: look Bianca honestly please dont tell anybody

Miss S: i've told Charlie thats it...is that why you resighnd

Miss C: No its not i resighnd because i'm not cut out for this job and another job has caught my eye anyway i start it in April once i've fineshed her, i meen yeah sure i'll miss it but i'll still see or my pupils/expupils out of school because most of them live in summer bay would you believe it or not

Miss S: ok but Ellie has a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend

Miss C: Yeah Brett Collins

Miss S: WHAT! i thought your boyfriend lived in the city and his name was Jono or something not Brett

Miss C: well i broke up with him last night anyway and what's so wrong with Brett

Miss s: he's Joey's brother he's homophobic he didnt believe her when she told him that she got raped by Robbo

Miss C: look Bianca i'm sorry i didnt realise

Bianca sighed and sat back in the chair.

* * *

><p>sunday:<p>

Ellie and Bec had found this old abondend shack a few months ago that was in good condition and that had being there hide out place...now Ellue had taken Charlotte to it

Ellie: so here we are

Charlotte: wow this is in pretty good condition

Ellie: yeah me and Bec did it up abit not to much though

they enterd the shack and Charlotte turned around to face Ellie

Charlotte: Bianca caught us kissing last weekend and holding hands at lunch

Ellie: shit, she hasnt told anyone has she like Charlie or anything

Charlotte looked down

Charlotte: she told Charlie, but noone else knows and they carnt find or catch us here you promised that

Ellie: yeah i know

they gaized into eavhothers eyes and then came together for a kiss, kissing harder Ellie pushed Charlottte back onto the matress that her and Bec had taken in there to lay on. Ellie began unbottning Charlotte's shirt sliding it of her arms she placed it on the floor, Charlotte did the same with Ellie's polo shirt. 10 minits later and they were kissing pationtly. outside the shack:

Bec: hehe yeah so here we are

Abby: wow you two do find some amazing stuff dont you

Laura: there secretive and a couple of course they do ya scumbag

they all giggled

back inside the shack: Ellie started unbottning Charlotte's shorts...3...2...1 Bec swung the door open and Ellie and Charlotte jumped apart with horror and hurt in her eyes and heart Bec made a run for it and Abby and Laura went after her, Ellie and Charlotte quickly got dressed and adjusted there cloths and starting running after her shouting her name they all fineally reached Ellie's house

Ellie: Bec please i was going to tell you

Bec: when...when Ellie were you going to tell me that you are cheeting on my with our teacher

Charlie and Joey rushed outside with Bianca and Leah

Charlie: what's going on

Bec; i caught her getting it on with Charlotte in our shack that we found a few months ago and what we had done up together

Joey: ok Bec come here calm down

Ellie started crying and feeling guilty

Ellie: Charlie honestly this isnt as bad as she is painting it

Charlie: i suggest you get inside now

Ellie gave Charlotte a hug goodbye and hurried inside

Bianca: Charlotte i want a word with you...now...Charlie, Joey i'll catch up with you later you comming Leah

Leah: sure

they started there walk down along the beach with Bianca yelling at Charlotte. Now Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Bec were all sat in the living room having a quite descussion

Bec: how long

Ellie: does that matter

Bec: how long Ellie how long have you being cheating on me

Ellie: you know my afterschool detention i had with her we kissed and half slept with eachother then it only happend beacause she said she is suprised with my attidued Charlie and Joey addopted me so i pushed her up against the whiteboard and called her a bitch then she said i dont threaten her and pushed me away and i tripped and i fell over so she said sorry and extended her arm to help me up put i pulled her down and i rolled her onto her back and then it happend, but thats not when it started i kept flerting with her for the rest of the time after that but she kept pushing me away until last friday and then that sunday we met up behind the diner and Bianca and Leah caught us kissing then Bianca caught us again the other day at lunch when i went to give Charlotte my homeowrk she caught us holding hands and then obviously when you caught us today but honestly i was going to tell you

Bec: and what ask to be friends i carnt believe you Ellie i seriously carnt believe you, but i'm glad you told me the full story and i believe you and it's going to be really hard for the next month or so but im going to try it's really really going to be hard but i think we can try and be mates as you and Abby, Laura and Phoebe are the only guys i've got

Ellie: im so sorry Bec and thanku and if you want you cans till come to my birthday

Bec: sure and plus your my cousin's daughter now

Ellie: thanks

Joey: thank god for that

Charlie: yep

they all giggled and smiled at eachother and Charlie and Joey went to go make tea and Bec and Ellie went to go meet Abby, Laura, Phoebe and Charlotte to talk things through and how it was all going to work once Charlotte had fineshed her job at school and started her new carrier as a life guard.

* * *

><p><em>next time on home and away:: how do you think Abby, Laura and Phoebe will take to things and how to you think Charlotte will react when Ellie and Bec have decided to be friends and Bec is giving Charlotte a chance...also who hucks up with who and who is going to be saved by the new life guard of the bay stay tuned<em> for more xx


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 tuesday

Miss C: right so how did these posters help persuade the men to fight for there country in world war one?

Ellie: like in the poster were it says " women of britain say go" it's saying that the women want the men to go fight and help save there country and like it's there duty to fight aswell

Miss C: well done

Blare; brown nose

Ellie; i just answerd the question Blare if you did that you might just pass atleast one hsc

everyone smirked including Miss Coiecechie

Blare; you better shut ya mouth...

Miss C sat back on her desk and sighed

Blare: oh isnt it true Ellie that you have a massive crush on Miss and when you had an hour after school detention with her she pushed you away and told you to fuck of

Miss C: BLARE GET OUT NOW! That language is not tollerated in my classroom...GET OUT NOW

who clss: oooouuuhhhhhh

Blare glared at Ellie and then at Miss she stood up and walke dout of the classroom slamming the door behind her. 5 minits later everyone was doing there work at Blare was back inside after having a good talking to and Miss asked Ellie to step outside so she could talk to her.

Miss C: you ok

Ellie: yeah im fine she's just a stupid bitch who needs to be put in her place which is what i'm gonna do at lunch

Miss; language and no your not

Ellie: yeah well i'm sorry i get wound up really quick

Miss C: your telling me

they both giggled and then walked back inside and Ellie got on with her work after recieving a couple of glares from Blare. 15 minits later and the bell rang and everyone stood up to leave

Miss C: erm Ellie...a word please

she walked towards her teachers desk and smiled at her

Miss C: can we meet after school

Ellie: yeah you carn't come back to mine though until you have your job as the lifeguard but we could go to the shack they said we have all the permission in the worl to go there including Bec

Miss C: thanku and i'm glad Bec took it so well

Ellie: me to

Bianca came walking in

Miss S: hey guys you ok

Ellie: yeah just some trouble from blare

Miss S raised her eyebrows

Miss C; i'll tell you at lunch

Miss S coverd Ellie and Miss C up so that they could kiss and hug eachother good bye

Miss S: i'll see you at about 6

Ellie: yep

they smiled at eachother then Ellie went to go join Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe outside for lunch

Abby: hey, you proberly don't want to know this but...

Ellie: what?

Abby: actually i'm not going to tell you

Bec: Blare is going round the school telling everyone that you and Miss Coicechie slept with eachother

Ellie: SHE WHAT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE

Abby: don't do anything stupid

Phoebe: do what ya like Ellie

Laura: not much help Phoebe

Ellie walked around the school to find Blare and her mates followed her comming to meet her outsid ethe history block she walked up to Blare grabbed her by the top of her polo shirt and pushed her hard up against the wall.

Ellie: what the hell do you think your doing

Blare: telling the school the truth

Ellie: a lie more like it isnt evan true you could get Charlotte sent to jail for doing something she didnt do its pathetic she has resighned and is leaving on friday why carnt you just drop it just because you hate me so much

Blare: oohhh your onto first names already you are forward arnt you

Ellie shuved her again then pulled her away and pushed her onto the floor straddling her she punched her in the nose and then slapped he rand then punched her again in the jaw and the nose and then finally fineshed it with giving her a black eye, she gt up and walked away with her mates, sitting back down she clutched her fists and sipped her juice

Bec: your in deep shit now

Ellie; i know

they looke dup to see Blare getting help to be taken inside by SLT and Miss Austin, sighing Miss C and Miss S approached her dissapointed anf furious, Ellie stood up and legged it, with Bec following her trying to stop her she carried on running around the school through the sports hall out the other end and back onto the field as Miss Coicechie was following her because she was the fastest runner on the case as none of the pe teachers had got involved finally stopping behind some trees in top field Bec caught up with her puffing Miss C came up 30 seconds later

Bec: Ellie...

Miss C: Ellie, what the hell was all that about

Ellie: i'm sorry

they moved closer to eachother to have a hug 1 minite later once they had parted Miss Scott and Miss Austin cam walking up to them

Miss A: Ellie come with me please

Ellie will you come with me

Miss C: sure

Bec walke dof with Miss Scott and Ellie walked of with Miss Austin and Miss Coicechie. now inside miss A's office they all took a seat

Miss A : would you care to tell me what the hell that was about please Ellie7

Ellie: it started in history

Miss A turned her head to Miss C

Miss C: Blare started in my lesson before lunch Ellie answerd aa question and Blare called he rname so Ellie just said she answerd it and Blare told he rto shu ther mouth and started saying that Ellie has a massive crush on me and when she had an after school detention with me that she tried kissing me but i pushed her away and told her to...

Ellie inturupted

Ellie; fuck of yeah but honestly none of that happend and yeah i have a crush on her but i never tried to kiss her

Miss A: ok well Ellie your in SLT for the afternoon and you will be getting a phone call home and Blare is getting sent to the hostpital and then home she has a broken nose and a black eye...and a sore face

Ellie laughed

Midd A: Ellie this isn't funny it's serious

Ellie: ehem yeah sorry

Miss C: do you want me to take her to SLT

Miss A: yes please that would be helpfull

* * *

><p>Ellie and Charlotte were now sat in there shack.<p>

Charlotte: did you get into much trouble

Ellie: yep they defo shouted at me, they said i was grounded but i ignored them i just had to get out of the house

Charlotte: i understand and i'm sorry

Ellie: thanks and it's not your fault

thye smiled at eachother and then came together for a kiss. half an hour later they were layed on the bed next to eachother when Ellie's phone buzed she pulled it out of her pocket and read the text.

Ellie: urgh it's Charlie she wants me home dinner is ready in 15 mins...hey i could ask if you could come for tea then you could get to know eachother more.

Charlotte: oh no you don't have to

Ellie: no i want to

10 minits later Ellie put her phone down from talkign to Charlie.

Charlotte; well

Ellie: i'm so sorry but...your going to have to have tea at mine tonight and there thinking of letting you stay

Charlotte; seriously

Ellie: Yep well there glad that i asked them before i returned home instead of just returnign home and throwing it in there face

Charlotte: ok well we better set of then, oh maybe you should go first then i'll be at your house...wait it's dark noone will see us

Ellie: bit slow aren't ya, oh and it's school tomorrow

Charlotte; strike school's closed

Ellie; oh yeah hehe

Charlotte; come on

they stood up and with hand in hand they went for dinner. 15 minits later they returned home and Charlie, Ada, Bianca, Leah, Watson, Heidi, and Ruby were sat around the kitchen table whilst Joey was dishing up.

Ellie; errm guys bit to many people don't you think

Charlie;erm no should be fine

Ellie, Charlotte and Joey sat down to eat.

Ellie; where's Jide

Joey; with VJ and Dex

Ellie; so is Charlotte aloud to stay tonight?

Bianca: your not shy are you

they all giggled

Charlie: erm yeah sure

Ellie: me and Charlotte discussed this earlier so dont worry but would Bec and Abby be aloud to stay aswell

Watson: make that reall not shy

Charlie: sure if thats alright with you Joey

Joey: yep thats totally fine by me

Ada: hehe, Ellie lovey Mummy heh

Ellie: aawww, and mummy seriously

Ada: yeh

they all giggled and Charlie, Joey and Ellie smiled at eachother

Ellie: you might want to make that reall really not shy, Charlie, Joey you are just like my mum to me way better than having a dad and a mum

Charlie and Joey caught a tear in there eye and gave her a loving smile.

* * *

><p>1:30am and Ellie, Charlotte, Abby and Bec were all crouded around the laptop on Ellie's bed.<p>

Abby: this is actually pretty cool hanging out with a teacher/my best mates knew girlfriend

Bec; yeah and i thought teachers were boring

Ellie; gee thanks Bec

Bec; no problem

they all giggled

Charlotte: yeah well i was 14 once i came up with some wacky ideas for sleepovers

Abby: anything compared to Ellie and Bec deciding to jump of her balcony and into the swimming pool

Charlotte: aahhh now you never told me about that one

Ellie: it was half 2 in the morning we had loads of energy drinks...and chocolate...and sweets.

Charlotte: ive proberly done stuff just as bad bu tdon't get any ideas because Charlie and Joey will actually hate me for it

Bec: i'm sure Joey won't mind she isnt that badder cousin

Ellie; neeyeah i think she was more worried about Charlie but i think she isnt as strict as she used to be...ask Ruby

Charlotte; yeah well have you ever when Charlie and Joey are still awake downstairs watching telly go to the mains box and turn the power of then sneak into the living room and behind the sofa creep up behind them and make them jump

Ellie: no but that sounds like and excellant idea, there still up so shall we

A/B: yep

they raised there eyebrows at Charlotte

Charlotte: Fine but dont blame me if you get into trouble

they went into the copoard pulled the switch and creeped downstairs now behind the sofa they waited

Charlie: what the, we havnt ever had a power cut here before

Joey: well obviously now it's time to have one

Ellie and Charlotte had set the timer for the power to come back on in 4 minits

E/C/B/A: BOO!

J/C: AAAHHH

they turned around to see Ellie, Charlotte, Bec and Abby pissing themselvs laughing

Ellie: hahahaha got ya heheahh

the power turned back on

Charlie: come here you

Charlie and Joey both reached for Ellie dragging he rover the back of the sofa and bewtween them they began tickling her to death. 2 minits later they had stopped and everybody was laughing. Ellie looked into Joey's eye's and gave her a hug

Ellie: i love you...mum

she pulled away and turned to Charlie to give her a hug

Ellie: i love you aswell...mum

she pulled away and all three of them smiled at eachother they said good night and the 4 girls made there way back upstairs and into Ellie's badrrom to settle donw and Charlie and Joey had gone to bed. now in bed Ellie and Charlotte were layed next to eachother and Abby and Bec were on the floor.

Ellie: night peeps

B/A: Night

Ellie: night Charlotte

Charlotte night.

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed this chapter please keep reading and reviewing thanks xx<em>


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 thursday:

Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe were sat around there table in science with there supply teacher for two weekd Miss Burton knock, knock, knock Ellie cam walking in 20 minits later from being with Miss Muer she walked over to her table and sat down with her mates.

Bec: have fun

Ellie: not particualry no

they all giggled and started talking to on another, 2 minits later

Miss B: eerrmm i suggest you come and get a piece of paper instead of sitting there sulking

Ellie stood up walked over to her snatched the paper out of her hands and walked back to her seat

Ellie: oh i wasnt sulking so dont jump to conclusions so next time get your facts right yeah

Miss B; right can you get out

she walked up to her grabbed her log book and guided her outside

Ellie: i can walk myself im not a retard

5 minits later and they came back in Ellie was pissing herself laughing but miss was just glaring at her.

Miss B; right get on with you work

Ellie; nahh mate

Miss B; right phase 2

Ellie; what the hell i didnt do anything this a fucking pisstake

Miss B; phase 3 get out now your moving classes

Abby: not without us she aint

Bec: yeah

Phoebe/Laura; yeah miss

they all laughed and Miss glared at them all

Miss B; fine get back inside but your still on phase 3 with 4 sanctions because im putting you one in for answering me back.

* * *

><p>they were now sat in there last lesson of the day-history- Miss had told them to work in groups knowing that Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe would decide to be together. 20 minits into the lesson and Ellie couldn't help not looking at Miss Coicechie for half the time they were working.<p>

Phoebe: ehem Ellie concentrate

Ellie: i am

Abby; Ellieeee heh heh

Miss Coicechie looked up at them smiling at them as she could here there every word.

Bec: leave her alon she's in love she whisperd so that no-one could here her

Ellie: yeah thanks

she said turning her head back to her group and "concentrating".

* * *

><p>the next day and it was a halfday as it was the last day for the holidays for easter. no-one had any proper lessons today but Ellie's side of the year y half group 10E had a DramaHistory project and the teachers running it were Miss Coicechie, Miss Scott and Miss Burgess with is Laura's mum and everybody said they looked exacually the same. Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe were working in a group and they had to perform a play from ww1 which inclueded fighting and Ellie was looking forward to using a fake gun. 3 hours later and the bell rang and Miss Burgess gave Laura, Abby and Phoebe a lift home and Miss Scott gave Miss Coicechie, Ellie and Bec a lift home.

Bianca; there you go

Charlotte: thanku, see you soon bye

she kissed Ellie goodbye and waved as she walked into her house. 10 minits later and Bianca pulled up outside Ellie's house to drop her and Bec of home.

Bianca: cya tomorrow

E/B: bye cya

they got out of the car, waved goodbye and walked inside to see Charlie and Joey sat at the table opposite eachother argueing with Ada on Joey's lap.

Ellie: yo, guys what the hell is going on in here

Charlie: nothing

she stood up and walked out the house shouting over her shoulder "i'm going to the shop". once gone Ellie and Bec sat down with Joey and Ada in the living room

Ellie: Joey what was that about

Joey: Charlotte, Charlie is changing her mind about her because she is 22

Ellie: what the hell im 15 next week!

Jide came walkign through the door

Jide: wooaah carm down women

Ellie: shut up

Jide: is this about Charlotte by any chance

Bec: maybe

Jide: urgh, yeah i just passed Charlie she looked pissed of

J/E:Yeah...

* * *

><p>4 days later April 2nd: Ellie and Charlotte now decided it was time to be open abou there relationship, Charlie still didn't agree and wasn't very happy about it either. Ellie and Bec came running down the stairs in there bikine's and board shorts grabbing there towels and surfboards they said goodbye to Charlie, Joey, Ada and Jide who were sat outside on the grass.<p>

Ellie: cya we are going to meet Abby, Laura and Phoebe on the beach

Joey: ok have fun

Bec: will do, cya.

the next day Ellie and Jide was awake and dressed and sat down stairs in the living room with Charlie, Joey, Ada, Bianca, and Watson opening their presents.

Ellie: oh my god thanku so much Charlie 'n Joey i've always wanted this scooter thanku so much.

Charlie: no problem

they smiled at eachother in a loving way.

6;30pm and Ellie an dJide's birthday party at the surf club was well on it's way the main people that they invited was Bec, Abby, Laura, Phoebe, Sarah, Louise, VJ, Kieran, Cammy, Tom, Amy, Ruth, Kiera, Hayden, Dan and Keron and then alot of other people from school that she got along with showed up. And to Ellie's suprise she herd that Roxy was back in Australia for the holidays so she also decided to invite her to her party, she would of invited Charlotte aswell but she thought it was way to riscky with Charlie being there. an hour later and the kareokie had started and noone wanted to sing but Ellie and Bec so they sung one each and then one together.

Alf: here she is folks the one and only birthday girl Ellie singing soem saught of song called lego house by Ed Shearan.

Ellie steped up on stage and took her place.

Ellie: I'm gonna pick up the pieces And build a lego house If things go wrong we can knock it down, And three words have two meanings there's one thing on my mind It's all for you. And it's dark in the cold december but i've got you to keep me warm If you're broken heart wont mend, yeah and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
>I'm out of touch I'm out of love I'll bring you up when you're getting down And out of all these things i've done I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you anytime And out of all these things i've done I think I love you better now now<br>I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in. if things go right we could frame it and put you on a wall  
>And it's so hard to say it but i've been here before now i'll surrender up my heart and swap it with yours. 'm out of touch I'm out of love I'll bring you up when you're getting down And out of all these things i've done I think I love you better now, I'm out of sight I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you anytime And out of all these things i've done I think I love you better now<br>don't hold me down i think the braces are breaking and it's more than i can take. And it's dark in the cold december but i've got you to keep me warm If you're broken heart wont mend, yeah and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
>I'm out of touch I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things i've done I think I love you better now,I'm out of sight I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you anytime And out of all these things i've done I think I love you better now<br>I'm out of touch I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things i've done I will love you better now.

she took a breath and everyone cheered as she stepped down and headed back over to her table were her mates were. Bec then stepped up and sung her song. once done both Ellie and Bec took there places on stage to sing a song together Abby, Laura and Phoebe gave in so stood up and went to go join them. the music began playing.

E/B/A/L/P: Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

Why do you smile  
>Like you have told a secret<br>Now you're telling lies  
>Cause you're the one to keep it<br>But no one keeps a secret  
>No one keeps a secret<br>Why when we do our darkest deeds  
>Do we tell?<br>They burn in our brains  
>Become a living hell<br>Cause everyone tells  
>Everyone tells…<p>

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

Look into my eyes  
>Now you're getting sleepy<br>Are you hypnotized  
>By secrets that you're keeping?<br>I know what you're keeping  
>I know what you're keeping<p>

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…

[spoken]

Ellie: Alison?

Bec:Yes, Katherine.

I have something I want to tell you, but  
>you have to promise to never tell anyone.<p>

I promise

Do you swear on your life?

i swear on my life

[end spoken]

E/B/A/L/P: You swore you'd never tell…  
>You swore you'd never tell…<p>

You swore you'd never tell…  
>You swore you'd never tell…<p>

Got a secret  
>Can you keep it?<br>Swear this one you'll save  
>Better lock it, in your pocket<br>Taking this one to the grave  
>If I show you then I know you<br>Won't tell what I said  
>Cause two can keep a secret<br>If one of the m is dead…  
>(chorus x 3)<p>

Ellie/Bec: Yes two can keep a secret  
>If one of us is…. Dead.<p>

everyone cheerd and they all went to go sit back down and Charlie, Joey, Watson, Heidi, Bianca and Leah walked over to congratulate them all and to buy them all a chocolate milkshake and something to eat. Jide got up on stage to do a dance once done evryone cheeerd and Charlie and Joey congratulated him. 12;30 and the party was over Bianca, Leah, Watson and Heidi were staying at Charlie's and Joey's and Ellie was having Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe to sleep over and Jide was having VJ and Dan.

* * *

><em>hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest to come please carry on reading and reviewing as something happens to Jide and who will Charlotte save from the sea first stay tuned to find out.<em> 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 two days later:

Charlotte had just got onto the beach and was sat in her high up chair after just having an argument with Charlie. Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe were sunbathing on the beach about 1 meter away from were Charlotte was sat. Charlie cam running down the beach with her surfboard and ran straight into the sea. 3 minits later she caught a wave and managed to skim the top of it jumping down into the tunnel of it she wipedout really badly Ellie and Bec was the first person to see her, 30 seconds later she still hadnt come up Ellie and Bec had informed Cahrlotte and she was now swimming out on her board to go and save her, 2 minits later she pulled her ashore onto the sand but she wasnt breathing, Charlotte began to give her CPR by now Joey was down on the beach with Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura, Phoebe, Joey, Jide and Charlotte surrounding her 1 minite later she came around sitting up slowly Ellie rushed to give her a hug whilst Charlie was still coughing.

Ellie: oh my god Charlie

Ruby came rushing down onto the beach with Xavier whilst Bianca and Leah was looking after Ada for the day.

Joey: you ok

she coughed

Charlie: yep

and coughed again

Charlotte: ok lets get her up and over to base to check her over

Charlie and Charlotte looked into eachothers eyes and Charlie gave a tiny smile. 5 minits later and Charlie was safe to go before she did she turned to Charlotte.

Charlie: hey erm, thanku for saving me and i'm really sorry for what i said earlier and i'm really glad Ellie has found someone like you, and yeah i have no objections to you going out im sorry

Charlotte; it's fine and thanku for your apologie i really appreciate it

they smiled at eachother and then Charlie went for a stroll along the beach with Joey hand in hand. Ellie walked over to Charlotte.

Ellie: thanku...for saving Charlie especially after everything she said earlier

Charlotte: it's fine we've saughted everything out now and she is cool with us

Ellie: really

Charlotte: yep

they smiled at eachother and then came together for a kiss and a hug. days later Charlie, Joey, Ellie, Jide, Ruby and Ada were sat around the kitchen table eating there breakfast when there was a knock at the door, Charlie got up to answer it. It was Ellie and Jide's social worker she welcomed her in and they all sat down to chat.

Ellie: so why are you here.

S/W:I dont want to sound meen but your mum and Sean are moving to australia here in sydney but are going to be living in the city and they was wanting Jide to go live with them, but i told them i had to run it passed you lot first and Sean has his son Jordy living with him

Jide: really, that is so cool...but i dont want to leave Charlie, Joey and Ada and especially Ellie

Ellie: Jide it's fine you could always come and visit in the holidays if you felt like it

Charlie: yeah if you move in with them your always welcome round here to visit

Joey: we want you to be happy

Jide: ok but only if you are sure

Ellie: of course we are

Ada: yeh

Jide; ok, i'll go back and live with them

S/W: ok, but Charlie you will have to come with me and Jide to sighn some papers

Charlie: yep thats fine.

30 minits later Jide had all his things packed up and was now saying goodbye to everyone. once done him Charlie and the social worker head out back to the childrens home to sigh the papers and to see him on his way with his mum and step dad Sean. he gave Charlie a big hug and then climed into his mums car waving goodbye a tear came to Charlie's eye. 20 minits later she arrived home and went to go Join Joey, Ellie, Ruby and Ada in the living room.

Ellie; how is he

Charlie: he's good

they smiled at eachother and then Charlie gave Ellie a hug.

* * *

><p>the next day Charlie recieved a text from kirsty<p>

_hey Charlz, long time no see i've got some news me and Miles are dating and Rachel has started dating Sid so it's all good and very shocking xx_

she smiled at the text and messaged her back.

_hey Kirsty feels like years and i always knew you and Miles would get together but i never thought Rachel and Sid would not that is suprising, how about we all have a get together like tonight Me, Joey, Watson, Heidi, Leah, Bianca, Rachel, Sid, and of course you and Miles also Ellie and Ruby will be here, and we could always ask Aiden if he wants to join us xx_

Kirsty texted her back almost immiediantly

_sounds great i'll text them and we will meet you at yours say 6;30_

_sounds good to me see you then_

she slipped her phone back into her pocket and headed into the kitchen to join Joey, Ellie and Ada

Charlie: hey um we are having a massive get to gether tonight

Joey: how massive

Charlie; Watson, Heidi, Leah, Bianca, Rachel, Sid, Kirsty, Miles, Ruby and then us lot, and if you wanted to you could always invite Aiden

Joey: sounds great and by any chance is Rachel and Sid together and Kirsty and Miles

Charlie: yep, oh Ellie if you wanted to you could always invite Charlotte

she said with a cheeky smile

Ellie: ok thanks, i'll text her now and let her know

Charlie: ok, well i'm going to go shopping for some barbecue food does the barbecue still work

Joey: it does and i'll go get it out of the garage now

Charlie: ok see you later bye

J/E: bye.

* * *

><p>10 minits later Charlotte arrived at Ellie's house after recieving the tea invertation by text, but Ellie couldn't wait to see her so told her to come round then and so she did.<p>

Ellie; so what do you want to do

Charlotte; i don't know, up to you

Joey; you could clear up outside for tonight

Ellie looked at Charlotte

Charlotte; we have nothing better to do

Ellie; fine but you best make this clearing up fun

Charlott; trust me i will

they both giggled and went outside to start clearing up for the big night ahead. half an hour later they had fineshed and were not sat on the sofa holding hands watching live at the appollo, when Charlie came walking through the door with 5 big bags full of food.

Joey; wow, talk about alot of food, whats all this for

Charlie; i've decided to turn tonight into a party on the beach, patio and swimming pool ANd Alf and Roo are willing to look after Ada for the night.

Ellie came runninjg in at the word party with Charlotte trailing behind

Ellie; did i here the word party

Charlie; yes you did

Ellie; can i...

Charlie yes you can invite Bec, Abby, Laura, Phoebe, Charlie, Adam and Guy

Ellie; thanku

they all giggled and helped unpack. 6;30 and Watson, Heidi, Bianca, Leah, Rachel, Sid, Kirsty, Miles, Ruby, Xavier and Aiden arrived and they all headed outside with Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Charlotte. 20 minits later they were all having fun.

Rachel: this is really nice

Bianca: yeah i'm actually having fun, hey Charlz since when did you decide to host a party are you sure your all right.

Charlie: hey, people change

Sid: yep thats defo you

they all giggled and carried on eating there barbecue. half an hour late alot of other people that they knew and got along with were now there spread out from the beach to swimming pool to the porch, in the swimming pool Ellie, Charlotte, Bec, Abby, Laura, Phoebe, Charlie, Adam, Guy and Dan were in there own corner messing about and diving in and having competitions on who can hold there handstand the longest. Ellie came up for air 30 seconds after Charlotte did.

Ellie: ha i beet you

Charlotte: yeah, i let you win

Ellie: yeah alright then

she said splashing her so Charlotte splashed her back and the whole group got into a water fight and Ellie and Charlotte ducked underwater and came together for a kiss and then poped back up and carried on with the visiouse fight that them two started. 10 minits later they all gave up and Bec suggested diving copetions asseen as now they had the whole pool to themselves.

Guy: i'm going first

Ellie: ooouuhhh Guy bring it

he climed out of the swimming pool stood on the edge and then dived in with frog legs. everyone started pissing themselves laughing.

Ellie: ha ok my turn

she climbed out and stood on the edge, taking a deep breath she gracefully dived into the pool with her body completly flat she barley made a splash

Adam: ok anyone want to top that

Phoebe; i dont think anyone can

Ellie: i take it we just meesing around now

by the time she said that Charlotte had climed out and was now willing to top Ellie's dive doing exacually the same they all said it was a draw and they would love to see them in swimming race one day, lucky for them there was a long distance swimming race in the sea in 5 days time so everyone told them to sighn up for it. 8;30pm and they were not all out of the swimming pool and went to go sit on the beach together whilst Charlie and Joey were with there friends/guests up on the patio.

Ellie: hey, maybe i could ask all of you to sleep round, cutting out the lads apart from Guy because your the only one with a girlfriend so you wont try and flirt with Phoebe

Guy: errr i wouldnt flirt with her anyway

Bec; yeh-hah

Guy; oh thanks some friends you are

Ellie: oi im offering you to sleep aren't i, but...Me and Charlotte bagsie the sofa

Bec: right i'll take the floor next to you

Abby: yep and then me and Laura will be next to you

Phoebe: i'll be next to you

Guy; i guess i'll take the chair then

Charlotte: yep

Ellie; oh Guy to keep you company i'll invite Tom for you

Guy: thanku

they all gigled and became bored so Ellie and Charlotte went up to the house to get some energy drinks

Ellie: hey Charlie, Joey can Bec, Abby, Laura, Phoebe, Guy and Tom sleep tonight please aswell as Charlotte

Joey: sure

she said looking and Charlie

Charlie: yep

Ellie: ok well we are going to get some energy drinks from inside

Joey: ok

5 minits later they arrived back on the beach with the energy drinks and they all had one big bottle each

Bec: i think we should play tag

Charlotte; tag with no rules

Ellie: good idea how about rugby with no rules

Charlotte: yep

Bec: ok

Ellie: right me Bec, Abby, Guy, and Charlie then Charlotte, Phoebe, Laura, Adam and Dan

Charlotte: sounds good to me

Ellie grabbed the ball and her team started with it, Guy ran forwards with the ball crossed it over to Ellie and legged it down to the goal almost there Charlotte came up behind her grabbing her by the waiste she swung her round and down onto the floor holding her down by smoothering her in kisses and tickling her Ellie passed the ball to Bec and she ran towards the goal and scored

Bec: yes

they celebrated and Ellie and Charlotte carried on laughing as Charlotte helped her up of the ground. 20 minits later they all collapsed on the floor and carried on giggling whilst trying to catch there breath at the same time.

Phoebe: aahahhaahhhh im nackerd- officially.

Ellie: hahaaaahh good hehe

* * *

><p>1;30 and everyone had headed home and now in the living room all sat on the floor in a circle playing truth or dare Ellie decided to invite Bridget to see if her and Bec would end up getting together, Guy's girlfirend also hitched along aswell loren. Bec, Tom, Bridget and Phoebe kind of felt left out because everyone else was pared up_ Ellie-Charlotte, Abby-Laura, Guy-Loren and now Ellie thought that Phoebe and Tom should get together and Bec and Bridget.<p>

Laura: ok Ellie i dare you to jump of your bedroom balcony and into the swimming pool again either with Bec or Charlotte

Charlotte: i'll do it with you it sounds pretty fun

Ellie; ok but i need a big energy drink first

Laura: thats fine aslong as you do it

Charlotte: trust me she will otherwise i'll make her

Guy: wait a minite you've jumpe dof your balcony and into the swimming pool

Ellie: yep

Guy: alright sister, safe

they reached across to nuckle touch. 10 minits later they all headed outside whilst Ellie and Charlotte headed upstairs and into Ellie's bedroom, now holding hands they took a big jump into the swimming pool making a big splashed there mates got abit wet thereslevs. now out of the swimming pull and there hair 3/4 dry they were all sat back round in a circle telling joke some...make that most of Ellie's were hardly mature.

Ellie: ok ive got one here we go, How did you do in your tests ?

I did what George Washington did !

What was that ?

Went down in history !

everyone laughed.

Charlotte: thata true your grades have droped in history

Ellie; yeah thanks

Charlote; hehe no problem

they smiled at eachother then nuge eachother with their sholders.

Guy: A man named Mr. Smith was flying from San Francisco to LA. Unexpectedly the plane stopped in Sacramento along the way. The flight attendant explained that there would be a delay, and if the passengers wanted to get off the aircraft, the plane would re-board in 30 minutes.

Everybody got off the plane except one gentleman who was blind. Mr. Smith had noticed him as he walked by and could tell the blind man had flown before because his Seeing Eye dog lay quietly underneath the seats in front of him throughout the entire flight. Mr. Smith could also tell he had flown this very flight before because the pilot approached him, and calling him by name, said Keith, we're in Sacramento for almost an hour. Would you like to get off and stretch your legs?"  
>Keith replied, "No thanks, but maybe the dog would like to stretch his legs".<br>Now, picture this: All the people in the gate area came to a complete quiet standstill when they looked up and saw the pilot walk off the plane with the Seeing Eye dog! The pilot was even wearing sunglasses. People scattered. They not only tried to change planes, but they were trying to change airlines!

Bridget; aaawww Guy thats bad

Guy: lets see what you've go then

Ellie: wait i have one first...

Why does history keep repeating itself ?

Because we weren't listening the first time !

Charlotte: you cheeky bitch

Ellie: hehe

Bridget: ok eerrmm, Do you like your new baby sister?  
>She's all right.<br>Do you play with her?  
>No, and we can't even send her back because she's been here more than 28 days.<p>

Phoebe: thats just as good as Guys

Charlotte; yeah i'll agree with that one.

Loren: ive got one, Girlfriend: And are you sure you love me and no one else?  
>Boyfriend: Dead Sure! I checked the whole list again yesterday<br>Waiter: Would you like your coffee black?  
>Customer: What other colors do you have?<br>Manager: Sorry, but i can't give u a job. I don't need much help.  
>Job Applicant: That's all right. In fact I'm just the right person in this case. You see, I won't be of much help anyway!<br>Dad: Son, what do u want for ur birthday?  
>Son: Not much dad, Just a radio with a sports car around it.<br>Diner: I can't eat such a rotten chicken. Call the manager!  
>Waiter: It's no use. He won't eat it either.<br>Diner: You'll drive me to my grave!  
>Waiter: Well, you don't expect to walk there, do you?<br>Husband: U know, wife, our son got his brain from me.  
>Wife: I think he did, I've still got mine with me!<br>Man: Officer! There's a bomb in my garden!  
>Officer: Don't worry. If no one claims it within three days, you can keep it.<br>Father: Your teacher says she finds it impossible to teach you anything!  
>Son: That's why I say she's no good!<p>

Bec: thats a good one

Loren; thanks

25 minits later they were playing spin the bottle, Bec spun it and it landed on Bridget and the word kiss. they looked at eachother awakwardly

Ellie: come on this is the way Bianca and Leah got together

Abby: seriosuly

Ellie: yep

Bridget: well we might aswell do it then

Bec: yeah alright

they looked awardly at eachother again then stood on there knees and then came together for a kiss, growning slowly Phoebe and Abby coughed cheekly, they pulled away and started giggling, Bec pulled out her phone and then texted Bridget, she pulled her phone out and read the text.

_eerrmm, do you want to go out_

she smiled at it then texted her back

_yes. _

they put there phones away and Ellie, Charlotte, Abby, Loren and Guy eyed them curuosly

Ellie: what...

Bridget: me and Bec are...are, going out

Charlotte: congrats

Bec: Thanks

Ellie: is it just me or is Ruby, Xavier, April and Dex actually being quite for once

Charlotte: i think there being quite for once

Guy: how would you know unless you... you've slept round here once before

Charlotte: twice actually

Guy: ooouuuhhhh mate Ellie you get all the good chicks

E/C/B: Thanks

they all giggled and carried on playing. 3;55, and they had all fallen asleep in there places that they bagsied.

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and carry on reading xx<em>


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35, wednesday, 5 days later the swimming comp day:

Everyone of Ellie's mates were now pared up Bec and Bridget were now going out and Phoebe and Tom. it was 2:45pm and Ellie and Charlotte had just fineshed there swimming competition and had come in the top 10 out of about 50 swimmers, they were now sat on the beach sunbathing as Charlotte had the day of work, Charlie and Ruby had gone out shopping for Joey's birthday whilst she was looking after Ada. Half an hour later Charlie and Ruby arrived home and packed everything away and dragged Joey and Ada outside with them to go and join Ellie and Charlotte who had being Joined by Bec and Bridget.

Ellie: heyy

Charlie: heyy, how are you lot

Charlotte: good thanks

Charlie: good, erm Ellie can i actually have a word with you please

Ellie: yeah sure

she stood up and walked away with Charlie to talk#

Charlie: you know how its Joey's birthday in 3 days time and she doesnt want to celebrate

Ellie: yeah

Charlie: well i was thinking maybe if we could throw a party for her but we've done the house party the beach party the jukebox and diner party and i carnt think of anything else for it be as fun as they have being.

Ellie: well Joey loves boats and we have a massive yoht so we could have a boat party it's big enough Jo said it can fit up to 100 people on it and it lights up

Charlie: good idea i never thought of that one,i wont speak to her about it but on her birthday i'll tell her to wear a short tight red dress that i got her in 2011 and tell her to meet me by the docks at about 6;30 so i'll see what i can do

Ellie: ok

they walked back over and sat down to soak in the sun as they were all wearing bikinies and board shorts and Ellie, Charlotte, Bec, Bridget and Ruby had there surfboards with them no doubt Charlie and Joey might end up knicking them to go for a quick surf by themselvs.

* * *

><p>3 days later and Charlie and Joey had just arrived back from the diner from having a birthday lunch,Ellie, Charlotte, Bec, Bridget, Phoebe, Laura, Abby, Guy, Loren, Ruby, Xavier, Aiden, Watson, Heidi, Bianca, Leah, Vj, April, Dex, Tom, Rachel, Sid, Kirsty, Miles, Dan were doing up the boat and Jide had also come back for Joey's birthday so he ended up helping them aswell.<p>

Joey: hey Charlz where is everyone today

Charlie: erm ,_i do know but i aint telling her _, i dont know i was actually woundering the same thing

Joey: atleast we get a quiet night to ourselvs

Charlie: yep

_shit she really doesnt want to go out tonight _

6;00 and Joey just arrived back from the shop to find the house empty she walked further into the kitchen and picked up the note Charlie, Ellie, Ruby and Charlotte had left her.

_dear Jo, meet us by the docks at 6;30 Roo is taking care of Ada for us tonight along with ALF PLEase dont hesitate either but i was gonna give you your red dress to wear but i changed my mind so on our bed there is a lovly short green dress for you to wear pop it on and then meet us there _

_lots of love C, E, R, C xxx_

she smiled at the letter curiously but decided to obey her wife's rules outting the letter down she packed away the shopping and headed upstairs to get dressed and head out down to the docks. once at the docks she stood alone in the darkness of the night, she stepped forwards coursiously.

Joey: CHARLIE, ELLIE, RUBY, anybody

she took one more step closer as she felt to hands rap round her waiste which made her jump, she froze as the person stood behinf her kissed her gently on the sholder, thinking it was Robbo she stood still

Joey: who is is

The person behind her pushed a button which turned the light at the side of them on twirling round there stood Charlie smiling at her

Charlie: happy birthday

Charlie and Joey gave eachother a hug and a kiss then parted

Joey: dont you ever do that again

Charlei: hehe

Joey: why are we here again, where is everyoen

Charlie: Ruby !

she shouted her name and twisted Joey around guiding her onto the yoht it lit up and everyone jumped from ther hiding place

Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOEY!

Hooters and streamers went of and Ellie, Ruby and Jide stepped forwards to give her a hug, the music started playing and everybody started partying, Bianca, Heidi, Leah, Watson and Aiden gave her a hug aswell and then they all started joining in with teh dance. 8;35 pm and the party was well on its way everyone was prtying and having a good time everyone that Joey and Charlie knew and got along with was invited evan John and Gina decided to come so it must of being a good party.

Charlie: so you having fun to say you wanted to stay in and have a quiet night

Joey: yes i am actually thanks Charlie

Charlie: dont thank me it was all Ellie's idea

they both looked over at Ellie and Charlotte dancing together

Joey: i'll thank her later i dont want to inturrupt her wounderfull dancing

they both giggled and gave eachother a kiss. 20 minits later a slowish song came on and everybody grabbed there partner

Charlie: i remeber that day

Joey: me too when we were stood on the boat and this exact song came on that day i knew we both had something

Charlie: so did i and i wish i acted on it sooner

_trust your breath in me for a moment we'll loose the world, your body seemed to slip the same way sweet rythem lie, everybody could see it comming as clear as daybreak, truth be told i could see it comming but i held on anyway, but i didn't do it i could not do it love only hurts just a little..._

_but i didn't do it i could not do it oh love only hurts just a little..., do...do...do hurts just a little, come wait me by the water side, we'll, watch the sun rise i can not seem to notice wether but i nor awake, come loose your trust in me for a moment you'll escape the world. my heart is seemed to skip the same way, sweet rythem lie, but i didn't do it i could not do it,, love only hurts jus a little, but i didn't do it i could not do it love only hurts just a little... _the music continued playing and everybody continued dancing and a tear was bought to Charlie and Joey's eye, 2;35 and the party was over everybody headed home and Charlie and Joey had Bianca, Leah, Watson and Heidi over to sleep, Ruby had April, Xavier and Dex, Ellie had Charlotte, Bec, Bridget, Abby and Laura and Jide had VJ, Dan and Kieran round so it was defontly going to be a house full and as always Ellie took the downstairs.

* * *

><p>monday mornign and all the kids were back at school from having a fun and wild holidays Jide had gone back home and Charlotte was staring to move into Ellie's by praticually living there every holiday and weekend possible which both of them enjoyed very much and Charlie anD Joey weren't really botherd. Now at school eating there lunch Ellie and her group were having a good time now that everything had planned out so well. Once school fineshed they all headed back to Ellie's with Charlotte, got changed and then all went for a surf whilst Joey and Ruby were in the living room playing with Ada and Charlie was at work until 8pm. 8;35 and Charlie, Joey, Ruby, Xavier, Ellie and Charlotte were all sat around the kitchen table eating there tea, Ada had already eaten hers and was now tucked up in bed and was fast asleep.<p>

Ellie: this is really nice

J/R: thanku#

they said in unison as both Joey and Ruby had made tea that night. after eating there tea they all went to go sit in the living room to watch a film before Ellie and Charlotte went to bed because Ellie had school the next day and had to be in bed no later than 11 o'clock. Now tucked up in bed Ellie and Charlotte snuggled up to eachother and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>june 2014:<p>

it was Ruby's birthday and she anted to have a birthday that included the beach and there swimming pool so Charlie decided that she could have the exacually same party for her birthday as they did in the easter hols for there get together and catch up dinner/party. 7;30 and the party was well on its way alcoholic drinks were being served to the ones old enough and then energy drinks and juice to the ones who were not. the next day was a saturday and Ellie and Charlotte were up at 8;00 am to go for there morning swim in the sea and then Charlotte had work so Ellie, Bec, Bridget, Abby and Laura were on the beach all day sunbathing, surfing and Bodyboarding it was also the hottest day on the year.

Ellie: now this is fun

Bec: what?, sitting two meters away from your girlfriend who happens to be the life guard

Ellie: yep, whats the matter with that

Abby: yeah whats the matter with it she's kinda hot

Guy: yeah i agree

he said comming to sit next o them, Ellie reached over to Guy slapped him on the arm then reached the other way and slapped Abby on the arm

Guy: and what might that be for

Ellie: aaahhh you know calling my girlfriend hot

Guy: well your hot aswell

Ellie; thanku

Charlotte could here them talking

Charlotte: hem

they all looked up at her and they all began laughing.

* * *

><p>August;<p>

Ellie had now broken up from school and Charlie and Joey had two weeks of from work for the summer holidays. It was VJ's birthday and he wasd having a paintballing party, he invited Jide from the city, Dan, Kieran, Tom, Guy, Charlie, Adam, Dougie, Harry, James, Josh, ED, Ellie, Bec, Bridget, Laura, Abby, Phoebe and then thought he might aswell invite Charlotte so he did. 2 weeks later and they were all back at school and Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura, Bridget, Phoebe, Guy, Loren and Tom were sat around there bench eating their lunch.

Ellie: everything seems to have settled down now their isnt anything good happening in the bay no more

Abby: yeah it is abit boring isnt it, Ellie you and Bec and Charlotte are going to get caught drinking one day

Ellie: no we wont

Bec: yeah we are dead careful plus we do it hidden we will tell Charlie and Joey when we are 18

Abby: dont blame me

Ellie: ABBY!, We are not going to get caught so just drop it would you

Abby: fine

everyone eyed her curiously nobody had seen her get that angery before with on eof her best mates, but there's always a first time for everything. the next day Sergeant Buckton and Senior Counstable Watson were at summer bay high giving a talk on drugs and under age drinking, they were in Ellie's class before lunch wich meant that Charlie and Wtason would proberly join her for lunch. once the talk was over Ellie, Bec, Abby, Laura and Phoebe went for lunch and sat at there bench, 10 minits later they were joined by Charlie and Watson.

Ellie: what, they actually let you have lunch with me...great

Charlie: nice to know your so enthuseastic, anyway Gena is our friend so of course she would.

Ellie: yippie

she said sarcastically. Charlie and Watson sat down with their lunch to join them. 35 minits later the bell rang and they all stood up to leave, Abby ditched her friends and went to go fine Charlie as she had something important to tell them and couldn't keep it in much longer.

Abby: Charlie

Charlie stopped and turned around

Abby: can i talk to you for a second please

Charlie; sure, whats the matter

Abby: i proberly shouldnt be telling you this because Ellie, Bec will kill me but...

Charlie raised her eyebrows

Abby: Ellie,and Bec have being drinking, alcohol in and out of school and they said they wouldnt get caught but...

Charlie; ok thanku for telling me

she said as she turned her head to see Ellie and Bec walking towards them, Charlie tapped Abby on the arm and then walked of back inside to join Watson in there next class. they walked up to Abby and waited until Charlie was fully out of sight to talk to her.

Ellie: what was that all about

Abby: i dont know what you are on about

Ellie: well lets see you were just talking to my mum who happens to be the Sergeant and she glared at me and she looked very dissapointed and walked away after tapping you on the arm so iwant to know what the hell you said to her !

Guy, Laura, Bridget, Phoebe and Tom walked up behind Ellie and Bec

Abby: i kinda spilt your secret

Bec: you what

Abby: im so sorry

Ellie: you absolute bitch do you know how much trouble i am in me and Bec mostly me because im her daughter

Abby: well technically she adopted you sooo yeah...

Ellie got really wound up and grapped her by the top of her polo and shoved her into the side of the history block, pushing her again she kicked her in the shin

Ellie: your a bitch, you know that

she pushed her agin and then swung her around and chucked her onto the floor bending over her she punched her across the face and agan and again then stood up and kicked her in the side finally bending down to punch her again, Charlie and Watson came running out with Miss Scott, Charlie grabbed hold of Ellie and pulled her back finding it hard to restrain her she tuck her down to the floor and put her in handcuffs Watson helped Abby up and help carry her inside with Miss Austin. Charlie pulled Ellie up of the floor, and she began to settle down so she took the hand cuffs of and guided her inside with the whole school watching in shock.

Now inside Ellie, Charlie, Abby and Watson were sat in Miss Austin's office obviously Charlie and Watson were sat inbetween them both so that they didn't lash out.

Miss A: So you want to tell me what that was about

Ellie looked down at the floor playing with her fingers

Abby: yeah i do

Ellie shot her head straight up at her and glared.

Abby: Miss Austin i have informed Charlie about this at the end of lunch, Ellie and Bec have being drinking alcohol in and out of school Charlie walked of as Ellie approached me with Bec and she started having ago at me so i told her that i told Charlie everything then she sarted shuving me up against the history block she called me a bitch then flung me on the floor and punched me 3 times then kiked me in the side then punched me again

Miss A: is that true, Charlie, Ellie

Charlie: yes

Ellie: ...y...yeah

Miss A: Right thanku for your honestly this is going to have to be run throught the police so you are on your last warning Ellie for suspencion you are going to be put in SLT for two weeks i thought you would have learnd by now for having a mum like Charlie

Ellie: oh Abby arnt you going to object you know because she isnt really my mum she only feels like my mum because she adopted me

Miss A: right thats enough Abby, you have being checked over you can now return back to lesson

Abby: thanku miss

Ellie: suck up

Charlie tapped her on the arm

Miss A :So what happens now

Charlie: well we are going to have to take Ellie back to the station and do a breathaliser test to see if she has had any alcohol in the pass 24 hours if she has we will charge her if not she will be let of with a warning

Watson: i'm glad you are being so fair about this Charlie

Charlie: we're on duty its Sergeant to you

Watson; sergeant im just going back to the Joey and Robbo case thats all

Charlie : yeah well don't, thanks Gena

Miss A: thanku

they shook hands then Watson walke dof to the patrol car and Charlie guided Ellie to the patrol car. now at the station Ellie and Bec were in questioning. 1 hour later they had being let out with a warning and Bec had to go home and so did Ellie but she was lucky enough that Charlotte was living with her now so she wouldnt be lonly and she was able to pick her up from the station, Charlie had informed Joey of it all and Ellie wasnt aloud any pocket money for two weeks and wasn't aloud neer Bec for two weeks as Charlie and Joey no longer believed in grounding children.

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed this chapter stsay tuned to find out who dies and who is Charlottes next person to be saved ion the raid waters of summer bay<em>


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 september:

Ellie and Bec were now aloud to see eachother and Abby had moved away until next year to make things go smoothly she had dragged her girlfriend Laura with he rto the city. Charlotte was at work and so was Charlie, Joey was at home with Ada, Ruby and Xavier and asseen as it was the weekend Ellie, Bec, Bridget, Phoebe, Guy, Loren and Tom were sunbathing yet again 2 meters away from where Charlotte was.

Guy; i might go for a surf

Ellie; don't even think about it

Guy; why not

Ellie; because it's sharp out there i mean look at it it miht be nice hot and sunny but i hardly think the sea is ok

Guy; fine ruin my fun

Ellie; i'm not ruining your fun i' saving your life

Guy; yeah, yeah

they all giggled and started to have a sand fight.

* * *

><p>October;<p>

it was Guy's birthday and he was having a pool party which happend to Ellie's swimming pool. he and his mates decided the party should start at 5 and end at 9 and then they'd all just hang out on the beach doing races and playing rugby with no rules. 7;30 and Guy, Loren, Ellie, Charlotte, Bec, Bridget, Phoebe, Tom, Dan, Kieran, James and Jordan were having a water fight, of which Ellie and Charlotte were winning because they kept on ducking under the water so that they didn't get splashed.

Guy; ok, ok time out guys

Ellie; why you afraid you might loose by the time we've finished

Guy: no but you and Charlotte keep on cheating

Charlotte: and how might we be doing that

Guy: oh i don't know maybe by ducking under water each time

Ellie: oh well aslong as we are all having fun

they all eyed eachother and then they all splashed Ellie

G/C: now we are

Ellie: hey

she splashed Guy back then jumped onto Charlotte's shoulder's and pushed her under the water and then they came together for a kiss. 10:30 and Charlie and Joey had being bombarded to their bedroom and Ruby was staying with Xavier at April and Dex's. Ellie was aloud to have Guy and his mates sleepover which was quite a lot of people_ Ellie, Charlotte, Bec, Bridget, Phoebe, Tom, Guy, Loren, Charlie and Adam were all sat in a circle with energy drinks, chocolate and sweets. Guy decided he should tell one of his "funny" jokes and everybody gave in so they thought they might aswell join in if they were going to have to put up with it anyway.

Guy: Jeff Dunham; wait if you've being in my suitcase this whole time how have you got through airport security, Achmed: easy they open the suitcase and you go, Helloooo im Linsey Lo-ham

Charlotte: that's cheating thats of Achmed the dead terroist

Guy: so anyway he is history you would know him right

Charlotte looked shocked and stuck her tong out

Charlotte; if i was your age i would hit you right now.

Ellie: ok i've got one, Australian Police Test

An Australian man is seeking to join the Police force

The Sergeant doing the interview says: "Your qualifications all look good, but there is an attitude suitability test that you must take before you can be accepted."Then, sliding a pistol across the desk, he says:"Take this pistol and go out and shoot six illegal immigrants, six drug dealers, six Muslim extremists, and a rabbit. "

"Why the rabbit?"

"Great attitude," says the Sergeant. "When can you start?"

Loren: bad

Ellie: thanks i'm feeling the love

Charlotte; yeah especially of me

Ellie: yeah especially

Charlotte: hey

she poked her in the ribs then pushed her over and started tickling her to death and smoothering her in kisses.

Guy; yeah ok less of the love duffy stuff

Ellie: my house

Charlotte; yeah and now i live here

Guy: my party

Ellie; my house

Guy: my party

they looked into each-others eyes very seriously then broke out laughing.

* * *

><p>November:<p>

it was Charlie's birthday, for her birthday she wanted to have dinner at Angelo's with Joey, Ruby, Ellie and Charlotte and then go back home and have a nice relaxing DVD night, preferably watching _sex and the city _and _Lee Evans. _

Ellie: what time is the table booked for

Charlie: erm 6;30 why

Ellie: just woundering

Charlie eyed her curiously, knowing she was more than likely going to go out and be back 15 minits before they would have to leave for the reservations. Moving to make herself a cup of tea Charlie got bummed out of the way by Ellie picking up the kettle she filled it up.

Ellie: you are the birthday girl you sit down i'll make you a cup of tea and make myself a cup-a-soup.

Charlotte: are you feeling alright

Charlie: yeah, i was woundering the same thing

Ellie: yeah well your in your thirties so you know

Charlie: thanks that makes me feel so much better

Ellie: no problem, anyway what time is Joey back from work

Charlie: 2;30 and Ruby will be back from April's at about 5;30

Ellie: ok well me and Charlotte might head out at 2 to meet Bec and Bridget

Charlie: ok

she smiled at her then accepted her cup of tea, Ellie and Charlotte took a seat at the kitchen table with her and Ada.

* * *

><p>2;00 Charlie, Ellie, Charlotte and Ada were sitting in the living room, Ellie and Charlotte in the big chair and Charlie and Ada on the sofa they were all watching <em>Bad teacher.<em>

Ellie: you know this reminds me of you when you were my teacher Charlotte

Charlotte: oh yeah thanks

she said whilst poking her in the ribs

Ellie: you love me really

Charlotte: yeah...about that

she said looking down and stroking the back of her own kneck, Charlie started laughing

Ellie: geee love you two

Charlotte: thought so, you want to go meet Bec and Bridge now

Ellie: yep, right we are going out cya later

she stood up and Kissed Charlie on the forehead

Charlie: have fun

Ellie; will do, because you wont be there

she said turning around grinning and Charlie stuck her tongue out at her. half an hour later Joey arrived home and came to sit on the sofa next to Charlie and Ada.

Charlie: hey good day

Joey: yeah didn't catch much its being pretty quiet lately, Ellie gone out with Charlotte by any chance?

Charlie: yep

Ada: Joey is home Yay

Joey: yes i am little one

she moved to give her a hug and a kiss then gave Charlie one

Charlie: Ellie was acting abit weird this morning though, and by tat i mean she wanted to make me a tea in other words i went to go make one but she pushed me out of the way and made me sit down.

Joey: awww she loves ya Charlie

they both giggled and then came together for a kiss. half 5 and Ruby arrived home with them all stood in the kitchen talking 10 minits later Ellie and Charlotte arrived home.

Ellie: hey

Charlotte: heyy

Charlie; wow, you've actually got home before we have had to leave

Joey: yeah very impressed

Ellie; heh, funny

Ruby: well...we thought so

they all cheekly grinned and Ellie made her and Charlotte a chocolate milkshake each before going to get changed. 6;25 and they arrived at Angelo's.

Liam: ah Charlie happy birthday, table for 5

Joey: yep

Liam: ok right this way

He walked them over to their table in the corner and they all sat down and had a glass of wine each apart from Ellie who had some J20. 45 minits later and they had finished there starter and main course and had just ordered their dessert which was chocolate cake with ice cream and sprinkles.

Joey: so you having fun...birthday girl

Charlie: yes i am thanku

Ellie: good otherwise i would be wasting my time for no reason

Charlie: you have being really cheeky/sarcastic latley

Ellie: and your complaining?

Charlie: no i'm just curious that's all

Ellie: well don't me I'm perfectly fine nothing to worry about what so ever...nothing...nothing...nothing

Joey: okaiy then

10 minits later they were sat at the table with their dessert digging into it to find melted chocolate in the middle of it. 8;00 and they arrived home, changing into there pyjamas Charlie and Joey tucked Ada into bed after picking her up from Bianca and Leah's, they walked down stairs and took there seats on the sofa and Ruby sat in her chair and Ellie and Charlotte sat in the other one, pressing play on the DVD Charlie and Joey snuggled up and so did Ellie and Charlotte and Ruby just snuggled up woith her blanket.

* * *

><p>two days later Charlie was at work until 4 and so was Charlotte, Bianca had gone round to keep Joey company with Ada and Ellie, Bec, Bridget, Guy, Loren, Adam and Dan were down on the beach in the nice hot sun with Ice-creams and their surfboards.<p>

Bec: i might go for a surf in a bit

Ellie: erm yeah i'll be up for that aswell

Bec: you coming Bridge?

Bridget: yeah sure, just be careful round the peak area it looks a bit rough.

Bec; yep you got that Ellie

Ellie; huh what oh right yeah sure

they eyed her curiously, as she was figuring out where the best sets were coming in and not listening to anything they were saying. 20 minits later Ellie, Bec, Bridget and Guy were in the water as he decided to tag along, lying down on her board, paddling then standing up Ellie caught a big wave Bec knew it was a bad wave so dropped out of it, still riding it she did a flick twist put the nose of her board got caught on a ridge in the wave getting wiped out and under the tunnel of the wave her strap from her board pulled on her leg, with another wave toppling her she banged her head on a rock floating to the top, Guy, Bec and Bridget paddled over to her, Guy slid of his board whilst Bec held it still, swimming up to Ellie he held her chin out of the water as she was unconciouse.

Guy: Bridget swim in and get Charlotte quick, Bec get down here and help me hold Ellie above the water

by the time Bridget got to Charlotte she had already got the lifeboat and let Bridget jump on as they sped out to Ellie, Bec and Guy. Once there they hauled Ellie onto the boat Bec and Guy put there surfboards in there and jumped in with Charlotte, Ellie and Bridget. Once back at sure they jumped out and Charlotte carried Ellie back to base laying her down on flat ground she pushed down 30 times on Ellie's chest, and then breathed out oxygen into her mouth and down to her lungs doing that 4 times Ellie came around coughing up water Charlotte helped her sit up and then rapped a towel around her, Loren, Adam and Dan ran over to check she was ok.

Bec; Ellie you ok

Ellie yeah thanks

she said in a week voice, as Charlotte was giving her a hug

Charlotte: i believe thats enough surfing for one day Mrs, come on

she helped her stand up and walked her over to a chair for her to sit on and Charlotte took a seat next to her

Bec: hey, Ellie i'll go get Joey

Ellie: ok, Ada and Bianca are with her so they will probably end up coming aswell

Bec: ok be back in 5

she ran of towards her cousin's house. Guy walked of to get her a glass of water and Bridget and Loren moved there things closer to the lifeguard base where only Charlotte was working until 2;30, which happend to be in 10 minits then Garry would arrive to help her out, just when it starts getting busier.

* * *

><p>A week later and Ellie was starting to get more suspicious on who her actual mum was, she started thinking last week that her mum isn't really her mum, and Jide was starting to have even more contact with his sister and wanted to move back in with her, Charlie and Joey. Ellie's mum had sent over her birth certificate's not realising what she might reveal. Going through her baby box in her bedroom with Charlotte, she happend to have stumbled across it, opening the envelope pulling out the birth certificate and unfolding it she gasped when she looked at the mothers name on it.<p>

Charlotte: Ellie, you ok

she stayed quiet still shocked at what she had found

Charlotte: Ellie...Ellie talk to me, Ellie

Ellie: i don't believe it

Charlotte: believe what

Ellie: you know that Julie Stevens is supposedly my mum

Charlotte: she is, isn't she?

Ellie: no, take a look at this

she handed the birth certificate over to Charlotte and she read all the information on it. Shocked herself she handed it back over

Charlotte; oh my god W...Wa...

Ellie: Watson's my mum, yeah

Ellie stood up and walked downstairs, Charlotte went chasing after her, sat in the kitchen was Charlie, Joey and Ada.

Ellie: Charlie, Joey please don't tell me you knew

Charlie: knew what

Ellie: that Watson is my mum

Charlie bent forwards as she was choking on her tea

Charlie/Joey: she what!

Ellie: yep she is my mum take a look

she handed over her birth certificate and they both looked at it, both shocked they stood up and gave her a hug. They pulled away and guided her to a kitchen chair.

Joey: you ok

Ellie: kinda i need to speak to Watson though and i really need Jide back because i defiantly know he is my brother, we both have ADHD, both fight but then both make up and plus we look like eachother

Charlotte: yeah you do, in a good way

Charlie: well i'll call your social worker and let her know and we will work on getting Jide back here and get Watson round her she finishes work in 10 mins so i'll call her then for you and see if she can come round and me, Ada, Joey and Charlotte will go out for a bit for you to talk

Ellie: thanks

they smiled at eachother in a loving way then Charlie stood up to call the social worker. half an hour later Jide was on his way home and Watson arrived at Charlie's she knocked on the door and they let her in Charlie, Joey and Ada headed down the beach for abit and Ellie and Watson went to go sit on the sofa to talk things through.

Watson: look Ellie i'm sor..

Ellie: don't be i just want you to explain i don't want you to be sorry

* * *

><p><em>next time on home and away... how will Ellie and Watson handle with things, how will the Bay find out and what shock is coming up after christmas, stayed tuned for more<em>


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Ellie: so you had us for a week then we lived with our dad and our "mum"

Watson: yeah, but i couldn't stop thinking about you both and when Charlie and Joey adopted the names rang a bell but then i found out about your age and then you were to young and then your real age and i was half convinced it was you

Ellie: when were you 100% convinced we were yours

Watson: about 3 weeks ago, i'm sorry i didnt mean to hurt you both

Ellie: it's fine

she moved to give her a hug, for the past 20 minits Watson had being explaining what had happend and why she had to give them up to their dad and move back to Australia after 2 years in the UK. An hour later Charlie, Joey, Charlotte and Ada arrived home and walked into the living room to sit down with Ellie and Watson who were laughing alot.

Ellie: oh hey

Charlie: hey, you ok

Watson: yes thanku

Charlie: good

there was a knock at the door Charlie stood up to answer it she stood aside and let Jide and there social worker in, Ellie shot up and ran towards Jide and he ran towards her and they gave eachother a hug.

Ellie: oh my god ive missed you so much

Jide: i've missed you to sis

they all walked into the living room to sit down and talk. An hour later the social worker left and Charlie and Joey suggested her and Heidi moved in and she agreed she set of home to get Heidi and there things ready to move into Charlie and Joey's house the next day aseen as Ruby was moving into April and Dex's with Xavier tomorrow.

* * *

><p>December<p>

Ellie, Bec, Bridget and Phoebe had now broken up for school and were enjoying there holidays. It was two weeks before Christmas, were looking forwards to see if they get what they wanted. Walking downstairs Ellie grabbed some breakfast and sat at the table with Charlie, Joey, Charlotte, Jide and Ada.

Ellie: hey i thought you had work today with Watson

Charlie: no and Watson isn't at work she is shopping whilst Heidi is at work

Ellie: ooohhh

Charlotte: sleep well, not that i'ld be a distraction

Ellie: no of course not hehe, and yeah i slept fine thanku for asking

Joey: right i'm of to meet Aiden he wants my advice on some work he has being offered see you later

Charlie: bye

they kissed eachother goodbye

Ellie: bye

Joey: bye

She walked out and Charlie got up and took her bowl to the sink.

Charlie: i'm going shopping later do you want me to take Ada or do you want to kidnap her and look after her

Ellie: no it's cool you can take her

Charlie: ok thanks

She turned around and smiled at her. 15 minits later Charlie and Ada had left and Ellie, Charlotte and Jide were left in the house to themselves.

Ellie; Right i think we should chase Jide around the house until he gives in and takes back what he said to Miss Burgess

Charlotte; what did he say to her exactly

Jide; NOTHING!

Ellie; he said to her that i fancy her

Charlotte; really, she is 27 you know

Ellie; i know and i do kinda have a crush on her but you know i love you

Charlotte; yeah i know

She jolted her head ever so slightly at Jide and Ellie nodded

Ellie: 3...2...1...GO!

Jide legged it through to the kitchen into the pool room around the pool room and just skimmed Ellie grabbing his shirt, legging it upstairs he tripped but recovered diving into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him he sat against the door with all his weight pushing against it Ellie and Charlotte finely managed to barge their way in, he jumped up and on to his bed Ellie approached him and started tickling him to death, they both had a thing for being ticklish.

Jide; ok,ok stop it i'm sorry i'll tell her it isn't true

Ellie; bit to late for that i think

He grinned and shot up and ran down stairs to et a glass of water.

Jide: aahhh right i'm going out i'll catch you later

Ellie: bye...thankgod for that, right what shall we do

Charlotte: i have 3 hours until work, i'm starting at 2 today so yeah we have extra time

Ellie; good,, now the couch looks comfy with the PS4 infront of it

They eyed it up and then looked back at eachother from the kitchen and then legged it into the living room, bouncing onto the sofa they came together for a hug and a kiss, finely parting they switched the PS4 on and started playing GTA:Australia special. Two hours later they finely switched it of and curled up into eachothers arms.

Ellie: i love you

Charlotte: i love you too

Ellie tilted her head upwards so that she could give Charlotte a kiss, just as Jide cam walking in through the door with Guy, Loren and Dan.

Jide: Urgh get a room

they parted and started giggling and blushing

Guy: leave them alone their in love

Jide; I forgot you two were mates

Ellie: yeah better look next time bro

she gave him a cheeky grin and he glared at her, walking upstairs they headed to his room and shut the door behind him and then started messing about and making loud noises

Ellie; What you doing up there having a foursome

Charlotte; i think he has more people hiding out in there other than them four

Ellie: yeah true, i always wondered if Jide and Dan are going out

Charlotte: i doubt it

Ellie; yeah your right, stupid thought

Ellie shot straight up as she heard Jide mobile going of that he left in the kitchen, she picked it up and read the text message

Charlotte: Ellie what are you doing

Ellie: i think Jide has a girlfriend you know, _hey Jide, Fly here we've just got back from the city and was wondering if you wanted to meet up for a millshake, miss ya ,lol xx _i hope that lol stands for lots of love and not laugh out loud

Charlotte: oohhh fancy hey, it probably means lots of love

she said standing up to walk into the kitchen to join her girlfriend. Ellie put Jide's phone down and turned round to face Charlotte giving her a hug and a kiss Watson and Heidi came walking in through the front door with Heidi in her uniform and Watson with bags of shopping which Ellie persumed was Christmas shopping and normal food shopping aslong as there was food that she like which would have to be mostly chocolate and Pringles.

Watson: Hey, having a good day?

Ellie: yeah apart from Charlotte is ditching me in about 15 minits to get ready for work

Heidi: you starting abit later aren't you

Charlotte: me and Gary have swapped Tuesday shifts around so he starts at 10 anf fineshes at 4 then i start at 2 and finesh at 5, we thought it would work better

Watson: fareplay, so Ellie you going out with Bec and Bridget after Charlotte has gone to work

Ellie: what, are you trying to get rid of me already geee love you to...mother

Watson: no, actually me and Heidi were thinking of taking you out for the day up to you were, maybe water world

Ellie: sounds good to me

Charlotte: Right well you have fun i'm going to head of to work

Ellie: ok i will do

they kissed eachother goodbye and Charlotte headed of to work whilst Ellie helped Watson and Heidi unpack the grocery shopping before they all went to go get dressed. Watson had already asked Jide before but he said he was alright with his mates and had a bit of a headache but Ellie obviously knew it was because he was meeting that Fly girl later.

* * *

><p>5 o'clock and Ellie, Watson and Heidi arrived home to be met by Charlie and Joey making tea and Jide in the living room on the PS4 with Ada sat next to him.<p>

Ellie: hey

Charlie: hey good day

Ellie: yep...

Charlie: oh Charlotte called earlier whilst she was on her "break"

Ellie; oh yeah, what did she want

Charlie: something about Bec and Abby i carnt remember all of but she wanted you to call her back ASAP tea will be 10 mins so call her back after

Ellie: ok thanks

1o minits later Charlie, Joey, Watson, Heidi, Ellie, Jide and Ada sat down for tea, "meatballs and mash". 15 minits later they finished and got up to ring Charlotte

_heyy Charlie told me you called earlier_

_Em yeah i needed to talk to you about Bec and Abby im going to be home late but it was about christmas and your birthday that they told me so i don't know if you've heard anything but i'll talk to you when i get home_

_ok see you then, i wonder what it's about by love you_

_love you to_

She hung up and went to go join everybody in the living room, they were going to watch the Grinch but thought they aught to wait for Charlotte to get home with the box of chocolates.

Charlie: everything ok

Ellie: yeah she just said something to do with Bec and Abby and Christmas and my birthday.

Joey: ok...

Even though Joey was in on the plan anyway. An hour later Charlotte arrived home and took Ellie into their bedroom to talk.

Ellie: so what's this about

Charlotte: well you know Abby and Laura carn't come back from the city for ages and Bec came up with an idea for Christmas maybe a video call just to have a quick call plus Abby and Laura has a present for you for Christmas

Ellie: that sounds great and i do miss their company.

Charlotte: good...that it's a good idea...not that you miss there company

Ellie: i know what you mean

they both giggled and came together for a hug and a kiss.

* * *

><p>25TH December 2014 Christmas day. Charlie, Joey, Watson, Heidi, Bianca, Leah, Ruby, Xavier, April, Dex, Ellie, Jide, Ada, Bec and Bridget were gatherd in Charlie and Joey's living room opening there presents. 4o'clock and they were all sat around the two kitchen tables that they had pushed together for there Christmas dinner. Once finished the door bell rang and Charlie stood immediately to answer it before anybody else had the chance.<p>

Deliver guy: hi, erm delivery for Charlie Buckton

Charlie: yep

she signed the pad and said good bye to the guy.

Joey: who's that for

Charlie: If you would all like to come through to the living room so that Joey can open her proper Christmas present from me, Ellie, Charlotte and i think Jide was involved aswell

Now in the living room they all sat down and Joey opened her present out of the box she pulled out a surf board, and thanked Charlie, Ellie, Charlotte and Jide.

* * *

><p>January 2015:<p>

It was the weekend and Ada's 2nd birthday, 7:15 Charlie and Joey were sat in the living room watching TV, Ellie and Charlotte were at Angelo's with Watson and Heidi and Jide was out with his mates Guy, Dan and VJ. Ada was asleep in her bedroom upstairs.

Charlie: Ada is being a bit quiet compared to usual don't you think

Joey: yeah she is a bit do you want me to go check on her

Charlie: no it's fine i'll go

She gave Joey a quick kiss and then stood to walk upstairs and into Ada's bedroom, walking slowly into her bedroom she walked over to her bed after turning the light on stroking her face she suddenly stepped away in shock.

Charlie: JOEY!

Joey heard her and immediately legged it upstairs staggering into the bedroom she saw Charlie sat on the floor crying she looked up at Ada who layed there...

* * *

><p><em>to be continued what do you think happend ... <em>


	38. Chapter 38

_i now know how to spell Coicechie its spelt Coicheci. i have started writing a knew story based at my school and with kids from my school (yr9) and it is based on what ild love to happen as i do infact have a humungus crush on Mrs Coicheci in this story Miss Coicheci it is called the inside of bbs_

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Joey: Charlie...come here

she helped her up of the floor and gave her a hug, pulling apart Joey was weeping and Charlie was gushing out tears, Joey wiped them away from her face and pulled her in for another hug.

Charlei: she...she's dead Joey

Joey: i know

they hugged again and sat on the floor together at the bottom of Ada's bed. 10 minits later Ellie and Charlotte arrived home and heard Charlie and Joey talking in a sorrow voice upstairs, they decided to investigate. Opening the bedroom door to Ada's room Ellie ran to there side and asked what the matter was, after explaining Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Charlotte hugged eachother and were now very depressed and very upset as Ada was a very healthy baby but Ellie did notice a red mark around Ada's neck and informed Charlie and Joey about it and they got the police round straight away. After investigating it was so happend that the bedroom window ridge had being broken meaning someone had broken in and would of likely killed Ada by strangling her.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later after Ada's funeral Charlie and Joey were back at work along with Watson, Heidi, Bianca and Leah and Ellie, Jide, Bec, Bridget, Guy, VJ, Dan Phoebe and everybody else was back at school, now eating there lunch Ellie was approached by Blare she was pretty surprised she hadn't learned her lesson by now or had she...<p>

Ellie: what do you want Blare i'm not in the mood

Blare: i'm not here to fight i'm here to tell you i'm sorry about Ada and i was wondering if you were alright

Ellie: hummm thanks i'm fine

Blare: ok well i'm here if you need me

Bec: she won't ever need you she has us but thanks anyway

she said smirking at her in a dirty way, Blare looked astonished and then turned and walked away, 10 minits later she was approached by Bre and her mate Amy.

Bre: hey Ellie how are you and Ada...oh sorry the dead Ada

Ellie: you better shut the fuck up

Bre: wow Ellie Brown swearing never would have guessed it and i was asking a question no need to be like that is there now, no didnt think so

Ellie: can you just go away and get a life

Amy: Bre are you breathing

Bre: yeah i think so but i know who isnt and i have a life otherwise i wouldn't be stood infront of you right now would i no didn't think so so wayyy

Ellie: it's a figure of speech you little haw

Bre: ooohhh a little harsh ... see i would get Mrs Coicheci but she resigned and is now dating you but i could always go get Bianca you know she isn't teaching Languages any-more no she stopped that when we were in beginning of year ten she decided just to stick to her her English... oh you would know that because she is like family to you oohhh my bad

Ellie: will you just shut the fuck up your immature and somebody who needs to be put in there place and im felling free to do that for you

Bre: ew no i don't wanna turn into a raving lesbian and isn't Watson your real mum but she gave you and Jide up because she didn't want you mostly you, so hows your life what was Ada like i never really got to know her i would go round yours to see her but you know she is in a grave dead

Ellie: SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP RIGHT NOW!

She screamed and the top of ehr voice so that everybody turned around to look at her now with everybody's attention she stood up

Bec: Ellie sit down don't you will get put in REEF

Ellie: i dont't care

Bre\; see she doesn't care neither for Ada either ahha

Ellie stepped out from the bench seet walked towards her grabbed hold of her polo and pushed her right back into the English block slamming her back up against the wall, she gave her the evils

Bre; oohhh getting a bit fiesty aren't we mrs

Ellie: you better shut the mother fucker up before i make you and trust me i would make you

Bre: oh yeah how exacually

Ellie: like this

She pulled her right arm/hand back then swung it forwards across her face giving her a nose bleed more people crowded round the other 35 that were there, pulling her away from the wall Bre managed to slap her across the face but Ellie suddenly punched her again and she went tumberling onto the ground, coughing Bre tried standing up but failed Ellie bent down and slapped her across the face 4 times before Miss Scott and Miss Burgess managed to pull her of her, finely pulling her away from her Miss Scott took her inside whilst Miss Austin and MI delt with Bre. Now sat inside Miss Scott's classroom Ellie began to write her statement just as SLT showed up. Now they had left Ellie had finished her statement and sat back in her chair.

Ellie: finished Bianca

Miss S: we are at school it's miss to you even for April it was

she got up walking to Ellie's desk she picked the statement up and began to read it, finely finishing it she put it on her desk and sat on the desk infront of Ellie

Miss S: your going to end up going into REEF you know that Ellie

Ellie: Charlie and Joey are going to be so fucking pissed of with me you know

Miss S: language

Ellei: sorry, but can you just tell Watson and Heidi for starters and then maybe tell Charlie and Joey next week because i don;t want them being any more upset or depressed as they already are yeah there back at work but please tell me it's not only me and Jide who can tell there not up for the amount of hours they work on there shift a week please

Miss S: fine just Watson and Heidi we would of just had to of told Watson first because she was your mum and then we would have rang Charlie and Joey separetly, please try and stay out of trouble though Ellie, yes i know it's hard but please just try...for Charlie and Joey's sake

Ellie: thanku and i'll try i carn't garrantee it will happen but i promise you i will try my hardest

Miss S: that's all anyone can ask for Ellie

they smiled at eachother in a loving room and then Miss Scott escorted Ellie down to SLT ready to be put in REEF for the whole week.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Ellie and Jide arrived home and were met by Joey and Charlotte sat on the sofa watching TV.<p>

Ellie: hey

she said collapsing into her beloved girlfriends arms and giving her a passionate kiss hello

Charlotte; hello to you to and what do i own this great pleasurev

Ellie: neeyeah nothing

she said as they came together for another kiss

Jide: urgh get a room seriously

Ellie: oh incase you haven't noticed we have one but... we just don't "use" it during the day

Jide: urgh your descusting

Ellie, Charlotte and Joey giggled

Joey: so good day

Ellie: ermm...(she looked at Jide in a warning way) yeah pretty good actually Blare is being nice to me don't quite understand why but hey ho

Joey: good good what about you Jide

Jide; there was a fight at lunch pretty full on( Ellie shot galres at him) it was 2 year 9's apparently someone was spreading rumors around the school about eachother...and noone was but everybody balmed it on eachother and it was somehting else so they broke out into a full on fight that was the only excitment for today

Joey' right...

she said eyeing Ellie and Jide curiously knowing something was going on but she was not in the mood to fine out there and then.

* * *

><p>April 2015:<p>

Bianca had had her birthday and it was only a quiet one and now Charlie and Joey were 80% over loosing Ada and it was now the day of Ellie and Jide's birthday having a beach and swimming pool party with a barbecue and alcohol under Charlie, Joey, Watson and Heidi's watch they were both looking extremely excited to it.

Charlie: so you looking forward for tonight

Ellie: yep, where's Jide

Charlie: erm out with Guy and VJ i persueme so the party still starting at 6

Ellie: yep if thats al right with you

Joey: yeah thats fine

Charlie: tuh yeah no no thats fine

Ellie: cool right i'm going to pay Charlotte a visit at work

Joey: ok see you later bye.

10 minits later Ellie was walking slowly and quietly behind Charlotte, reaching her hands out she grabbed her by the waste and swung her around.

Charlotte: hey

Ellie: hey i'm bore so i thought i might come and give you some company for a while

Charlotte: well it's pretty quiet today so you can feel free to be here along as you want.

They smiled at eachother and then came together for a kiss. Finely parting they both sat down on there towels on the sand next to each other. Sic o'clock and Ellie, Charlotte, Bec, Bridget, Phoebe, Tom, Guy, Dan, VJ, and Jide were spread out between the swimming pool and the beach, the girls were on the beach and the guys were in the swimming pool and on the patio, it was a pretty hot night so it was perfect for what Ellie and Jide were expecting. 7, Now all of them sat around the big kitchen table with Joey, Watson, Heidi, Bianca and Leah Charlie bought over Ellie and Jide's cake placing them down in front of them everybody sung happy birthday and then they blew out the candle's and made a wish.

Charlotte; Now you can come with us Ellie

Ellie; why

Bec: just come on

Ellie; fine

Charlotte: Good

They walked back down to the beach were there had now being set up a tent with a light inside it and Ellie could see a figure moving inside and then another figure. Stepping out of the tent Ellie looked shocked and then smiled and leapt forwards to give Abby and Laura a hug.

Ellie;: oh my god, what are you two doing here, i...i thought you were living in the city for good

Abby: well, we managed to move back here and rent out a house for a bit

Ellie: oh my god thanku guys urgh i love you both

She moved forwards to give them another hug once again.

Laura: Charlotte had some what to do with this aswell thats why we rang her and then she rang you and said Bec and Abby were up to something to do with christmas and your birthday and this is it

Ellie turned around to face Charlotte with her hands on her hips she looked her up and down

Ellie: oh really

Charlotte: maybe just a little bit... maybe hehe maybe you would like to play rugby...no rules

She said trying to look inisent at the same time

Ellie: ok i'll do the teams me and you are captains, Me, Ruby, April, Joey, Watson, Bianca, Bec, Laura, Tom, Dan, Guy, Charly, Amielia, Jade and then Charlotte, Xavier, Dex, Charlie, Heidi, Leah, Bridget, Abby, Phoebe, Adam, loren, VJ, Jordy and Jide...game on

Charlotte: bring it girlfriend

Jide: literally

Ellie: come on

Charlie: we will beet you this

Joey: ahh no you wont anyway this time we have Ruby

Charlie; oohhh it's on

* * *

><p>An hour later they were all sat on the sand panting and puffing from running around and tackling eachotherkissing eachother at the same time and forcing themselvs to pull apart. 1;30 and Charlie, Joey, Watson, Heidi, Bianca and Leah were bombarded to there bedrooms but decided to mess around in Charlie and Joey's bedroom which is the largest whilst Jide had the massive pool room which had now got the extension on it and he had Guy, VJ, Tom, Dan, Guy, Adam and Jordy to sleep round and Ellie had of course Charlotte because she lives there, Bec, Bridget, Phoebe, Abby, Laura, Loren, Jade, and Amielia, Ruby, Xavier, April and Dex had headed home and hour before.


	39. Chapter 39

_**last chapter?...**hope you enjoy this chapter it goes pretty quick but i hope you enjoy it please review lol ... BE _

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 2 weeks later<p>

It was Joey's birthday and she decided to have a girly night in 16 and over's of course which meant Ellie would be able to join in. Joey, Charlie, Ellie, Charlotte, Watson and Heidi were sat in the living room planning Joey's birthday whilst Jide was out with his mates for a bit.

Charlie: So, who we inviting

Joey: Bianca, Leah, Rachel, Kirsty, Ruby, April, and Ellie would you like to invite Bec and Bridget

Ellie: why yes i would thanku

Heidi: good, more the merrier

Watson: do you want me, Ellie and Charlotte to go get the food and stuff

Ellie: what?

Jooey: yes please if you don't mind

Ellie; heh what no no nono i i ain't going no where

Charlotte: come on

Charlotte and Watson dragged Ellie to her feet and then they all headed out down to the supermarket. An hour later they arrived home and started unloading the shopping before going to sit outside and eat lunch with Charlie, Joey and Heidi.

8 o'clock and Charlie, Joey, Watson, Heidi, Ruby, April, Bianca, Leah, Charlotte, Ellie, Bec, Bridget, Kirsty and Rachel were all sat in the living room having a pampering session. Ellie began to get really hungry so decided to go and get some snacks out of the kitchen for them all to eat. Two hours later they were playing truth or dare and so far Joey had got most of the bad dare's which was expectant aseen as it was her birthday so everyone decided to make it challenging.

Charlie: so Joey are you having fun

Joey: yes i am thanku

Ruby: good, this is actually quiet fun for a 30 year olds birthday

Joey: yeah thanks Rubs

Ruby: no problem

They all giggled and then decided to play U-Card, The game Joey had taught VJ to play when he was of school ill in 2009 and she was baby-sitting him. 1;30 and they were all layed asleep in the living room. Charlie and Joey on the sofa, Ellie, Charlotte, Ruby and April on the floor next to them, Watson and Heidi at the bottom of Ellie and Charlotte, Bec and Bridget in the arm chair, Bianca and Leah behind the sofa and then Kirsty and Rachel next to them.

* * *

><p>A month later and it was Watson's birthday Joey and Ellie had offered to take them all out on the boat for it and she agreed. So Charlie, Joey, Watson, Heidi, Ellie and Charlotte all headed out on the yoht for 3 hours, they had being cruzing around for about and hour when Joey cut the engine and turned around to face everybody who was looking at her puzzled.<p>

Joey: swimming time

They all agreed and took of there vest-tops so that they were just in there board shorts and bikini. Joey dived in then pulled Charlie in after her as she wouldn't come in without force, after doing so everybody else jumped in the water and they all had water fights and decided to have swimming races around the boat of course Charlotte would win as she is a lifeguard. 3 hours later than they had originally planned they had arrived back at the docks and were now heading home, Joey turned her head to look inside the docks and so did Charlie there the picture hung that reminded Charlie of Joey 4 years ago, walking towards it Joey unhooked it and gave it to Charlie after all it was one her favourite pictures of her with her in her cute blue and green beanie that they both always loved, continuing walking they arrived home within 15 minits. Once home they all collapsed on the sofa and began to watch TV before Watson's birthday dinner and of course chocolate cake.

A week later and it was Charlotte's birthday, her and Ellie had headed into the city to have a shopping spree as they both needed new cloths. Charlotte had received $200 from her family and friends all together and was looking forward to sending it and surprisingly Ellie still had some money from her birthday left so she could also spend that. Five hours later they arrived home and went up into there bedroom to get dressed ready for the amazing birthday dinner Charlie and Joey had planned for Charlotte.

Ellie: you had fun to day then

Charlotte: yes i have thanku it was amazing especially spending time with you

Ellie: hehe good thanku

They smiled at eachother and then came together for a kiss, rapping themselves in eachothers arms they fell back onto the bed and began to get carried away until they heard Charlie walking up the stairs, they slowly seperated and stood up kissing one more time they aloud Charlie in

Charlie: Tea will be in 15 mins

Charlotte: ok thansk

They smiled at eachother and then Charlie went back down stairs and Charlotte and Ellie started laughing for almost getting caught for the second time that year.

* * *

><p>June 2015:<p>

It was Ruby's birthday and had invaded her mums house as it was a lot bigger than the one she was sharing with April. With music blasting out of the speakers Charlie and Joey were sat at the kitchen table with Leah, Bianca, Watson and Heidi wondering why they had agreed to have Ruby's birthday here in the first place.

Leah: well we could always make this a double party so we actually have fun aswell

Charlie: how

Leah: it's my birthday on the 1st of July which is in 2 days so instead of having my party then we could always have it now...that's if you wanted to

Charlie: yeah alright

Joey: good let's go

They all headed into the living room with there drinks and Charlie headed over to Ruby to break the bad/good news to her.

Charlie: Ruby!

Ruby: yeah!

Charlie: we have decided to have Leah's birthday party mixed in with yours now so that we don't have to have another one in 2 days!

Ruby: ok i hate you...but i love you mum!

Charlie: i love you to Rubs!

They smiled at eachother and then gave eachother a hug pulling apart they caught eachothers gaze.

Charlie: Happy Birthday!

Ruby: thanks mum!

Charlie: Ruby you need to know something...ild die for you, you mean the world to me do you know that !

Ruby: thanku and yes i do i love you !

After the heart to heart talk Charlie headed back over to Joey and Leah and then they began talking and then finally partying until early hours in the morning.

* * *

><p>It was September and Ellie, Bec, Bridget, Phoebe, Abby, Laura, Jide, VJ, Guy, Dan and everybody else in there year had just graduated and was looking forwards to college. Ellie decided to train as a police officer and her training would start in the new year and she would still be sailing boats with Joey. Jide had decided to study to become a macanic and would also sail boats with Joey still. Ellie, Charlotte, Bec and Bridget headed down to the beach to sunbath and Charlie and Joey tagged along.<p>

1week later, Brax and Heath had being let out of jail and were now "looking" after Casey which meant he was old enough to look after himself but still lived with his brothers. In two days time Jake Pirovic would be let out of jail but he hadn't spoken to Brax or Heath whilst he was in the lock up so he thought Brax and Charlie were still together.

November:

It was Charlie's birthday and everyone was gathered in the Jukebox as Charlie was giving her speech.

Charlie: I would just like to thank everybody who has being with me for the past 7 years in the bay, it has gone very quick and there has being thick and thin times and everybody has being amazing, me and Joey were sat down the other night talking we noticed apart from Joey i have only dated bad boys, Roman, Angelo, Hugo roughly, and Brax they have all being loving apart from Hugo. Ruby i love you loads no matter what, i can remember when we stood there in the kitchen and it had being a hard day we were washing the dishes and you asked me about my baby boy, i remember turning round to you and saying these exact words, "this baby wasn't born 14 years ago, it was 16 and it wasn't a boy...it was a girl...your my daughter Ruby" and then we both broke out into tears and you ran away to your auntie's with Xavier and then you moved back and you wouldn't talk to me for ages and i still don't quiet understand why you forgave me but i appreciate it Ruby and i love you loads and i never want to loose you, you will always be my baby girl

Ruby and Charlie both started crying

Ruby: i love you to mum

Everybody clapped as Charlie stepped of the stage to give her daughter the biggest hug she had done in years. One week later in the evening day Charlie and Joey were sat in the living room with the whole house boxed up ready to move to the city. There was a knock at the door Charlie stood up to answer it, she let Brax in and then they all sat on the sofa together.

Joey: are you sure you want to stay two more days

Charlie: yes i'm sure, 2 more days can't kill me now can they

Joey: ok well i better get to work i'll be back in 2 hours

Charlie: ok bye

Joey headed out and then Charlie and Brax started talking. Little did they know Jake Pirovic was spying on them and still thought they were together.

* * *

><p>2 days later: Joey, Watson, Heidi, Charlotte were at work and would be home for lunch in an hour. Charlie was getting ready for her last day of work, thee was a nock she moved into the kitchen.<p>

Charlie: Ruby?

Charlie stepped back in horror

Jake: hello sergeant... this is from my brother

**BANG BANG!. **Jake left a dying Charlie on the floor after her shot her twice in the abdomen. 10 minits later Joey, Ruby, Ellie and Charlotte arrived home immediately they ran over to Charlie.

Ruby: Charlie!

Joey: she's not breathing..quick call an ambulance!

Charlotte called an ambo and they arrived 5 minits later. 10 minits later Charlie was in the hostpital with Sid treating her.

Sid: she's crashing quick we need to get her into theater now

Ruby: Mummy

Joey held Ruby back from charging after them. Now in theater Sid was doing his best to save Charlie's life. An hour later she was in a comer and Sid had to break the news to her family.

Joey: is she ok

Sid: she's gone into a comer and she is very week we don't know if she will make it or not

Ruby began to cry harder. She went to her mums bedside and curled up next to her.

Rbu: mummy...mummy

She said crying her eyes out...

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for the tredergy at the end...what do you think willwould happen to Charlie..._


	40. Chapter 40

_heyy guys i bet your shocked i'm here...so Charlie got shot twice in the abdomen and went into a comer and everybody thinks she is going to die but will she...thats where the **twist** comes in don't get confused but everything that just happend all the way throughout from chapter 1 to chapter 39 was actually what happend in Charlie's real comer from when Jake actually shot her twice in the abdomen when she was with Brax. so here we go hope you enjoy and don't get confused. _

* * *

><p>December 2011 two days after Charlie got put in a comer:<p>

Brax, Ruby, Casey, Leah, Irene and Bianca were gathered around Charlie's bedside

Brax: it's all my fault i should never of let her fallen in love with me

Ruby: Brax it's not your fault she loves you it's just a mater of Jake escaping from prison and spying on you and Charlie no-one is to blame here

Irene: you right darl you can't help who you fall for, river boy or not

She said looking at Bianca

Bianca: yeah ok thanks Irene but me and Liam are engaged now incase you havn't forgotten

Irene: yes i know darl

* * *

><p>Febuary 2012:<p>

Brax, Ruby and Bianca were gathered around Charlie's bedside.

Ruby: do you think she will ever wake up

Brax: i don't know but Sid was thinking of turning her life support machine of today

Bianca: WHAT! He can't do that

Brax: i know that's why i'm not going to let him...

10 minits later...

Charlie: eehh

Charlie began to wake up ever so slightly and weekly

Bianca: Charlie!

Ruby shot her head up and ran to her mums bedside holding her hand she begged for her mum to wake up.

Bianca: i'll go get sid you stay here and keep her strong

Brax: cam running in

Brax: is she ok

Ruby: Brax she's waking up

30 seconds later Sid arrived with Bianca and turned her machine down, giving her tablets and painkillers she began to come round even more.

Sid: ok step back for me...Charlie, Charlie it's Sid can you hear me

Charlie: Si..Sid where am i what year is it...where's Ruby

Ruby: i'm here

She ran to her mum side and held her hand

Sid: ok Charlie i need you to stay carm for me you've just woken up from a coma ok, its Febuary 2012 you have being in the coma since December 2011 ok... you got shot twice in the abdomen so you are going to be very sore and weak for a while so we are keeping you in for a week whilst we moniter you.

Charlie: slowly sat up as she opened her eyes a bit more

Charlie: Jo...Joey where's Joey

Ruby: Charlie, what are you on about you haven't had contact with her since 2009 she isn't here

Charlie: i got married to her though Rubes and we had a baby and you got back with Xavier

Ruby: Sid what is she on about

Sid: what she is talking about right now is probably what happend in her coma it happens alot they wake up and it takes about an hour for them to remember who they live with and who they are around in the meen time they just remember what happend in there coma and it can be heart breaking and traumatic she just needs rest but we need to keep her awake for the time bieng

Ruby: ok thanks Sid

Ruby sat on the edge of her mums bed, Brax headed out and Bianca sat in the chair, Charlie bagan to explain everything that happend in the coma and about it all being over 4 years.


	41. Chapter 41

_hey guys sorry i had writers block, but im back with some great ideas x enjoy love be _

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 1 week later<p>

Ruby, Bianca and Leah were visiting Charlie in hostpital, as she could now walk with one crutch.

Charlie: i need the toilet

Ruby: do you want me to come

Charlie: em yes please thanks Rubes

They stood up and walked out of the room heading towards the toilet, they stopped and stood still waiting for the patient in the bed getting rushed into theater.

Sid: ok, Joey Collins into theater now, andker stuck in right ankle and a bang to the head from a fishing trawler

Charlie: Joey

She wispered, she watched them rush her into theatre as Charlie broke down in tears

Ruby: Charlie, come on she'll be fine

Charlie: have you seen her she is fighting for her life there Rubes

Ruby: Charlie, you died, Joey will be fine anyway she probably doesn't remember you after what you did to her

Charlie: i...Ruby

Ruby started walking back into Charlie's room and picked up her back and began to walk home so Bianca decided to go help Charlie to the toilet as Charlie was tyelling her about Joey.

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie was walking from the canteen back into her room when she heard Sid talking to his colleges<p>

Sid: Doctor Norman and Nurse Waldorf can you put Joey in room 36 please

Charlie hurried into her room to be met by Bianca and Leah sat waiting for her

Charlie: oh, hey guys

Bianca: hey, everything ok

Charlie: erm yeah just a patient getting putt in room 36

Leah: that's next door

Charlie: yep, anyway i take it Ruby still isn't willing to talk to me

Bianca: nope, she is starting to think you knew Joey before she moved to the bay and thst once she left when you were dating Angelo you were secretly dating Joey

Charlie: yeah don't remind me about Angelo thanks

Bianca: sorry

Charlie: anyway where did she get that wacky idea from

Bianca: i don't know but she has decided to have Casey, Xavier, April and Dex round Leah let her but said you wouldn't be happy about it

Charlie: no your right im not, shoot is Irene still alive

Bianca: yes why

Charlie: no it's just because of in my coma she died in January time

Leah: no she is fine and back at work doing full time again

Charlie: thankgod, will you pass me my painkillers

Bianca: yep here you go

Charlie: thanks i carn't wait to get out of here

Leah: how much longer

Charlie: 1 more week then i can go home then have 1 week of work, then if i agree to have my job back that Joyce is deciding to give me again then i can go back and do paper work for a week then i can start full work again

Bianca: that's great news Charlie

Charlie: thanks

Leah: so who is this patient moving in next door

Charlie: errheh...

Bianca: Joey by any chance

Charlie:yeah

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie was sat in her room writing when Sid knocked at her door and came walking in.<p>

Sid: hey Charlie how are you doing

Charlie: erm yeah good thanks

Sid: good, do you mind if i run some tests

Charlie: yeah sure

She grabbed her crutch and hobbled over to her bed in order for Sid to run some tests. Half 6 and Charlie decided to head to the canteen to get some dinner, taking her seat a young women with black silky hair just passed her shoulders and deep brown eyes came hobbling over on her crutch the women Charlie knew as Joey Collins.

Joey: hey do you mind if i sit here

Charlie: no course go for it

Joey: thanks, im Joey

Charlie: hi, Charlie

_i recognise that name from somwhere i swear i do_ Joey thought to herself before sitting down to eat

They shook hands and started eating, 10 minits later after they had finished Charlie decided to make conversation not that it was the most smartest thing in the world to do.

Charlie: so how did you end up in here if you don't mind me asking

Joey: i work on fishing trawlers and i got told the ropes had being checked and were safe...but they worn't and the anker swung down and because of the amount of pressure and because of how sharp it was it got jammed in my ankle and it swept me from my feet and i banged my head, so Doctor Walker said i might have a bit of memory loss

Charlie: oh sounds bad are you ok from it then

Joey: apart from a headache and a crutch i'm fine thanks...how did you end up in here incase you don't mind me asking

Charlie: i was shot twice in the abdomen by a guy called Jake Pirovic who escaped from jail

Joey: blimy why did he do it

Charlie took a massive deep breath and started explaining everything to do with Brax and killing Jake's brother Hammer for self defence when he kidnapped them.

Joey: WOW, sounds like you've had a packed full life

Charlie: tuh yeah you can say that, everything that happend in my coma was amazing though even if it was over four years, i woke up the same way i died though but with different people but the same shooter

Joey: blimy

Charlie: yeah...look Joey do you remember me...Charlie Buckton, 2009, Robbo, Brett, love...me and you

Joey: Charlie...yes i remember...i have to go im sorry

Charlie: no Joey wait please we need to talk

Joey: there's nothing to talk about Charlie, we went out you cheated on me with Hugo and lied about it then i left and you fell in love with Brax

Charlie; Joey it's alot more than that alot has happend since you have left and you deserve to know all of it

Joey: really, care to tell me Charlie

Charlie began to explaining about the faithful night with Hugo and how it shouldn't of happend and if she could she would take it all back, she also explained about Ruby being her daughter and how it happend and with her dad.

Charlie: look Joey i'm really sorry please can you forgive me so we can move on and get through this together i wish i never lost you i don't just love you like i did or do with Brax but i'm in love with you Joey so please

Joey: Look Charlie i understand but i don't know if i could ever forgive you you broke my heart Charlie

Charlie: yes i know and the day when you were due back and you never came back my heart was breaking thinking you would never come back and forgive me and i am still kicking myself from cheating on you...please can we go back to my room so i can explain everything

Joey: sure

They both grabbed there crutches and hobbled back to Charlie's room in order to talk some more. taking a seat each Charlie began

Charlie: Joey, i've had many death expearieances, in 2008 i drowned, then after you left Hugo kidnapped me and had a gun to my head. Also your brother ran me over, in 2011 i got shot in the arm and two more inches to the left and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, then i was kidnapped and Brax came looking for me and Hammer got him to and tied us both up and he was gonna kill us but i shot Hammer as self defence, then Jake shot me twice in the abdomen and i went into a coma and i did die but Sid managed to save me.

Joey: i'm so sorry Charlie

Charlie: don't be it's not your fault

Joey: oh Charlie, i did come back that day, but i couldn't handle seeing you i saw you with Watson having a coffee whilst you were sat on the bonnet of the car and i couldn't handle it so i headed back down to the wharf and sighned up for a year and we docked in Hawaii and i saw you again then an Romeo and Indies wedding and i still couldn't handle speaking to you and if the accident didn't happen i probably wouldn't be talking to you right now

Charlie; i wish you did talk to me one of those times, and please Joey can we atleast be friends until we get through this i still have strong feelings for you

Joey: of course we can and i noticed that but you are to shy in public Charlie and i don't want someone like that i want to be with someone who doesn't care what anyone thinks

Charlie; Joey believe me when i say this, i have changed believe i have and all i'm asking is for you after time to give me another chance to be with you and owe up to you after what i did

Joey: you promise me that Charlie because i don't want you breaking my heart again i carn't go through that heartache and pain ever ever again please Charlie promise me you will not break my heart again

Charlie; Joey i promise i will never hert you like that ever again i swear i realised how much i loved you after i slept with Hugo Joey Collins i love you with all my heart

Joey: i think i love you to Charlie Buckton

They both smiled at eachother

Charlie: oh Joey one more thing, would you like to know what happend in my coma

Joey: i'm intreaged to know

Charlie: ok well basiclly i found a box of yours under my bed and there was letter in it from you, the next day you returned and we managed to sought things out and you came back to live with me Leah, Ruby and VJ, then we got back together we got married, Watson got a girlfriend called Heidi then due to a girly sleepover with spin the bottle, Leah and Bianca got together. We had a child called Ada then we adopted two twins called Ellie and Jide they found out that Watson is there real mum, Ellie got with her History teacher Mrs Coicheci, Ada died, Ruby also got back with Xavier and moved in with April and Dex after Irene died but don't worry she is still alive in real live she was diagnosed with breast cancer in october and had chemo for it. Thats the base line of it and i died in a bike accident but Ruby saved me, and i drowned but Mrs Coicheci saved me

Joey: WOW, Charlie that's one heck of a coma dream

Charlie: yeah i know but it was worth it alot, especially because you were in it

Joey: hehe thanks Charlie

An hour later Charlie and Joey had being moved into a double room ith two beds and were both told they could leave in three days time as Charlie barley need her cruth anymore so that ment she could help Joey on hers for the next week she had it for.

* * *

><p><em>hope you enjoyed this chapter, any ideas to give me i will take them into concideration, please review and keep on reading love BE xx .nets/7624135/1/the_inside_of_bbs_


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The next day after getting dressed and eating breakfast Charlie and Joey were sat sat in there room doing some catching up when Brax came walking in.

Charlie: Brax...what are you doing here?

Brax: i came to see my lovely girlfriend if thats alright

Charlie: didn't you get the message, we are over Brax, i risked my life, my job and all importantly my daughter for you and i got nothing in return apart from you breaking up with the river boys. But hey you know what they say once one always one, i'm sorry Brax but it's over...i should never of fallen in love with you and before you say anything i have being offered my job back as sergeant and i excepted so Brax...i'll see you around

Brax: sure, sorry...cya

Brax gave her a tiny smile and then turned to leave. Joey turned to face Charlie once he had left

Joey: was that...

Charlie: my ex...yep

Joey gave her a loving smile before they came together for a hug. A few hours later Joey was on the toilet when Leah, Bianca and Ruby came through the door

Charlie: oh hey guys

Bianca: hey, two beds?

Charlie: erm yeah Sid let Joey move in

Everyone gave her a questioning look

Charlie: oh yeah erm me and Joey are talking and starting to get things worked out

Ruby: oh Charlie i'm so happy for you, so where is she now

Joey: if your on about me i'm here now

Ruby: Oh my god Joey it's so good to see you

Ruby ran forwards to give Joey the biggest hug ever

Charlie: careful Rubs incase you havn't noticed she is on crutches

Ruby stepped back from Joey and sat down opposite Charlie whilst Joey sat next to Charlie

Ruby: oh yeah sorry

Joey: it's fine

They smiled at eachother before Charlie decided to break the awkward silence

Charlie: so, Joey where are you staying once you get out of here

Joey: well i was going to stay in a motel but now coming to think of it you arn't going to let me are you

Charlie: nope, you know me to well Collins, erm Leah is it alright if Joey stays with us again like she did last time, i dont want to through it in your face or anything it just tha...

Leah: nope Charlie it's absolutely fine i was just about to suggest the same thing myself, so when do you both get out of here

Charlie: in 3 days, thankgod this place is driving me crazy not managing to do barley anything

Joey: thats the Charlie i know

They both giggled before blushing

Ruby: erm Charlie can i have a word with you for a second please

Charlie: (gave ruby a questioning look) erm sure

They both stepped outside

Ruby: honestly are you two back together

Charlie; not yet but we are working on it and before you say anything i have split up with Brax so you don't need to worry and he actually took it better than i thought he would which is an upside

Ruby: that great Charlie you and Joey were defiantly made for eachother no matter what Colleen says next time she see's you two together

Charlie: Thanks Rubs i'll remember that next time we fall out

Ruby; ha, love you mum

Charlie: love you to Rubs

They smiled at eachother before coming together for a hug

* * *

><p>Three days later and they were both able to go home and relax<p>

Charlie: ready?

Joey: yep

With both crutches Joey hobbled out first as Charlie carried there bags and walked slowly out behind her. Finally reaching the car where Bianca was waiting for them Charlie put the bags in the boot before they both hopped into the back of the car.

Joey; Charlie you seriously don't have to sit in the back with me

Charlie: i know...but i want to

They both smiled at eachother before Bianca pulled out of the car park and drove them both home. 20 minits later Bianca had dropped them of at home. Walking through the front door they were met by Ruby and VJ making dinner and Leah came walking in whilst Charlie looked shocked.

Leah: they insisted

Charlie: really, i'll have to get shot more often then shall i

Ruby: don't even think about it, i was so worried i ... well all of us thought you were going to die

Charlie: yeah can we move on, and i probably wouldn't of woken up if i didn't have that dream in my coma that i did

VJ: tea will be 5 minits, and it's good to see you again Joey maybe when your better we could have a game of UCard

Joey: you to VJ and that sounds good to me

They all giggled and Charlie carried there bags into there bedroom before joining Joey on the sofa.

Charlie: you ok?

Joey: yeah just a bit tired that's all i might have a lay down after tea if thats alright

Charlie: that's fine, and it's a good thing i don't need crutches anymore otherwise this house wouldn't manage i meen look at it it's a mess

She said standing up just as Joey pulled her back down catching her belly

Joey: sorry, and your resting your going back to work doing paper work next week so you can rest till then atleast

Charlie: aaahhh the same caring Joey i fell in love with remains two and a half years later

Joey: yep

They both smiled at eachother and before they knew what was happening they slowly came together for a kiss, only breaking apart when Ruby came walking in coughing awkwardly they pulled apart and both blushed

Ruby: Don't mean to ruin your fun or anything but tea is ready

Charlie: erm yeah thanks Rubs we will be right in there

Ruby walked back into the kitchen before Charlie and Joey burst out laughing and blushing even more.

Joey: i think we best go eat dinner

Charlie: yeah lets do that

They both walked into the kitchen still red and laughing they sat down to eat.

VJ: Why you to so red and laughing

Charlie: no reason

Ruby: Bull, (Charlie turned her head in shock) i caught them two kissing

Leah: really

Charlie: thanks Rubs

VJ: ha classic

Ruby: hehe no problem mum

They all laughed before tucking into there Chicken Corma (curry). 11:30 and Leah, VJ and Ruby headed to bed

Ruby: erm Charlie one question where are you sleeping tonight

Charlie: i don't know i'll let you know ok

Ruby: ok night

C/J: night

Joey: where do you want to sleep tonight

Charlie: i don't know we've kissed once we havn't said anything about getting back together but i don't know i really want to but i don't want to rush things

Joey: No, i understand

They both smiled at eachother before getting lost in eachothers eyes, Joey broke the gaze and rested her head on Charlie's lap, lifting up after hearing Charlie sigh

Joey: sorry, .i'll rest my he..

She got cut of by Charlie kissing her

Charlie: no it's not that it's just you caught my belly that's all but it's fine

They smiled at eachother before coming together for another kiss, growing deeper Charlie gently guided Joey onto her back as she still had a broken ankle

Joey: So much for taking things slowly

Charlie: yeah well i got lost in you like i do each time

Joey: i thought so, does this mean?

Charlie: if you want to?

Joey: i'ld love to

Charlie: good now shut up and enjoy

They both giggled before continuing kissing, Charlie unbottned Joey shirt and slid it of her arms placing it on the floor Joey did the same with hers. Slowly breaking apart they decided to move to the bedroom in order to carry on there excitement.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 44

The next morning Joey woke up in Charlie's arms, blinking her eyes open Charlie immediately smiled and kissed Joey on the forehead.

Charlie: Hey, how long have you being awake

Joey: about five minuts

Charlie: urgh you should of woken me

Joey: no, it's cute when you snore

Charlie: i don not snore thanku

Joey: you do trust me

Charlie: do i really

Joey: yep

Charlie: ohhh

Charlie covered her face up with her hands moening

Joey: right i'm getting up

Charlie: oh Joey, how is your ankle this morning

Joey: it's alright just a bit sore

Charlie: well atleast you only have a week on the crutches

Joey: yeah with painkillers god save me now

Charlie: hehe come on lets get you up, dressed and sat at the kitchen table or breakfa...shit

Joey: what?

Charlie: i kind of forgot to nip into Ruby's bedroom last night to say i was going to be in my own bed

Joey: i think she would of already guessed that last night Charlie i herd her mention that you still like me alot and that we were flirting so it won't come to much of a shock especially because she caught us kissing and now the hole house knows

Charlie: good point, now come on i'm starving

They both giggled lightly before standing up and getting dressed to head downstairs ready to eat breakfast and tell Ruby and Leah that they were back together but they still weren't sure if to tell VJ or not. Now sat around the kitchen table Ruby finally came walking in to join them.

Charlie: Oh so you are getting up today then

Ruby: Don't i'm not in the mood i have a bad headache and Casey has just broken up with me

Charlie: Again?

Ruby: yes Charlie again

Joey: we best not tell her now then

Charlie: no...

Ruby: tell me what?

Charlie and Joey glanced at eachother

Charlie: Erm me and Joey...are back together

Ruby: Seriously. O my god congratulations that is so great

Charlie: Thanks Rubs

Ruby: Who else knows

Charlie: Just you and Leah

Ruby: what about VJ doesn't he know

Joey: No... we don't want to tell him yet because of las...

Ruby: Because of last time right well i can guarantee you he already knows

Charlie: why?

Leah: Look behind you

Charlie and Joey looked at eachother before turning there heads to look out the window behind them, there stood VJ with his surfboard under his arm and him grinning. Seconds later he came walking in.

VJ: Congratulations i always knew you two would get back together weather it was now or in 5 years time it was really obvious your a good couple you both deserve eachother

Joey: Thanks Veej

They all smiled at eachother before Leah became curious

Leah: VJ what are you trying to hide

VJ: nothing why would i be trying to hide anything

Leah: Veej...

VJ: Ok ok i saw the river boys down on the beach they were burning some sought of photo albums with alcohol it also looked like your cop uniform Charlie

Charlie: WHAT!

Leah: VJ are they still here

VJ: yeah but they told me not to tell you otherwise they would disown me

Charlie: right i have to get down there i'll call Watson and let her know, Joey will you be alright here whilst i go to sought this out

Joey: yep i'll be fine

Charlie: ok cheers i wont be long bye

C/R/L: Bye

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Charlie, Senior Constable Watson and Constable Hancock had arrived at the beach but the River Boys had already made a run for it, with the fire now out they started picking out and looking at the things that had being burnt.<p>

C. Watson: Didn't think they would be stupid enough to burn a cop uniform

Charlie: Well they obviously are

They carried on searching, Charlie found her and Brax's photo album it brought back good memories but was happy to throw it and was glad Brax had burnt it so it saved her time of doing it. Half an hour later Charlie arrived home and went to go join Joey who was sat on the sofa watching TV.

Joey: Hey how did it go

Charlie: Not to bad but they havn't got any evidence that it was thr River Boys only what VJ said but that isb't enough so they've got a warrant to search there house

Joey: Well i hope they do find something

Charlie: me to but Joyce said he is getting me a new uniform anyway so it was irrelevant if they did burn it or not

Joey: I guess so

They smiled at eachother then came together for a kiss.

* * *

><p>A week later Charlie was now back at work doing paper work and light work whilst Joey was just finishing using her crutches and was now limping.<p>

Charlie: Right i'm of to work, Leah can i catch a lift with you

Leah: yeah sure

Charlie: thanks, i'll see you later bye

Joey: Bye

Charlie and Joey kissed eachother goodbye and then she headed of to work. Now sat in her office at work there was a knock at the door.

Charlie; Come in...Watson hey can i help you

Watson: I just came to see how you were actually and that when we went round the Braxton's house last week they weren't in and havn't being for the passed week so we are hoping to see them out and about

Charlie; They weren't in? That's a first erm ok have you got the paper work for Natasha's case

Watson: Yep here you go

Charlie: Thanks.

Watson: Hey Charlz

Charlie: yeah

Watson: If you need anything just let me know i'm here for you

Charlie: Yeah thanks Wats

They smiled at eachother and then Watson headed back to reception as she was on duty for it.

* * *

><p>Two days later Charlie was just heading out her office when Watson approached her.<p>

Watson: Sergeant someone has just reported Darryl Braxton getting home we are going now to search his house...are you up for it yet or do you want to stay he...

Charlie: nope i'll come it's only a search i will be fine, thanks for asking

Watson: No problem

They smiled at eachother before them and two other officers headed over to the patrol car and heading to the Braxton's household. Ten minutes later they arrived at knocked on the door.

Brax: Officers how can i help you

Charlie: We have a warrant to search your house

Brax: Do you now and what will this be for

Charlie; The fi...

Watson: The fire on the beach last week you know Leah's son VJ he reported you River Boys down there burning photo albums and a cop uniform we checked out to be Sergeant Bucktons we decided to come round then but none of you have being in all week

Brax: Oh right so whenever there's trouble just blame us ay well i see Charlie wearing her uniform no..

Charlie: Shut up Br..Darryl it's a new uniform now are you going to move out the way so we can search your house or are we going to have to take you down to the station for questioning

Brax: Please come in make yourselvs at home and have fun finding nothing

Watson: Please save your kindness for questioning

Brax stepped aside and let the officers in walking into the kitchen Charlie picked up a lighter and a burnt piece of clothing that said "New South Wales Police" on it

Charlie: Watson,( Watson came walking in) Whats this

Brax: That isn't mine

Charlie: No i know it's not it's mine because you stoll it to burn it with i persume this lighter

Brax: i don't know what your on about officer

Charlie: Don't play stupid Brax

Watson: Sergeant

Watson hushed

Brax looked around then back at the two female officers stood infront of him, he turned around and legged it out of the house

Charlie: Officers keep searching the house Watson come with me (over the radio) Calling for back up we have Darryl Braxton on the run and we have found evidence due to the fire on the beach over, Watson come on

Charlie and Watson headed out of the house running after Brax they all finally reached the beach dodging Joey and Aden who were sat on the beach talking which they both looked stunned at Charlie running, getting closer to him Charlie was finally in reaching distance leaping forwards she rapped her arms around him and pulled him down onto the ground with her, pulling his arms round his back and handcuffing him Watson cought up and helped pull him to his feet

Charlie: Your under arrest you don't have to say anything, anything you do say will be recorded and given in as evidence.

Watson: Charlie you ok?

Charlie: yep

Charlie and Watson dragged him to the police car that had just showed up, placing him into the back of the car Charlie and Watson headed back over to his house to get the other officers and head back to the station in the patrol car.

* * *

><p>Now finally home after questioning Brax and locking him up for Two years due to burning police property and starting a fire without permission. Walking through the door she suddenly collapsed on the sofa finding it hard to breath.<p>

Joey: Charlie...Charlie you alright Charlie

Charlie: My...My stomach herts Jo

Joey: Charlie is this from running to day?

Charlie: probably

Ruby: Oh my god Charlie you alright...i'm driving you to the hospital come on

Ruby and Joey walked Charlie to her car placing her in the back Joey joined her whilst Ruby climbed in the front and drove to the hospital in order for Sid to check her over.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

15 minutes later they arrived at the hospital, walking into reception towards Sid they explained the situation, walking Charlie into a room she layed down on the bed clutching her side.

Sid: Ok Charlie when did the pains start

Charlie: Just as i finished work

Sid: OK did you fine it hard to walk or drive at all

Charlie: yep asoon as i got home i collapsed on the sofa that was about 20 minutes ago

Sid: Ok Charlie i'm going to have to get you to stay carm i will have to run some tests and X-rays, now i'll be back in a minute i'll just go organise it

Charlie: Thanks Sid

Joey: Charlie...your going to be alright you've pulled through worse things you can pull through this just believe in yourself

Charlie: Yes i know but Sid did mention when i woke up from my coma that i was almost paralysed and if i end up in a wheel chair Joey this would be the end of my carrier

Joey: Charlie don't think that way you will be fine yes the bullet landed right next to your spleen after going through your abdomen but the docs said it was fine and didn't need taken out and if it needs taken out now then it'll only be about a week before you do paperwork and two weeks before proper work Charlie don't worry about it you'll be fine

Charlie; Thanks Joey i love you do you know that

Joey: yes i did and i love you to

They smiled at eachother and then came together for a kiss just as Sid came walking back in.

Sid: Right Charlie you ready?

Charlie: Yep

She said in pain as she slowly sat up and followed Sid into the X-ray room. 20 minutes later she was back on her bed with Joey at one side holding her hand and Ruby at the other.

Sid: Right Charlie we have your results back and it seems that your spleen and appendices is going to have to be taken out and some repair doing to your abdomen

Joey: So how long until you can get her into theatre

Sid: Well i've filed it as an emergency so it'll be no longer than 45 minutes as all the rooms are being used up at the moment

Joey: OK thanks

Charlie: Thanks Sid

Sid walked out and back into his office before Ruby stood up and announced she was going back home to help Leah cook dinner for VJ and then she would pop back round after.

Joey: How is the pain babe

Charlie: it's better after having the antibiotics i guess there will be two cripples in the house for another week then

Joey: Well my ankle is almost fully recovered but yeah i guess so

They both laughed before Charlie moened

Joey: Hurts when you laugh?

Charlie: yep

They smiled at each other before coming closer for a kiss, growing deeper they both wished it could be more.

* * *

><p>5hours later Charlie was out of surgery and responding well to the anaesthetic . Slowly coming around Joey sat up straight away taking hold of her hand Charlie slowly turned her head to smile at her loving girlfriend<p>

Charlie; Hey how are you

Joey began to chukle

Joey: You've just woken up from surgery and all you can think of to say is hey how are you

Charlie; No i can think of some other things like my stomach is killing me and i need painkillers right now

Joey: You've already had some antibiotics babe Sid will be in soon to check on you and you have to stay in atleast until tomorrow late afternoon and thats if you carry on recovering the way you are

Charlie; OK and hopefully i do i hate hospitals as it is

Joey: yeah i know

They smiled at eachother just as Sid came walking in

Sid; How you doing

Charlie; Good thanks do you think i could get out of here in the morning

Sid: Ha ha i'm afraid not you need to rest and we need to monitor you until tomorrow afternoon then you probably will be able to go home, now your reacting quite well to the anaesthetic which is good

Charlie: Ok and would Joey be able to stay tonight

Sid: Of course she can

Charlie: thanks

Sid walked of as Ruby came walking in.

Ruby: Hey mum how are you

Charlie: good thanks i might be out tomorrow afternoon

Ruby: So i herd.

* * *

><p>The next day Joey woke up with her head on Charlie's bed and there hands joined. Slowly lifting her head up she smiled at her girlfriend sleeping.<p>

Charlie: Don't watch me sleep

She said whilst smiling at the same time and Joey smiled back as Charlie fluttered her eye's open and turned her head.

Charlie; Morning

Joey: Morning you looking forward to this afternoon

Charlie; Yep and i'm also looking forward to next week when i can go back to work

Joey: Yeah and no running until you've fully recovered this time mrs

Charlie; Yes boss

They both grinned as Sid came walking in smiling.

Sid: Morning girls how are you this morning Charlie

Charlie: Yeah much better thanks

Sid: Good Good now you are actually doing really well i'll come back and check on you at lunch then i can make a decision weather to send you home this afternoon or not

Charlie; Ok thanks

He gave the girls a smile before turning round and walking out

Joey: I'm going to get some breakfast do you want anything

Charlie: I could do with a baken buttie

Joey: Coming right up

They smiled at eachother before coming together for a kiss getting carried away Joey broke away and announced she was going to get there breakfast and some drinks.

* * *

><p>7:30 and Charlie was aloud to go home. 15 minutes later Charlie, Joey and Ruby arrived home hobbling through the kitchen on her crutches Charlie went to go sit in the living room whilst Joey made them a coffee and Ruby announced she was going to meet April, Dex and Xavier.<p>

Charlie; Cheers

Joey: So what do you fancy doing tonight

Charlie: Well i carn't exacually do much

Joey: Erm yeah sorry

Joey gave Charlie a quick smile before going to give Charlie a kiss

Joey: What's the matter

Charlie: Nothing i'm just a bit tired...i'm going to go to bed night

Joey: Charlie...

Charlie: Night Joey

Charlie hobbled of to her bed leaving an upset Joey sat on the sofa, finally deciding what to do she got up and went for a walk on the beach. 10 minutes later she arrived outside Angelo's deciding she needed a drink she headed inside and was met by Leah and Bianca talking about Bianca's split with Liam. Heading to the bar Brax stood there before asking what she waned.

Joey: Fosters please

Brax: Coming up...what's the matter with you

Brax placed the beer on the bar

Brax: $5 please

Joey handed him the cash

Joey: Charlie got out of hospital earlier and now she isn't talking to me at all

Brax: What was she in hospital for

Joey: She was ment to be doing paper work but when she chased after you after searching your house she collapsed on the sofa and she had to have her spleen and appendices taken out with some work doing on her abdomen...anyway what are you doing out of jail

Brax; I'm on bail, and i hope Charlie gets better soon so how come she isn't talking to you

Joey: I don't know she might be stressed out but i went to give her a kiss and she pulled away and said she was going to bed

Brax: Joey she is straight

Joey: She obviously didn't tell you then did she( Brax gave her a questioning look) She is bi we dated in 2009 but she cheated on me so i left and never came back until i had an accident on the trawler then i got taken to hospital and thats how we met again even though i had only just forgiven her for cheating, we decided to get back together 2 weeks ago.

Brax; Yeah she never told me but i wish you both look in the future and i hope you work through these difficult stages

Joey: Thanks me to

They smiled at eachother before Joey went to go sit down at a table all by herself, 2 minutes later Bianca and Leah walked over to join her.

Bianca; What are you doing sitting here by yourself where's Charlie

Joey: She is in bed at home ignoring me i went to give her a kiss but she pulled away and said she was tired so went to bed...did she tell you two about the hospital thing

Leah: Oh that isn't good and Ruby explained everything

Joey: Good, anyway what do you two want

Bianca; We have come to keep you company if that's alright with you

Joey: Sure

20 minutes later after having 5 beers Joey decided to order some wine-Jacob's Creek.

Bianca: Joey don't you think you've had enough to drink

Joey: Don't tell me when i've had enough to drink thanku very much

She said slurring her words and giggling, Bianca and Leah glanced at her then at eachother

Leah: Come on time to get you hom Charlie will be wondering where you are

Joey: Charlie won't care she is a bitch who needs to learn her lesson about cheating and ignoring her girlfriend

Bianca: No come on Joey home time

Bianca and Leah grabbed hold of Joey and started dragging her to her feet but she pulled back and refused to move

Joey: Get of me now!

Joey looked into Bianca's eyes before rushing in to give her a kiss, surprisingly Bianca kissed her back. 5 seconds later Bianca pulled away

Bianca: I..I... come on Joey home time now you've seriously had enough

Joey: No i want to stay and your a good kisser

Bianca: Yeah well last time i dated a girl i was 18 and i'm 30 now so it's not going to happen especially when that girl is my best mates girlfriend now come on

Joey: No you two can go but i'm staying you either stay and get drunk and have a good time or go home and be boring scum-bags and i tell Charlie you kissed me

Bianca: Fine we'll stay alright Leah

Leah: Yep

10:00 and Joey was completely plastered, Leah was tipsy and Bianca was 3 quarters to being drunk. 10 minutes later Joey got kicked out for being loud and disruptive so Leah and Bianca decided to go with her. Deciding to go to a night club Joey, Bianca and Leah were sat around a table when 2 girls and a guy approached them.

Man: Hey ladies my name is Guy and this is Bridget and Heidi they are lesbians and i was hoping we could dance with you

Joey; Well hello Guy i'll take Heidi thanku

Heidi: Good choice

Joey: Thanku

Bianca: And i'll take Bridget

Leah: guess i'm stook with you then Guy not that thats a bad thing

Guy: I hope not

They all got up and introduced themselves before dancing with eachother. 2:30 and they all headed home-kind of, Guy went home and Leah, Bianca, Bridget, Joey and Heidi went back to Leah's as they got a phone call saying she was staying at April's. Arriving home all laughing and telling jokes they walked into thee living room putting the music on loud they started talking and Joey and Heidi gazed into eachothers eyes before slowly coming together for a kiss. Growing deeper Joey guided Heidi onto her back. Now all of the women were drunk they didn't really care what they were doing. Bianca and Bridget also started kissing. Half and hour later they had all dropped of to sleep, Joey and Heidi were rapped up in eachothers arms on the sofa, Leah was on the other sofa and Bianca and Bridget were curled up in eachothers arms on the floor.

The next day Charlie woke up and hobbled into the living room finding the women still remaining in the same position she got dressed and headed out and left a note to say she was going down the beach and that they had being caught red handed as Brax had texted her and she caught Joey and Heidi getting it on when they didn't know she was awake...

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter...next time: Joey and the girls wake up and read the letter, they go out looking for her but when they arrive home they find another letter saying she will be gone for a couple of days...where do you think Charlie has run of to this time and will she ever return if so in a good or bad way? stay tuned to find out. xx<em>


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

20 minutes later Joey woke up, rubbing her eyes she headed into the kitchen, spotting the letter she picked it up and read it rushing back into the living room she woke Leah and Bianca up and informed them then they sent Heidi and Bridget home. Half an hour passed and Charlie still hadn't arrived home beginning to get worried Joey, Leah and Bianca headed out looking for her. Finally arriving at the docks after searching everywhere else they all sighed.

Joey: Where else could she possibly be

Bianca: Should we try back home again

Leah: Yeah it could be a posability

They all nodded and headed home. Walking through the kitchen door Leah noticed another note piking it up she read it to Bianca and Joey. They all sighed and took a seat at the kitchen table

Joey: Where do you think she has gone

Leah: Well i would say Morag's but i don't think she would be that desperate

Bianca: We could ask Brax, he is her ex, and i know he still loves her and he did kind of set us up last night

Joey: How do you know

Bianca: When i went to go get our final round you know when we where oblivious to what was happening he told me then

Leah: If he didn't she would never have left

Joey: I should of guessed he was lying yesterday when he was on about wishing us luck in the future i should never of told him that she was in hospital again

Bianca: You told him?

Joey: Yeah sorry

* * *

><p>Charlie was arriving back at the house that her and Brax had once rented when they had hit Liam Murphy of his bike. Letting herself in she sat back on the sofa whilst opening the bottle of wine when there was a knock at the door. Standing up to answer it she was surprised to see Brax stood there.<p>

Charlie: Brax, how did you know i was here

Brax: I followed you and to let you know i spiked Joey's drink last night and set her up with that Heidi girl whilst she was drunk i guess i was jelouse about you and her dating and you not telling me your Lesbian side

Charlie: How do you know any of this

Brax: She told me when she came to Angelo's yesterday for a drink, she looked really upset so i don't know what you did but i think you regret it now and running away isn't the best thing in the world Charl

Charlie: Look Brax can you just leave please

Brax: Nah sorry i carn't because your coming with me

Charlie: I'm not going anywhere with you

Brax: Oh trust me i think that you are

Brax moved into the house grabbing hold of Charlie's wrist and covering her mouth up he dragged her to the car and chucked her in the back of which now she had duck tape on her mouth and rope tying her wrists up so that no-one could hear her and so she couldn't escape, not knowing where Brax was taking her she was regretting leaving Joey for a couple of days and was terrified of what Brax had in mind knowing he wasn't a rapist she also knew there was first time for everything but she had never seen Brax this jelouse before but then again it was probably because of how strikingly beautiful and attractive Joey really was...

* * *

><p><em>sorry it's a short chapter but this will be dragged on a bit but please keep reading and reviewing as Charlie and Joey think about the future when Charlie finally arrives home after a long journey away Charlie and joey love eachother home and away...<em>


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

It was nearing 6:00 and Joey, Leah and Bianca had spent all day looking for her, with nowhere to be found they decided to head home and there they were met by Ruby and April in the kitchen making dinner.

Ruby; Oh hey guys...where's Charlie?

Leah: Erm Ruby your mum has gone away for a couple of days but we don't know where

Ruby; Why has she gone away

Joey: Thats what we wanted to talk to you about

They all sat down at the table and Joey started explaining everything that had happened and that she was really sorry

Ruby: Why, Why did you do it Joey

Joey: Look Ruby i said i was sorry

Ruby: I don't care you still cheated on her and broke her heart

Joey: Now come on Ruby that's a bit contredictive she cheated on me and broke my heart

Ruby: Yes but atleast she talked to you about it and you both promised you wouldn't cheat yet then what do you go and do

Joey: I would have talked to her but she ran of to quick

Ruby: Just forget it if something happens to her i'm blaming you

Ruby ran of into her bedroom and April went after her whilst Joey sat a the table crying with Bianca on one side and Leah on the other

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie woke up with a massive headache, as she sat up and looked around she found herself in a wooden cabin that happened to be on the beach. Brax came walking in with a coffee and sat on the bed next to her.<p>

Charlie: Where are we and what happened last night

Brax: We are in a holiday cabin up the coast, and i carn't believe you don't know what happened last night, i have to say you did enjoy it

Charlie grabbed hold of Brax's shirt and demanded him to tell her what had happened

Brax: Alright alright, we slept with eachother and i drugged you so you couldn't remember what happened

Charlie:WHAT! BRAX! Why?

Brax; Don't worry we can be together now you texted Joey last night breaking up with her

Charlie: Urgh this is so messed up, Brax you have to take me home right now so i can explain to her

Brax; To late she texted you back this morning saying she was packing up and leaving for good this time and that Ruby had a massive go at her last night

Charlie tried moving but her side was in to much pain to and so was her ankle

Charlie: Brax why carn't i move my ankle

Brax: Oh yeah you fell and slipt of a rock last night when we were messing about

Brax got up and moved into the kitchen, Charlie slowly moved and got dressed without Brax seeing her she put her shoes on and hobbled out of the door. 30 seconds later she got brought down by Brax grabbing her by the waist, trying to escape Brax started dragging her back to the cabin. Just as he was about to enter the house he heard sirens dropping Charlie on the floor he began to run. The police got out of there cars and ran towards Charlie who was still on the floor crying.

Watson: CHARLIE!, Oh my god are you alright

Charlie: Not really but Brax ran that way

Watson: Inspector Joyce Brax ran that way i'll look after Charlie

Joyce: OK thanku Watson

Watson helped Charlie to her feet and her and Senior Constable Hancock helped walk her to the patrol car. Sitting her in the back Watson checked her over

Watson: Charlie, where did you get these bruises from

Charlie: Brax, and he drugged me so that i couldn't remember anything that happened last night

Watson: OK did he tell you what happened

Charlie: Yes but only because i demanded him

Charlie began explaining everything that had happened as far as what Brax had told her whilst they were waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

Charlie: How did you know me and Brax were here anyway

Watson: Brax is on bail and he isn't aloud out of summer bay so it was easy to find out

Charlie: Thanks Watz

They smiled at eachother then came together for a hug. Half an hour later and Charlie was in hospital being checked over when Sid came walking in

Sid: Right Charlie you making a habit of ending up in here arn't you

Charlie: Tuh yeah i guess i am

Sid; OK well you have some visitors and you will be aloud out tomorrow morning

Charlie: OK thanks Sid and can you send them in please

Sid: Of course

He smiled before exiting and heading towards Leah, Bianca, Ruby, April and Irene.

Sid: You can go in and see her now

Leah, Bianca, April and Irene headed in first

Irene: Hello Darl how are you

Charlie: Hey better thanks

Irene: Good

Bianca: When are you aloud out of here

Charlie: Tomorrow afternoon

Leah: Erm Charlie Joey has moved out she is staying in the motel by the docks

Charlie: Brax told me she was leaving summer bay for good

April: No she received your text but i take it Brax actually sent it and then she texted you back saying she was disappointed and until she got enough money she would be staying in the bay

Charlie; Can none of you tell her i'm here i want to surprise her tomorrow

Bianca; Don't worry we'll keep it a secret

Charlie; Thanks

Leah: Anyway Ruby is waiting outside she wanted to see you herself

Charlie; OK can you send her in for me

Leah: Of course

They all gave her a hug and then walked out and Leah sent Ruby in to Charlie's room.

Charlie: Ruby...I'm so sorry

Ruby: Mum it's fine but i got into that college in the city and i accepted but now i'm regretting it seeing you like this, i thought all of your trouble's were over after Jake but obviously not

Charlie: Ruby, it's fine go to the college you've always wanted to don't let me stop that and i think now they are all over Brax has being arrested and now it's only Heath and Casey living in the bay so they are harmless so i think we are all safe now that the rest of the River Boys have fled

Ruby: Thanku but only if your really sure and i'm glad they've left

Charlie: Yes Ruby i'm really sure anyway i get out of here tomorrow morning so i'm going to got to the motel that's Joey is in the surprise her

Ruby: Hey Charlz what are you going to do because i know your surprise's

Charlie: I'm going to propose to her, if your alright with that

Ruby: Charlie i think that's amazing

They smiled at eachother then came together for a hug.

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie had being let out of hospital and told that she had only badly sprained her ankle. She was on her way to the motel, pulling into a car-parking space she cut the engine and climbed out, asking what room Joey Collins was in she headed up to her room to find her door open. Pushing it open she shouted Joey's name, hearing her voice she came running out of her bedroom<p>

C/J: Charlie/Joey

They said at the same time

Joey: What are you doing here Brax texted me telling me you were dead

Charlie closed her eyes to try and stop crying

Charlie: Well i'm not Joey i really need to explain to you what has happened

Joey: Fine

They sat down and Charlie spent the whole of 10 minutes explaining everything that Brax had told her and that he was now in jail and how she was in hospital all night and she also showed her her bruises that he had made. Joey reached her hand out and wiped the tears away from Charlie's eyes and than brought her in for a hug, Finally parting Charlie stood up and brought Joey to her feet with her, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a box and got down very carefully on one knee, opening the box she presented a ring

Charlie: Joey Collins will you do me the honour of marrying me

Joey clasped her mouth with her hands before answering yes, they both screeched and gave eachother a hug before coming together for a kiss, growing deeper Charlie guided Joey onto the bed.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Two days later Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Bianca were sat around the kitchen table whislt they shared the good news.

Bianca: You guys have to have an engagment party seriously

Joey: Well we sure if to or not

Ruby: You should i know where you can have it aswell

Charlie: Let me guess the beach

Ruby: Yep

Charlie: Fine right Joey do you want one

Joey: Im game if you are

Charlie: Thats a yes then and we arn't inviting many just these people

Charlie started making a list of the people that would be invited, and then handed Bianca and Ruby the paper

Bianca: Me, Ruby, Aden, Leah, Liam, Miles, Roo, Alf, Irene, April, Dex, Marylin and VJ should be fun

Charlie: Don't worry there will be alcohol there so don't look to dissapointed

Binaca: No yeah sorry it involves Joey so it would actually be pretty fun

Joey: Thanks

Ruby: Right im of to meet April i'll catch you guys later

C/J/B: Bye

* * *

><p>The following Saturday was Charlie and Joey's engagment party, with it starting at 6:30 they had chance to go shopping and get alot of food and drink in, walking through the super market they reached the drink ile<p>

Joey: Fosters and Jacobs Creek

Charlie: Yep sounds good to me, WKD and Shlur aswell

Joey: Sure, right food time

An hour later they arrived home

Leah: Hey guys have fun

Charlie: Yes we did thanku and make sure Ruby doesn't kncick any drink before the party

Ruby cam walking in looking shocked

Ruby: Would i do such a thing

C/J/L: Yes

Ruby great people i'm living with then

Joey: Just what i was thinking

* * *

><p>7;00 and the party was well on it's way with a small fire on the beach and the radio on full balst everyone was dancing and congratulating Charlie and Joey on there engagement. At hald 11 Vj headed home with April, Dex, Ruby and Leah. It was now half 2 and everyone started heading home as for Charlie and Joey it would take them a while as they were both plastered, knowing they would probably end up herting themselvs Bianca and Aden decided to guid them there instead. The next day they both woke up with a banging headache stiing up slowly Charlie sighed.<p>

Charlie: Joey you up

Joey: Yep i'm awake i just need help standing up tonight was amazing by the way

Charlei: Thanks and i'm not as drunk as you...your such a light weight

Joey: Yeah thanks now can you help get me up i'm dying for a coffee

Charlie: Sure

Once dressed they headed out there bedroom and into the kitchen

Leah: Morning...did you erm have fun last night

Charlie: Yep thanku just Joey seems abit erm sick

Ruby: Your such a light weight

Joey: Yeah i know i got reminded by Charlie this morning when she woke me up

Charlie: I did not wake you up i simply said Joey are you awake and you said yes i just need help getting up

Joey: Oh shut up

Chalrie giggled and set Joey's coffee down infront of ehr and then joined her

Charlie: We need to start looking for our own place

Leah: Don't want to get rid of you or anything but there was a nice house for sale about 10 minutes away from her it's pretty big

Ruby: How big?

Vj walked in and interuptted

VJ: Five bedroom, Two bathroom a massive kitchen farley big living room and a pool room oh and it has a swimming pool

Leah: It's basically on the beach

Joey: Sounds good to me

Charlie: Yeah, we will take a look later, check it out

Two hours later after booking an appointment Charlie and Joey arrived at the house named Blue Water. Entering th ehouse with the estate agent, the looked around gob smacked

Charlie: WOW, This is amazing

Joey: It's...yeah

Dave: Well as you can see this is the kitchen the back door is there there is a back garden with grass a surf board holder and a gym in the gagrage and then steps down to the seimming pool and beach, then if you turn left here this is the pool room

Charlie: Nice size

Joey: Yep

Dave: If you walk back through the kitchen and to the right side of the stairs here that's the office and downstairs toilet, then if you go to the left of the stairs this is the living room

Joey: This is really cozy

Charlie: Big but cozy i really like it

Dave then lead them up the stairs and shwoed them the bedrooms and the bathrooms, heading back downstairs he left them to talk for a minute

Joey: I really like it

Charlie; Me to and if you wanted i could see us starting a family here

Joey: I would absolutly love that Charlie Buckton

Charlie: Good

They walked back over to Dave with there decision, They headed to his office to fill out the paper work. An hour later they arrived back at Leah's and collapsed onto the sofa with Ruby, Leah and VJ starring at them

Ruby: How did it go

Charlie: We are moving into our officially new house in 5 weeks time

Ruby: EEEKKK I'm so excited i take it you love it then

Joey: Yes we did i have to say Charlie actually fell in love with it before we even fully looked around

Leah: Yeah i forgot to metion Charlie was addicted to big houses that had a pool and were on the beach

Joey: Yeah i figgerd that out today

They all giggled and grabbed osme triffel then sat down to watch TV together.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

5 weeks later they had just fineshed moving into there new house, with only a chair and cushions for the living room and sleeping on matresses in there bedroom they decided to go shopping the next day. Carrying the last box through the front door and placing it on the kitchen counter, Charlie fell into Joey's arms kising pationtly Ruby came walking into the kitchen sighing.

Ruby: Can you two get a room please

Charlie: Hey come on we are going shopping tomorrow for your bedroom...and ours and basically the rest of the house

Ruby: Yes aslong as you two actually get some sleep

Joey: Gee thanks Rubes

Ruby: No problem

* * *

><p>That night they headed to Angelo's for tea and decided to invite Leah and VJ aswell, sitting down they orderd there drinks and started chatting.<p>

Leah: So Charlie you really like the house ay

Charlie didn't hear her and carried on watching the girl in the corner of the restaurant. Swearing she had seen her before Joey and Leah tried to get her attention not blinking she finally came back to earth when Liam came over asking for there orders. Once done Charlie sipped her wine and took a deep breath

Joey: Charlz are you alright

Charlie: Yeah it's just

Joey: Just...

Charlie: Nothing it doesn't matter

Joey: Tell me Charlie please

Ruby: Yeahcome on mother what is it

Charlie: That's her

Leah: What

Charlie: The girl over there in the corner she was in my coma her name is Ellie

Ruby: Are you sure that's pretty vast Charlie

Charlie: Nope that's defintly her

VJ: You might know her from the past or something, how old is she

Charlie: Now...14

Charlie continued looking at her. In the corner Ellie sat down and sipped her juice pulling her phone out of her pocket she rang the number her "mum" had given her and telling her that that was her real mums number...they had being texting for 2 days but Ellie thought it was time to finally give her a call, pressing call she waited for it to ring. With it calling she turned her head in the noise of what someones phone was coming from, Watson had just arrived 2 minutes ago and was seated with Charlie and Joey, Watson's phone rang she pulled it out of her bag and accepted the call.

Watson: _Hello _

Ellie nad Watson looked at eachother with only her mum being on the other side of the room caought on her own breath she choked and had a drink. Lokking back at Watson she ofered her daughter a small smile, standing up to get some more drinks a minute later Ellie joined her. Siting awkwardly next to eachother Watson excepted the drinks of Liam and turned to face Ellie, Ellie to timidly turned her head sharing a small smile they didn't know what to say.

Joey: This best go well

Charlie: Told you i knew her from my coma and you lot said i probably known her from somewhere it's from that and because of seeying her 5 years ago when her and Watson briefly saw eachother

Still not said anything to eachother Watson opened her stupid mouth but nothing came out

Ellie: I...It's good to finally meet you again

Watson: Yeah you to being 5 years since i saw you on the plain when i was with my friend Charlie i was heart broken when i didn't see you again

Ellie: I was 9, how old was i when you gave me up

Watson: You were 1 and i was 15

Ellie: So your 29 now then

Watson: Yep, look you don't have to but you look a bit lonly but would you like to come join me and my friends

Ellie: I'ld love to and what shall i call you for now

Watson: Well my name is Georgie but it doesn't really suit me so everyone calls me Watson unless there mad with me then they call me Georgie or Georgina

Ellie: Watson definetly suit's you better even if it is your...our second name

They both giggled and headed back over to the table sitting down Watson introduced everyone to Ellie and Ellie to everyone. 10:15 And Charlie, Joey and Ruby went back home to there new house, Leah and VJ went back to theres and Watson and Ellie went for a walk along the beach

Watson: So where are you staying at the minute if you've ran away from Julie's

Ellie: I'm staying in a youth center, it's really nice there the staff are lovely and it couldn't be better

Watson: I'm glad you like it there, erm don't know if you want to know this but i'm gay

Ellie: I know

Watson: You do

Ellie: Yeah i can tell

Watson: And you don't mind

Ellie: Of course i don't...because i am aswell

They both smiled at eachother and Watson dropped her daughter of at the youth center then headed back home herself

* * *

><p>Friday<p>

The next day Charlie, Joey and Ruby went shopping for there new house. Strolling down the isle of the sofa's spotting a white one which looked dead comfy they checked it out, sitting down they lent back and suddnly became comfy. Deciding this was the one they got the two chairs and footstolls to match them. Collecting the paint for the bedrooms and living room aswell they finally reached the beds, Ruby picked out her double bed with a big headboard and Charlie and Joey were still looking for there's. Notecing one to her left Joey stopped and took in the beautiful view of it Charlie came to stand besides her also admiring it...it had black frame with a guitar shaped bottom at the end of the bed they decided to get it. An hour later they arrived home with the furniture arriving in three days time they decided they should start painting the house that saturday.

The next day Ruby headed out and Charlie and Joey got to work on the living room, deciding to go two white walls and two light blue walls they picked up the brushes and began. Half and hour later they completed two walls and were now on the one which would have the telly attached to it. With Charlie bent down getting more paint Joey moved her brush away from the wall and just as Charlie was coming up paint splaterd on her cheek with Joey giggling in an absolutly none funny way Charlie got her crush and flicked some back at her

Joey: Hey

Charlie: You started it

Joey: By accident

Charlie: Does it matter

She flicked some more then both picked up a bucket each chucking anf flicking paint at eachother 2 minutes later Ruby came walking through the door with a suprise visiter

Ruby: They should be in he...

Just as they stepped into the living room Charlie was ment to flick paint a Joey but she ducked and it landed on both Ruby and Aden's face

Charlie: Hough hough Ruby...Aden? i'm so sorry

Joey turned around on Adens name burtsing out screaming she ran forwards to give him a hug even if she was coverd in paint Aden would except her hugs anyday

Joey: Aden what the hell are you doing here

Aden: Surprise

They hugged again and Aden and Ruby helped Charlie and Joey finesh the house. With the clock on 10:00 the house was finally fineshed they sat on the floor and started telling joked and ghost story as they still had no telly until the next day.

* * *

><p><em>Next time: The furniture arrives...Watson and Ellie start knwoing eachother more and IT'S THE WEDDING !<em>


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

With all the furniture in place and the house tidied, Charlie, Joey and Ruby sat down with food and drinks.

Charlie: Finally

Ruby: Yep

Joey: Now we can relax until next weakend

Charlie: Our wedding eeekkk

Ruby: I'm so happy for you two

Charlie: Thanks Rubes

* * *

><p>Aweek later it was the hen and stag night, with Watson and Aden only just being able to pull Joey away from Cahrlei they headed to Angelo's to meet, Dex, Romeo, Xavier, Elijah, Alf, Liam and Sid.<p>

Aden: So you looking forwards to tomorrow

Joey: Yes i am actually i knew from the very first day i met Charlie she was the one

Watson: Even when

Joey: Even when she cheated on me with Hugo but he isn't here now to ruin this moment

Liam: Yeah don't be so sure

He pointed to the door where Hugo stood with his hands in his pockets. Joey and Aden stood up and approached him to see what he wanted.

Joey: Your not welcome here so go right this moment

Hugo: I only came to wwish you luck. Can you tell me where Charlie is so i can tell her aswell

Joey: I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you right now

Hugo: Aaaww that's not very nice

Joey: Get out of here right now

Hugo: Why

Aden: You heard ehr now go

Hugo: Or what

Aden: Oh your messing with me now are you

Joey: Aden leave it seriously

Hugo laughed before he left and Joey and Aden sat back down with the group.

* * *

><p>With Bianca, Leah and Ruby begging Charlie to show everyone else the dress, she agreed and showed them it. Taking the lid of the box there revealed a white dress with two silver clips at either side of it and short and the fron and long at the back it was done up by v-shaped lace at the back.<p>

April: It''s so beautiful

Charlie: I know iw as stuck between this beauty and another one but i choose this one

Bianca: An it suite's you perfectly

With everyone at Angelo's drunk and with strippers everyone back home was tipsy and enjoying having a good laugh.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the wedding with everyone getting ready, Joey was dressed in her black suit with a white open knecked shirt and Charlie in her dress. With everyone gathered on the beach they took there seats as Joey stood at the top of the isle with Elijah. Five minutes later the music began and Aden started walking Charlie down the isle resisting running towards her now she took a deep breath and got Charlie by the arm as she arived. Standing opposite eachother holding hands everyone took there seats.<p>

Elijah: We meet today by the sea to have Charlotte Buckton and Joeanne Collins become one by the border of this constant and unlimited force. And as these waters, Charlotte and Joeanne may your love be limitless, flowing and ever changing . May your love forever redefine itself. May your love hold within it the essence of pledging your lives and love to one another for all the days that remain to you Charlotte and Joeanne, we acknowledge the changes in your existence and celebrate your commitment to a strong, loving relationship. May your love touch and enrich all those with whom you come in contact, as these waters touch and nourish the many shores of the came softly upon your hearts, just as the foam comes softly upon the sand, and just as there will never be a morning without the ocean's flow, so there will never be a day without your love for each other. Charlotte, in placing this ring on Joeanne's finger, repeat after me: Joeanne, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust for all the days of our lives.

Charlie: Joeanne, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust for all the days of our lives.

Elijah: joeanne, in placing this ring on Charlotte'a finger, repeat after me: Charlotte, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise of love and trust for all the days of our lives.

Joey: Charlotte, this ring I give you, my personal gift and my personal promise of love and trust for all the days of our lives.

Elijah: As we stand beside the ocean tide, may your love always be as constant and unchanging as these never ending waves that pour beneath our feet, flowing endlessly from the depths of the Charlotte and Joeanne have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they long life lovers. As these waters nourish the earth and sustain life, may your constant love nourish and sustain you both until the end of time.  
>Congratulations! You may kiss.<p>

They came together for a kiss and everyone cheered. Getting lost in eachother and deciding they should stop before it goes any furtheer they pull apart and smile before walking back down the isle with petals thrown gently on them.

* * *

><p>Now at the after the party everyone was sat at table's as everyone read there speach with everyone now done it was Charlie and Joey's turn.<p>

Joey: All my happiness goes out to you: Pride and pleasure, joy, sweet tears, and love! Reason, hope, and faith together move In harmony to bless all that you do. Let this beginning be the golden dawn At which all dew-drenched nature sings its glory! Nor should the darkness shrouding every story Dim the blue-eyed beauty of this morn. More of life will come than you can hold: A flood no mortal witness can withstand. Rest, then, within a quiet, gentle hand, Knowing where love is as you grow old. I knew from the first day i met Charlie that she was the one. For helping me fight through court and press charges against Robbos she has made my life complete and can not begin to explain how much i owe her. Me moving away when we first didn't get our relationship right was the best thing ever. Charlie is my life and i will love her forever

With both tears in there eyes Joey sat back down and gave Charlie a kiss as she stood up to read her speach

Charlie:We enter life as a single entity, growing and learning as we pass along the years making us who we are as an individual. Each step we take and every bump in the road molds us to where we are today. Every mountain climbed and every hole we've fallen unto, has shaped us until now.  
>From this day forward, every mountain, every bump in the road, every stepping stone, every hole, will be climbed, jumped, fallen, and walked together as one. Side bye side, hand in hand, being shelter for one another, and home in each others arms. The dreams and goals we each have, shall now be Our dreams and goals We have. Life together as ONE. Joey when i first met you you were shy and secretive you started talking to me and came out of your shell. I'm happy to be the one who made you that way the one who saved your life. At first it was hard for me to aditt my feelings for you but when i finally did i cheated on you and you moved away but i couldn't blame you. When you announced you were leaviing my heart broke. I couldn't think straight i was so heart broken and Aden helped me through that. I was hopeing you would have came back when you said you would but you didn't and at that moment i knew i wasn't forgotten but you did come back and you decided to give me another chance and i really apreciate that and i will hold that and your love in my heart for the rest of my life for as long as we both shall live.<p>

Everyone cheerd ands she went to go sit back down giving Joey a kiss they grabbed there wine and drank to it.

* * *

><p>Later that night once everyone was dressed and celebrated the part it was 2 o'clock in the morning and Charlie and Joey were drunk and decided to head back up to the house. Kissing pationtly Joey guided Charlie back onto the bed and slid of her little blue dress onto the floor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed there wedding here are the links to there outfits...Joey... .comLapel-Single-Breasted-Button-Jacket/dp/B0069Z29T0?ie=UTF8&ref=sr_1_8&nodeId=43103030&sr=1-8&qid=1327858166&pf_rd_r=0DH7H1TQ0Q7HMK35FY37&pf_rd_m=A2BO0OYVBKIQJM&pf_rd_t=101&pf_rd_i=43103030&pf_rd_p=215570647&pf_rd_s=related-items-3 _

_Charlie... _

_. _


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

A week later Watson and Ellie had moved in with Charlie and joey whilst Ruby decided to go live with Ruby and Dex. After fineshing getting her school uniform ready for the next day Ellie joined everybody downstairs in the kitchen for dinner.

Charlie: Looking forwards to school tomorrow

Ellie: Oh please it's my first day it's bad enough it's tomorrow let alone having to go all together

Watson: It'll be fine

Ellie: Yeah your only saying that because you've already fineshed and got a job how do you think i feel

Joey: Special?

Ellie: Yes Jo absolutly estatic

They all giggled and carried on eating.

* * *

><p>The next day Watson dopped Ellie of at school then headed of to work herself. Taking her seat in her shared office Watson she noticed Charlie crying at her own desk.<p>

Watson: Charlz you alright

Charlie: Yes fine i'm just crying for no reson what so ever

Watson stood up and walked over to Charlie and put her arm round her.

Watson: hey what's up seriously

Charlie: Joyce has fired me after today i'm no longer a police-officer

Watson: Whats he done that for

Charlie: Apparently i helped Brax escape from prison and now i am going to court, Joyce is fireing me and the whole station apart from you is gossiping about me and officialy hates me

Watson: You can't let him get awat with this Charlie you have to do something i damn well know you wouldn't have let Brax out plus Joce was telling you when you started back that you were the best in the force...anyway when your court case.

Charlie: I know but i don't know how and it's next Wednesday

Watson: We have to saught it out by then Charlie i'm going to help you ith this and i'm sure Joey will aswell just believe in yourself

Charlie: I can't believe in myself when i dated Brax and i got shot by Jake Pirovix and i killed Hammer

Watson: Charlz forget about that it's over and that was self defence and if you got through that then you can get yourslef out of this now at lunch time we are going to talk to him and saughting this mess out i'm not letting you get kiked out for something you didn't do and just tell the rest of the station to fuck of

Charlie: Thanks Watz and yeah i'm sure telling them to do that is going to help

Watson: Ok yeah your right maybe just forget the swearing

They both giggled befpre Watson returned to her desk and they got on with there paper ork before going out to patrol.

* * *

><p>At school Ellie was sat in her second lesson before break and wasn't exactly enjoying. Somehow most people at school found out that she was gay and so was her mum Watson. Sitting back in her chair and sighing the girl on the table infront of her turned around and asked if she was alright<p>

Ellie: Yeah i'm fine thanks

Bec: ok

They smiled at eachother before carrying on with there work. At break time she went to go sit on a bench in the corner, pulling out her snack Bec approached her with a smile on her face.

Bec: Hey, do you mind if i join you

Ellie: Sure, thought you would have better people than me to hang out with

Bec: I do have other peeople to hang out with but you looked lonely and i didn't want to leave you like that, i'm Bec by the way

Ellie: Thanks...Ellie

They shook hands and Bec asked her where she was from. Telling her she was born in the city and had just moved to the bay in january.

Bec: I don't mean to sound harsh but how does everybody know that your gay, and that so is your mum

Ellie: I don't know to be honest

* * *

><p>At lunch Charlie and Watson went to Joyce's office, knocking on his door he let them in. Taking a seat Charlie started to explain that she shouldn't be fired<p>

Joyce: End of Charlie your fired there's no more to it

Watson: Oh come on Inspecter it's a bit harsh you don't have concrete evidence that Charlie let Brax out of jail

Joyce: I never said she let him out i said she helped him escape

Watson: Same thing

Joyce: This has nothing to dow ith you Watson

Charlie: With all due respect sir this has alot to do with Watson because asoon as i've fineshed up here you have to find someone else and they would be incharge of Watson...remember i'm her boss

Joyce: Fine, until we have the evidence that you helped Darylle escape your suspended

Charlie: Joyce

Joyce: It's sir or inspecter now get out of my sight...both of you

Sighing they left the office and headed to the diner for lunch.

* * *

><p>3:40 and Ellie was heading home, reaching the diner she was met by Bec sat at one of the table's drinking a chocolate milkshake, heading over she hesitntly sat down<p>

Bec: Hey

Ellie: Hey, you ok?

Bec: Yeah thanks you

Ellie: Yeah

Bec: Did you enjoy your first day at school, i know English was abit of a mission/ problem but other than that

Ellie: Yeah it was alright the best part was that i made one friend

Bec: Tuh don't worry i won't be your only friend for long you'll make loads your a nice girl

Ellie: Thanks


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Whilst Ellie was at school Charlie, Joey and Watson were sat around the kitchen table when there was a knock at the door. Charlie stood up to answer in, opening the door seeying who was stad there she was speachless.

Charlie: Erm Morah hi what are you doing here

Morag: Hello Charlie Charlie. Can i come in

Charlie: Sure

They headed to the kitchen table to sit down whilst Joey made her a coffee.

Charlie: What are you doing here

Morag: I came to check on you

Charlie: Well i was actually going to call you today

Morag: Oh

Charlie: Dad told you more about Joyce than he did tell me and he fired me yesturday

Morag: Well i heard you got put on suspension

Charlie: Yes i have for the minuit but i don't know why and i was hopeing you could help

Morag: Ross and Joyce were never friends at school, they didn't get along at all. And when your Dad got into the force before Joyce he wasn't very happy but with Joyce's dad being Detective he automatically got Inspecter which Ross wasn't happy about. Then he got promoted from leading Sergeant to Detective which meant he was higher up than Joyce. Plus youhelping Brax escape didn't...

Charlie:I didn't though... So why does he want to fire me if it was something to do with him and dad. How am i involved?

Morag: Alright i believe you. and Your his daughter Charlie, you come as a fret to him just like your dad did.

Charlie: So he is scared that i might get promoted Detective before he does

Morog: Exactly

Charlie; Urgh, ok thanks Morag

Morag: Anyway i better get going i'll catch you later thanks for the coffee Joey

Joey: No problem

Once showing Morag the door Charlie collapsed in the kitchen chair

Watson: You ok

Charlie: Yep

Joey: You should go talk to Joyce at lunch he won't have a leg to stand on

Charlie: Yeah i guess thanks

* * *

><p>Ellie was sat in her second lesson of the day-History- she didn't usually enjoy it but since moving to this school it was quite fun. Realising that it was because she was atrracted to the teacher she decided to try and concentrate lukely she had Bec sitting next to her.<p>

Bec: You ok

Ellie: Yeah thanks

Bec: Ok, do you want to hang out with me Guy, Dean, Jordan, Bridget, Heidi and Lara at break and lunch and probably after school aswell

Ellie: If you don't mind

Bec: No of course not

Ellie: Thanks

Bec: No problem

Miss Coicheci: Girls less talking please

Bec: Sorry

She smiled at the girls then Ellie smiled back and got on with her work. Half an hour later after recieving homework the bell rang and they headed to break. Sitting round there table outisde the Humaneties block the lads invaded

Guy: Hello hello who's the new chick

Bec: Ellie-Guy-Guy-Ellie

Ellie: Hi

They shook hands and Bec introduced Ellie to the other lads

Dean: So when did you move here

Ellie: I moved here yesturday

Jordan: Where did you live before

Ellie: With my second "cousin" in Queensland

Guy: She's not your actual cousin then

Ellie: No i erm found my real mum the other week so yeah

Dean: You'll fit in well here aslong as you don't listen to these two drop kiks you should be fine

Ellie: Thanks

Jordan: So anyone you like

Bec: Leave her alon seriously

Jordan: You know cuz i'm single and all if you wanted to go on a date sometime

Ellie: I think i'll pass on that one thanks

Jordan: I'm insulted

Ellie: No it's just that your not my type

Guy: Who is

bec: Guys seriously stop asking her with all the fussy questions

Ellie\; No it's fine honestly

Guy\; Well who is

Ellie when bright red and started grinning when she noticed Miss Coicheci on break tie duty. With the lads noticing they turned around to see who she was looking at

Dean: No way...Miss Coicheci

Jordan: She gives out sanctions for nothing she is 30 and got devorced last year but i think she was happy to oh yeah and she has a 23 month old baby girl called Skye

Ellie: It intreags me Jordan how you know so much about her

Lara: His dad went on a dat with her

Ellie: To shay

Heidi: And so did his uncle Miss didn't know until after the dates though she is pretty cool

Dean: She's flat chested

Ellie: She iss't

Guy: And you would know because

Bec: And Dean would know because

They all giggled. The bell rang and they headed of to Geography.

* * *

><p>An hour later it was lunchtime and Ellie, Bec, Lara, heidi, Dean, Jordan and Guy headed to the diner whilst Charlie and Watson headed to the station to speakk to Joyce. Knocking on his door he let them in, Taking a seat Joyce asked what he could do for them<p>

Charlie: Well for starters i don't think it's fair fireing me just because you and my Dad didn't get along

Joyce: I'm sorry Charlie i don't know what you are on about

Watson: Reall look Joy...

Charlie: Watson, sshh...Morag payed me a visit earlier, i ws=as going to call her anyway but there was no need to . I asked her why you was fireing me and she informed you about what had happened with my dad and you and you not getting along

Joyce: Well sorry to dissapoint you Charlie but your dad wasn't the nicest of people

Charlie: She also told me that i'm a fret to you because your scared i might get promoted Detective before you

Charlie and Watson waited for a response but got none

Watson: Like Joey said not a leg to stand on

Joyce: Don't give me another excuse to fire you

Watson: Whta would be the other excuse

Joyce: Charlie dating Joey

Charlie: That should have nothing to do with it the case is over between her and Robbo

Joyce: I wasn't on about that

Charlie: I'm sorry but my sexuality also has nothing to do with this. No wonder why you didn't get along with my dad

Joyce: I'ld like you to leave now Charlie

Watson: We arn't leaving until you agree to this only being about Charlie's dad and you don't fire her she is the best in this station and deserves to stay...better than you anyway it wouldn't shock me if she got a promotion as a detective today right now

Joyce: Fine. You can keep your job. And i agree she is the best in this station. You can start back next Wednesday now get out of my siight

Charlie: My pleasure

They stood up and left the station. Getting back in Charlie's little blue car she let out a massive sigh and yes before driving home.

Charlie: Thanky Watson

Watson: No problem

Arriving home Charlie, Joey and Watson headed to the diner. Walking in they spotted Ellie and her mates sat in the corner drinking chocolate milkshakes and eating ther lunch at a table near the corner. Sitting down Watson became curious

Watson: She never said she made friends

Charlie: She probably only made them today

Joey: I can remember her mentioning someone called Bec being her mate Yesturday after school but not that many

Watson: Which one is Bec

Joey: The one with Black hair why

Watson: I think they could be more than just friends

Charlie: What gives you that idea

Watson: Well let's see there sat next to eachother, sat close and eachothers hands are under the table

Joey: That doesn't mean anything and so what if they are going out wouldn't think you would care

Watson: I don't care it's just that i thought she might have told me

Charlie: Or are you just scared she might get with someone before you do Watz

Watson: That is not true i actually have a date tonight thanku

Joey: Reall

Charlie: Who

Watson: You don't know her plus what would you care

Charlie: We're only asking

Watson: Her name is Gigi

* * *

><p><em>Next time...Ellie invites Bec back home :...and Watson goes on her date with Gigi but things don't plan out so well when someone better catches her eye_


	52. Chapter 52

_ Ok so i've all of a sudden had a rush of what to write for this chapter and probably the next so that's about two-three updates to day xx_

* * *

><p>After school Ellie arrived home and headed into the living room where Charlie and Joey was sat<p>

Ellie: Hey guys this is Bec

Joey: Hey

Charlie: Hey

Bec: Hi

Ellie: Erm where's Watson

Joey: Upstairs getting ready foro her date tonight

Ellie: That's new she never told me she had a date. Who's it with

Charlie: Someone called Gigi

Bec: Oh

Ellie: What

Bec: Well Lara's mum's name is called Gigi and she said her mum was going on a date tonight

Ellie: This should be fun

Watson came running down the stairs in jeans and a black shirt

Watson: What should be fun

Ellie: Nothing...Watson this is Bec-Bec this is my mum Watson

Watson: Hey

Bec: Hi

Ellie: So what's this date that Jo has just told me about

Watson: Yeha...didn;t i tell you

Ellie: No you didn't

Watson: Oh must have slipped my mind

Ellie: Obviously. I hear her name is Gigi

Watson yeah

Ellie: Yeah she is on of my friends mum

Watson paused in putting her earings in

Watson: Really

She carried on getting ready and headed into the kitchen and everybody followed her

Ellie: Yep so just try not to mess it up

Watson: I won't don't worry...i better get going i'll see you at about half 9

Ellie: Alright bye

Watson: bye

She headed out the doory and drove of

Charlie: Yep she will screw it up

Ellie: yep oh well...come on

Her and Bec headed to her bedroom and got changed into there board shorts and vestop before heading back downstairs and grabbing something to eat from the kitchen

Charlie: Bec isn't shy is she

Joey: Nope

* * *

><p>Ellie: So what do you feel like doing<p>

Bec: Don't know up to you

Ellie: Well stealing the TV remote of Charlie and Joey seems fun

Bec: Yep lets do thta

Ellie: Alright

Grabbing there triffel they headed into the living room, sitting down next to Charlie Ellie picked up the remote and turned it over to _Rescue Special Ops_

Charlie: Ermyeah we were watching something there

Ellie: And you have a problem with watching this

Charlie: No but...

Ellie: Well then

Both Ellie and Bec giggled and carried on eating and watching TV with Charlie and Joey.

* * *

><p>7:00 Watson and Gigi were having a good time and sat in Angelo's eating there dinner and drinking wine. Once fineshed they got talking again.<p>

Gigi: So any children

Watson: Yes i have 1 her name is Ellie she is 13 and 3/4...she is precised with her age what about you

Gigi: Fairenough and 1 her name is Lara

Watson: Erm yeah Ellie had her mate Bec round and said about you being her mum and Ellie told me not to screw up

Gigi: Well your doing well so far

Watson: Thanks

They both smiled and ordred more _Jacobs Creek_. 9:00 They headed out of Angelo's and for a walk along the beach. Hand in hand not walking in a straight line due to the amount of wine they had they were giggling until Watson fell over a rock and accidently dragged Gigi down with her. Both laughing they finally stood up giving eachother a hug goodbye Watson carried walking home along the beach and Gigi headed of the beach and up her streat. Five minutes later she was alost home, still on the beach with her head down she bumbed into the person iinfront of her

Watson: Oops sorry

Charlotte; It's fine

Watson: Erm i'm Georgie Watson...Watson

Charlotte: Hi i'm Charlotte Coicheci

They shook hands

Charlotte: Big night

Watson: Yeah just being on a date i'm of home now anyway so yeah...what about you

Charlotte: Oh i'm just heading to get a drink after marking books..i'm a history teacher

Watson: Fairenough...do you mind if i join you

* * *

><p>10:30 and Watson arrived home giggling, Charlie, Joey and Ellie came running into the kitchen<p>

Ellie: An hour late wow you must have had fun

Watson: We left Angelo's then she went home i bumbed into someone called Charlotte Coicheci and we headed back there and got drunk

Charlie: Quite clearly

Watson: Yeah we had a bit to drink but we kissed

Ellie: OH MY GOD IF SHE FINDS OUT I'M YOUR DAUGHTER I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU

Watson's phone went of pulling it out of her pocket she tried to read the text but failing as it was blurred

Ellie: Urgh pass it here..._Hey Watson tonight was fun but your not my type...hope you and Charlotte ahve a good time though love from Gigi_ she caught you to kissing...nice one

Watson: Sorry but i'm drunk i can't control my actions

She said whilst laughing, Charlie, Joey and Ellie rolled there eys before taking her upstairs to get her into bed.

* * *

><p>On friday Ellie had Bec and Heidi round to sleep. Whilst managing to avoid Miss Coicheci at school she was hopeing that she didn't run into her when she was with her mum. Walking through the front door they went to go get dressed then joined Charlie, Joey, Watson and Ruby at the kitchen table<p>

Ellie: Hey Rubes how long have you being here

Rubey: About an hour i'm going back to April's in a minuit anyway

Ellie: Ok, we are going for a surf

Watson: Be careful

Ellie: Will do, i won't go surfing on any other board's i'll just stick to one per day

Watson stuck her middle finger up at her as she headed out the door

Joey: She's never going to let that one go you know

Watson: Yep i know

Charlie: I have to admitt you did ask for it though

Watson: I may have being drunk but Charlotte was a good kisser and she has a bubbly personalitly she is funny

Ruby: Let's just hope your not with Ellie when you run into her then

Watson: Now that would be awkward

Ruby: Rught mum i'm going i'll call you later

Charlie: Ok by sweatheart love you

Ruby: By love you to

Charlie: Right...paper work

Joey: Have fun

Charlie: Yeah i'll try

Joey: Yep and i'll totally stay out of the office and not distract you

Charlie: Yeah sure you will


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Becoming bored Joey stood up and headed into the office. Knocking on the door and entering, she walked round the back of Charlie's chair and rapped her arms around her.

Charlie: Mmmm Jo i'm trying to work

Joey: I know but you've being in here half an hour i'm bored

Charlie: Well your just going to have to be patient then arn't you

Joey: Mmmm, do you want a coffee

Charlie: Yes please

They gave eachother a kiss then Joey headed into the kitchen to make Charlie a coffee. Waiting for the kettle to boil she sat on the worktop and Watson headed in from the living room

Watson: You alright

Joey: Yep

She turned her head to look out the window to where she saw Ellie, Bec and Heidi stood arguing with Lara

Joey: Oh shit

Watson: What

Watson looked out the window, saying shit again the headed out the back door and hurried down onto the beach

Lara: Yeah Ell you might wanna tell your mum that she will be questioned for the dissapearence of my mum it's all her fault anyway

Ellie: What the actual hell Watson hasn't been anywhere near your mum since there date

Joey: Guys, whats going on

Lara: Oh look your mums here now

Ellie: Yeah bet you don't have the guts to say it to her face though do you...Snr Cnst. or not

Lara: Get lost

She walked of and Joey, Watson, Ellie, Bec and Heidi headed back up to the house. Taking a seat Joey fineshed making Charlie's coffee.

Joey: I'll be back in a sec and i want answers

Takeing Charlie's coffee in she put it down and sank into the seat opposite her wife

Charlie: Whats the matter

Joey: Ellie was having an argument on the beach with Lara over Gigi's and Watson's date the other night

Charlie: Trust her

Joey: Yep anyway i best get back in there to ask questions instead of just letting Watson deal with them

Charlie: Ok have fun i'll be in in 10 anyway

Joey: Ok

Takeing a seat at the kitchen table she sighed.

Watson: Well what was that about

Ellie: Well Lara started slagging you of for going of and kissing Charlotte and then apparently you kidnapped her mum and your going to be questioned about it

Watson: That's rediculouse i havn't seen Gigi since our date

Ellie: I know

Joey: Charlie will be in in a sec anyway

Bec: I should have told you she would be like this

Ellie: It's not your fault, anyway is it alright if we head back down to the beach

Bec: I'm sure she would of gone by now

Watson: Yeah sure

Ellie: Thanku

The headed back to the beach and Joey and Watson vycated to the living room

Watson: She best not get into a fight

Joey: Tuh tell me about it that's why me and Charlie are still having second thoughts on adopting

Watson: Don't get me wrong there amazing just don't miss out on half of there life. I mean getting Ellie back was the best thing that ever happened to me but i still regret letting her go

Joey: Hey comee on you were 19 you couldn't handle the stress i understand i'm sure as hell Charlie does and i bet Ellie does aswell

Watson: Thanks

Joey: No prob...right i'm sick of this Charlie is doing my head in i'm seriously going to go get her and if she won't move then i'll just have to sit there until she does

Watson: Good luck you'll need it

Joey: Yep

Heading into the office she closed the door and stood with her hands in her pockets looking down on Charlie working

Charlie: What

Joey: Take a break seriously Charlz

Charlie: I can't i have to get this done

Joey: It's friday night-ish-afternoon, come on finesh that on sunday your not going back till wednesday

Charlie: Yes i know but i just want to get it out of the way please

She said whilst looking up and giving a sympathetic smile then putting her head back down to continue writing

Joey: Fine i'll just sit here until you've done then

Severel seconds later after Joey making annoying noises Charlie put her pen down and looked up, putting her tongue to her bottom lip/gum she shook her head

Charlie: Your not going to give up are you

Joey: Nope

Thinking and shaking her head again she picked her pen back up and carried on writing until Joey snached it out of her hand and put it in her back pocket

Charlie: Come on Jo that isn't funny give it back

Joey: Nope

Charlie: Right

She stood up and so did Joey avoiding the two chairs Joey tryed getting away from Charlie, getting cornerd between the wall and desk

Charlie: Your the one who wanted the deska like that, noticing the desk was clear she jumped over it and Charlie sighed. Joey ran towards the door just as she was opening it Charlie grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, takeing the pen out of her pocket so that Charlie couldn't get it Charlie was bent of the back of her still with her arms rapped round her trying to get it back.

Charlie: Pen now

Joey: Nope

Tumbling forwards they fell on the floor and Charlie landed on top of Joey:from the living room Watson was shaking her head

Watson: Idiots

Charlie: Joey give me the pen now

Joey: Neh eh

Straddling her Charlie sighed and shook her head before tickling Joey to death. Screaching she finally gave in and Charlie got the pen back. Both standing up with there hair a mess they burst out lauighing

Charlie: I'm nackerd...i hate you

Joey: Sure you do

Charlie: Tuh i could never hate you Joey

Joey: Nah didn't thing so

They both laughed more and then came together for a kiss

Joey: Break? PLease

Charlie: Fine

She chuked her pen on the desk and started walking out as Joey picked up the pen Charlie shouted for her to put it back down but instead she put it in the bin and headed into the kitchen with Charlie. Coming together for a kiss Ellie and her mates came walking in through the back door

Ellie: Please...no matter how much i love you...get a room

Watson came walking into the kitchen asCharlie and Joey parted and giggled whilst blushing

Watson: Yeah good job you weren't in here before when they were in the office...don't ask. infact what were you two doing

Charlie: Jo stole my pen whilst i was writing and wouldn't give it back so i chased her

Ellie: Your so childish

Bec: Such a bif fuss over a pen

Charlie: I was trying to do my paperwork for work

Joey: Yes which isn't due till wednesday

Charlie: I wanted to get it done

Joey: I don't care

She said as they came together for another kiss

Ellie: Guys seriously

Joey: Alright alright we're sorry anyway me Charlz and Watz are eating at Angelo's tonight if you want to join

Ellie: Do you want to

Bec: Sure

Heidi: Yep

Ellie: You could have atleast dissagreed do you know how embarrissing they are in public

Watson: Thanks Ell love you to

Ellie: I totally wasn't on about you only them to love birds

Joey: Ha i'll remember that one when you have a girlfriend

Ellie: Yeah yeah

They all giggled then headed into the living room whilst Ellie, Bec and Heidi went to go get dressed.

* * *

><p>7:00 O'clock and they were sat in Angelo's fineshing of there dinner when Charlotte came walking in<p>

Ellie: Shit

Bec: What

Ellie: Awkward insident alert

Watson: Where

Ellie nodded to where Charlotte was standing

Charlie: Aahh this should be fun

Bec: She hasn't noticed us yet has she

Heidi: Nope

Ellie: But if we keep looking she will...Stuff this i'm getting a drink, Bec your coming with

Bec: Yay what fun

Walking up to the bar and takeing a seat one stool away from Charlotte they sat down and ordered there J2O. Recognising there voiced Charlotte turned her head at the same time as what Ellie did then suddenly looked away

Bec: Miss Coicheci hi

Charlotte: Hi Bec..Ellie

(wisperin)Ellie: I hate you so much

Bec: I know

Ellie: So Charlotte, if i can call you that...what brings you here

Charlotte: I'm just getting a drink i've being marking books yours group actually

Bec: Really, sounds fun

Charlotte: Yeah right

Liam placed Charlotte's drink infront of her and announced she was leaving

Bec: Bye

Ellie: I'm so going to kill you

Bec: Great can't wait

Ellie: Good, right i'm going toilet quickly

Bec: Yeah i need to go actually

They headed into the toilet. Once done Bec was waiting for Ellie to come out of her cubilce, once washing her hands and drying she headed out to leave

Bec: Ellie wait a sec

Ellie: What

She turned back around to fce Bec who looked like she had just seen a ghost

Ellie: Bec?

She looked back up at Ellie to meet her gaze before moving in to kiss her

* * *

><p>Joey: How long are they seriously going to be<p>

Heidi: I'll go see

Standing up she headed towards the toilets. Noticing Ellie and Bec she slowly pulled the door shut and crept back over to the table trying not to smile/laugh, but failed by going red

Watson: What is it

Heidi: Nothing

Charlie: Tell

Heidi: Fine

* * *

><p>Back in the toilets Ellie pulled away and then Bec, then looked down turning red she shoved her hands in her pocket and was speachless<p>

Bec: Sorry i shouldn't have done that

Ellie: It's fine

Bec: yeah but i ki...

She got cut of by Ellie kissing her back. Finally pulling apart they went bright red and giggled

Ellie: It's seriosuly fine...honestly

Bec: yeah i guessed that. We best get back to the table they'll wonder where we are

Ellie: Yep

Both trying not to grin but still bright red they headed back to the table and shyley sat back down next to eachother

Charlie: You alright you two

Ellie: yep

Joey: Nothing to tell us

Bec: nope

Watson: Are you sure...nothing that happened just

Ellie: No nothing at all right shall we order dessert

Heidi: Your all ready out

Bec: Sorry what don't know what your on about

Charlie: You two kissing

Ellie and Bec went bright red and looked up from looking at the dessert menu

Ellie: Erm don't know what your on about

Joey: Really...Heidi how did the checking up on these two go

Heidi: Alright bit of kissing you know

Ellie: Oh my god you saw us

Heidi: Yep

Watson: To shay

Bec: This isn't funny

Charlie: Never said it was

Ellie: No course not that's why your all laughing

Joey: You'll be fine atleast your not me when you were at secondry school where me and my frind were in the detention room and our headteacher came walking in as she kissed me...we got suspended for it

Ellie: Now that i'm not going to let go now lets all take this mick out of Jo

Charlie: nope

Watson: Subject is still on you two

Bec: i hate you

Ellie: Fineally someone agree's with me now can we please order

Charlie: Yes

Watson: What do you want chocolate triffel or a kiss

Ellie: Shut up now

Everyone started laughing as Ellie and bec went red again.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Later night after returning home from Angelo's Charlie, Joey and Watson headed to bed whilst Ellie, Bec and heidi set up there beds in the living room with the tell, laptop, food and emerge drink. Turning Michael McIntyer's comedy roadshow on they sat in a circle and tucked into the food.

Ellie: Right what shall we do

Bec: Your house, your sleepoover...up to you

Heidi: Well i know what you two can do

Bec: Oh my god Heidi please can you just drop that me and Ellie ain't going out ok it was a one thing

Heidi: Look Bec when was the last time you had a girlfriend

Bec: Last year but it doesn't mean we are going to get together i'm the one that kissed Ellie anyway she didn't even give me permission so yeah just drop it it was a mistake

Heidi: Fine

Ellie: I'm going to get the triffel

Heading into the kitchen and turning the corner light on she got the chocolate triffel and the bowls out and started dishing it u whilst crying quietly. A minuit later Bec followed her in and placed her hand on Ellie's sholder

Bec: Hey you alright

She wiped her tears away and smiled

Ellie: Yeah fine thanks

Bec: No your not hey come here what's the matter

She turned Ellie around and gave her a hug pulling apart she asked her again

Ellie: nothing

Bec: it must be something

Ellie: It's just...just when...

Bec: When i kissed you?

Ellie: yeah i wasn't attracted to you that much until then...and then when you told Heidi that i just...

Bec: I'm sorry, i didn't mean it

Ellie: What the kiss or you telling Heidi that it was a mistake

Bec: Telling Heidi that, i really like you Ellie, since the first day in english. And i didn't tell you i was gay but i guess you figured that out today at Angelo's

Ellie: Tuh yeah i did

Bec: Ididn't mean to hurt your feelings in there...it...it just came out Heidi is bi and always trying to get me a girlfriend just so that she can tell herself that i'm not availble

Ellie: She likes you

Bec: Yeah...but i don't like her in that way

Ellie: You like me

Bec: Yeah...i thought i would have to spend the next 2 and a half years in school with no girlfriend

Ellie: Guess we both got lucky then

Bec; Yeah. So...You like me back

Ellie: I did a bit before then at Angelo's alot and now i'm not so sure

Bec: Look Ellie i told you i only told Heidi that to get her of my back, if we went out or were just friends with benefits i wouldn't be using you to make her jelouse or get her to think i'm taken so she can't have me. I genrally like like you

Ellie: You do

Bec: Yes

Ellie: I guess that solves the answer then to this complication

They smiled at eachother before giving eachother a hug

Bec: Now come on we better get this triffel to Heidi before she starts complaining

Heidi: guys hurry up i'm hungry

Bec: And she's starting already

They both giggled

Ellie: Come on

They headed back into the living room and gave Heidi her triffel whilst sitting down

Heidi: What's with you two

Ellie: Nothing

Heidi: Have you being crying

Ellie: No-yes-i just cute my hand whilst dishing up the triffel

Heidi: Didn't know you could cut yourself on a spoon

Bec: Heidi drop it

Heidi: Sorry(she had some triffel before noticing th elooks Ellie&Bec were giving one another) Are yout two

Bec/Ellie: We don't know

They said at the same whilst turning slightly red

Heidi: Right well it has nothing to do with me so you can progress in your own time

5minutes later they had fineshed eating and Ellie and Bec took the bowls into the kitchen

Bec: Do you want to

Ellie: I don't know i'll think about it i'll let you know by tomorrow morning

Bec: Ok well i'm willing to wait...i'm use to it

Ellie: Thanks

They smiled at eachother then headed back into the living room and watched Sarah Millican on Live At The Apollo. 11:00 and they were offically bored, deciding to drink two whole engery drinks Ellie shook her head as it rushed to her head and made her hyper

Bec: You alright you've had two massive bottle's of emerge me and Heidi have had one and now...your drinking red bull do you know what that has in it

Ellie: I'm fine and yes i do but i don't want reminding thanks

Bec: Ok then...well this is fun

Ellie: Game time

Heidi: What?

Ellie: Right what we do is put the pillows out on this carpet then have one about two stpes away from the poolroom, your run and jump onto it then skid across the kitchen floor and land in here, plus the kitchen floor got pollished today so it'll be really slippy

Bec: Well we might aswell give it ago

Heidi: Alright then, who's first

Ellie: Me...of course

After setting the cushions up Ellie had her turn, skidding across the floor she landed in the living room and headbutted the sofa then burst ot laughing

bec: You alright

Ellie: Yep

they both started laughing as Heidi rolled her eyes and headed to the toilet

Ellie: Oi where you going to

Heidi: Toilet, got a problem with that

Ellie: Nope go for your life

Heidi: Thanku

2 minuit's later she returned and they turned the TV back on to watch Rizzoli & Isles

Ellie: I always thought/think that Jane Rizzoli is fit

Bec: I'll agree with you on that one

Heidi: Jane'sbrother is fitter

Bec and Ellie turned there heads to look at her gone out

Heidi: What

Ellie: Do you have to be Bi

Heidi: Got any onjections

Ellie: No it's just that each time we call someone fit or hot on a TV Show you always find a guy on there that oyu think is hotter

Heidi: Well what can i say i'm more on the straight side

Bec: Yeah we noticed...you should go out with Jordan

Heidi: Gay

Ellie: Tuh since when

Heidi: he told me yesturday when i asked him out

Ellie and Bec burst out laughing

Heidi: it's not funny

Bec: No i know your right i'm sorry

Heidi: So you should be

Ellie and Bec carried on giggling and Heidi rolled her eyes knowing they were never going to drop it.

* * *

><p>By half 2 Bec and Heidi had dropped of to sleep, with Bec on the sofa bed, Heidi in the chair and Ellie on the floor. Half an hour later Ellie was still awake and couldn't sleep, becoming cool she looked up to where Bec was sleeping. Standing up she lifted Bec's quilt up and climbed in next to her<p>

Bec: Mmmm Ellie, you ok

Ellie: Sorry i didn't mean to wake you

Bec: No it's fine, you alright

Ellie: Yeah just abit cold that's all and i couldn't sleep

Bec: Because you've been thinking

Ellie: Yeah

Bec: About..?

Ellie: yeah

Bec: Like i said i'll wait for you and take it as slwoly as you need, i don't want to make you feel uncomfortbable

Ellie: Yeah i know...thanku

Bec: It's ok

They smiled at eachother before coming together for a kiss, breaking apart Bec looked down

Bec: I'm sorry

Ellie: It's fine i just thinking more...i shouldn't be using you like that to help make up my decision

Bec: It's fine

Ellie yawned

Ellie: I'm so tired

Bec: I'm not surprised you've barley slept

Ellie: Yeah i know...night

Bec: Night

They smiled at eachother then fell asleep with Ellie in Bec's arms...

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed this chapter <em>

_Next time...Who does Watson and Ellie bump into and what kind of reaction will Charlie get when she is back at work...plus who will show up at her doorstep when she is home alone... _

_please review_ xx!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The next day Ellie and Bec were still asleep when Charlie, Joey, Watson and Heidi were sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Heidi: They didn't fall asleep on the sofa bed but i guess Ellie got up and moved there

Watson: Oh well i'm sure she will be willing to teell when she gets up

Charlie: Yeah i'll let you handle that one

Watson: Thanks

2 Minuits later Ellie and Bec were awake and walked into the kitchen to be met by Charlie, Joey, Watson and Heidi looking at them for a answer

Ellie:Guys, your akwake

Charlie: Well yeah it is half 9

Ellie: Erm yeah i know right erm yeah

They grabbed a drink and sat down opposite Charlie and Joey

Ellie: What

Watson: Nothing

Bec: Tell us

Ellie: Right Charlie Heidi office now Watson Joey stay

Charlie: Why do we have to leave

Ellie: Because i don't trust you

Charlie: Yet you trust Joey and Watson

Ellie: Yeah good point...erm ok Watson scoot with Heidi, Charlie and Joey sit

Watson: Gee thanks

Ellie: I'll get Charlie to tell you i just not going to tell you by myself

Watson: Fine

Watson and Heidi headed into the office and Charlie sat back down.

Joey: Well

Ellie sighed and sat back in her chair

Bec: We might aswell

Ellie: Fine, i'm still thinking and Bec is willing to wait and then if we do or when we go out then she said she'll also go at my pace

Charlie; Why how fast does Bec go

Bec: Tuh no i was just saying

Charlie: Alright ok

Joey: One more question...why were you sleeping on the couch together

Ellie; I was cold

Joey: Sure

Ellie: I was

Charlie: We believe you...don't we Jo

Joey: Oh yeah totally

* * *

><p>An hour later Ellie and Bec were sunbathing on the beach and Charlie had told Watson what they had told her and Joey.<p>

Ellie: I'm bored

Bec: Put your ipod on then...aslong as you have songs along with _i won't let you go, smack that, your song_ and _pass out_

Ellie: Well what's the matter with those songs

Bec: Nothing just aslong as you have plenty of other songs

Ellie: Don't worry i do

Bec: Good...what do you think Watson will say

Ellie: I don't know but i have a really bad feeling that she is more than likely going to take me and you out for tea tonight

Bec: Great can't wait

Ellie; Join the club

Watson came walking up behind them

Watson: Wait for what

Ellie: Oh shit Watz you scared me...erm and yeah erm nothing

Watson: Right well Heidi's just gone home

Ellie: Oh ok

Watson: By the way don't make any plans for tonight i'm takeing you and Bec to dinner at Angelo's at half six

Ellie: Ok great can't wait i was hopeing you were going to ask

Watson: Really

Ellie: No

Watson: Right well i'm going i've got paper work to do

Bec: Have fun

Watson: Yep i'll try

She walked of and Ellie and Bec sighed then groened

Ellie: Told you it would happen

Bec: We'll live...i hope

Ellie: Tuh same

* * *

><p>Charlie: Oh Watson are you going to be using the office<p>

Watson: Yeah why

Charlie: Can you get my pen out of the pen...Jo still hasn't given it back and if i get it she'll notice

Just at that moment Joey came walking down the stairs

Joey: To right i will

Charlie: Hey Jo i was just telling Watson to make sure my pen stays in the bin

Joey: Umhumm sure you were...coffee

Charlie: Yes please

Watson: Thanks Jo

Joey: And who said i was asking you

Watson: Stuff you then

She said walking into the office

Joey: I'm jokeing...milk and sugar

Watson: Yes please

She boiled the kettle and sat on the worktop giving Charlie the glares

Charlie: What

Joey: Erm, your paper work

Charlie: Yes...

Joey: It...er...tuh it wasn't the one on the worktop just there was it...

Charlie: Yes why

Joey: I kind...of...shredded it

She rushed the last bit and jumped of the worktop and ran to stand behind the kitchen table

Charlie: JOEY!

Joey: Sorry...hehheh

Charlie: I'm gonna kill you

Joey: Shit...Watsonnn

Charlie chased Joey into the living room, and out the the other living room door and back into the kitchen, through to the pool room and round the pool room and back into the kitchen. Sliding on the kitchen floor she fell over and face planted the stairs, turniing over onto her back Charlie straddled her as Watson came walking out of the office

Watson: What the hell is happening in here...

She trailed of and sighed

Watson: I'll make my own coffee then if you two arn't capable of keeping your hands of eachother for atleast 5 minuit's

Joey: Erm yeah sorry bout thatt

They stood back up and walked over to Watson

Charlie: She shredded my paper work

Watson began laughing along with Joey

Charlie: It isn't funny...did you know about it

Watson: Erm yeah kinda...how much did you do

Charlie: Almost all of it

Joey: Woah wait which paper work

Charlie: Humm let me see the one you kept distracting me from yesturday

Joey: Oh that one no yeah that one is in our bedroom i moved it

Charlie: The...it...what...wait the bills were next to them

Joey: Yeah that must have being what i shredded...don't worry it was just the gas and electric bills i'll just look at the balence online it'll be fine

Charlie: So you just got me annoyed and chased you round the house for no reason

Joey: Well yeah but it worked, got you out of breath

Charlie: I hate you so much right now

Joey: I know it shows

Watson fineshed of her coffee and headed back into the office. Charlei turned round to Joey

Charlie: What shall we do

Joey: Up to you...Watson is doing boring paper work and Bec and Ellie are on the beach

Charlie: Let's join them

Joey: Seriously

Charlie: Yeah well Watson is stealing them tonight then when they get back in they'll be upastairs until we go to bed then they will come back down here so yeah

Joey: Fine come on then...although that has to be the best excuse you've ever made

Charlie: it isn't and excuse it's a fact

Joey: Excuse

They headed out the door and down to the each

Charlie: Fact

Joey: Excuse

Charlie: Fact

Joey: Fine fact-excuse...happy now mrs

Charlie: No not really

Joey: Urgh didn't think so

* * *

><p>Half six Watson, Ellie and Bec arrived at Angelo's. Sitting down they orderd a drink and Ellie sighed, not reall wanting to be there the only thing that would make it good was if there was a fight or if Charlotte appearr...<p>

Ellie: Why did you have to come here

Watson: Parent get's to know the..par..friend

Ellie: Yeah..careful what your saying mrs

Bec: I suppose it'sbetter than dealing with Charlie and Joey roeming eachother on the sofa and giggling that loud we can't hear the TV

Ellie: Yeah good point

Watson: Anyway what do you want

Ellie: I think i'll have chiken corma

Bec: I'll take chiken tika thanks Watson

Watson: Ok then i'll just have burger and chips please thanks Liam

Liam: No problem

Ellie: Your so boring

Watson: How am i

Bec: Burger and chips

Ellie: Exactly

Watson: Oh well i'm not greedy like you two

Ellie: Yeah well maybe if i actually got fed at home

Bec: Yeah i'm starving

Half an hour later they had just fineshed ordering there desserts when Ellie noticed a familier person or two up at the bar

Ellie: Shit

Watson: What

She ponited to bar where Charlotte and Gigi was standing

Bec: Double shit

Ellie: Good look

Watson: What i can't go up there

Bec: For the bill

Ellie: Yep once we've eaten your gonna have to go up there to pay so

Watson: Yeah well we can cut it of till then

After eating the pudding Watson took a deap breath and walked up behind Charlotte and Gigi who were laughing

Watson: Well this is all so very cozy

They turned around

Charlotte: Watson hi

Watson: So Gigi you complain about me and Charlotte kissing yet your having a drink with her

Gigi: Problem

Charlotte: Wait what...Gigi is the one you went on the date with when we bumbed into eachother on the ebach

Watson: Yep guess she didn't tell you that...anyway Gigi i thought you were heading home...if you were how would have you caught me and Charlotte

Gigi: I needed some wine to take home that's when i caught you...anyway incase you don't mind i'm trying to have a drink with Charlotte

Charlotte: Not anymore your not

Watson: Really drink or date

Gigi: Date

Charlotte: Drink

They shouted at the same time

Watson: Yeah Gigi i think i'll beliieve Charlotte thanks...anyway i'm just paying the bill then going

Gigi: Fine see ya

She put her drink down and walked out the bar as Watson handed Liam the money Charlotte turned to her

Charlotte: Who are you with

Watson looked behind her knowing Ellie was going to kill her

Watson: Erm..yeah erm my daughter and her girlfri...friend...type yeah

Charlotte: Oh right...is that them over there

WWatson: Yep

She said in a high pitched voice knowing sher had being caught out

Charlotte: Wait a minuit that's Ellie and Bec, i teach them

Watson: Ok ok i told Ellie about us kissing and she shoutued and me and said she was going to kill herself if you ever caught us together

Charlotte: Right...so now she knows im Bi great aslong as rumors don't start around school

Watson: Don't worry she isn't that kind of person

Charlotte: Good

Watson: Anyway i better get going i'll catch you later...bye

Charlotte: Bye

She walked back over to Ellie and Bec picked up her bag and coat and announced quickly that they were livng, stepping out into the fresh air Watson let out a long sigh

Ellie: You told her didn't you

Watson: Yep...sorry

Ellie: I hate you urgh great

Bec: It'll be fine

She said takeing hold of Ellie's hand and sqeezing it in support and giving her a smile

Ellie: Yeah

They smiled again and headed home


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

They arrived home and Watson headed into the living room to where Charlie was straddling Joey and kissing eachother pasiontly with Aden sat in the chair bored, whilst Ellie and Bec headed upstairs

Watson: You having fun there Aden

Aden: Yes totally

Watson: Oi love birds we're back

Pulling away and sitting down next to Joey they both started laughing and went red

Charlie: So...good night

Watson: If running into both Charlotte and Gigi is a good thing then yeah

Joey: Wait both of them

Watson: Yep but asoon as i told Charlotte that Gigi was the one i went on a date with she hated her then Gigi left and Charlotte asked who i was with so i told her

Charlie: Oh please tell me how Ellie reacted

Watson: Well she is the one that saw them at the bar but when i told her that i told Charlotte she said she hates me...not literally

Joey: Ok well apart from that how was it

Watson: Good, i think there close to getting together

Aden: Wait who Bec and Ellie or Gigi and Charlotte

C/J/W: Bec and Ellie you idiot

Aden: Oh

Ellie: WHAT ABOUT US

She shouted down the stairs wanting to know why they were being talked about

Watson: DOESN'T MATTER

Ellie: YEAH YEAH WHATEVER YOU SAY MOTHER

Watson: Thanks fro that Ade

Aden: No problem

Joey: Ade babes can you please get me and Charlie some wine

Aden: If i must...can i take Watson

Charlie: What's the matter the kitchen is only next door

Aden: So

Watson: Fine

They walked into the kitchen, getting two glasses out and the wine Watson turned to Aden confussed

Watson: Wait why did you want me to come with you

Aden: Ok so i havn't told Jo yet but Gigi is starting working on the boat tomorrow...and Joey started working back last week

Watson: I thought she did the interviews

Aden: She does but this one was done before Jo started back...and Gigi went to school with Joey and they dated but Joey doesn't know it's the same one because you havn't mentioned the second name

Watson: Shit your in trouble...i'l leave it to you to tell her

Aden: Oh no please Watson

Watson: Fine but if she goes in a mood with you don't blame me. Is that why your over

Aden: Kinda

Watson: And..

Aden: I was bored

Watson: Urgh come on

The sat back down in a chair each after handing Charlie and Joey there drinks. Glancing at Aden then at Joey, she noticed them and asked what it was

Aden: Nothing...

Watson: Aden has something to tell you

She inturupted, glaring at him he gave in and nodded

Aden: Fine...Erm as you know we have another girl starting on the boat tomorrow

Joey: Why should that be a problem

Aden: Because it's Gigi...the same Gigi Watson went on a date with

Joey: Gigi

Aden: Yeah...Edgley

Joey spatt her drink out and sat up straighter

Aden: Sorry Jo

Joey: Why couldn't have you told me sooner

Aden: Well i only found out yesturday who she was to you

Charlie: Sorry to sound dumb but have i missed something who is Gigi and why is seh such a problem

Joey: She si this girl i dated in high school we were really close and almost perfect for eachother...until she moved and we didn't part on good terms

Charlie: How come i never heard about this

Joey: Sorry

Charlie: To right you should be

Watson: Guys don't start fighting

Joey: I'll try nopt to

She said casting a glance at Charlie who looked at her hurt

Charlie: Excuse me what is that suppose to mean...i'm not going to start argueing with you

Aden: Guys

Charlie: Tell me Jo why didn't i hear about this before

Joey: Look i'm really sorry Charlz i guess she wasn't that important for me to remember her

Charlie: Ok then

Joey: look Aden aslong as she doesn't say anything to me we should be just fine

Aden: I'll tell her but i can't make any promises...anyway i better get going Jess is due home in 20 mins

Jorey: Ade? ...Whoe is Jess

Aden: Oh yeah my new girlfriend

Joey: Right, well i'll see you tomorrow then have fun

Aden: Bye

* * *

><p>Up in her bedroom Ellie and Bec were layed on the bed on the laptop, listning to music and watching TV whilst eating loads of food and drinking energy drinks<p>

Ellie: What do you feel like doing

Bec: Don't know your house...even though one them will probably end up coming up to tell us to turn music down

Ellie: Tuh yeah, oh well just keep it like this until they do, no harm done

Bec started giggling

Bec: You seriously don't care do you

Ellie: Nope

Bec: Well i have to say your a better friend than Lara and Heidi

Ellie: Really

Bec: Yeah

Ellie: Is thaat just because you like me or because i'm genrally a good friend

Bec: Both

Ellie: Aaaww thanku...my first ever friend

Bec: Yeah right

Ellie: No honestly everyone at my old school hated me i barley got on with anyone but here it's completly different...apart from my year 7 mate yeah she fancied me i kinda made a mistake going out with her twice...i guess i was just desperate. The Josh my mate in year 8 fancied me i had ebing out with him before i knew i was gay but we were just mates then i had Tom Tye in year 10 who was my best mate so yeah

Bec: Fairenough...oh it's my birthday in two weeks..14 atlast

Ellie: So i heard...i'm older than you by the way

Bec: When was your birthday

Ellie: April 5th

Bec: God i hate you

Ellie: Yeah but your birthday is in sunny june

Bec: Yeah last year it was raining

Ellie: For some reason i don't think it will do this year

Bec: I hope not

Five minuit's later Charlie knocked on there door. Allowing her in Ellie sighed

Ellie: Music

Charlie: Yep...how can you even listen to music and the TV at the same time

Ellie: Multitask

Charlie: Rigth

Ellie: What you don't think i'm capable

Charlie: I never said that

Bec: You ment it

Charlie: Right i'm going cya

Ellie: Bye...and we won once again

They both giggled and turned the music back on but a little bit quiter this time.

* * *

><p>12:30 and Charlie, Joey and Watson headed to bed and Ellie and Bec headed down stairs and set there beds up on the living room floor. Grabbing the Tv remote and setting the laptop up on the floor with more food and drinkst eh sat down and tucked in<p>

Bec: Also these last two nights have been the best sleapovers...Heidi and Lara if they ever had one they fell asleep at about this time

Ellie: Thanks and i'm glad it's not there's then

Bec: Same Sarah Millican?

Ellie: Yep

Bec: Alright then

Ellie: Umm one thing i've noticed...

Bec: Go on

Ellie: Your not shy either

Bec: Really

Ellie: Yep and that's a good thing that i like

Bec: I'm glad

Ellie: Sames...god tonigth would have being awkward if we went to the bar instead of Watson or with her

Bec; You mean more awkward...i'm glad i wasn't you

Ellie: Thanks...no i know what you eman let's just hope they don't start dating...oh god i just got that thought in my head

Bec: Haha to shay

Ellie: Kill me now

Bec: I'ld rather not...come on let's watch

Ellie: Yes good idea

* * *

><p>By half 3 they had dropped of to sleep, 20 minuit's later Ellie's phone went of. Groening she turned over and picked it up, reading the text it was from Aden telling her to open the back door<p>

Ellie: For fucks sake Ade

She stood up walking into the kitchen she unbolted it and let him in, takeing of his jacket he put it on the kitchen and thanked Ellie

Ellie: What are you doing here it's like 4 in the morning

Aden: Yeah i know i'm sorry but my house got broken into all the windows are smashed

Ellie: I thought you had Jess round...Jo told me

Aden: yeah i did but after she went home

Ellie: Oh right ok fine..you know where the spare room is right

Aden: Yep..i'll see you in morning

Ellie: Yep, if i'm up

She sighed and headed back into the living room, crawling under the quilt Bec turned her head to look at her

Ellie: Sorry

Bec: Your phone woke me up don't worry...what's Aden doing here

Ellie: All his windows got smashed after Jess left

Bec: Oh..take it he's takeing the spare room

Ellie: Yep...i'll turn my phone on silent next time

Bec: Ok

Ellie: I'm so confused...i really like you but...

Bec: But you don't know if you want a relationship or not

Ellie: Yeah kinda-sorry

Bec: it's fine i said i would wait o i'm going to alright i'm not going to force you it's up to you

Ellie: Thanks but if you don't mind

She cupped Bec's face and brought her in for a kiss growing deeper they pulled apart when they heard Joey coming down the stairs.

Joey: Are you two still awake

Bec: Blame Aden

Ellie: he texted me telling me to let him in-his house got all the windows smashed after Jess left, he is sleeping in the pare room

Joey: Oh ok i thought i heard talking

Ellie: Yeah sorry

Joey: It's fine i'm just grabbing some water then heading back to bed, Charlie has bad headache

Ellie: Ok tell her i hope it goes

Joey: Will do ... Night

Bec/Ellie: Night

She headed back up stairs and Bec and Ellie smiled at eachother before sniggling down and going to sleep


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

The next day Joey and Aden were at work, Watson and Charlie were fineshing of there paperwork and Ellie and Bec were sunbathing on the beach.

Joey: Aden what time is it getting ehre

Aden: She will be her ein about 2 minuit's please be nice

Joey: I'll try

Aden: Thanku, anyway she might have changed she might be really nice now

Joey: Yeah why don't you ask her yourself the blonde slut is approaching

Aden: Joey please

Joey: Fine

Aden: Gigi hi nice to meet you again are you all ready

Gigi: Yep

Aden: ok well this is our deckhand Joey Collins_Joey this is Gigi Edgley

Joey: You said

Gigi: Good to see you again Joey

Joey: Likewise

She headed back onto the boat and fineshed checking the ropes

Aden: Just give her time she was shocked when i told her you were the person i hired

Gigi: Right well i'm sure i can handle it

Aden: Alright then lets go

Five hours later they returned to the docks. Out on the water Joey and Gigi had talked things through and were not m=getting along-shall i say friends-. tying up the boat they carried the crates up to the boat sheds before heading to Angelo's for a drink

Gigi: So Joey how have you been

Joey: I've been ok thanks rough patches...quite a few actually

Gigi: The ones that you said on the boat

Joey: Yep

Gigi: But everything has worked out well now

Joey: Yes it has and i'm glad

Gigi: Good

Aden: Sorry girls i've got to go i'm meeting Jess i'll see you on tuesday

Joey: ok have fun bye

Gigi: Bye

Joey: So what about you

Gigi: Nothing really just normal i got kicked out so yeah but i moved to summer bay two weeks ago

Joey: Fair enough...i'm sorry we didn't part on good terms

Gigi: It's fine

Joey: Ok then. Oh what time is it

Gigi: it is half 6

Joey: Urgh, look sorry i better get going

Gigi: Ok, do you want me to walk you home

Joey: Yeah sure if you want to

Gigi: Ok

Ten minuit's later Joey was back home and stood on the pateo outside the back door saying googbye to Gigi

Gigi: Wow nice house

Joey: Yeah you could say that it's quite big

Gigi: Ok well i'll see you tuesday if not tomorrow

Joey: Yep

Gigi: Ok bye

Joey: Bye

They froze for a second before giving eachother a hug then Gigi headed home and Joey headed inside to be met by Charlie stood in the kitchen

Joey: Hey Babes

Charlie: Friends again then

Joey: Huh

Charlie: You and Gigi

Joey: Oh rigth yeah we managed to saught things out

Charlie: Ok well um good

Joey: Charlz don't worry i'm not going to get back with her i'm with you now and we're married don't forget that

Charlie: I know your right i could never forget that

They both gigled lightly before coming together for a kiss.

* * *

><p>It was wednesday morning, Ellie was at school, joey was on the boat and Charlie and Watson were sat in there office doing paper work.<p>

Watson: Oh erm Chief Superintendent Brown is coming in from the city today

Charlie: What why

Watson: To check on me you and Joyce if Joyce isn't careful he is going to get fired

Charlie: Seriousyl...oh my god this best go well

Watson: That's what i was thinking

Joyce knocked on there office door and walked in announcing that Chief Superintendent Brown had arrived they left there office and went to go meet him

Chief Suptdt: Sgt Buckton, Snr. Cnst. Watson nice to meet you i'll be keeping an eye on you today along with Ispt Joyce

Charlie: Ok well me and Watson are just about to go on Patrol

Chief Suptdt: Ok well me and Joyce will follow in the care behind you

Charlie: Ok well lets go

* * *

><p>At break Ellie was waiting in for Bec to get out the toilet. Once out she washed her hands just as they were about to leave they heard the caretaker lock the door. Banging on it to let them out they gave in and sank against the door and on to the floor<p>

Ellie: Well this is fun stook in the toilets

Bec: Tuh yeah tell me about it...have you erm thought about it yet

Ellie: BEC DROP IT ALRIGHT I DON'T KNOW

Bec: Alright i'm sorry

Ellie: No i'm sorry i shouldn't have shouted at you i erm i just im clostrophobic and i've being locked in the toilets before...bad experiance im sorry

Bec: It's fine i shouldn't have asked

Ellie: No you have a right to know i just...i'm still thinking and...

Bec: And for the meen time we are just friends who kiss

Ellie: Tuh yeah i guess we are...sorry

Bec: It's fine if i was you i'l probably do the same if i was in your shoes...infact i have been in your shoes and i did exactly what you did and in the end we didn't end up together

Ellie: You don't think that'll happen to us do you

Bec: I hope not

Ellie: I would say me to but then that would just be my answer right now

Bec: You got that right

They both stood up and tried the door again but still noone answerd

Bec: Atlest we're missing Spanish

Ellie: Yeah good point

Half an hour later they were still locked in there deciding they weren't going to get let out until about lunchtime they decided to kill time. Smiling at Bec Ellie took a deep breath and moved to kiss Bec. Growing slowely 5 seconds later Miss Coicheci unlocked the door, noticing it open they suddenly pulled apart

Ellie: Erm Miss

Miss C: Locked in?

Bec: Yeah

Miss C: Well atleast you managed to share stuff

Ellie: You trying to say it's alright for boys and girls to kiss but not to girls

Miss C: I never said that

Ellei: That's what it sounded like you meant...bit contredictive aseena s you kissed my mum

Miss C: She told you

Ellie: Of course she did

Miss C: Right well the bell is just about to go for lunch so of you go

The headed out lunch to meet the rest of there mates.

* * *

><p>Half 2 and it was the end of Charlie and Watson's shift standing in reception they were getting informed by Chief Superintendent Brown how they went<p>

Chief Suptdt: Well you both did very well and i don't see why Joyce would of wanted to suspend or fire you which is why Joyce you weren't reaching standers you are being transferd to the city and you have lost your rank

Joyce: What

Chief Suptdt: Sorry but now your a receptionist..i'll see you soon girls, come on Joyce

They headed out of the station and Watson and Charlie shrieked before giving eachother a hug

Charlie: Thankgod for that

Watson: Told you it would be alright now come on lets head home

Charlie: Yep

20 Minuit's later they arrived home and were met by Joey and Gigi sat on the sofa talking and laughing whilst drinking a tea

Joey: Charliei...hi erm hope you don't mind i invited Gigi home from work for a drink

Charlie: Erm nope that's fine, i'm going to get dressed

Joey: ok

Charlie and Watson headed up stairs once in her bedroom she collapsed on her bed and let out a long sigh whilst groening

Watson: if you have a problem with her inviting Gigi round why don't you just say

Charlie: Because i don't want her thinking i'm to clingy and jelouse

Watson: Charli...come on i know you just tell her

Charlie: NoWatson i'm not saying anything

She stood up and walked to her door to where Watson was stood

Charlie: If it gets worse i'll say i promise...now incase you don't mind i'm trying to get dressed

Watson: Fine

Charlie shut the door and Watson headed to her own room to get dressed. Down stairs Joey and Gigi were still talking

Gigi: So how long have you being into boats for

Joey: Still when i left school and even now

Gigi: Fairenough...it's nice to see you again i've missed your company your funny

Joey: Thanks...you to

They both smiled at eachother and before they knew what was happening they came together for a kiss-more like Gigi made the first move but Joey followed-Breaking away Joey shook her head

Joey: I'm sorry Gigi i can't im married

Gigi: Yeah i know i'm sorry it wasn't ment to be liek that...anyway i better get going i'll see you around

Joey: ok bye

She headed out the front door and Joey sat back and sighed whilst rubbing her face and moening.

* * *

><p>After school Ellie invited Bec round for tea. Sitting around the kitchen table eating chiken corma when Joey's phone went of<p>

Joey: it's Aden, Jess is moving in with him

Charlie: Wow he actually managed to impress somebody

Joey:Yep well i have to give it to him


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The next day Charlie, Joey and Watson were at work whilst Ellie and Bec were at school. It was lunch time and Ellie, Bec, Heidi, Lara, Dean, Jordan and Guy were sat around there bench eating there lunch when Ellie's phone went of, pulling it out of her pocket she red the text that Charlie had sent her

Ellie: Oh Bec Charlz just texted me...mums phone is flat but they were wondering i you wanted to come round for tea tonight

Bec: Yeah sure

Ellie: Ok, So Jordan i've being meaning to ask you Heidi told me you are gay

Jordan: Thanks Heid, erm yeah i am

Ellie: Found anyone yet

Jordan: Nope

Ellie: Fairenough

Dean: So Bec you found a lad yet i'm still free

Bec: And still never going to happen...i'm not into guys i'm gay

Guy: And i'm the only one who knew

Ellie: No your not i know and so does my family

Jordan: I would never of thought that

Heidi: Well i knew

Bec: Sorry i didn't tell you guys sooner i just wondering how you ould react then when Ellie came out you took it pretty well so i was like what the hell

Lara: Are you two going out then

Bec/Ellie: No

Bec: Ellie is still thinking so i'm giving her time i said i'ld wait for her to think through things so i am

Lara: Has your thinking lent more to one side than the other

Ellie: Yes it has actually

Lara: Ouuh Bec do you know what side

Bec: No i don't actually

Ellie: Well you'll find out by about next saturday

Bec: That's my birthday

Ellie: I know

Dean: So Ell you done it with Coicheci yet or anything

Ellie: No i havn't and i'm not going to and i don't paticually want her name mentioned around me History second lesson was bad enough thanks

She stood up grabbed her baga and walked of towards the humaneties block to go into the quiet room

Dean: What did i say

Bec: Shut up

Picking up her back also she followed Ellie, suprisingly finding her in H2 she headed over and sat down next to her

Bec: You alright

Ellie: Yep

Bec: Didn't think this would be your favorite place to come

Ellie: Yeah well the only other quiet room is H3 and that is packed only me, you and Gaz in here so yeah it's fine unless Miss comes in

Bec: Let's hope she doesn't then

* * *

><p>Charlie and Watson were on patrol and sat on the bonnet of the car with there coffee's looking out to where Joey's boat had just come back.<p>

Watson: She said she's coming then

Charlie: Yep i'ld love to see how her second lesson went

Watson: Shit yeah she had history didn't she, oh she totally hates me

Charlie: Yeah but what if you and Charlotte fall for eachother more and start dating then she gradually moves in

Watson: Oh yeah like you and Joey would let her move in

Charlie: We would actually

Watson: Yeah well i don't think i'ld end up on a proper date with her

Charlie: You never know...anyway you have parents evening next wednesday

Watson: Oh shit yeah and she's takeing up history so i'm going to have to see Charlotte...can you arrest me for smashing up the patrol car

Charlie: It'll be fine and no because you havn't smashed it up

Watson jumped of the car and Charlie grabbed her by the wrist

Charlie: Don't you dare Watz

Watson: Fine

* * *

><p>Aden, Joey and Gigi were sat on the edge of the boat eating there lunch as Gibbsy headed to the diner for his.<p>

Aden: So how is Watson and Ellie after the whole Charlotte thing

Joey: As far as i know fine

Aden: Erm Jo you do seem to be a little quirt latly

Joey: Do i

Aden: Yeah

Gigi: I don't think she does

Aden: She does

Joey: OK ENOUGH...Can you please stop debating over weather i'm quieter than normal or not seriosuly your so childish

She stood up and headed over to there office

Gigi: I'll go

Aden: Fine then

Standing up and heading to the office she headed in and shut the door behind her. Sitting on the edge of the esk next to Joey who was sat in the chair she rubbed her on the sholder and asked if she was alright

Joey: Yeah i'm fine

She said whilst wipeing away her tears rolling down her cheeks

Gigi: Hey no your not seriousyl what's the matter

Joey: Right i love Charlie...i'm in love with Charlie and when you came back i didn't think i still had feelings like this for you, until you kisse me and i love you but i'm not in love with you so you kissing me didn't make my life easy Gi

Gigi: I'm sorry Joey like i said it was a mistake i didn't want to hurt you

Joey: I know and we did have fun in school though didn't we

Gigi: Yeah we did

She bent down and gave eachother a hug just as Aden was walking past with Charlie and Watson after telling them that Joey was in a mood just as they were about to enter the office Charlie sighed and dragged Watson with her and they headed back to Yabbi Creek police station.

* * *

><p>Later that nigth Charlie was sat on the sofa with Watson, Ellie and Bec when Joey came walking in through the door, heading into the living room she froze when she saw the look on Charlie's face and her ruck sack packed with a few cloths<p>

Joey: What's going on

Charlie: You tell me

Joey: Sorry

Charlie stood up and headed into the kitchen and Joey followed her

Charlie: Gigi, me Aden and Watson saw you two hugging at lunch in your office

Joey: Charlz we are just mates

Charlie: Really

Joey: Yes

Charlie: Well i hate to tell you but the other night when Gigi was round for a tea and me and Watson went to go get dressed i was actually half way down the stairs and i saw you two kissing

Joey: Oh my god Cahrlz i'm so sorry honestly she kissed me...i didn't want her to bu...

Charlie: YOU STILL RESPONDED THOUGH YOU DIDN'T PULL AWAY

Joey: After about 5 seconds i did

Charlie: OH WOW JO FIVE SECONDS YES THAT'S GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING

JOEY: CHARLIE CAN WE NOT HAVE THIS ARGUEMENT I LOVE YOU OK I ALWAYS HAVE ALWAYS WILL I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH GIGI(She wiped away her tears) I nevver wanted her to come back she was a good person to talk to about me and you she was actually helping me about how to tell you something about my dad that i didn't tell you before

Charlie: Fine we won't, and what do you want to tell me

Joey: It doesn't matter now your bag is packed

Charlie: JOEY PLEASE

Joey: Fine when i was 9 my dad raped me

More tears fell down her cheeks then down Charlie's aswell

Charlie: Joey i'm so sorry

Joey: nice to know you care

Charlie: Joey seriously i am

She moved forwards and gave her a hug, crying harder Joey pulled away and they looked into eachother's eyes

Joey: You mean that

Charlie: Yes i do and you promise me that you don't want to go out with Gigi

Joey: charlie i swear on my life

They smiled at eachother then came together for another hug as Ellie appeared in the kitchen

Ellie: Does this mean you've saughted things out

Charlie: Yep

Joey: Yes we have

Ellie: Goon now can we sit down to dinner as a family with my plus one

Joey: Sure

* * *

><p><em>Next time...Gigi corners Charlie and it's Bec's birthday party xx<em>


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Sunday morning and Aden, Joey and Gigi were on the boat getting it ready to head out. Stnading below deck saughting the crates out Gigi came down the steps and asked if she was ok

Joey: I'm fine thanks

Gigi: Good, erm i've being thinkingabout our kiss a few days back

Joey: What about it

Gigi: I know your with Charlie but could we maybe just try

Joey dropped the crate and looked at her shocked

Joey: What do you seriously take me for i'm not going to cheat on Charlie ok i love her i'm not going to let that go

Gigi: Yeah i know i just stil love you thats all

Joey: Well tough, now incase you don't mind

Gigi: Joey wait

She grabbed her wrist and turned her round, pressing her lips up against Joey's pushing her up and against the wall she just managed to push her of

Joey: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING

Gigi: I'm sorry

Joey: To right you should be

She headed back to onto the deck leaving Gigi upset below deck. 3:30 She arrived home and went ot go sit on the sofa with Watson, Ellie and Bec.

Watson: Hey you alright

Joey: Yeah i'm fine, where's Charlie

Ellie: Shop

Joey: K well i'm going for a shower i stink of fish

Bec: We know

Joey: Yeah thanks

* * *

><p>Charlie was walkkign home VIA the beach when Gigi approached her, sighing she slowely cam to a stand<p>

Charlie: What do you want

Gigi: I want you to leave Joey along

Charlie: Let's see that's going to be pretty hard aseen as she is my wife

Gigi: That's not what she told me

Charlie: And what did she tell you exactly

Gigi: That she broke up with you on Thursday night and that you wouldn't leave her she was a reck on the boat, she kiissed me. She said that if you don't leave her along she'll report you to the police

Charlie: And i'm suppose to believe a single word of what you just said

Gigi: Well you should because it's trrue so leave her the fuck alone...then again your pretty hot i could just have you

Charlie: Ge tlost

She tried pushing her away but Gigi pushed her back up against the side of the rock to where they were standing under the cave bridge

Charlie: Get the fuck of me

Gigi: Or what your not on duty, doesn't look like you've got your phone with you and no-one is here so good luck

She slowely moved forwards to give Charlie a kiss, unable to pull back due to her head being agaisnt the rock she suprised herself when she half kissed her back, pulling away she smiled and looked into Charlie's eyes

Gigi: Not bad, i can't wait till i tell Jo that you just kissed me

Charlie: Apart from that's a lie you kissed me

Gigi: Just shut up and enjoy

Moving to give her another kiss growing deeper Gigi suddenly broke away when she heard Aden shouting her name, looking at him she legged it in the opposite direction

Aden: CHARLIE WHAT THE HELL

Charlie: Aden i swear down on my life i didn't have a choice she cornerd me and i couldn't move her then she kissed me and said she'll tell Jo that i kissed her

Aden: What did she say before that though

Charlie: She told me to leave Joey alone and that apparently Joey split up with me on thursday and if i don't leave Jo alone they will go to the police and she also said that Joey was a reck on the boat today and that she kissed GIgi

Aden: Ok we'll find away around this but erm Joey was a reck on the boat today but i don't think Jo would kiss Gigi like that she loves you

Charlie: Yeah i know come on i want to go home

Aden: Ok

15 Minuit's later and they arrived home, with Ellie and Bec in Ellie's bedroom Watson and Jooey were sat on the couch.

Charlie: Jo i need to talk to you

Joey: I want to talk to you aswell actually

Charlie: You can go first

Joey: I was below deck at work and Gigi came down and started saying she loved me and everything and i went to leave her she grabbed hld of my wrist and turned me around and kissed me and pushed me up against the wall and i only just managed to pushe her of me

Charlie: Well, she approached me on the beach and threatned me she said if i don't leave you alone she will teell the police and that you split up with me on thursday and that you don't love me and that you kiseed her. Then i tried to leave her we were under the cave bridge thing and she pushed me up against the rock and i couldn't move and she kissed me and said that she was going to tell you that i kissed her then she kissed me again but legged it when Aden came running up

Joey: Charlie i'm so sorry

Charlie: it's fine, i'll get her reported

Aden: Yeah i'll call her and tell her she is fired

Joey: Thanks Ade

* * *

><p>Thursday lunch tie and Gigi had being arrested and Ellie and Bec had kissed eachother 3 more times since saturday. Sitting round there bench Gaz came over to them<p>

Gaz: Sorry to desturb you but erm Ellie Miss Coicheci wants to see you

Ellie: Great...why

Gaz; I don't know she just told me to come and get you

Ellie: Ok i'm coming...wish me luck

Bec: good luck

Knocking at the teachers door she waved her in and she sat down in the chair opposite Miss Coicheci

Ellie: Gaz said you wanted me

Miss C: Yes, i was reading your History essay and you did one paragraph

Ellie: Yeah i'm sorry i had alot on my mind and i couldn't think

Miss C: Well i'm concernd because your usually getting a 5A-6B so i was just wondering what was the matteer

Ellie: I don't know it's just i've being thinking alot so yeah

Miss C: Ok well i've told Watson that i'm keeping you behind last lesson whilst you finesh your essay of

Ellie: Can't i just do my essay in last lesson

Miss C: No because we are doing something else

Ellie: Fine

Miss C: Have fun lunch

Ellie: I'll try

She returned back to her mates in a pissed of mood

Bec: What's the matter

Ellie: Miss is keeping me behind after school for me to finesh my essay because i only did one paragraph

Bec: I thought you did more than that

Ellie: Nope, but i've being thinking alot so yeah that's what i told ehr but she also told Watson that she is keeping me behind wehey what fun

Bec: You'll be fine

She grabbed hold of her hand and sqeezed and smiled her

bec: Just don't look at her

Ellie: Yeah that'll happen, i have a crush on her yet my mum and her fancy eachother

Guy: When you put it like that it sounds pretty bad

Ellie: Yeah thanks

Bec: You'll be fine i mean it could be worse

Ellie: Oh yeah how

bec: yeah good point it couldn't

* * *

><p>In her last lesson of the day the bell rang and everybody left apart from Bec and Ellie<p>

Bec: Miss

Miss C; Yes

Bec: Would i be able to stay and wait for Ellie

Miss C: Aslong as you won't be a distraction

Bec: I won't i promise

Miss C: Ok then

Ellie: Thanku for staying...you didn't have to

Bec: It's fine

Half an hour later she had fineshed and handed miss Coicheci her paper

Miss C: You've only done three paragraphs altogether

Ellie: Yeah i know i'm really sorry i seriousyl can't think of anything to put

Miss C: ok well you can go now

Ellie: Thanku

15 Minuit's later she returned home and her and Bec started planning for Bec's beach party on saturday night.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning and Ellie and Bec where down on the beach sunbathing with Charlie, Joey, Watson and Aden<p>

Joey: Oh Ade since when did you like sunbathing

Aden: Well Jess lieks it so i need to get used to it

Joey: The same old trying to impress her then

Aden: Yeah i guess so

Ellie: How long have you two being together now

Aden: 4weeks why

Ellie: Just wondering

6:30 Everyone was down on the beach with the music playing and the bonfire in the middle everyone was dancing and eating there foor, with the party stretching from Ellie's patieo to the beach Ellie, Bec, Lara, Heidi, Dean, Jordan, Guy, Gaz and Chase were down on the beach sat infront of the fore keeping warm

Bec: Thanks for this Ellie

Ellie: It's fine honestly i'm just surprised that Charlie, Joey and Watson actually let us have your party with some of it on the patieo

Bec: Yeah i know i need to thank them

Ellie: I think they know your grateful

Bec: I hope so

Ellie: Humm Happy Birthday Bec

Bec: Thankyou

they gave eachother a hug before Aden announced that kareoki book was being passed around to put there name down to sing

Bec: You going sing Ell

Ellie: Yeah infact i am, you?...please it's your party

Bec: Umm yeah sure ok then

Lara: I can not wait for this you best not be shit singers

Bec: Do you want to sighn up

Lara: Nope cuz i know i'm a shit singer

Bec: Well then

* * *

><p>An hour later after about three peopel singing it was Bec's turn, standing up on the sage Aden had made the music began playing<p>

Bec: _Do you know_ _[x3], Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away. Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has you know _[x4]_ Do ya If birds flying south is a sign of changes At least you can predict this every year. Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly I can't get it to speak Maybe finding all the things it took to save us I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me Look in your eyes to see something about me I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away. Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has can I love you _[x4]_ If you just don't talk to me, flows through my head The question is she needed And decide all the man I can ever be. Looking at the last 3 years like I did, I could never see us ending like your face no more on my pillow Is a scene that's never happened to after this episode I don't see, you could never tell the next thing life could you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away. Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away. Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed. (x3) _

Everyone clapped and she went ot go sit back down with her mates as Aden called Ellie up

Ellie:_I'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground And I'm hearing what you say But I just can't make a sound You tell me that you need me Then you go and cut me down But wait... You tell me that you're sorry Didn't think I'd turn around and say...That it's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late _  
><em>I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you And I need you like a heart needs a beat (But that's nothing new) Yeah yeah, I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue And you say Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you But I'm afraid It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late Woahooo woah. <em>_It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah I said it's too late to apologize (x2), a yeah I'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground_

Everyone clapped and she went to go sit back down with Bec. Grabbing her drink she took a massive gulp before nicking some food

Bec: Your really good

Ellie: Thanks...so are you

Bec: Thanks

Ellie: Actually...come with me a sec

Bec: Sure

They stood up and headed up to the patieo to get some more food

Bec: You alright

Ellie: Yes i'm fine

Bec: Good...why we here, other than getting food

Ellie: I've made up my mind

Bec: You have

Ellie: Yep

Bec: And...

Ellie: And i've decided...

She looked at Bec before cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss, growing deeper they both giggled and broke away and went red as Charlie, Joey and Watson wold whistled

Bec: I take it that

Ellie: Yep

Charlie: I knew you would

Ellie: Thanks...can you guys like go now then please

Joey: Sure

They headed back down to the beach to leave Ellie and bec alone

Ellie: I actually knew on wednesday that i wanted to be with you but i wanted to surprise you tonight

Bec: Well it's worked...thanku

Ellie: No problem

They both giggled before coming together for another kiss

Ellie: Back to the beach

Bec: Sure

Hand in hand they walked back over to Dean and the gang and sat down infront of the fire...10 minuit's later they decided to sing a song together, getting up on Aden's shitty song thay sung Smack that by Akon

E/B: Shady, Konvict, Upfront Akon, Slim Shady I see the one, 'cause she be that lady, hey!I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo And possibly bend you over, look back and watch meSmack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'til you get sore Smack that, oh oohSmack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'til you get sore Smack that, oh ooh

Ellie: Upfront style ready to attack now Pull in the parking lot slow with the ?lac down Konvict?s got the whole thing packed now Step in the club, the wardobe intact now  
>I feel it, don and crack now Ooh I see it, don't let back now I'ma call her then I put the mack down Money? No problem, pocket full of that now<p>

E/B: I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo And possibly bend you over, look back and watch meSmack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'til you get sore Smack that, oh oohSmack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'til you get sore Smack that, oh ooh

Ellie: Oh, looks like another club banger They better hang on when they throw this thing on Get a lil? drink on They gonna flip for this Akon You can bank on it  
>Pedicure, manicure, kitty-cat claws The way she climbs up and down them poles Looking like one of them putty-cat, Trying to hold my woody back through my drawers<p>

E/B: Steps upstage, didn't think I saw Creeps up behind me, and she?s like, "You're..." I'm like, "I know, let's cut to the chase No time to waste, back to my place"  
>Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away Or more like a palace, shall I say And plus I got pal if your gal is game In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing Akon!I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo And possibly bend you over, look back and watch meSmack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'til you get sore Smack that, oh oohSmack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'til you get sore Smack that, oh ooh...Eminem's rollin', D an' ?em rollin' Boo and ol' Marvelous an' them rollin' Women just h*****', big booty rollin' Soon I be all in 'em an' throwin? DHittin' no less than three Block wheel style, like whee Girl I can tell you want me 'cause latelyI feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me Smack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'til you get sore Smack that, oh ooh<p>

Bec: Smack that, all on the floor Smack that, give me some more Smack that, 'til you get sore

Ellie: Smack that oh ooh!

Everyone clapped and they headed back to the fire and sat down and drank the energy drinks along with the WKD that Charlie, Joey and Watson let them have


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

2:30 and everybody headed home and Charlie, Joey, Watson, Aden, Ellie, Bec, Lara and Heidi headed back up to the house. With Charlie, Joey, Watson and Aden being bombarded to there bedrooms-of course Aden to the spare bedroom Ellie, Bec, Lara and Heidi took over downstairs

Bec: I have to say this has actually being the best birthday ever

Ellie: It has being pretty amazing, i think i might have had a bit to much WKD though

Lara: How much did you yourself have

Ellie: About a litre...hehe ahh

Heidi: Yeah your pissed

Bec: Aaawww my poor little baby has had to much to drink

Ellie: Hey i'm older than you

Bec: Yeah good point infact i'm the youngest one here because those two birthdays are in January and February

Ellie: Aww poor you...atleast you have me to look after you and your not botherd with kissing me whilst i'm a little bit tipsy

Bec: Darling your more than a little bit tipsy

Ellie: Oh ohwell-but i am not laying my head on that pillow because asoon as it connects i'll drop of

Heidi: Good

Lara: Yeah but then we would have to put up with Bec complaining about her girlfriend not being awake

Ellie: Exactly that's why i'm getting some energy drinks and chocolate and sweets to stay awake

Heidi: Great can't wait

Ellie: Shut up

* * *

><p>Up stairs Charlie and Joey were snuggled up to eachother thinkingtalking

Charlie: Joey

Joey: Mmmm

Charlie: I was thinking...Ellie isn't your daughter but your so good with her and i was wondering if you wanted to maybe adopt

Joey sat up from where she was laying and looked at Charlie

Joey: I am...thank..er...i...i mean how old

Charlie: Jo if you don't want to we don't have t...

Joey: No i want to i just thought you might have wanted a baby

Charlie: I would have but i rememberd even if i did bring Ruby up as my sister it was still hard and i don't think i could relive bringing or partly bringing up a baby it would just bring back to many bad memories

Joey: Ok

Charlie: So do you want to

Joey: Sure...boy or girl...what age

Charlie: I was thinking boy and age between 3-7

Joey: That sounds perfect

Charlie: SO shall we call tomorrow then

Joey: That sounds like a plan

Charlie: Good

They smiled at eachother before coming together for a kiss, straddling Charlie-Joey began unbottning Charlie's shirt, pulling it of her sholders she flung it onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Bec: What do you want to do then<p>

Ellie: What ever you want to

Bec: Well...

They both giggled and came together for a kiss whilst giggling at the same time as Heidi and Lara makeing sick noises

Lara: Seriosuyl guys

Ellie: Oh come on we only go together today give us time to atleast leave eachother along

Lara: Technically yesturday

Ellie: Whatever same thing...urgh fine we will just snuggle until you two fall aslee...

Lara: WOAH Now that is too much info

Bec: Who said we were going to get up to anything other than kissing...come on we are only 14

Heidi: Yes but this is you we are talking about

Ellie: She has a point but still what do you mean this is her we are talking about

Bec: When i had a girlfriend last year we erm half slept with eachother after a week of being with eachother

Lara: Three quarters slept

Bec: It was half thanku besides she wasn't even that good

Heidi: And how do you know Ellie will be good

Bec; I'm going to totally embarress myself here but still...1. She's fit, 2. She's a good kisser and 3. She has an amazing personality

Heidi: Ok i just got owned

Lara: Yeah you did

Ellie: Thanku

Bec: No problem

They came together for another kiss before turning the TV, laptop and music on. By half 3 they had fallen asleep-apart form Bec and Ellie. Laying on the sofa next to eachother they were listning to Heidi snoring

Ellie: I swaer she didn't snore last time

Bec: No she didn't

Ellie: Oh well

They came together for a kiss, growing deep Bec rolled Ellie onto her back, growing deeper she removed her vestop and placed it on the floor next to them. Sliding her hand up and down the side of Ellie's side/tummy, makeing her tickle they both giggled before Ellie removed Bec's vestop and doing the same by placing it on the floor. Pulling her in closer she moved her hand round the back of her neck to deepen there kiss not wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>The next day they woke up at half 8 and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a milkshake they sat down at the table next to eachother. Five minute's later Heidi and Lara joined them<p>

Lara: So did you have fun last night

Ellie: Excuse me

Lara: I was still half awake

Ellie: Oh

Ellie and Bec went bright red just as Charlie, Joey and Watson came trotting down the stairs

Watson: Not even going to aks why you two are still in your dressing downs and bkushing over what Lara just said

Bec: Erm yeah better not to

Grabbing a coffee each they sat donw with them

Ellie: Where's Aden

Joey: KNocked out...compltly he had way to much to drink last night

Ellie: I can imagine

Charlie: And so did you by the smell of your breath

Ellie: Sorry

Watson: By the way birthday's, Christmas and New year's is the only time i'm...we're letting you have alcohol

Ellie: Yeah i guessed that

* * *

><p>Two days later after Charlie and Joey had phoned the childrens home they had been informed that they had a boy og five years old who had arrived last week due to him being homeless, with them meeting him the next weekend they were looking forwards to it<p>

Joey: Havn't you go work today

Charlie: Nope, my work days have being changed to Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and sunday till miday then i'm working on Saturday nights

Joey: Nights seriously

Charlie: It's only for three weeks whilst there waiting for another transfer to come in from the city...Watson has the same hours and days as me aswell

Joey: Great...who's the new transfer

Charlie: Someone called Michelle LeTourneau (_pronounced letorno)_

Joey: Ok what rank is she

Charlie: Snr Cnst. same as Watz

Joey: Fairenough


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

(June..still)Thursday: With the school being closed that day Ellie and Watson decided to hang out for the day. Walking along the beach laughing they swiftly came to a hault when the noticed Charlotte walking in there direction, also stopping Watson and Charlotte looked at eachother nervously.

Watson: Erm, hi

Charlotte: Hi...er, how are you

Watson: I'm good thanks, what bout you

Charlotte: Yeah i'm fine thanks

Both blushing and smiling shyly Ellie burst out laughing, turning away from them she tried putting a straight face on turning back to face them she cleard her throat.

Watson: Er anyway we better get going

Charlotte: Yeah erm same i have a few books to mark

Watson: Ok well i'll see you around

Charlotte: Yep...bye

Watson: Bye

Giving eachother a quick smile Ellie and Watson carried on walking, heading up to the diner grabbing a milkshake they sat down at a table in the corner.

Ellie: What the hell was that

Watson: What the hell was what

Ellie: Humm let me see you and my history teacher Charlotte, mum please don't tell me your going to get with her

Watson: You just called me mum like you ment it tuh...look Ellie i don't see anything happening so don't worry

Ellie: Why don't i think i can't believe you on this one, i saw the way you both reacted to eachother it's so obviouse you like eachother

Watson: Wait a minute first you complain about us falling for eachother and you don't want me to date her and now your sayin you think wwe will get together and it's so obviouse that the way we act round eachother we really like eachother...i seriously don't understand you sometimes

Ellie: Yeah well...it's true it would be sooo awkward if you got with her...especially if she moved in but you are good for eachother you really like eachother

Watson: Woah...wait there mrs who said if we got together she would be moving in

Ellie gave her mum the "I know you" look before sighing and taking a sip of her drink

Ellie: Just admitt it already

Watson: We don't like eachother in that way so drop it

Ellie: Okaiy but you won't be saying that next time your tongue's are down eachother's throats

Watson choked on her drink and began coughing

Watson: Excuse me

Ellie: When you were both suposingly drunk when you were ment to be home from your date with Gigi, you praticlly gave me Charlz and Jo the full detail whilst we were trying to get you into bed

Watson: Oh that

Ellie: Yeah that

* * *

><p>Charlie and Joey were sat on the sofa in the living room drinking there tea's and holding hands<p>

Joey: Erm Charlie about this weakend your not working are you...you know because of Ruben

Charlie: yeah i know, don't worry i've asked for this weakend of and they allowed

Joey: Good i'm glad...when's Watz and Ell getting home

Just as Charlie was about to answer they came walkin through the door

Charlie: Now

Standing up they headed into the kitchen to meet them

Charlie: Hey, you ok

Ellie: If you call bum...

Watson: Yes we're fine right cya

Charlie: WAIT...Carry on Ellie

Ellie: We bumbed into Charlotte on the beach and her and Charlotte said hi and asked how eachother were and they went briht red so i started pissing myself laughing. When we reached the diner i was teasing her

Watson: Yeah let's move on

Joey: Are you going to go on another date with her

Watson: No

Ellie: Bull

Watson looked at her shocked

Charlie: She ahs a point you can tell you really like eachother

Watson: Erm yeah

Ellie: Anyway Bec has just texted me so i'm going to meet her at the diner... cya

* * *

><p>That weakend after heading to summer bay childrens home to pick up Ruben and fill out the paper work they headed home. Arriving home they headed into the house placing his bag on the worktop Charlie sighed<p>

Charlie: Well welcome to our home Ruben this is the kitchen the living room is through there and the pool room through there...and this is Ellie and Watson, mother and daughter

Ruben: Hi

Ellie: heyy

Watson: Hey

Joey: Would you like me to show you to your room

Ruben: Yes please

Joey: ok, come on then

They walked up stairs and Charlie collapsed into a kitchen chair

Charlie: Awww he's so adorabol

Ellie: I know...hey can we just keep him for good

Charlie: I wish

Watson: You two are so sappy with little kids

Ellie: Leave us alone

2 minute's later Joey and Ruben arrived back downstairs

Joey: WHat would you like to do first buddy

Ruben: Can we go to the diner the last time i went there i was only 3 years old so please can we go Jo

Joey: of course we can you coming Charlie

Charlie: Yes defontly

Ellie: Can i come

Charlie: Sure...Watson

Watson: Er actually i have a load of paper work to do so ill catch you guys later

Ellie: You always have paper work

Charlie: She'll never be as orgnised as i am

Watson: yeah yeah just get on with the diner

Joey: We're going we're going

* * *

><p><em>Next time...Ruben decides something that Charlie and Joey find it eady to descuss...and Ellie and Bec get into trouble at school...<em>

_Also Mitchelle finally arrives but will her and Charlie get along or is she a face from Charlie's pass but with a different name..._


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

It was sunday and the day Ruben was due to go back to the childrens home. Having spent the whole weakend with Charlie, Joey, Ellie,Watson and Ruby as she had come back for two weeks and a day with Bec aswell he really liked it there. Walking down the stairs after packing his bag he headed into the living room and sat in the chair next to where Charlie and Joey were sat on the sofa, letting out a loud long sigh he sat back and crossed his arms looking unhappy

Charlie: Hey Ruben are you alright

Shaking his head Charlie and Joey sighed

Joey: What's the matter

Ruben: I don't want to go back, i like it here i want to officially move in here with you lot it's really fun and your all really funny and you care about me and i've missed that please can you adopt me

Charlie: Ruben we understand that but you have to go back it's the rules Rachel explained everything to you i'm sorry Rube

Ruben: Please, can you just atleast talk to her about it try and convince her

Joey: If we did and she agreed it would still take a week for all the paper work to go through before your officlaly alowed to come and live with us

Ruben: Well that's fine by me atleast when i go back i know i'll defently be coming back for good to stay with you guys

Charlie: Ok Rube, we will speak to Rachel and see what she says. Asoon as we get there we will sit down with her and talk about it ok

Ruben: Ok

Ellie, Watson, Bec and Ruby came walking through the back door, heading into the living room they sat down and listned to waht they were descussing

Charlie: Right you ready to say good bye Rube then we can head back and talk to Rache

Ruben: Ok

Standing up he gave each of the girls a hug before he, Charlie and Joey headed out the house.

* * *

><p>20 Minute's later they arrived, spotting Rachel they headed over to her. Now sat in her office they started descussing Ruben's decisions on where he wants to live<p>

Rachel: So have you two descussed this together

Charlie: Yes we have and we have also talked to Ellie, Watson and also Ruby as she does live with us for about a week or two a month

Rachel: Ok well the paper work would take a weak to go through the solicitors and the child care system...now with Ruben being the only boy...

Joey: Don't worry...Ellie is a tomboy and my best mate Aden comes round just about everyday and he came on saturday and Ruben said he enjoyed it and he really likes him

Rachel: Ok so Ruben, i take it you really enjoyed it this weakend

Ruben: Yeah, i love Charlie, Joey, Ellie, Watson, Bec, Ruby (big breath) And finally Aden there all so funny and i want to live with them there like a real family to me Rachel

Rachel: (giggeld) Ok well, i say if this is what you really want and so do you two then we get the papers filled out

Charlie: Ok then

An hour later with all the papars filled out and sighned they said goodbye to Ruben and announced they woulod see him next saturday. Arriving home they collapsed on the sofa in the dark and came together for a kiss. Slowly creeping down the stairs, Ellie, Bec and Ruby creaped round the back of the sofa, making puking actions behind them as they continued kissing they punched the back of the sofa which they pulled apart at

Charlie: What the hell was that

E/B/R: HELLOOOOOOOOOOO

Jumping out of there skin Charlie and Joey began to relax a bit more with them all laughing and the lights still out Watson came walking in with the most scariest mask known to man kind on

Watson: What's goin on here

Joey: Turn lights on Watz please

Watson: Ok then

Joey/Charlie: AARRGGGHHHHHHH

Watson: Haha got you

Ellie: Oh yes

Ruby: Better luck next time mum, seriousyl that'll teach you for just coming straight in at 9 at night and deciding to make out on the sofa in the dark

Charlie: Yeah yeah alright but how did you know we would

Ruby: I know you to good...anyway i'm going back upstairs i'm studying so i'll probably see you tomorrow

Charlie: Alright night

Joey: Night

Watson: You staying tonight Bec

Ellie: Yes she is

Watson: I was asking Bec thanks

Ellie: Oh sorry my bad

Bec: Yes i am

Watson: Ok well i'm heading to bed i've got work at five in the morning

Charlie: Tomorrow

Watson: Yeah, my days have being swapped from tuesday to monday

Charlie: Ok...night

Joey: Night Watz

Ellie: Night sleep well mother

Watson: Watch it

With Ruby and Watson in bed Ellie and Bec collapsed into there big chair next to the sofa

Joey: What are you two still doing up

Ellie: It's only half 9 ish...can we not sleep down here

She said whilst doing puppy dog eyes and here most cheekiest seetiest smile

Charlie: No, it's a school night otherwise you would have being allowed

Ellie: Urgh fine...go upstairs?

Bec; Yeah ok

C/J: Night

Bec: Night

Ellie: neyeah...(Sigh) Night guys

* * *

><p><em>Next tiem...Bec and Ellie turn into trouble makers at school...and Michelle arrives...<em>


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Monday; Watson was at work until 8 o'clock, Charlie, Joey and Ruby headed into town to buy some things for Ruben's room and Ellie and Bec were at school. Sitting in there third lesson of the day-Geography-Sitting at the back in the corner they were sat "listning" to Mr Fountain go on about boring Global Warming. Once being told what task to do Ellie sighed at sat back up agaisnt the wall with her feet pn Bec's chair

Bec; What's matter with you

Ellie: What?...Oh nothing just got a headache

Bec:...ok

Ellie; Sorry what do we have to do

Bec; poster on GlobalWarming

Ellie; k, urgh can't wait till lunch i'm starving

Bec; Tuh join the club...Oh have you decided what your taking up for year 10 and 11 yet...e had to hand ours in in march

Ellie: Yeah i have i gave it in this morning, i'm doing GCSE History (Blushing), GCSE Geography and BTEC PE BTEC Art and Design

Bec; Same as me

Ellie; Really

Bec: Yep and i can bet i know why your taking history

Ellie: Yeah i know because of Miss Coicheci but i do like it mostly because she makes it interesting but yeah i do like it

Bec: Fairenough

* * *

><p>Heading back to the car after a four our shopping trip they jumped in the car and Charlie drove them home. Arriving home they placed the bags in the kitchen and headed into the living room, collapsing on the sofa they turned the music on on the TV and sat back to relax.<p>

Ruby: You want a coffee

Charlie: Yes please Rubes

Joey: Yes please...nackerd

Charlie: Yep...oh Ellie has parents evening this thursday

Joey: So she has...do you think Watson will be able to retain herself against Charlotte

Charlie: Yeah i think i'll have to dip in $50 that she won't

Joey: I might join there

Ruby came walking back in giving them there coffee's she sat down in the chair

Ruby: What are we betting on

Joey: Watson being able to restrain herself on parents evening around Charlotte

Ruby: How much

Charlie: $50

Ruby: Yep i'm joining in there

* * *

><p>Watson was aat in her office at work doing paper work when her phone went of, picking it up and spotting Charlie's name on the screen she sighed and answerd it saying hello she sat back in her chair.<p>

_Hey Wataon erm me Jo and Rubes are doing a bet on you _

_What kind of bet may i ask _

_One that considers you won't be able to restrain yourself on parents evening when your speaking to charlotte_

_Shit yeah i forgot about that and i will thanku very much_

_Well we will have Ellie as a witness so we will just have to wait and see _

_Yeah yeah whatever...i'm coming home for lunch in ten anyway so i'll see you then _

_Ok bye_

_bye _

Picking up her bag she headed out the office and back home. Arriving she headed into the living room and sat on the sofa looking at Charlie and Joey for answers

Charlie: You in on the deal then

Watson: I don't exactly have any choice do i

Joey: Not particully no

Watson: Great...i guess i will then if i really have to

Ruby: You don''t really have to but we would just love the money

Charlie: Er excuse me who's we...me and Jo are the one's with the idea you have your own money

Ruby: Urgh yeah yeah

* * *

><p>At lunch Ellie and Bec were sat at there bench, walking over Lara, Heidi, Paige, Dean and Chase joined them, sitting down they got there lucnh out and started eating. 10 minute's later Ellie flopped her head down onto her arms on the table<p>

Ellie: URGH

Bec: Now what's the matter

Ellie: The bitch over there

Bec: Oh Abby...why is she following you around school again?

Ellie: Because she is a phsyco bitch...i've already punched and slapped her twice and pined her up against the wall so i don't know why she just won't get the message that we ain't mates anymore she fucking pissing me, she's the one that made us fall out in the first place.

Dean: Just actually lamp her this time...see if that works

Lara: Dean, your not helping so shut up

Dean: I'm only making a statement

Ellie: He does have a point it might work...you never know

Bec: Ellie you can't...Oh god here she comes

Walking over she sat next to Paige

Ellie: Go the fuck away

Abby: You

Ellie: I was here first plus no-one here likes you

Abby: Paige does

Paige: Yes Abby i totally like you your like the best mate ever don't see how you and Ellie fell out at all

The gang started laughing

Abby: I don't see what's so funny just because she was just admitting to being my mate

Ellie: Erm Abby love it's called sarcasm so can you like go now please

Abby: No

Ellie: Seriously just fuck of your doing my head in i'm sick of you going to the same school is bad enough but actually stalking me is whole other thing

Abby: I'm not doing anything wrong i'm aloud anywhere in this school

Ellie: But near me go away i don't like you your annoying everyone here will agree with me so just shuv it already

Abby: No...make me

Ellie: Oh you really want me to make you do you

Abby: Ellie...you couldn't stick up for yourself to save your life

Ellie: You obviously don't know me well enough then do you

Standing up she grabbed Abby under the arms, dragging her up she placed her back on her feet and pushed her away, turning around she walked back up to Ellie and pushed her back

Ellie; Oh my god please is that the best you can fucking do Abby just get out of here no-one likes you

Abby: Fuck of

Ellie: Make me

Abby: Oh i could make you

Ellie: Go on then

Pushing her again she turned away and walked of, not knowin Ellie was walking up behind her. Pushing her hard against the wall she tunred her around and punched her in the face several times before pushing her away and heading back to her mates

Bec: Yes good one go get yourself exclueded

Ellie: i won't don't worry

* * *

><p>20 minute's later they were sat in English, not really knowing what Miss Hennersy was going on about she got her phone out and texted Charlie askign what was for tea. Texting back almost straight away, letting her know that it was curry at Angelo's she also asked her why she was on her phone, telling her they were aloud them out to use as a spell check in english Charlie decided to let it go and Ellie triied to pay attention to the 34 fit teacher. 'knock,knock,knock' Miss Pickering came walking in looking unhappy as ever.

Miss P: Can i have Ellie Brown and Bec Sanderson please

Miss H: Sure, Ellie...Bec

Standing up they followed Miss P up to Ms Osborne's office. Arriving they sat down on the other side of the room to where Abby was with a black eye

Ellie: What do you want

Ms O: Drop the attitude please Ellie. I think you know what this is about and why Abby has a black eye

Ellie: What?...oh Abby are you ok who did this to you

Ms O: Ok drop the sarcasm, Abby told me you've being following her around and then you just beat her up because of how "ugley" she is

Ellie: Okaiy, she is ugly so don't put " " round it and i havn't being following her it's the compltly other way round. I've asked her all last week and half of the week before that to leave me alone, it's her fault that we fell out in the first place she is a bullshitter. She came over to where me and my mates were sitting tody and just sat donw thinking that we all liked her and i asked her to go but she wasn't then she kept biting so she made me make her go away and that's what happened...don't listen to that she never tells the truth and i wish for once in my life someone would actually listen to me

Sitting there speechless Ms Osborne took a deep breath

Ms O: Ok then, erm i think that has settled it

Miss P: Not quite yet. Ellie you and Abby fell out because she supposingly cheated on you when you two were going out, you said she admitted it to her but she denyed it and said that she only started going out with Jess the niht before that

Bec; Woah wait...you two went out. You told me you've never had a girlfriend before...did you foorget about this one

Ellie: I'm sorry ok and yes i did actually because i guess she was never that inportant to me, i might not have loved her that much but it still hurt knowin she cheated on me. It hurts more with her lying to me than actually cheating

Abby: Well sorry

Ellie: Yeah you bloddy will be...

Bec: ELLIE...Just...yeah

Ms O: Right well Ellie i'm taking you of timetable for the rest of the day Abby and Bec you can go back to lesson please thanku

Bec: Erm actually if your taking Ellie of timetable your taking me of aswell

Miss P: Fine go back to your lesson get your bags and i'll meet you in the conference room it's empty this arvo so you two can both stay in there

Ellie: Fine by me

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Bec headed back to Ellie's with her, creeping in through the front door they snuck into the living room.<p>

Ellie: Is Watson home

Charlie: No not till 8 why

Ellie: WOO Thankgod for that

Charlie: Whyyy

Ellie: No reason just not in the mood for her to tell me of

Joey: What did you do

Ellie: Kind of got into a fight at lunch

Charlie: Kind of?

Ellie: Ok i beat Abby up that's why i'm glad Watz ain't home because she will hhave a go at me

Charlie: I've not actually known Wartson to shout or get really angry so i think your alright

Just as she said that Watson came walking through the front door managing to get early of work

Ellie: SHIT

Watson: ELLIE!

Ellie: Yes mummy

She walked into the living room and stood next to Ellie were she turned round to face her giving her a sweet smile

Watson: What the hell...why did you beat Abby of i've being given the full story on what you said...i don't blame you but still you shouldn't have

Ellie: Yeah i know i'm sorry...anyway i thought you were working until 8

Watson: Yea i am ment to but i got the early of because George over heard the convo with Ms Osborne

Ellie: OK well me and Bec are getting changed then going for a surf

Watson: Ok ... Michelle LeTourneau is arriving tomorrow

Charlie: Yes i know another Snr Cnst. just what we need actually most of the officers in the station are Cnst.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

The next day Charlie was sat in her and Watson'd office, Watson came walking in sitting down she turned her computer on and sighed

Charlie: Erm Watson i thought you had today of

Watson: Yes i'm ment to but George asked me to come in because it's buisy and Gaz and Stevens are on holiday

Charlie: Again

Watson: Yep

Charlie: Anyway when is Michelle getting here

Watson: In about half an hour

Charlie: Right well i'm going to the diner for a coffee you coming

Watson: Sure

10 Minutes later they arrived at the diner, grabbing there coffee's they headed back to the patrol and sat on the bonnet of the car.

Watson: So how's you and Joey

Charlie: We're good thanks...why you ask

Watson: No i was just wondering...parents evening best not be as bad as what i'm picturing it

Charlie: Ok and i'm sure you'll be alrght, if your that worried why don't you just ask Ellie not to ask fr a appointment with Charlotte...that easy or...

Watson: Or...

Charlie: Me and Joey could go for you...

Watson quickly inturupted jumping to her feet

Watson: NO, No what i'm going...i'll be fine just...trust me

Charlie: Alright then but just make sure you don't embarress her

Watson: I'm her mum would i do such a thing as embarressing her

Charlie: Knowing you yeah you probably would

Watson: Thanks Charlz

_'Over radio' _

_Charlie, Watson ge tback to the station now Michelle LeTourneau will be in 15 _

_Yep on the way, over_

Charlie: Great back to the station it

Watson: I'm sure it won't be that bad teaching her the basics and just doing paper work until half 6

Charlie: Yeah thanks Watz but please don't remind me of the day

10Minute's later they arrived back at the station, heading into there office they sat down just as came walking in

Inspt. George: Michelle is here by the way

Sighing they stood up and headed into reception, placing the papers on the reception desk Charlie looked towards the door where the new Snr Cnst. came walking in, and Charlie looked shocked

Charlie: Libby...

Michelle: Michelle LeTourneau actually

They shook hands

Charlie: Erm right yeah...sorry

Michelle: You must be Sergeant Buckton...and your Senior Counstable Watson

Watson: The one and only

Charlie: Right well if you come through to my office and i'll get you set up your office wiill be through there once we've done

Michelle: Ok then

Half an hour later after getting started on her paper work Charlie headed bakc into her own office and sat down with a sigh

Watson: You alright

Charlie: Yep

Watson: Oh erm, why did you call Michelle, Libby

Charlie: I don't know must have got her mixed up with someone

Watson: Charlie...

Charlie: Alright fine, her reall name is Libby Zequoski...i went to school with and we didn't exactly get along. I went ot police college with her aswell but she got kiked out and she hated for me because apparently it was my fault she wasn't an officer at the same time as i was

Watson: Well she sounds all so nice...why did you look so worried when you saw her though

Charlie: I don't want to talk about it thanks Watz

Watson: Fine but i can gaurentee Joey will be asking you what's worrying you when you get home and aseen as i live with you guys you'll just be telling me aswell

Charlie: That's fine by me atleast i would only be saying it once instead of twice

Watson: Fine, anyway i need to find somebody sharing the bed with just my pillow isn't fun

Charlie: Your to high maintenence Watson

Watson: Yeah so are you

Charlie: Yeah...but i'm worth it

Watson: Yeah, totally

Charlie: Oh thanks

* * *

><p>Four ours later after patrolling and paper work Charlie and Watson arrived home, heading into the living room Charlie collapsed on the sofa next to her wife. Taking her shoes of and curling up next to her she closed her eyes.<p>

Joey: Hey, you alright

Charlie: Umm

Watson: I'm just going to get dressed...

She headed up stairs and left Charlie and Joey in the livng room to talk

Joey: Charlie

Charlie: I'm quitting my job

Joey: WHAT...WHY

She sat up and wiped her face

Charlie: Because i am i can't handle it, it's to stressful

Joey: Charlie, being in the froce is your life it's what you've always wanted. Your the Sergeant of the bay you can't wuit now...why would you even think about this

Charlie: Because of the new Snr Cnst. Michelle LeTourneau...her real name, Libby Ziquoski i went ot school and police college with her...aparently it was my fault she got kiked out of there and didn't get in the force straight away

Joey: And your worried and wiling to quit your job because of her, why?

Charlie sighed and sta back before explaining

Charlie: In school, when we were in year 9 she humiliated me infront of the whole school. When i was going out with grant in year 10..when, he raped me (gulp) and i got pregnant with Ruby she spread round the whole school that we actually slept with eachother and then she started calling me a slag and everything. She bullied me since year 5, in year 8 and 9 she beat me up, i did fight her back, i broke her nose in year 9 and i got suspended. Dad hated me for it but i had to and in college she still came as a fret, she said she wished she had fineshed med of and that she would go after Ruby because, she wanted a baby when she was 22 but she couldn't get pregnant and she was jelouse. Even if Ruby is a child of a rape victim i still love her, but she was still jelouse of me and all she wanted was a baby and if she couldn't have one she was willing to get Ruby for herself.

Joey: Charlie i'm so sorry

With several tears trickling down Charlies face Joey pulled her in for a hug as Ruby came walking in from sitting on the stairs and listning to the conversation. With a few of her own tears she came to sit on the other side of her mum, pullin away form Joey she gave Ruby a hug also.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter...next time: Tension erupts and a fight breaks out in the station a week before Charlie dissapears...who takes her? and who is the fight between? Also Ruben moves in ,in a chapter or two...have fun reading :P<em>


	65. Chapter 65

_Hey i know i havnt updated in ages its because i got banned from laptop but im here to update loads of chapters as i have being writing them out so be prepared for shock...hope you enjooy and there is a cliffhanger xxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter 65<p>

Friday: It was friday night, earlier that day Charlie and Joey had gone to pick up Rube. He was now settled in and Charlie, Joey, Watson, Ellie, Ruby and Ruben were sitting in the living room watching tv whilst tea was cooking. The cooker bell went and Charlie and Joey headed inro rhe kitchen to serve the curry. 10 Minute's later they were all sat around th ekitchen table eating.

Ellie: How's work being this week Charlie

Charlie: Yeah good thanks-how come Becd isn't sleeping tonight, and i heard about your parents evening being changed to monday

Ellie:She i sstaying tonight, she's getting here at 7. And as for parents evening...

Watson: Which we aren't talking about thanks

Ruben: Can i have some more rice please Joey

Joey: Of course you can buddy. Oh Charlie Aden is coming rounnd tomorrow

Charlie: And have you told him he is responsible for the kitchen's mess

Joey: Yes i have and he kinda agreed

Ruby: yeah butr i bet it qon't happen-Oh, mum i'm going round April's with Xavier after tea

Charlie: Does that mean me and Joey get some peace and quiet tonight once Rubem is asleep

Ruby: No because Ellie is having Bec sleap and Watz is still here

Charlie turned to face Ellie, eying her curiously/playfully annoyed

Charlie: Can't you sleap on the beacj tonight

Ellie: In your wildest dreams sweatheart

Charlie: I'll remember that one

Ellie: i'm sure you will

* * *

><p>Monday: Ellie and Bec were walking home from school together talking about how badley parents evening was going to turn out<p>

Bec: So, Watson is actually going to parents evening

Ellie: Well yes she is my parent Bed, although when we see Charlotte it's going to be embarresing

Bec: I bet...Anyway i'll see you tonight at school then...goodlook you'll need it

Ellie: Yeah cuz that's all i need, luck. See you later love you

Bec: Love you

They gave eachother a kiss goodbye before walking in different directions. Finally arriving home she headed into the living room and sat down between Watson and Charlie sighing.

Ellie: Where's Jo

Charlie: Trawler

Ellie: Oh, Ruben?

Charlie: In his bedroom playing

Ellie: Oh, well i'm going to get dressed so i'll check on him whilst i'm up there

Charlie: Ok thankyou

Watson: Don't forget parents evening

Ellie: How couold i possibly forget-first appointemnt is at half five

Watson: Ok-and the last one?

Ellie:6:45

Watson: Great, is that Charlotte's

Ellie: Yep

At half five once Watson and Ellie had headed to school, Charlie, Joey and Ruben were sat in the living room-Ruben was colouring in and Charlie and Joey were watching tv and occasionly watching Ruben and his surprisingly good art skills for a five year old.

Charlie:Hey Ruben?

Ruben: Yeah

Charlie: You know your starting kindergarden after the six week holidays

Ruben: Yeah

Charlie: Well i was wondering, if you would like to stay there for and extra hour on thursdays because they do an houur long art class and then me or Joey would be able to pick you up from there instead of Watson looking after you for an hour whilst we're still at work

Ruben: Yes please...I really like that idea because Watson's homemade blackcurrent squash isn't the best

Joey: It's saughted then-besides i'll have to agree with you there baby boy

Ruben: HeHe, thankyou- Where's Ellie?

Joey: At parents evening- they will be home at about 7

Ruben: Does that mean i get to stay up late because wwe're waiting for her and...Wa...Watson to get back home be...before we eat

Joey: Yes Rube just doe tonight then back to bed at 7 ok

Ruben: Yep-is Bec coming aswell, cuzi like Bec she is really funny and her and Ellie go...go well together

Joey:: I'm sure she is don't worry

Ruben: Yes

* * *

><p>Mr Fountain: Ellie's attitude in class isn't the best, i ave to say she does clash with a few students. At the minute she is working at a level 7C, her end of year tearget was 6A, so she has already passed that. All you need to do really Ellie is control your temper and hand your homework in on time...and i think that's about it<p>

Watson: Ok, thankyou-bye

Mr F: Bye

They shook hands then headed next door for the last appointment-Miss Coicheci. Sitting on the plastic chairs outside, Bec and her mum Kelly came to join them, giving eachother a hug Ellie sighed

Bec: How is it so far

Ellie: Well all of the teachers and by that i mean Miss Burgess, Mr Fountain, Miss Nowlan, Miss Lewis, Mr Morris, Miss Legrove and Miss De Graaf have said i have a bad attitude, now we are waiting on what Miss Coicheci thinks-should be fun. Anyway what about you

Bec: Well i've seen same teachers as you...they said you came as a distraction to me and that i need to saught my homework out-apart from that it's gone alright

Ellie: Yeah, well i'm shaking about what's going to happen next

Five minute's later Miss Coicheci appeard, inviting them in they sat diiwn and she began...

Miss C: Ellie's behaviour in class can sometimes be an issue, she does clash with classmates, i know there Geography class is the same as the class i teach history to. Me and Mr Fountain have spoken to eachother about it-Whe either of us are teaching her we can hear one another shouting at her. I don't think me or sir have being angry before.

Watson was sat there surprised by what she was hearing. Knoing she was already failing to not blush she could also see Charlotte was doing the exact same thing, both smiling at eahother Ellie rolled her

Ellie: There are good points about me though...right?

Watson: PLease tell me there is

Miss C: Yes there are, her class work is outstanding-where she is working at the moment is 7B-as i think you've probably being told by sir, homework-ok, it is an issue. I know you've got increddible class work but homework will also help you with being able to take up history-your end of year target is 6A-I'm going to ask Ms Osborne to see if i can get it changed to 7A , as you are getting a higher mark than half of year ten and all of year 9. I guess i'lol see you tomorrow then-and Ellie don't forget your homework

Ellie: Already done

Miss C: Good, acutally Watson can i have a quick word please

Watson: Sure

Ellie rolled her eys before standing up to leave

Ellie: Guess i'll wait outside with Bec then

Once she had left Charlotte and Watson went red again

Charlotte: Erm, ah, i...are...are you free tonight at all

Watson: Erm yeah i should be

Charlotte: Shall i meet you at Angelo's at say 8

Watson: Sounds good

They smiled at eachother before shaking hands and Watson went to join Ellie outside whilst they waited for Bec to finesh her last appointment

Ellie: Your going on a date with her toight aren't you

Watson: It's not a date it's a drink between two work colleague's

Ellie: Apart from you two don't worj together let alone have the same job mother

* * *

><p>20 Minute's later they arrived home, heading in to the living room Ruben run up to Ellie giving her a hug, she picked him up and held him on the side of ehr hip.<p>

Ruben: Ellieeee...

Ellie: heya boy, you being good

Ruben: Yes i have-can i show you my drawings

Ellie: Absolutly

Putting him back dwo on the florr he sat back on the chair and Ellie, Bec and Watson sat doown on the sofa next to Charlie and Joey squishing them intro the corner, so Joey decided to sit on Charlie's knee.

Joey: Yeah thanks guys

Picking up his book Ruben passed Ellie it to have a look

Ellie: Wow Rube these are amazing, hey Charlie-Joey have you two seen these

Charlie: There pretty awesome hey, what do you want to be when your older Ruben

Ruben: I want ot be a cop like Ellie does

Everyone turned there head and raised there eyebrows at Ellie

Ellie: Oh yeah, didn't i tell you guys that-i've known since year 7, i thought i told you guys-obviously not, oh well heheah

Watson: What wonderful news then

Bec: Yeah you didn't tell me about that either

Ellie: Like i said i forgot- there really drawings Rube, keep up the good work and you'll be just as good as me

Ruben: Thankyou

Standing up Ellie and Bec headed into the kitchen to get a drink...5 seconds later Joey followed them

Joey: Be back in a sec

Charlie: Ok

Leaning over the kitchen bemch in the middle of the kitchen she clasped her hands together as Ellie and Bec sat on the stools opposite her

Ellie: What do you want

Joey: Nothing, it's just that Ruben said earlier he was hoping that Bec would come, he finds you funny he said your good for eachother aswell

Ellie: Really

Joey: Yep, oh for tea we are having sweeet tai chiken with raps

Ellie: OK but Watson won't be joining us because she is going on a date with Charlotte

Watson came walking in looking shocked

Watson: It's not a date it's a drink-now i'm going to get ready

Ellie: Yeah yeah whatever


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

10 Minute's later Watson came back downstairs and headed into the living room, standing there nervously in her black short dress that had slashes down the three quearterd arms and on one side of the thigh. Charlie, Joey, Ellie, Bec and Ruben burst out laughing

Watson: What's so funny

Ellie: Nothing...it's just

Watson: Just what

She stood up and walked towards her mum, checking the dress out she stepped back

Ellie: Your wearing a dress-an actuall dress

Watson: Yeah i know i guess it really is a date

Ellie: You really like her don't you

Watson: Yeah i do

Ellie: I hope you have a good night tonight-you better get going if you don't want to to be late

Watson: Rigth yeah, i'll see you lot later-bye

Charlie: Bye

She headed out the door and Ellie went to sit back down on the sofa between Joey and her girlfriends

Charlie: Oh Ellie before you ask yes you and Bec can sleap down here toniggth

Ellie: Thankyou

Joey: Right who's ready for dinner

Ruben: Me

Joey: All right then come on Charlie

Charlie: WHAT

Joey: Dinner...your helping

Charlie: Urgh fine

* * *

><p>10 Minute's later Watson arrived at Angelo's, noticing that Charlotte wasn't there yet she headed to the bar and ordereda bear od Brax<p>

Brax: How come your all dolled up-it's not like you

Watson: I have a date with Charlotte Coicheci

Brax: Isn't that the hot teacher who is walking through the door right now

Watson turned her head around to see Charlotte dressed in a purple dress that was padded and pushed her boobs up and was strapless and finished about 6 inches above the knee. Watson turned back around blushing

Watson: Yep that's her

Noticing the familiar hair Charlotte headed up to the bar but stopped severel inches behind her

Charlotte: Watson?

She turned around and gave her a smile

Watson: Hey, bear?

Charlotte: Erm, wine thanks

Once they had there drinks they headed over to the table in the corner, sitting down they both blushed at the awkward silence. Sipping her bear Watson cooled down

Watson: So...Wine, you not a beer fan

Charlotte: Erm yeah, i do like beer but i tend to drink wine more

Watson: Fairenough

Charlotte: When i was talking to Ellie after lesson last weak, she was on about our kiss and she said it would be a start of a new world if you wore a dress if me and you went on a date together- and here you are now wearing a very...er

Watson: Yeah, don't worry you can say what you were going to

Charlotte: Erm yeah i was going to say...sexy dress

Both going bright red and chuckling softly, they both swigged there drinks before ordering there dinner

Watson: Well i might aswell make convo-when did you start teaching

Charlotte: Seven years ago, the first school i teached in was Burton Borough School in England

Watson: I thought you and Ellie knew eachother from somewhere before, that's the school she went to before she moved here

Charlotte: Erm yeah, i take it she didn't tell you about me teaching her. Erm the only reason i moved here was because i got fired

Watson: What for?

Charlotte: Ok, just to warn you this totally isn't true...but my husband broke up with be because of it but...Ellie fancied me and she had a "best friend" called Abigail Capplemen, and she spread round the school that Ellie liked me. But she added she also said that she asked me out and i said yes, and that we slept with eachother and eventurally the deputy head Miss Brown heard the last two and Ellie got kicked out and i got fired...but they didn't get the police involved because they didn't want a bad name put against the school. My husband found out and he devorced me so me and my two and a half year old now-moved here and i managed to get a job as a History teacher again...the only part that's true is that Ellie fanies me.

Watson: Bloody hell-i already don't like this Abby person- i hope Ellie didn't stay friends with her

Charlotte: No way. They fell out alot and eventurally they fell out properly and Ellie slaped her in school-then the next day went after her after school and punched her twice so Abby got the police involved and they went round her house-just to warn her and a week later Abby kept pissing her of so she slapped her and Miss Rayner sore her then Ellie swore at Miss so she took her to Miss Brown-so yeah

Watson: And Miss Brown told you all this?

Charlotte: No...Ellie did-she was chearful in History but i could tell she was pissed of

Watson: Fairenough

Charlotte: Anyway enough about me and my work life, what about yours-how long have you being in the force

Watson: 10 Years-since i was 22-there isn't really much that has happened, i mean the bay suddenly became buisy this year and last when the River Boys arrived, him over there Brax-Darryl 'Brax' Braxton, he is the leader. Him and Charlie ended up dating-illigially, finally in December she resighned-they dated properly. Then because Charlie had killed Hammer Pirovic as self defence otherwise her and Brax would be dead, when Jake Pirovic got out of jail he went after Charlie for pay back-shot her twice in the abdomen and she fell into a coma. Charlie broke up ith Brax when she woke up in February and she was reunited with her soul mate Joey Collins, through the hospital and now there back together. They dated back in 2009-long story. But yeah i got promoted Snr Cnst. in January time so i took it.

Charlotte: Nice description of Charlie's life i feel so sorry for her-want to tell me about yourself properly now

They smiled at eachother before ordering another drink

Watson: There isn't really much about me to be perfectly honest. Apart from being the Sergeants work colleague and friend. I have had a rough patch for relationships, i havn't exactly bieng one to comitt-not that i want to put you of or anything

Charlotte: Don't worry you arn't...erm i don't thinkanything or anyone could put me of you

Watson: Thanks

Liam brought over there food and the girls thanked him.

* * *

><p>Charlie, Joey, Ellie and Bec were sat in the living room watching Rescue Special Ops<p>

Ellie: I alway though Heidi, Lara and Michelle were pretty fit

Bec: Mmmm there alright

Ellie: Oh yeah i forgot you are totally to much in love with me arn't you

Bec: Yeah i am

They both giggled lightly before coming together for a kiss

Charlie: Urgh you two are desgusting

They pulled apart smiling and blushing

Ellie: You can hardely talk

Joey: She has a point Charlie

Charlie: Yeah i know-i wonder how Watson's date with Charlotte is going

Ellie: Well it's 8:45 and she isn't back yet so by the looks of it, pretty well-for once even though she told me she has never being once for relationships or to actually comitt before

Joey: Let's hope this one acutally works out for once then

Ellie: yeah because that's not going to be awkward what so ever

Joey: Ok without the awkwardness let's hope it works out for them

Charlie: Yea it will be good to finally see Watson in a comitted relationship with no slip ups or anything like that

Joey: Guess we'll just have to ask her when she gets back then

Charlie: We will and let's hope she doesn't return home drunk otherwise she won't be alone

Ellie: Yeah alright to much info on my mumm there thanks

* * *

><p>15 Minute's later after finishing eating they both oredred a beer.<p>

Charlotte: So have you got work tomorrow

Watson: Nope-i take it you have school unless someone burns the school down

Charlotte: Yep it would never happen though

Watson: Thta's a shame

Charlotte: Thanks

Watson: It's not like i want you out of work or anything don't worry

Charlotte: Thanks...i think

THye giggled lightly before getting lost in eachother eyes they slowly came together for a kiss, stopping centemeters away they looked at eachother then closed the gab between them, several seconds later they pulled apart and smiled whilst blushing

Charlotte: That was...um...tuh

Watson: Nice

Charlotte: Yeah

They came together for another kiss before ordering more drinks.

* * *

><p>11 o'clock...Becoming tired Joey began to drift of with her head on Charlie's lap, Charlie giggled lightly<p>

Charlie: Jo...Jo...Joey

She stroked her hair slowly as she gazed down at her wife

Joey: Mmmm

Charlie: You want to go to bed

Joey: No...i'm fine, just here

Charlie: Come on sleapy head

Joey: Mmmmmm

Slowly opening her eyes Charlie helped her sit up-finally standing up they said goodnight to Ellie and Bec and headed up stairs to bed. Ellie and Bec set out there bed on the floor and put Michael McIntyers comedy roadshow on tv before Lee Evans. Now laid down and snuggled up to eachother they put Lee Evans on as Ellie sighed.

Bec: What's the matter

Ellie: Nothing, it's just that it's half 12 and Watson ain't home yet,, she's either staying at Chaarlotte's or having a really good time and is drunk

Bec: Mmm, either way i'm sure she'll be fine

10Minute's later they sat up as they heard the frint door opening and Watson and Charlotte come walking in obviously drunk and laughing whilst shushing eachother for waking the rest of the house up. Ellie and Bec moved to the frame of the living room as they watched them snog eachothers faces of. Cringing they sat back down as Watson and Charlotte headed upstairs

Ellie: Great this should be fun with school tomorrow...i mean seriously who goes on a date and gets drunk on a school night

Bec: Sshh, Ellie it'll be fine-yes maybe a bit awkward but trust me it'll be fine. Niw come on let's get some sleep

Ellie: Okaiy

They turned the tv of then snuggled up to eachother before coming together for a kiss then finally going to sleep

* * *

><p><em>Next Time:School or no school? Charlie and Michelle have a fight in the station-a new detective arrives-PLUS- who will die and are they linkied to the Braxtons? <em>


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The next day Ellie, Bec, Charlie, Joey and Ruben were sat around the kitchen table eating there breakfast

Ellie: No surprise Watson and Charlotte arn't up yet

Charlie: And Charlotte?

Ellie: Erm yeah- me and Bec were still awake when they got home last night drunk

Chsrlie: What joy

Ruben: Can i have some more juice please Joey

Joey: Of course you can

Five minute's later Watson and Charlotte came walking down the stairs with a headache and looking aweful

Joey: And the drunken returns

Watson: Shut up my head is killing me...erm yeah Charlie-Joey...Charlotte, Charlotte...Charlie-Joey

Charlie: Morning

Joey: Morning

Charlotte: Hi, sorry about this being the way we met-Ellie, Bec this stays betwenn us

Ellie: Sure

Bec: Can't make any promises though

Ellie: I know right

Joey: Girls

Ellie: Alright yeah-sorry it's a promise

Watson grabbed her and Charlotte a drink before sitting down at the table with the rest of the household. Charlotte's phone went of-pulling it out of her pocket she read the text from David Hill the head teacher

Charlotte: Thankgod for that

Watson: What?

Charlotte: School's closed

E/B:YES

Ellie: Right with that me and Bec are going for a surf. Watson when your better mine and Bec's history homework is on the living room table so just give Charlotte it

Watson: Ok

Charlotte: It's Miss to you

Reaching the door she paused and turned around with a smile on her face

Ellie: We're not in school

Charlie: Right i'm of to work

Joey: Alright bye

Charlie gave Ruben a kiss on the forehead and a hug goodbye before giving her wife a passionate kiss goodbye and jumping in her car and headed to work.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Joey and Aden were on the beach with Ruben, Ellie and Bec were at the surf club, Charlie was at work suffering from Michelle's company and Watson and Charlotte were sat on the sofa in the living room talking about the previouse night<p>

Watson: Er, well...you could say this is awkward

Charlotte: Yeah, just abit

Watson: I really like you

She suddenly blurted out and going bright red, Charlotte smiles=d and placed her hand on top of where Watson's was resting on her own thigh

Charlotte: I...really like you to

Watson looked up to meet her gaze

Watson: You do?

Charlotte: Yeah-so um...what do you want to do?

Watson: I duon't know. This was technically our first date so...

Charlotte: I'm free on wednesday,, i know that's tomorrow but...

Watson: Yeah i have work tomorrow aswell until half 6 but i'm sure if nothing happens, Charlie will be able to get me the early of. I'll call you tomorrow lunch to let you know if you like

Charlotte: I'll like that. Anyway i best be going back home, my sister is looking after my daughter at the moment

Watson: Ok, i guess i'll see you tomorrow then

Charlotte: Yep

They stood up and walked into the kitchen to the front door, opening it and turning around Charlotte sighed

Charlotte: Don't forget to call

Watson: I won't don't worry

Coming together for a kiss, they finally pulled apart when Ellie and Bec came walking up the path

Watson: I'll see you tomorrow and i'll call-bye

Charlotte: Bye

Walking over to the kettle Ellie and Bec followed her, sitting on the stools at the breakfast bar Ellie was speachless

Watson: What?

Ellie: Are you seriouse, your going to call her tomorrow and your going on another date

Watson: Yes, well we both really like eachother

Ellie: Ok it's not that i don't like her-but can't you be straight, or is Aden the only man that steps foot in this house

Watson: No i can't and yes he...

Ellie: That was a rhetorical question mother...urgh

Grabbing there towels they headed out the back door and went to joing Joey, Aden and Ruben on the beach.

* * *

><p>Sitting in her office Charlie grabbed the paperwork and put it in the filing draw. Sitting back down there was a knock at the door, letting the person in she sat back and sighed<p>

Charlie: What do you want?

Michelle: Well i hope that's not how you greet all your work colleague's/friends

Charlie: Your not a firend and i sure as hell wish you weren't a work colleague-anyway what do you want

Michelle: George told me to give you this-more paperwork and if you keep up the goodwork and work Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday,Friday and Sunday nights-then you could be promoted Incremental Sergeant as Watson is close to Incremental Senior Constable

Charlie: Fine-and isn't it a shame your only Snr Cnst., because that was entially my fault you got kicked out

Michelle: Yeah, but it was though

Charliee stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk

Charlie: It had nothing to do with me-i guess it doesn't really matter now though aseen as you've told the whole station

Michelle: Yep, you know me to well Charlz

Charlie: It's Sergeant to you-now get out og my office

Michelle: Let's hope the NSW Police Minister doesn't get involved

Charlie: Do you even know his name? Or have you ever met him?

Michelle: No, i take it you have because of how much of a shit officer you are #Withut another word Michelle left and Charlie collapsed into her chair andlet out a long sigh beforecalling Joey to let her know she would be hime for lunch.

* * *

><p><em>Ooohh what is Michellw up to? <em>

_Next Time: It's the fight-Watson splits them up-Watson and Charlotte go on there second date two nights befire the Braxtons kick of..._


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The next day with Ellie, Bec and Charlotte at school, Joey and Ruben at home-Charlie and Watson were sat in there office at work doing boring paper work that was apparently neccecary

Charlie: Thius sucks

Watson: What doing paperwork or Michelle being transfered here and so far got most of the station on her side on both your pasts

Charlie: Both, can we go on patrol please if your girlfriend who is ment to be teaching isn't desturbing you to much

Watson: Yes we can and she isn't my girlfriend and she has a free period for your information

Charlie: Whatever-come on

Standing up they exited there office they reached the door and suddnely stopped when Michelle came walking through the door, turning around all three officers walked to the reception desk

Charlie: Your late

Michelle: Well i'm sorry

Charlie: You will be your on desk duty for the morning

Michelle: What? Why?

Charlie: Because i'm your boss and i said so- now me and Watson are going on patrol

Michelle: I'm coming

Charlie: Tuh-no your not

Michelle: I can do what the hell i like thanks mrs layed at 16

Charlie: Excuse me

The whole station turned around to look at them

Michelle: Thats right, i'm sure everybody here knows Charlie's daughter Ruby, that she had when she was 16-didn't you say getting layed on your birthday without a condom was the biggest mistake of your life serg

Charlie: THAT ISN'T EVAN TRUE

Michelle: Really...

Walking forwards Charlie grabbed Michelle by the color and pushed her up against the wall, she slapped her across the face-with the officers in reception are shouting Watson tried pulling Charlie of Michelle but failed. Now with both of them in the middle of the staion having a proper full on fight, Michelle kept making snare comments until Charlie blurted out as Watson pulled her of her...

Charlie: I WAS RAPED MICHELLE!

Detective Rizzoli: STOP NOW !

The whole station went quiet, putting her gun back in her holder the new female Detective walked further into the station

Dtv Rizzoli: Jane Rizzoli-what the hell is going on in here

Michelle: Well...

Rizzoli: Shut up-Buckton, Watson and LeTourneau with me now

Walking up to Rizzoli's offcie they sat down opposite her.

Rizzoli: Buckton-Tell me what that was about please

For the next five minute's Charlie explained what hers and Michelle's history was and what caused the fight between them-and Watson was trying to pull her of her.

Watson: So what's going to happen now

Rizzoli: Your all suspended until next Monday have fun-now get out of my sight

They stood up to leave

Rizzoli: Actually Charlie- a word please-you two can go...home.

Sitting back down she sighed and looked at the attractive Detective sitting infront of her

Rizzoli: That's not like you Charlie, what hyappened

Charlie: I know-i'm sorry, i just lost my temper i proomise you it won't happen again

Rizzoli: It best not-because if it does you'll be fired. And i wouldn't want that to happen we can't afford to losse a good outstanding...attractive officer like you- especially when your so close to being promoted as Incremental Sergeant and Watson Incremental Senior Constable

Charlie: Wow Michelle actually told the truth for once

Rizzoli:I know, now go on go home to your lovely wife-Jo

Charlie: What?-How did you know we were married?

Rizzoli: It's on your file Sergeant Charlie Buckton-Collins

Charlie: Right yeah-i'll go now

* * *

><p>Arriving home at 12 o'clock Charlie and Watson headed into the living room to join Joey and Ruben<p>

Joey: Your home early babe

Watson: Well Charlie got us suspended until Monday

Joey: CHARLIE...How?

Charlie: Got into a fight with Michelle

Joey: That would the describe the cut on your lip and head then

Charlie: Trust me i did more damage to her face

Joey: Tuh...anyway who suspended you?

Charlie: Detective Rizzoli-female, my hight black hair, blue eyes...

Watson: Charlotte's sister

C/J:WHAT!

Watson: Oh yeah, sorry you didn't know

Charlie: Would have being nice for you to mention it Georgie

Joey: Has she being officially transfferd to your station

Charlie: Yep-and if i get into another fight, i'm fired and we are shoret for money so i'll make sure it doesn't happen.

Joey: Good, now Ruben, now that Charlz is home, how about she goes get dressed and we all head down to the beach

Ruben: Yes please

Watson: Well i'm meeting Charlotte at the diner so i'll catch guys later-don't worry i'll let her know her sister suspended us thanks to you-onight though

Charlie: Cool...blame it all on me

Watson: Yep

* * *

><p><em>Naught naughty Charlie Buckton-Collins <em>

_Nexrt time: Watson and Charlotte's date-Charlie and Watson are back at work and is that jelousy coming from Joey when she realises Rizzoli is gay and her and Charlie have being spending alot of time together...will Charlie ever cheat on Joey again?..._


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

That night:

Watson and Charlotte were sat in Angelo's with a beer each descussing that day

Charlotte: So my sister suspended you and Charlie

Watson: Yep, would you believe it or not

Charlotte: Might be having words with her when i get back home tonight

Watson: Goodluck, she is a good Detective thoguh, her and Charlie seem close

Charlotte: She's gay

Watson choked on her beer whilst looking shocked

Watson: Seriously?

Charlotte: yep

Watson: Well this could be be fun-Charlie has being talking about her alot this arvo

Charlotte: Well i don't think she would pass a move on Charlie-even thoguh she has being going talking about her slot aswell this arvo

Watson: Should be fun-anyway it seems to quiet in here...excluding the river boys walking in rigth now

Charlotte:Yep, Come on let's get out of here there's a nigth club 15 minute's away from here

Watson: Which one?

Charlotte: Well it's abit west from here but there's always Blush nightclub

Watson: Seductively stylish-good choice, it's a deal

Charlotte: Well it does have two floors and an outdoor space

20 Minute's later they arrived and headed inside

Charlotte: Wait a minute if you've never being here before how do you know it is seductively stylish

Watson: Because last time i was here i was with Charlie and we were arresting the Addas bad gang...there all locked up now though

Charlotte: Fairenough-you want to go upstairs it's better up there- it's where most gay and lesbians hang out

Watson: I thought so-come one

* * *

><p>Charlie, Joey, Ellie, Bec and Ruben were sat in the living room watching TV<p>

Ellie: Me and Bec are going for a walk on the beach-Ruben you'll be in bed by the time we get back home so i'll say goodnight to you now

Ruben: Ok, niy-night

After giving him a hug they headed out the back door. Once tucking Ruben into bed Charlie and Joey walked back downstairs and collapsed on the sofa.

Joey: Do we have enough money to go on holiday this year

Charlie: Not especially-no, but hey we live in summer bay, we have the beach, swimming pooldiner surf club gum, warf, police station hospital, big house...

Joey: Not much money

Charlie: Jo listen to me we will be fine-this will be a good holiday, besides i've got 8 weeks of for holiday and aseen as it's only 6 week holiday i can take that time of of, yes i maybe on call but i'll make it perfectly clear unless it's an emergency they can do thereselfs

Joey: Very fashionable way of putting it way Charlz

Charlie: I know, i wonder how Watz second date is going

Joey: Yeah...i wonder...

* * *

><p>11 o'clock:<p>

Watason: This is actually quite fun-even if we are abit drunk and going to have a massive hang over in the morning

Charlotte: Yep this is about the fourth time i've being here-so i'm used to it

Watson: So-do you bring all your second date's here or just special one's

Charlotte: Your actually the only one i've brought here, i barley ever make it to second date's so this is actually fairley special-especially being here with you

Watson: I'm surprised-and thanku

Charlotte: No problem

Coming together for a kiss Watson straddled Charlotte, growing deeper they puuled away when Charlotte's phone went of, both moening she read the text

Charlotte: Urgh, i've gotta get home

Watson: Now?

Charlotte: Yep, Jane's having problems getting Jess back to sleep

Watson: Your daughter

Charlotte: Yep

Watson: And you call your sister Jane instead of Rizzoli

Charlotte: Yep, basically just to piss her of

Watson: Fairenough. We better get going then

Charlotte: Your still sat ontop of me babe

Watson: Oh yeah

20 Minute's later they arrived at Charlotte's, stopping outside her door they turned to face eachother

Charlotte: I guess this is it then

Watson: I guess so

Charlotte: I had fun tonigth Georgie- and i like your name evan if Watson suite's you better

Watson: Thanks, tonight was really fun- deffently better than the first one

Hearing voices outside Rizzoli headed to the front door with Jess in her arms

Rizzoli Are you coming in tonight

Turning around to look at her sister she gave her the glares

Charlotte: In a minute Jane

Rizzoli: Ok, hey Watz

Heading back inside Charlotte turned back to face Watson

Charlotte: Sorry about that

Watson: It's fine

They smiled at eachother before closing the gab between them, getting carried away Watson guided Charlotte back against the wall of the house, sliding there hands inside eachother's vestops Rizzoli inturupted

Rizzoli: GUYS!

Pulling apart they both blushed

Watson: Older sisteres hey

Charlotte: Only by two years but yeah, hey do you want to stay the night - last yime we soent the nigth together we were both plasterd and nothing actually happend we just collapppsed on the bed and fell asleep instantly...so would you, spend the night?

Watson: I'ld love to

* * *

><p>Charlie: Watson has just texted<p>

Joey: And..

Charlie: She is staying at Charlotte's-she's lucky she doesn't have work in the morning-besides i feel sorry for Rizzoli being stuck with them-considering there probably going to end up sleeping together tonight

Joey: Great, atleast Ellie and Bec have already passed out in Ellie's bed

Charlie: Yep-come here you

Both coming together for a kiss, as Joey guided Charlie onto her back and lifting her vestop up over her head and chucking it into the floor...

* * *

><p><em>Next Time: There back at work, and they deal with the Braxtons...also does Charlie and Joey have a falling out over Rizzoli? Is it time for a break betweem them two? If so who moves out and who stays at homer with Ruben?<em>


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Tuesday:

Charlie and Watson were out on patrol. Sitting on teh bonnet of the car with there coffee's. Heath Braxton was down on the beach with some other River Boys drug dealing

Charlie: That's Heath, is...yeah he is he's dealing...come on Watson

Chucking there coffee cups in the bin they walked down onto the beach

Charlie: Heath

Heath: Sergeant-you alright?

Charlie: I'm fine thanks, do you mind coming down to the station for us

Heath: What for

Watson: Dealing

Benjie: Come on officers we are clean, just because we are River Boys you automatically suspect us

Charlie: No actually we were sat on the bonnet of the patrol car and we could see you

Heath: Oh come on you couldn't see what we were doing from up there

Charlie: I've being in the police force since i was 20 and aseen as i'm 33 now which makes me six years older than you, i think i know what i saw- you mind if i search you

Benjie: Like i said we are clean

Watson: Good you wojn't mind us searching you then will you

Looking betwenn both officers Heath made a run for it

Charlie: Watson keep hold of Benjie, I'll get Heath

Running after him, they got further up the beach-running past her house, they also ran past Joey, Aden and Ruben who were sat on the beach. Fianally catching up to him she rapped her arms around him and tackled him to to ground. Holding him down with her knee she brought his arms round his back and handcuffed him. Bringing him to his feet she headed back past Joey saying she would be home for lunch if possible, and then headed back to the patrol car with Watson and Benjie. Once they were in the lock up Charlie and Watson walked through into the reception area and everybody clapped there hands. Jane Rizzoli and Michelle LeTourneau approached them imprest.

Jane: Nice work Sergeant-press play LeTourneau

She pressed play on the remote and the video of her running after heath played on the screen above there office.

Michelle: Maybe your not as bad as i though-but your lucky i'm transferring back to the city.

Charlie: Erm..thanks

Jane: Keep that up and you'll definitely become a senior sergeant Buckton

Charlie: Thanks Detective Rizzoli

Jane: No problem, hey you up for lunch

Charlie: Yeah sure, i'll just text Joey and let her know i won't be home for lunch

Jane: Ok, i'll meet you out front in 10

Charlie: Ok

Walking into her office Watson followed and they both sat down with a sigh.

Charlie: I'm knackerd

Watson: Same, neyeah well look on the bright side close to Senior Sergeant, good work partner

Charlie: Yeah well your close to to Leading Senior Constable

Watson: Yeah i know, so lunch with the American Detective ay

Charlie: I'll be fine aslong as becoming Senior Sergeant doesn't mean transferring to the city...and yeah so

Watson: Umm lunch remem

Charlie: God yeah i know, right best text Joey

Watson: Ok, have fun

Charlie:Will do-hey you want to join us

Watson: I'm meeting Charlotte actually

Charlie rolled her eyes before leaving

* * *

><p>At 7 o'clock Joey, Aden, Watson, Ellie and Ruben were sat in the living room watching TV waiting for Charlie to get home so that they could cook dinner.<p>

Joey: Did Charlie say anything to you Watson before you left the station

Watson: Just that she was finishing of her paperwork then she would be home-has she not text or called you at all

Joey: Nope, urgh, stuff this i'm putting dinner on- Ellie your helping

Ellie: Fine

Walking into the kitchen Joey pulled the ready meals out of the freezer and turned the oven on.

Ellie: Ready meals? Seriously Jo, Charlie will be fine, stop worrying

Joey: Yeah i know, i'm sorry, but this is what we're having because Charlie's meant to be cooking tonight but she isn't here

Ellie: Ok then

An hour later they had finished eating and were sat on the sofa still waiting for Charlie to get home, as now Ruben was in bed.

Aden: Alright, i best be going -i'm meeting Jess, i'll call you if i see Charlie

Joey: Ok, thanks Ade, and tell her to get her asse home because her wife is worrying

Aden: Will do, bye

Joey: Bye, i'm seriously going to be pissed if she is still at work

Watson: I boubt she will be she barley had any paperwork to do-i have loads but with us being suspended she just about got all of her done

Joey: You always have paperwork to do Watson

Watson: I know

Ellie: Aww, are you not seeying Charlotte tonight

Watson: No because i'm staying round hers on Friday and she might be sleeping round here on Saturday

Ellie: In other words you two are thinking of moving in together

Watson: What? Wh...What gives you that idea

Ellie: Oh well i wonder

Watson: Alright fine yes, we are thinking about it

Ellie: Right

* * *

><p>Aden and Jess were walking through into Angelo's noticing Charlie and Jane sat at the bar with a beer and laughing he pulled his phone out and texted Joey to let her know<p>

Jess: You alright

Aden: Yeah i'm fine, come one

* * *

><p>Chucking her phone on the coffee table Joey sat back and grunted and ran her hands through her hair<p>

Ellie: Aden found Charlie?

Joey: Yep at Angelo's with Jane getting waisted

Ellie: Shit

Watson: Language

Ellie: Oh whatever

At half 9 Charlie arrived home to be met by Ellie and Watson at the kitchen table doing work and Joey making a coffee, throwing the spoon down n the worktop Joey sighed as Charlie walked towards her and tried to kiss her, but Joey pulled away to quick

Joey: Don't touch me

Charlie: Woah Jo what's the matter with you

Joey: You'ce being at Angelo's with Jane getting drunk, not even one call Charlie not one call or text

Charlie: I'm sorry,but my battery died-it's not like i did anything else than kiss eachother that lasted about 10 seconds

Joey: Not like you did anything else? Oh my god Charlie

Charlie: I said i'm sorry

Joey: You still kissed her!- i think we need a break Charlie- so you can get out

Charlie: I think i remember both of us paying for this house

Joey: Yes and i think i remember only me paying for the gas, electric and water bills and i was the last one to do the shopping

Charlie: Fine, but where am i suppose to go- i need you Joey, i can't live without you

Joey: You should have thought about that before you stuck your tongue down that bitches throat, and you lasted perfectly fine before without me

Charlie: Joey i love you

Joey: Yeah for how long though, funny way of showing it-get out of my sight now

15 minute's later Charlie had packed up her bag and had gone to stay with Bianca and Liam

* * *

><p><em>Next time: Charlie's drink takes over her body, as t lands her in hospital-but before that her and Jane descover a dead body and Docter (chief medical examiner(pathologist))Maura Isles arrives to help who's is the body? does Charlie sleap with Jane again and how will Joey take to it? :O <em>


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Thursday: Charlie and Watson were sat in there office when Jane came walking in, placing the paperwork down on Watson's desk she turned to Charlie

Jane: Someone's reported a diseased body, We're meeting Docter Maura Isles there, along with CSI, you ready

Charlie: Yep

Jane: Good let's go

15 Minutes later they arrived at the top corner of the beach, with it already cornerd of they greated Docter Isles.

Maura: Geoffery King 54

Charlie: Hum Drug dealer, he was after buying Angelo's back in February but Darryl Braxton refused his offer so Geoff kept black mailing him

Maura: And he was shot

Jane: But the gun is with his body where he was shot-he was shot by that rock over there. There are trails of blood before he finally collapses here

Watson: Who reported him

Charlie: Er.. Gina Austin

An hour later after Maura did the autopsy on Geoff's body, Jane, Charlie and Watson had gone over the reports and now had a warrent for Brax's house as his finger prints were found on the gun that was used to shoot Geoff King in the abdomen , head and chest. Knocking on his door he opened up, showing him the warrent the police eneterd. Finding more evidence Brax stood up and allowed Charlie to handcuff him.

Charlie: Your under arrest you don't have to say anything, anything you do say will be recorded and given in evidence

After locking him up it was the end of there shift, grabbing there bags Charlie headed out the door and back to Bianca's. Sitting in the spare bedroom, pulling out her phone she dialed Joey's number, with no answer she tried three more times, before deciding to get dressed and head to Noah's. An hour later after having 6 beers she was met by Ruby, sighing she finished her sixth one of, waiting for her daughter to approach

Ruby: Charlie his isn't good for you come on let's get you back to Bianca's

Charlie: NO! Jo doesn't want me anymore...i'm nothing without her

Ruby: Mum come on please

Finally managing to get her back "home" she left her&headed home herself. Charlie pulled out her phone and called Joey again. This time she answered.

Joey: Hello

Charlie: Hey babe

Joey: Charlie, have you being drinking again

Charlie: NO!

Joey: Goodbye Charlie

Hanging up Charlie began crying before grabbing more beer and getting more drunk.

* * *

><p>The next day Ruby was walking along the beach with Xavier when she noticed Charlie layed there unconscious with several bottles surrounding her. Running forward she knelt down and tried shaking her to wake her up, failing to do so Xavier pulled out his phone and called the ambo's. An hour later Ruby was sat by her mothers bed side as she lay there with a drip and a drainer attached to her to clean out her blood. Two days later Charlie was aloud to go back "home". Sitting on the sofa deciding Joey was never going to take her back she headed round Jane's house. Later that night they were sat on the sof watching TV, moving her hand to entangle with Jane's , they looked at eachother before coming together for a kiss, guiding Charlie onto her back she lifted her vestop up over head and onto the floor. The next day Charlie had let it slip to Bianca that she had slept with Jane that previous night, not knowing Ruby had heard her. Heading to the surf club to meet April they sat at the table by the door and ordered a chocolate milkshake.<p>

April: Are you ok Rubz

Ruby: Not really, i over heard Charlie telling Bianca that she had slept with Jane last night whilst her and Joey are on a break.

Not knowing Joey was stood outside listening to them she rushed round to the diner, ordering a takeaway, noticing Charlie, rushing out Charlie went after her. Reaching home after arguing with Charlie she tried shutting the door in her face but failed when her wife pushed it back open.

Joey: GO AWAY!

Charlie: Jo i'm sorry please listen to me, i can explain

Joey: What's there to explain you got drunk out of your mind and slept with Jane last night.

Charlie: Joey please i wish it never happened

Joey: Do you know what i was considering forgiving you for the slip up on the kiss you had with Jane but no you decided to sleep with her aswell..guess people are right you can't comitt

Charlie: I'm sorry but...

Joey: But...

Charlie: Joey i love you, when i first met you on the warf that day, i felt sorry for youand when i started developing feelings for you i wish i acted on them sooner-but when i finally did i tried to prove to myself that i wasn't gay by sleeping with the first guy i saw- if i could iwould take back that night. I was going to tell you but you looked so happy to see me.. i love you you Joey Collins, when you left my heart was breaking i couldn't sleep for days. When you never came back after three months i thought you'ld never forgive me. When you ended up in hospital and you finally remembered me you wanted to go but you trusted me and we talked and that's one of the many things i love about you-you've always trusted me and believed in me, I don't want that trust to go now, i love you Joey i always will, please you've forgiven me once forgive me again... i was going to tell you today, but you heard it from my daughter instead and i'm sorry for that, so please please forgive me

Both there eyes stinging from there tears they rushed towards eachother to come together for a a big hug. Lasting a while they finally pulled apart Chrlieand wiped away there tears.

Charlie: I love you Joey

Joey: I love you to...Charlie, you, Ruben and Ruby we're a family

Charlie: I acuall wanted to talk to you about something considering family with you

Joey: What is it

Charlie: I want us to have a baby..of our own if it's ok with you

Joey: This isn't out of guilt is it

Charlie: No of course not. I've being thinking about it for weeks now

Joey: Then i think it's an amazing idea

Charlie: Great

* * *

><p><em>Awww what a lovely speach Charlie :)<em>

_next time: They suggest Aden as the sperm donor and will the baby bring them closer together? Also Charlotte moves in and the police are called to summer bay high..._


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Saturday: Aden had visited Charlie and Joey's to talk to them and to hang out with Ruben. After talking to Aden about him being the sperm donor and him willing to help them it was now time to tell the 5 year ols Ruben that they would be trying for a baby boy or girl.

Joey: Me and Charlie want to tell you something Ruben

With a big smile on his face he sat in the chair next to Charlie and Joey who were sat on the sofa with Aden

Charlie: We are going to try for a baby

Ruben: I know

All three adults looked at him wide eyed

Joey: How

Ruben: I over heard you two talking to Aden about it, i think it's a gr...great idea..and if..if it's alrigt with you would i be able to start calling you mamma nd ma along with uncle Aden

All three adults smiling at him surprised they rushed to give him a hug.

Charlie: That's absolutely fine baby boy

Ruben: Then when you have the baby, when he or she can talk..then they can all you you mamma J and mamma C and ...and i'll call you Charlz and Jo

Joey: I think that's a great idea

Smiling at his parents as far as he wanted-parents-he stood up and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table to do some more drawing before Ellie &Bec got home and kidnapped him to teach him how to body-board then for his birthday in February buy him a surf-board to teach him how to surf

Charlie: Where's Watson

Joey: Helping pack Charlotte's things and you'lld never guess, but Ellie and Bec are actually helping

Charlie: Ok now that is a shock

Aden: Well if she is going to be living here she might aswell make an effort like she did with you two & giving Watson a chance to be a mum to her

Charlie: Well yeah but she already love'd us so it wasn't really that much hard work

Aden: Well yeah but it's your house

Joey: Which is where they live and pay rent to us

Aden: Ok can you chicks stop paring me please anyway i gotta get going my shift is starting at Angelo's in half an hour

Joey: Ok have fun

Aden: Will do

Walking into the kitchen he said goodbye to Ruben then headed out the back door and down to the beach to get home.

* * *

><p>Charlotte: Well i think that's just about everything, you ready Jessi<p>

Jessi: Yep

Ellie: Only 1 full cars worth of stuff-there isn't much here

Charlotte: Well the sofa's came with the house and i won't need a bed or Tv, this is all i've got

Ellie: Doesn't Jessi need a bed

Watson: She is having yours

Ellie: Where am i going to sleep

Watson: We are getting you a double

Ellie: Ok ok then that's fine by me

Two hours later everything was in place and they were now down on the beach sunbathing

Ellie: Oh Charlz, Jo, we only have five bedrooms, what happens when you have a baby, we are going to have to move out aren't we

Joey: Nope, we like you lot living here, it keeps the house alive, that's why we are having an extention built, three bedrooms and a bathroom added, with a conservatory

Watson: Are you being serious, how are you going to afford that

Charlie: Well we have the money saved up, plus the money you pay us for living here, oh and Jo's charter buisness is taking off. Aden is also going to be the farther so he insists of paying some money, we should just about have enough

Ellie: Ok then, come on Ruben grab you body-board

Ruben: Ok

Grabbing his board he followed Ellie & Bec into the sea for another lesson.

Joey: Well i was thinking as Charlotte has moved in today and Charlie is trying for a baby on Monday i think we should all head to Angelo's tonight for a meal and a drink, so what do you think?

Watson: Depends..is Ellie and Bec invited

Joey: Well yes..because Ellie lives here with us and Bec is her girlfriend, besides Ruben and Jessi are invited

Charlotte: Actually Jessi's dad is picking her up in an hour, she is staying with him for a week it's being quite a while since they saw eachother

Joey: Ok well that's fine

Charlie: Ruben is really good at body-boarding along with drawing

Watson: He is isn't he, oh hey Charlz you know by the time your three weeks you'll be doing light patrolling and less work, you've finished all your paper work

Charlie: I'm sure something will show up for me, besides i'm not telling Rizzoli untill three months

Watson: Ok, and sorry to ask you this but. How is yours two's friendship after everything

Glancing at Joey she looked back at Watson

Charlie: It's actually fine

Joey: Good, i'm glad i don't want it to be awkward between you two

Charlie: Thanks

They smiled at eachother before coming together for a kiss, growing deeper Ellie, Bec and Ruben came running towards them dripping wet

Ellie: Urgh get a room

Pulling apart blushing and laughing they announced they had on ebut they were fine where they were for the time being...

* * *

><p>Half 6: They all had arrived at Angelo's and took there seats in the corner by the bar so they could annoy Aden and tell him how gay he looks in a black shirt and black skinnies. Walking over to them he took there order.<p>

Charlie: Me, Jo, Watson and Charlotte will have Jacobs-creek-wine please

Aden: Ok and the munchkins

Ruben: Blackcurrant

Ellie: Yeah me and Bec will have same as the adults please

Watson: No you won't

Ellie: Ok that failed, we will have apple juice please Aden

Aden: Coming up

* * *

><p><em>Next time: The police visit summer bay high-they visit the hospital to find an old friend there-who could it be?-Also has Charlotte lost full custerdy on her daughter Jessi?...<em>


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

July:

It was tuesday morning and Sergeant Buckton, Senior Constable Watson and Detective Rizzoli had being invited to summer bay high to have a talk on bullying...At breaktime they were sat on a bench outside observing the playground.

Watson: Well this morning has being good so far

Charlie: You could say that-not that Ellie and Bec were actually listening to a word we were saying

Jane: Well living with two cops should have got to them already

Charlie: Good point-who are they? I've never seen them before and i've visited here atleast four times

Jane: I have no idea, what are they doing?

Watson: Sgot me check it out

Charlie: No not yet, wait are they

Jane: Dealing, isn't that Ellie, Bec, Heidi and Lara round there aswell

Charlie: Yeah it is come on

Standing up all three officers walked over to the corner where the girls and three new lads were standing

Charlie: Problem?

Derek: No not at all Serg

Charlie: Really?

Matt: He said there wasn't a problem didn't her

Jane: Shut up

Charlie: Jane...

Jane: What... me and my colleague's were sat over there watching you three lads annoy these four girls

Watson: Of which one of them happends to be my daughter

D/M/A: Shit !  
>Looking at eachother they made a run for it, jumping over the small bench seat they headed onto the field catching up with them Jane grabbed Matt and Charlie grabbed Derek and Andy whilst Watson was still with Ellie, Bec, Heidi and Lara. An hour later after searching the three lads and finding weed, cannabis and marijuana they were put in jouvie for a year especially after they found out they were the Braxtons cousins. After interviewing the girls and telling them that they were trying to sell they were allowed home and Charlie, Watson and Jane head the early of work.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie nd Joey arrived at the hospital, sitting down on the plastic chairs they were waiting to be called in.<p>

Joey: You nervous

Charlie: Just abit

Joey: You'll be fine, besides i'll be with you

Charlie: Yeah i know

Rachel: Right girls you can come through now

Hearing the familiar voice Charlie stood up and turned to face her, wide eyed and raised eyebrows she was speechless

Charlie: Rachel!

Rachel: The one and only

Both smiling they gave eachother a hug

Charlie: Wha..what are you doing here

Rachel: I transferred back here

Charlie: Well that's amazing Rache

15 Minutes later after being pregnated with Aden's sperm they headed home. Heading into the living room they sat down on the sofa next to Watson and Charlotte.

Charlie: Ok, Watson guess who's back

Watson: You

Charlie: Very funny...no actually Rachel

Watson: Rachel Armstrong

Charlie: Yep

Watson: How long has she being back

Joey: A week, came as quite a shock, you should have seen the look on Charlie's face when she invited us in

Charlie: It wasn't that bad

Joey: Are you kidding me

Charlie: Uh shut up-where's Ellie, Bec and Rube

Watson: Body-boarding

Charlotte: And water-fights, erm what i wanted to tell you guys is that...i've lost custody on Jessi

Joey: I'm so sorry

Charlotte: No it's fine, i get to see her at weekends

Watson: Thankgod for that

Charlotte: Besides i have you lot

They all smiled and Aden came walking in

Aden: Heyyyy

Joey: Aden

Aden: Yeah

Joey: There's something called a doorbell you might want to use it next time

Aden: You won't be saying that again when i bring food and drink from Angelo's

Standing up Joey grabbed the bag out of his hand and carrie dit into the kitchen. Walking back into the living room she gave her bestfriend a hug and thanked him.

Aden: So i don't have to use the doorbell next time?

Joey: No, you still have to use it

Aden: Fine- oh Charlie how did it go

Charlie: I thought you'lld never ask sweetheart, not it went fine

Joey: Your so gay-starting to call Aden sweetheart

Charlie: Yeah know

Aden: Well good luck

2 Weeks later it was the summer holidays and Charlie and Joey had being back to the hospital and Charlie was officially pregnant and they would have to go back in 10 weeks for the check up. Not knowing what shock they'll get...

* * *

><p>Sitting on there surfboards on the water Ellie and Bec were glad it was the holidays.<p>

Bec: So, we have six weeks of, what shall we do

Ellie: Don't know, well well we spend it with eachother and out oon the water and looking after Ruben and Charlz

Bec: Mmmmm, sounds good especially the first option

Ellie: Yep

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie and Joey woke up in eachothers arms, sitting up Charlie rushed into the bathroom to be sick. Heading back into the bedroom she sat back down next to Joey as she rapped her arms around her.<p>

Joey: How's the morning sickness

Charlie: Bad-i've got a bad headache aswell

Joey: Just for your safety Michelle got transferred to the city, you don't think she would have found yur pregnant and come back

CHarlie: So what if she has and does she can't come between us

Joey: Yeah i know but you said she was jelouse last time you were preggers and you have being looking quite pale lately

Charlie: I know, it's just the morning sickness, besides i don't think she would be stupid enough to hurt me or the baby

Joey: I know, i'm just concerned about you that's all

Charlie: I know...and i appreciate it-oh god

Standing up she rushed back into the bathroom rolling her eyes Joey headed in after her.

* * *

><p><em>Ouuh so is michelle back and up to something and has she got a partner with her? <em>

_Next Time: Charlie becomes more ill-she visits Rachel after a week to be told there is alcohol poisoning in her blood that could effect the baby...:0 _


	74. Chapter 74

_Sorry for not updating it such a longgggggggggg time, but i'm back and beter than ever, here we go..enjoy... _

* * *

><p>Chapter 74<p>

The following Thursday Joey, Ruby, Bianca and Watson were at the hospital. With Charlie still not woken up it was today that Ruby would decide whether to turn her mum's life support of or not. Sitting bu mothers side holding her hand tears stung her eyes.

Ruby: I love you mum...i'm so sorry but i have to, i know you wouldn't want to be attached to all these wires and this machine

Placing her head on her mums bed Joey and Bianca walked over to Ruby who was crying. 10 minutes later after Rachel had switched the machine of Ruby, Bianca, Joey and Watson along with Ellie and Aden were gathered around her bedside. With her heart still pumping and her still breathing weekly Ruby grabbed hold of her mums hand

Ruby: I don't quite understand why you haven't gone by now...i'm glad, but i don't want you too suffer, to let you know in case you can hear me they've arrested Mitchelle and GiGi, But please pull through

Squeezing her mums hand tighter Joey moved behind her daughter in-law and rapped her arms around her shoulders. Looking down on the beautiful brave Charlie Buckton, the Sergeant of the bay they noticed her eyes moving, beginning to stir she just about managed to flutter her eyes open

Ruby: Mum!

She leaned forwards to give her mum a hug

Charlie: Ru...Ruby

Joey: Rubz be careful

Pulling back she sat back down

Ruby: I thought i had lost you

Charlie: I thought had lost me to, then i heard you talking, i only pulled through because i had your support, i don't know what i'ld do without you, your my daughter and i love you loads

Ruby: I love you too mum

Half an hour later Watson, Aden, Bianca and Ellie had headed home whilst Joey and Ruby were still at the hospital. After being told what had happened Joey knew it was time to tell her that the baby had not made it.

Joey: Charlie...there's something you need to know about...

Charlie: The baby..hedidn't make it did he

Joey: No, i'm sorry and...he?

Charlie: I had a feeling, and when i'm better i'ld like to try for another baby, but after what i've being through i don't think i'll ever be healthy enough t carry

Joey: I will...if you want to try again i'm willing to carry the baby

Charlie: You would do that

Joey: Of course i would, i love you, you know that... feel sorry for you having to stay in here for three more days

Charlie: Yeah i know it sucks...Jo, will you stay with me tonight, and tell Ruby she can have my bed, she needs a good nights sleep and i know she will love my bed, i don't want my first night of being back technically alive by myself, so will you stay?

Joey: Of course i will and i'll go let Ruby know now, what the arrangements are

Charlie: Thanku, i love you

Joey: I love you too

Three days later Charlie was discharged from the hospital and was allowed home. Having 4 more weeks of the holiday left of which Charlie was taking of anyway it wasn't hard to tell her not to go to work even though she still had to take things slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Next Time:They tell Ruben the baby didn't make it, the family get support and they start arranging Ruben's kinder-garden classed for after the holidays. <em>


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

A week later Charlie and Joey had told Ruben that the baby didn't make it and he said that he would support them and that he loved them like his own parents. Charlie, Joey, Ruben, Ellie and Bec were down on the beach on the hottest day of the year 'august 14th'

Charlie: So, Ruben you looking forwards to starting kindergarten

Ruben: Yep especially the art classes and i'm glad i'm only there until February then i can go into year one, what's the uniform for like at summer bay primary

Joey: I'm glad and it's a blue polo shirt with black shorts

Ruben: Atleast we don't have to wear trousers it's to for them but it would be worse if we wore ties

Ellie: Well when you get into year seven you'll have to a tie, there starting to let boys wear shorts, me and Bec spoke to Gina and she said she is also changing the uniform for the girls, it's an alternative, if you want you can wear a white shirt like the lads with a tie, much better than a dress although we have to wear a navy blue skirt

Charlie: And have you told Watson about the inform change before she goes of at you for not wearing the "actual proper" uniform which is the dress

Ellie: Not yet but i will, i've being meaning to tell her but she hasn't being around lately due to to her hanging out with Charlotte alot.

Charlie: Right...they never came home last night

Joey: Or the night before

Bec: You ok?

Ellie: Yeah i'm fine, i have...a feeling that she is going to abandon me again, like she did when i was two weeks old. I don't think she would but i do have the feeling, it's even worse if she runs of with my history teacher because she'll be teaching us at school. But then again if she doesn't show up i'll have to explain to Gina why...

Joey: Ellie relax i wouldn't of thought Watson would do that, if she does me and Charlz will look after you, besides your classed as family

Ellie: Thanks

Bec: And you have me, and then Ruben which is a bonus, if you'd like to you could count Aden aswell

Ellie: I know, thanku guys

They smiled at eachother before coming together for a kiss...just to be interrupted by Ruben sighing and asking if they could go body boarding

Ellie: Yep, come on then buddy

Ruben: Yes-man...

Racing into the water they left Charlie and Joey alone.

Joey: You don't think Watson would leave her do you?

Charlie: I don't know, i hope not she has being through enough growing up, especially finally deciding to go out with Bec...finally on her birthday

Joey: Yeah...i don' know what it is but it feels like she is in the same position as what i was at her age. I don't even know if my mum is alive or not due to her walking out on me and Brett when i was 13 that was 16 years ago, time goes quick. A bit of me is glad that my dad died 5 years later, i don't think i could have lived any longer with him.

Wiping a tear away from her cheek she sat up up and pulled her knees to her chest...sighing Charlie also sat up and rapped her arms around her wife's shoulders

Charlie: Thankyou for telling me

Joey: It's ok

Smiling at eachother they came together for a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Ellie and joey-<em>

_Next time: Joey gets impregnated...Ellie and Bec are back at school in year 10, PLUS, does Watson return home or does she stay away from summer bay with Charlotte until she knows it's safe? But what is keeping her away from there? A face from the past? Maybe from 14 years ago? _


	76. Chapter 76

_**OK sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long delay in updates I've got chapters written until chapter 79 I have for a while it's just typing them up on here etc. but i'm back so I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 76<p>

September 11th: Joey was now two weeks pregnant and it was Ruben's first day at kindergarten, and Ellie and Bec were back at school dreading year ten. As for Watson she had returned home with Charlotte once and stayed just long enough for her to tell her about the school uniform change. Calling her daughter once last night to let hr know she was safe and Charlotte would be in fir work, Watson an Charlotte were staying in the city for a while to get some space and and stay safe from an old unfriendly face. With Charlie at work Joey was at home alone with Aden who was doing a great job of messing the kitchen up as usual.

Aden: Jo do you want a tea

Joey: Yes please...Oh and Aden don't mess the kitchen up or break anything this time please

Aden: I'll try not to

Joey: Urgh

Grabbing a mug out of the cupboard above his head h placed it on the worktop, flicking the switch on, on the kettle he swung his arm back round and sent the mug crashing to the floor.

Joey: ADEN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Aden: Erm, nothing

Standing up she headed in to the kitchen to see the mug broken on the hard floor and Aden crouched down cleaning it up.

Joey; ADEN How the hell did you do that

Helping him up pick up the pieces they chucked them in the bin and Aden awkwardly smiled

Joey: Move, you want a coffee

Aden: Yeah go on then

Joey: Can you handle not spilling or breaking the mug

Aden: Yes, do you want me to wash and dry up for you

Joey turned around and raised an eye brow

Aden: I won't break anything I promise

Joey: Good because Charlie will kill both of us that's the second time a mug has being broken by you in three days

Aden: Sorry

Joey: SO you should be gay-boy

Aden: Hey, I'm not in my work cloths

Joey: I don't care you still look gay in chinos

Aden: Thanks

Joey: You know I love ya really

She said adding a grin at the end

* * *

><p>Sitting at her desk in her office Charlie got frustrated and through her pen onto her desk which ended up bouncing onto the floor just as Rizzoli came walking in, looking up at her she apologized<p>

Jane: I noticed Watson isn't in

Charlie: Tuh, took you long enough...sorry..erm she is staying in the city for a while to get space and stay safe

Jane: Stay safe? From who?

Charlie: I don't know, and ex or something

Jane: Right...well I can be your partner until she gets back

Charlie: Thanks, it's better than having Constable Bass, always flirting with me

Jane: Yep know how you feel even though he is an attractive guy

Charlie: Not as attractive as Joey though

Jane: Oh yeah I heard she's pregnant now

Charlie: Erm yeah she is, two weeks

Jane: Congrats

Charlie: Thanks

Jane: Well I'm just going to file these then we can go on patrol if you like

Charlie: Didn't think detectives went on patrol

Jane: I'm unit leader I can do what I like

Charlie: Yes Detective Rizzoli whatever ya say

Both smirking at eachother Jane walked out and Charlie picked her pen up to finish her last report.

* * *

><p>At lunch Charlie had gone home to eat lunch with Joey and Aden. Ruben was eating lunch with his three new friends he had made that morning and Ellie, Bec, Dean and Chase were sat at there bench eating.<p>

Bec: Ellie will you please just eat something

Ellie: I'm not hungry, and I'm not going to double history this afternoon either

Dean: It won't be that bad, she could she could explain to you aswell

Ellie: I don't care, I don't care I don't want to see her let alone speak to her

Bec: This is the worst you've hated her, plus you're usually dying to see her

Ellie: Yeah I know, even when she taught me in England

Bec: Shit

Ellie: What

Bec: Nothing

Trying to hide the fact that Charlotte was standing about 50 yards away from them Ellie looked around, spotting eachother Charlotte headed inside as Ellie stood up and went after her.

Bec: ELLIE...I'll be back in a sec

Running after her she found Ellie and Charlotte in H2 and Ellie shouting at her.

Ellie: Why is Watson staying staying in the city and hoe dare you have the guts to show up here

Bec: Ellie, leave it seriously

Ellie; No I won't...

Charlotte: Fine, if you must know, we are staying in the city because the guy...that um...raped her, and got her pregnant with you... well he found out Watson is living in Summer Bay and he's back. But please don't tell Watson I told you.

Ellie: She asked you to keep it from me

Charlotte: Yeah..sorry Ellie

Ellie:She has a lot of talking to do when I call her

With her eyes filling up with tears she rushed out of the room and back outside

Bec: Nice one miss

Sighing she sat down at her desk as Bec went after Ellie. Sitting opposite Dean and Chase she pulled her girlfriend in for a long hug.

Bec: You ok

Wiping her tears of her cheek she lent in and kissed Bec on the lips

Ellie: Better now thanks

Bec: Good.

* * *

><p>Later that night Ellie was sat in her bedroom with Bec after calling her mom. Being told she would try and get back for a visit in three days she was still annoyed at Watson for not telling her.<p>

Bec: Come on let's go down stairs for tea, and I'm not taking no for an answer mrs

Ellie: Fine

Walking downstairs they headed towards the kitchen table and sat down opposite Charlie and Joey and next to Ruben, then Aden appeared and sat at the end of the table between Charlie and Ellie.

Ellie: You're letting him stay for tea, Mr gay boy

Aden: I'm not in uniform

Joey:No...but you're in chinos again Ade

The whole table laughed apart from Ellie, noticing her silence Charlie asked is she was alright

Ellie: Yeah...No, I dunno

Charlie: What did Watson say on the phone

Ellie: That she would try and visit in three days

Joey: I'm sure she will, anyway look on the bright-side it's my birthday in November

Ellie: Tuh, yeah. You'll be 28, anyway did you two know why she left

Exchanging worried glances Ellie looking at Charlie then Joey shocked.

Ellie: I don't believe it

Dropping her fork she ran up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her she layed on her bed and buried her face into the pillow and started crying.

Joey: I'll go

Heading up the stairs she knocked on Ellie's door before heading in. Sitting on the edge of the bed she placed her hand on Ellie's shoulder surprised she didn't pull away.

Joey: I;m sorry Ellie we didn't want you getting hurt. I guess not telling you made it worse

Pulling her face away from the pillow she sat up to be met by Joey pulling her in for a hug.

Ellie: Kind of, I found out from Charlotte at lunch, and erm...I bunked of double history this arvo with Bec

Watson should've told you, or atleast Charlie or me

Ellie:It's not your fault, i'll probs her pulled out of lesson tomorrow by Mr Bell anyway

Joey: I am sorry for not telling you though

Ellie: Thanks

Smiling at Joey without thinking she lent up and brushed her lips against Joey's...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next time: How will Ellie and Bec react to the kiss will the other housemates find out also what happens when Ellie come across Rob Hall...Watson's past...<strong>_


End file.
